Can't Stop Loving You
by Angelznight3000
Summary: At six, they loved each other, but were split apart. Several years have gone by, each balancing life and its problems, until Bella comes back to Forks. Can they ever pick up where they left off, or have they grown up and apart? All human. Please review!
1. Way Back, 12 Years later

**A/N: Hey this is my tale of childhood friends who were split up, but are reunited after many years of being apart. What happens when they balanced worlds collide again? **

**Way Back**

"Tag, you're it, Edward!" Bella screamed. She ran around the yard until Edward caught up to her slightly knocking her to the ground and they toppled over each other in a laughing fit. He kept her pinned to the ground as she struggled to free herself from his grip.

"Edward, let go of me!" She giggled. He finally got off of her as she pushed him back down to the ground to give herself a head start. When he finally caught up to her, she was breathless.

"Bella, I want to show you something," Edward smiled a little lopsided.

"Is it a surprise?" She asked. Bella placed her hands behind her back and rocked towards him.

"Yes. You'll like it," he assured her. He took her left hand and led her back towards the tree that joined both of their backyards. "Now, close your eyes…"

She followed directions and smiled anxiously. "Come on, Edward. You know I don't like surprises." He stepped closer to her and delicately kissed her. Her eyes flew open to see a worried look flash across his face.

"I'm sorry. Emmett said that's how you should show a girl you like her," he apologized.

"Don't be sorry," she said sheepishly. And with that she kissed him back. "Does this make me your girlfriend?"

"I guess so…I can ask Emmett." But they both shook their heads at the idea. And embarrassed laugh swept over them. "I have an idea!" Edward grabbed a stray branch and began to crave something into the tree. "There!" He stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"B + E" was carved into the trunk. "So, that you'll be mine forever," he said coolly. He thrust his hands into his pockets as Bella ran her hand over the inscription.

"It's pretty," she said in awe.

"But not as pretty as you," he grinned again. "I have something else for you…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring which he slid onto Bella's finger.

"What's this for?"

"So, you always think of me. And to let other boys now you are taken."

Bella shined the ring into the sunlight, while Edward looked at the beautiful six year-old in front of him.

"Isabella Swan it's time to come inside," her mother beckoned. Both of them jumped at the interjection. They spent a whole afternoon with each other and knew it was time to depart.

"See you," he whispered as he strolled towards his own house.

"See you," she reciprocated. Bella ran towards home and was confronted at the door with moving boxes.

"Mommy…"

"Yes, Bells, we're moving! Isn't that exciting! You'll get a new house with a bigger room and make new friends and…"

But all Bella could think about was Edward. They were supposed to be together forever. He was her best friend and now she would have to make new ones. This knowledge brought tears to her eyes. "Edward…" she whispered, but her mother didn't seem to notice. Though, she and Edward were only six, they knew it was meant to be.

**12 YEARS LATER**

Home. To some it is a place of refuge, a shelter. Home may hold the security blanket that we use to curl under to make things, like nightmares, fade away. It is the place where we escape from the negative attributes of the real world. Home is where we may feel loved and wanted – the only anyone ever asks for. At home, we may be safe, sound, and free. Home may complete us.

On the other hand, to others home is where our troubles lie. We may flee from our homes at times to escape the pain and frustration. We may feel no security or comfort here. Our home may break us into tiny pieces as our homes break. Eventually, we may have to find another safe haven. We may have to find somewhere else to call home.

For me, both of these definitions described my home. I was running away from one home – fleeing the painful memories – to seek shelter in another. I had to leave. I had to get out of this city. I needed to get out of this life. I needed to get out of this body.

I clutched at my febrile abdomen trying to suppress the aching that overwhelmed body. Feebly, I slogged into the bathroom, using the walls and doorframe for support. I elevated my head slowly and grimaced at the ghostly face staring back at me. I winced in the mirror fearing that I had become this person. Bruises of deep indigo and pallid green spotted my body as if I was a leopard. I winced again, reliving the pain inflicted to create each one. Shallows breaths rasped from my blood-swollen lips.

"Bella!" I heard my mother, Renée, beckon from downstairs. She was unaware of what had happen to me. I wanted to brace her for my appearance, but I couldn't move. My body was already in agony and refused to shift. My muscles tightened as I heard her call again.

I opened my mouth to alert her about my situation, but the words wouldn't flow.

"Isabella!" she hissed. Her nearness startled me that I instantly wound up in to protect myself. Slowly, I rotated around so she could see me fully.

"What happened?" she cried.

I stood there, motionless, unable to gaze her in the eyes. It would hurt me more to see her trying to experience my pain. But, I couldn't hold myself together anymore. I felt myself break down as I slumped to the bathroom floor.

I heard a tiny voice pass my lips whimpering, "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry." Pain rocked through me as I coiled my body into a hermit position. My mother wrapped her arms around me trying to put us both back together.

"Bella, honey you have to tell me what happen," she whispered in my ear. I nodded my head, as I let my story pour out.

I had come home from school and went upstairs to start my homework. I was coming downstairs to grab a snack when I heard knocking. I looked out to see who it was. I let Damien in, but he had a dark look in his eye. He looked possessed, evil. I asked him what was wrong. And he spat back at me 'you.' I told him I was confused and that sent him into a rampage. After he was done, I laid in my bed, aching.

"Let's go file a report," Renée whispered. I could see she was straining to stay calm.

"I don't want that! I want to leave. Can't we just leave? Mom, please…don't make me stay. Please," I pleaded. She held me carefully, but strong enough to reassure me everything would work out in the end.

I buried my tear-stricken face into my hands, trying to conjure up a fantasy world. I tried to escape the terrible memories lurking on the ridge of my conscience. I needed to be liberated. My only option at this point was to leave – to get as far away from this home as I could.

"Mom, we need to leave now," I muttered. I felt her nod in my hair as her tears moistened my scalp. It was nice to finally have her maternal instincts show.

"Okay…okay, Bella. We'll leave."

That's exactly what we did. We packed up and left Phoenix. Every mile we drove, I felt my breath flow easier. I didn't care where she drove to just as long as I didn't come back and face him.

Synonymous with one of the most traumatic moments in my life will always be his name, Damien, my Renée's ex-boyfriend. I shuddered at his mention.

Shying away from his memory, I looked out at the terrain and knew where we running to. "We're going to Charlie's?" I asked as the sign reading AIRPORT passed.

"Actually, _you're_ going to Charlie's, while I take care of some final circumstances." Renée peered at me from her side and saw the apprehension on my face. "Bella, you'll be fine, won't you?"

"Yes," I lied. I still had to convince myself that it was in my best interest to go with my dad. But if I was gone, who was to say that Damien wouldn't go after my mom.

"Bella, honey, you know I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me. I'm going to handle everything. I would never do anything to put you or me in jeopardy. I love you," she smiled before kissing me on the cheek.

My mom escorted me through the airport until we were at the gate. I was terrified. I needed my mom to make me secure.

"Flight 192 – Phoenix to Seattle – Last Call for boarding," the stewardess announced. Tears filled my eyes as I hugged my mom one more time. I didn't want to let her go.

"Bella, you're going to miss your flight," she warned. Reluctantly, I released her and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Just promise one thing, Bella…" she began. I nodded, encouraging her to go on. "Be happy. That's all I want for you, Bella."

"I promise, mom. I love you," I smiled as I began to back away towards the gate entrance. She made a heart out of hands as she repeated the words 'I love you' back.

Soon, I was alone. Hours passed as I continued towards my new home. In the cabin, I felt exposed as if everyone could look at me and know instantly what happened. Without my mom here, there was no one here to shield me. I was in transition. I was just as vulnerable as a hermit crab when it transitioning from one shell to another.

Finally, we landed in Seattle. I was met my dad, Charlie, at the main gate.

"Welcome home, Bells," he greeted. I smiled as I took him in an embrace. The instant we hugged, all of his warmth chased away any haunting nightmares that followed me. I breathed deeply in relief while twirling the ring that lay on my necklace. I was home again.

**What do you think? I won't write unless I get 2 reviews to continue...**


	2. Past and Present

**A/N: Thank you for all who reviewed!! Hope you like this chapter...Oh, and to clear up anything, Bella was beat by Damien, but not raped. That would have been another drama-filled mess...**

**Can't Stop Loving You – Past and Present**

The alarm clock rang repeatedly and I smacked around until I knocked it off my dresser. I had been living with my dad for two weeks now, just enough time to let my bruises subside in appearance. Charlie didn't question me about the scars, but I knew that Renée had already told him.

Damien ceased to exist in my mind, though he still haunts me in the back of my conscience. Sometimes, I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and drenched in sweat. I knew the day Damien attacked me would always follow me, but I was waiting for the night when I could close my eyes and not be afraid to see him there.

Charlie had already left for the station and left the keys to my truck on my computer desk. I showered and dressed for school. I purposely put on a sweater and a pair of jeans – trying to cover as much of my scars as possible.

It was weird being back in Forks. I had left more than twelve years ago and now I was coming back. I wondered how everyone would take the reunion. I didn't think I could remember names right now, but I knew I could remember faces.

I grabbed my schedule from the front and walked down a hallway to my first class. I could hear the whispers as I past.

"_Is that who I think it is?"_

"_Isabella – whoa baby!"_

"_No, it can't be Bella!"_

I smiled and kept walking; I wanted to avoid all contact until I was in a secure place. Like a classroom. But I ended up rammed into the back of a huge guy and my books went sprawling on the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry," I blurted out. "I didn't see you…and I just -" I bent down to pick up my books.

He chuckled. "No, it's okay." His hands reached them first and I waited as he gathered them for me. I could see everyone watching this altercation unfold. I hated this new spotlight. When he rose up, I remembered the face and the name.

"Emmett?" I whispered to him.

"Bella?"

"Oh, wow, it's so nice to see you!"

He drew me into a hug, and eventually began to squeeze me. "My sister from another mister – you were away for too long." When he finally put me back on the ground, I regained my supply of oxygen.

"Yes, I have been."

"How long has it been?" he asked, exposing his dimples.

"Twelve years. Twelve_ long_ years," I answered while subconsciously twirling the ring on my necklace.

"Well, everyone will be glad to meet you, just come sit by us at lunch, okay?"

"Sounds great, Emmett."

"Good, see you later." Soon, he and his buddies engaged into another conversation that didn't concern me.

So, Emmett noticed me along with many other people. But the main question going through my mind was would Edward notice me? How much did he change? Would he notice a change in me?

The warning bell rang for class and I hurriedly headed into my first period, letting my questions fall at the door.

**EDWARD**

"Psst…Edward!" Alice hissed at me.

"What?" I whispered back. We were in math, one of the many classes Alice and I had together. We sat by each other and were constantly conversing during lesson.

"Guess who is back?" she continued.

"Eminem?" I chuckled at the thought.

"Funny, Edward, but for real, guess who is back?"

"I don't know, Alice."

"Yes, you do."

"You know, Alice, you may be my favorite sister, but you are also my most annoying."

"Edward, I'm your only sister."

"My point exactly."

"No, Edward, but Bell-" The teacher turned his attention to us.

"You, two, please cut the chitchat," the teacher scolded. Once the teacher turned back around, I swerve my attention to Alice.

"Whose back?"

"Back again…" she mouthed.

I groaned. "Who?"

"Bella," she mouthed.

"Bella?" I asked, and Alice smiled and nodded.

Wow. Bella was back. I haven't seen her since we were kids. At this moment, I couldn't conjure up an image of her, though I knew she would be beautiful. I chuckled when I realized that my last recollection of her was when we were six and we were both losing our baby teeth.

Would she remember me? Would I remember her?

"When can I see her?" I whispered to Alice. She shrugged. That did no good for me. I would have to see her. I had to see her.

**BELLA**

Coming into the cafeteria, I had no idea where to sit until I saw Emmett thrust a huge hand into the air.

"Hey Bella! Over here!" he yelled. My cheeks heated with color as everyone turned their attention back to me. I was going to have to get used to this "New Kid" attention. I trekked over to the table with Emmett where a blond male and female occupied. The girl tossed her hair angelically to the side and smiled while the boy just froze awkwardly over a book.

I placed my tray down for the introduction. "Okay, Bella, this is my girl – Rosalie…" she waved gracefully in my direction, "…and her brother, Jasper – currently dating Alice. You remember Alice, don't you?" Emmett eyed me.

"How could I forget her?" Alice was Emmett's younger sister who would constantly use me as her real life doll. She would dress me up in her play gowns and force me to partake in her tea parties.

Just then, Alice in all her pixie glory came into the cafeteria. "Bella!" she squealed while cutting off my air circulation. By the time Edward would get to me, I was going to need an inhaler. "Oh, Bella, how I missed not having someone to dress up," she pouted.

"Yep, you're Alice," I joked while she let me go.

"Oh, Edward is so excited to see you!" she sped.

"Is he really?"

"Oh yeah, we have some much catching up to do, Bella!"

"Yes we do…" I mumbled while retaking my seat.

"So, I see you met the table. Jasper is mine, so don't touch him," she smiled while joining her beau. They seem blend together. He instantly closed his book to engage in whatever Alice had to say.

I laughed. "I won't." I looked around the cafeteria, anxiously waiting to see Edward. "Sooo, when do I get meet my old pal?"

Emmett and Alice searched around the cafeteria. "Umm…he should be here any minute now," Emmett muttered. But then I thought I heard Emmett say, "You know he is with that girl…"

Girl? Edward had a girl? I should have expected it. He was a catch even in the days of kindergarten.

I remember it was Valentine's Day and Edward had twelve Valentine offers from the girls in my class, but he wanted to be my Valentine. Of course, I said 'yes.' I remembered his mom, Esme, had made cupcakes and Edward had shoved one in my face. I cried a little and then he hugged me while he wiped the pink frosting out of my eyes.

"Don't cry, Bella," he whispered. Gradually, the tears subsided and I still had the comfort of my little Valentine.

But Edward was dating. Wow, it was hard to wrap my mind around that and the thought dwelled in my mind while I grasped at my ring. I didn't even know what he looked like.

"Ooo, there they are!" Rosalie giggled. I twisted around to see him.

He took my breath away. He was my Edward – resembling a deity. He still had the same facial features except he had lost all of the childish curves. I giggled inside as I saw his ruffled hair. Though he was older, he still didn't comb his hair into a neat fashion.

I saw the girl that he had laced his fingers around. She was beautiful, much more beautiful than me. She had long flowing strawberry blond hair and the appearance of a model.

I ducked my head away from them as they sauntered towards our table. My heart started to race and I couldn't keep my palms dry. Why was I this nervous?

"Edward – here's Bella!" Alice announced while pulling my arm.

Slowly, I looked up and met his gaze. Our eyes locked for what seemed like infinity as his green eyes mingled with my brown ones and exchanged unspoken information. It was like I never left.

I heard the girl clear her throat and I smiled, embarrassed, trying to wipe away any drool that could have pooled from my mouth.

"H-H-Hey, Edward. Nice to see you," I greeted, extending my hand.

But he opened his arms inviting me for a hug instead. I stood up and felt a slight shock passed between us. "Bella! I waited all day to see you again! Twelve years and I was lost without you," he whispered into my ear.

Finally, he pulled away and the beautiful girl stepped back next to him. "And this is my girlfriend, Tanya. Tanya, this Bella."

I extended my hand out and Tanya took it. We smiled cordially. "So, would you, two, care to join us?" I asked.

"Oh, yes." He and Tanya took a seat across from me. "So, Bella, how have you been?"

"Better. Just came back to stay with Charlie until I am finished with high school."

"Why did you decide to come back after twelve years?" Alice asked. She tossed an apple into the air and I saw Jasper snatch it. She laughed and stole it back.

I shrugged, while trying to figure out the exact words to say. "Uh…I needed to be home…again." I grabbed my arm and rubbed it along the bruises hidden under my sweater. This was the only barrier protecting my clandestine life.

Emmett laughed. "Glad you're back from the extended vacation!" Everyone joined in, too. "I remember when you and Edward were always together…and you guys were so broken up on the day that you moved, Bella."

I looked away from Emmett and stared at Edward. "Yeah, Edward and I were quite close."

Alice chimed in while still messing with Jasper. "Hey, weren't you guys like childhood sweethearts or something?"

I blushed and Edward smiled at me. "You can say that."

"Oh, yeah, I remember!" Emmett chuckled. "Edward would creep into my room and ask me about how to make a girl know you like them. Remember that, Eddie?" He nudged Edward in the shoulder.

"How could I forget," he muttered while zooming in at the ring around my neck. He cocked his head to the side. "Is that the…ring that I gave you?"

I looked down at the necklace. "Yes," I chuckled. "It stopped fitting my finger."

"May I?" he asked and he reached out for it. I nodded and stood up to lean across the table so that Edward could examine his trinket. I felt his warm breath pass his lips as he fingered the token around my neck. I could have sworn he could hear my heart thumping loudly in my chest. "Just exactly as I remembered it…"he grinned.

"Edward, when are you going to give me a ring?" Tanya pleaded coyly.

Edward released the ring letting it fall back to my chest, and sat back down next to Tanya. Slowly, I sat back down, making sure I didn't lose my balance and fall into a tray of food.

He laughed. "Is that all you want Tanya? A ring?"

She was too much for my poor Edward. I could tell that she was a hassle to please, but he seemed as content as ever to give her what she wants. I couldn't stand it.

"Well, I better get going…" I mumbled before dumping the contents of my tray and walking out of the cafeteria.

"Wait! Bella…" I heard Edward call; he was jogging up to me. "Can I catch up with you sometime?"

"Edward…I don't know. I mean, I still need to get acquainted with school thing and you obviously have your hands full." I looked over his shoulder and saw Tanya glaring at us.

He shook his head and smiled unequally. "I just want to spend sometime with an old friend. We do have twelve years to catch up on."

"Yes, we do," I smiled.

"So, how about it? Can we meet up somewhere? Maybe at the house? Esme will be glad to know that you are back…"

"Okay, okay, I meet up at your house."

"Tonight at six," he said while slowly backing away.

"I promise." I watched as he jogged back to Tanya, who had her arms folded impatiently.

**EDWARD**

Wow, Bella was _different_. She was no longer the little awkward girl that I occasionally would knock to the ground. She was a woman.

What have I been missing in these last years? It was great to have a friend back – someone who I could confide in and never be self-conscious, or just another person to spend time with, without having people question your motives.

I wanted to catch up with her, to know what has been going on in her life without me. I always thought of Bella when she was away, but I never figured she would be back.

But when Alice asked her why did she come back, I saw a change in Bella. She started to rub her arm as if it hurt and she was trying to soothe the pain. I wanted to know her again. To be part of her life again. I wanted to be her Edward.

I invited her to dinner and hopefully without Tanya around, I would be able to be less tense. There were a lot of things about me that I haven't told Tanya, yet. Not because I was hiding them from her, but because she was never interested in my life. She didn't care about the past as long as she wasn't in it.

I jogged back to Tanya. She had folded her arms impatiently.

"What took you so long, Edward," she whined. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were hitting on her."

"Tanya, I can assure you I am a one-woman man. And right now, you are that one."

Her expression stiffened. "Good, now eat up. You look a little thin." I took a bite of pizza she was offering though I wasn't going to enjoy it.

Emmett and Alice both ignored Tanya and me, though I desperately wished they would save me.

"So, Edward, you and Bella liked each other when you guys were…what?"

"Six."

She smiled. "Yes, six. Such a delicate age. You know, I still thought boys had cooties when I was six…"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is, Edward. But –" she leaned in carefully. "That was in the past, right?"

"Yes – yes – yes. Of course..."

"Good," she said again not even looking at me again. She checked her nails once and then whispered into my ear that she was going to sit with her friends.

As the good boyfriend, I got up and followed.

**Edward - too wonderful for his own good.**


	3. Recipe for Disaster

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter, because I think it is okay. Go ahead and read.**

**Recipe for Disaster**

**BELLA**

After getting directions from Charlie, I drove myself to the Cullens new house so I could meet the six o'clock appointment. I knocked on the door causing a stir to arise inside the home. The door was opened and Esme stood in the threshold smiling.

"Isabella, my dear child, welcome back," she greeted as she wrapped me in a warm embrace.

"It's so nice to see you, again, Esme." I saw Carlisle come down the stairs. He hugged me as well.

"Good to see you, Bella."

Now, Emmett and Alice were assembling on the first floor to see me. But the last to come in was Edward who had a huge smile plastered on his face. "Ready, Bella?"

"For what?" I asked slightly confounded.

"To make dessert."

I shrugged and followed Edward into the kitchen which smelled of garlic. "Lasagna?"

"Yeah, Esme prepared it. But we are going to be making dessert." He pointed to counter where a mound of ingredients lay. "We are making cupcakes."

"Cupcakes," I repeated. "Of all the things, we could make and you decided to make cupcakes." I had to laugh at the comment. Edward wasn't necessarily the greatest cook in the world, but he could get by without burning up to much. "Okay, Edward, we can take it slow."

"Good, because Esme won't let me do anything else." He chuckled and went over to the sink to wash his hands and I followed suit.

After our hands were dry, Edward grabbed the recipe card. "Okay, it says we need to make sure we have every ingredient. Did I grab it all?"

I surveyed the counter: eggs, flour, salt, sugar, oil, baking soda… "I think you grabbed it all."

"Great. Let's begin!" Edward eyed the recipe card. "It says first combine the dry ingredients. And that would be the…"

"Baking soda, flour, sugar, and salt."

He began by measuring out the flour, spilling the majority of it on the counter and having to measure it again. "So, Bella, how was Phoenix."

"The opposite of Forks. Phoenix is hot, while in Forks, everything is cloudy."

"So, you came back because of the weather?" he smiled while he added the flour into a bowl.

"Not exactly."

He weighed my answer, but I knew he wanted ask me about my decision. That was the thing about Edward, though he couldn't read my mind, he could read my emotions and facial expressions.

"Bella, did you enjoy your first day of school?"

I grabbed the dry measuring cup from him because he was packing the granulated sugar into the cup. "Edward, you only pack brown sugar, not white sugar," I chided. He looked down on me with apologetic eyes. "And no, my first day of school was horrible."

"Why was that?"

"First, my teachers made me stand up and introduce myself in class. That had to be the most embarrassing thing ever. And then everyone kept whispering about me – up and down the hallways was little gossip about me. I hate it!"

"There was no good part to your day?" We had now successfully added all the dry ingredients, and Edward was trying his hand at cracking eggs.

"Well, when I saw you all again."

"Yeah, that was good. Bella, I really missed you," he muttered slowly. "It's not everyday that your best friend and your girlfriend move away when you are six."

I separated an egg while staring at Edward. "How many six year-olds did you know who had a girlfriend?"

He shrugged. "You, but I was your boyfriend." Then, he started to chuckle. "Technically, we didn't even break up; we just went on a long distance relationship."

I laughed too. "Yeah, then wouldn't Tanya be considered an affair?"

He laughed harder without answering my question. I added the rest of the ingredients while Edward cleaned up a fallen egg off of the floor. "Watch your step, Bella," he warned.

I stepped over him as weave through my legs, trying to pick up any remnants. "I think it is time to pour the batter in the pan, Edward."

He rose and washed his hands again. "Okay and what's the temperature for the oven?"

I scanned the card. "It says here that cupcakes should be heated at three-fifty Fahrenheit. Is the oven ready?"

Edward came back to me, smiling. "Not quite. See, I forgot to preheat…the oven."

I groaned. "That's okay. But while we are waiting, let's clean up." I reached out for the dish towel. "Edward, could you help me with the –" I gasped as I had forgotten about the dash of flour on my hand that went dusting into Edward's face. "I am sooo sorry," I apologized.

He wiped the flour from his eyelids while he said, "Bella, that's no problem, but just so we are even…" He stuck his hand in the flour and sent a cloud in my face.

"Edward. Cullen. You did not just thrust flour into my face," I strained as I clear the dust from my vision. "Because if you did, I would have to do this…" I throw another handful into Edward's face.

He laughed while he grabbed an egg and cracked it all over my hair. I felt the gluey glob spread over my scalp and slowly fall to my sides.

I grabbed two eggs from the carton and broke them over Edward's hair. The eggs oozed over the side and fall close to his ears.

"Bella, why don't we have a taste test?" He flicked some of the cupcake batter into my face.

I shrieked. "Edward, how could you?" I grabbed some more flour and threw it at him and then peeled off the cold batter and smeared into Edward's face.

Soon, a fight broke out between Edward and I where the main ammunition became flour, eggs, and batter.

"Okay, Bella, last shot!" Edward announced as he collected a handful of batter. My eyes widen in terror as I tried as hard as I could to dodge his ammo. But I couldn't move fast enough. I knew he launched the attack and seemed like it was taking forever for the batter to hit me. When I thought the battle was over, I slipped on some egg white and fell to the floor. I didn't have enough butt to cushion my fall.

That was when the scream came.

**EDWARD**

I almost had Bella right where I wanted her as she tried to escape my last attack. It was the perfect opportunity, but she had fallen and the batter went astray and hit another target.

She screamed, loudly. It was Tanya and I had no idea why she was over here.

Bella and I were frozen by Tanya's piercing scream as she eyed the lump of batter that was lodged into the middle of her blouse.

"Tanya, please," I heard myself pleading as I walked over to her. Her cries muffled as I took her into my arms though I was disgusting.

"Edward. Anthony. Cullen. How could you do such a thing?" Tanya cried. I looked over Tanya's shoulder to see Bella rise from the ground and wipe herself off.

"I'm sorry, Tanya, I didn't see you there…"

"Well, next time, pay attention," she scolded.

"EDWARD! What is all this mess?" I heard Esme shout.

"Bella and I are messy cooks?" I chuckled though I knew it wasn't funny.

Esme stepped into the kitchen on her heels. She took Bella's hand. "Oh, dear. Edward – I want you to change and then come back into this kitchen and clean this mess up. Bella and Tanya – you can come follow me so I could get you two a change of clothes."

With that, Tanya slipped from my grasp and followed my mother. Emmett came around the corner.

"Whoa! Looks like a storm ripped through here!" he walked along the edges of the mess while laughing to himself.

"Emmett. Did you invite Tanya over?" I asked. Emmett froze from the carton he was drinking out of.

"Err…no, actually. I don't know how she found out, really. But hey, you have your two favorite girls over for dinner," he grinned.

"No! NO! _NO!_" I shouted. "This was supposed to be just Bella, tonight. I didn't want Tanya over…" I hissed.

"Geez, little bro, could you control the anger, okay? Tanya is over here now and that's that, so just make do." He smacked me on the arm before retreating upstairs, where I need to be heading.

**BELLA**

I came downstairs in some of Alice's clothes, while Tanya grabbed some of Esme's.

"I'm really sorry, Tanya, about all of this…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she muttered waving her hand in dismissal. She was upset.

"Well, of course, you are more than welcome to stay for dinner,' I offered. "Esme made lasagna!"

Tanya abruptly stopped on the stairs. "I already planned on eating tonight. I just didn't know they were having other guests."

"Well, Edward invited me."

A grumble escaped from her chest as we made our way to the dining room table. Edward had taken a seat next to Tanya while I once again sat opposite them.

"Edward, did you clean up the kitchen?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, sir and Bella," he said turning to me. "I put the cupcakes in the oven.

Esme came in with a heated pan of lasagna. "Here we are! Eat up!"

Carlisle was first as he then passed it to Edward who then moved it to Tanya. Tanya took a little and passed it to Emmett, who definitely made up for what she lacked. Alice sat next to me.

"So, Edward. You and Tanya are so close. How long have you been dating?" I asked.

"Three weeks." Tanya answered for him. "Three _wonderful_ weeks. Thank you for asking." She smiled falsely before taking a bite. "So, Bella, what were you and Edward doing in the kitchen before I was attacked?"

Edward stiffened and grabbed Tanya's hand. "She and I were making cupcakes, like when we were little."

Tanya frowned. "You never wanted to make cupcakes with me." Awkward silence fell over the table.

He smiled at her. "Well, that's because I am not that great a cook." He chuckled and kissed her knuckle, and Tanya's cheeks flushed. I looked away from their moment. Edward was such a good boyfriend. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that.

"So, what have you guys done since I been gone?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well," Carlisle spoke up, "Esme and I bought this beautiful house. The kids grew up and found their interests."

"Sports and girls," Emmett boomed loudly.

"Fashion," Alice smiled. That was no secret.

"And I know yours, Edward," I grinned. "Music."

"How did you know?" he grinned, but immediately stopped when Tanya shot him a look.

"You were always a fan of music. Remember when you used to sing that David Cassidy song to me when we were itty-bitty?"

"_I think I love you. So what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of. A love there is no cure for…"_Edward and I harmonized. After that, the table burst into laugher except for Tanya.

"Oh, I remember that?" Esme started. "Edward would come inside after playing all day with Bella and hum that song. I knew my little boy was suffering from puppy love, but he was so young…and now, he has Tanya," she smiled. The whole table turned their attention to Tanya who seemed like she wasn't having a good time.

"I think it's wonderful that Edward has found someone he could be happy with," I smiled, though inside I knew I was lying. They were not good for each other, but Tanya seemed like she going to hang on to Edward if that was last thing she did.

"Thank you, Bella," Edward said, but his expression hinted that he was troubled.

**EDWARD**

Why was Bella saying that? Why were any of them talking at all? I wanted this night to end as fast as possible. I was growing impatient and checked the clock on the wall to see if time could move any slower.

"Edward, son, is there something wrong?" Carlisle raised one brow and dropped his fork.

"No, nothing was wrong." I heard the timer on the oven ring. "I'll get that," I muttered. Rising out of my chair, I hurriedly exited into the kitchen.

I reached into the oven without a mitten and burned myself. I cursed as the pain ripped through my index finger.

"Hey, watch your mouth," Bella scolded from the doorway. "Here, let me help you," she offered while she ran a fresh dish towel under the icy water from the faucet. She wrapped my finger into the dish towel which subdued the throbbing heat.

I looked into her eyes and got lost in them. It never ceases to amaze about how much I forgot about our childhood. "Want me to kiss it and make it better," she cooed.

I laughed as she bent over my tiny finger. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Your welcome," she smiled. We could have released each other right then, but I refused to. I wanted her to touch me.

_Bella. _Her name rung in my head, but I had to think of Tanya, my girlfriend. _I love Tanya. I love Tanya._ I had to chant that thought in my mind. But, the oven rung again and Bella slipped on an oven mitten and swiftly pulled out our cupcakes.

She started laughing. "What was so funny?"

"Just look at them," she gestured at the crisp cupcakes. They had a nice charcoal top and looked unappetizing.

"So, they weren't like the ones that we remember, but they were specially made," I smiled. She smiled, too.

"Edward," Tanya called. Bella placed the pan on the counter and began to pop out the cupcakes one by one. "I'm going to home." I still stood in the kitchen unable to move myself. "Ahem, aren't you going to walk me out?" Tanya pressed.

I though I heard Bella snort. "Oh-oh, yes, I am." I quickened my pace and secured my good hand in Tanya's.

I led her to the porch of the house. "Did you enjoy yourself, tonight?" I asked her.

"Probably not as much as you did," she mumbled.

I chuckled. "I guess it is no fun when you get hit with a lump of batter."

"No fun at all. But it seems you and Bella had a nice time?"

"We did. We are terribly sorry for that." Tanya shifted nervously about. "What's the matter?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you about what Tanya?"

"About her?"

"Bella?" She nodded and I groaned. "Aw, Tanya, she left when we were six. That was as far as our life went together."

"Sure doesn't seem like it."

I touched her shoulders trying to lightly shake her notions. "Tanya, it's not like that. I love you, Tanya. Bella was a childhood friend. She just moved back and it's only nice to make her feel at home again."

"Didn't you love her when you were six?" I didn't answer her yet and Tanya crossed her arms.

I sighed. "So, I did love her when I was six, so what? That was the pastand this is _now_. I want you to stop being jealous of her, Tanya."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Are you jealous of Bella?"

"No," Tanya said a little too quickly.

I smiled and stroked her chin. "Yes, you are. But I can assure you. I am with you." I kissed her. Her lips moved mechanically against mine, but besides Bella, she was the only girl I ever kissed. And since I kissed Bella when I was six, this must have been right. "Good night, Tanya."

"Good night, Edward." She got into her car and drove away. As I walking up to the house again, I could see the curtains ruffled as a mysterious figure drew them closed again.


	4. Memory

**A/N: This is dedicated to Jackie's lil' sis Jessica. Hey! **

Okay so this chapter is whatever, but I'm going to work on how to get rid...excuse _cast off_ Tanya. Thank you!

**Memory**

**BELLA**

As I looked out of the front window, I saw Edward and Tanya. She looked so miserable tonight and it was my fault. When Edward and she broke away from their kiss – I almost couldn't bear to watch – I quickly closed the curtains and turned around but was startled to see Alice standing in the front room.

"Bella, what were you doing?"

I fumbled through the thoughts in my head. "Uh…um…I-I-I was…um. I was checking…the-the…thing."

Alice crossed her arms and stared at me doubtfully. "You were checking the _thing_."

A nervous smiled appeared on my face. "Yes."

Alice walked over to me and I was becoming more nervous with each step she took. She peered into the curtains and I heard Tanya's car drive away. Laughing to herself, she smiled widely. "You are something, Bella. Maybe you will help my brother with that deadbeat girlfriend of his."

"You don't like her?" I said with confusion all in my voice.

"NO! She is the worst of the worst. I can't stand her, but Edward can't seem to get enough of her. She's too clingy and needy and whiny and…she is like a little child. And she is slowly drawing my brother away from the thing he wants."

"What do you mean?"

Alice took my hand and led me back into her room. She reached underneath her bed and pulled out a box that was decorated with trims of ribbon and rhinestones. She opened the box and pulled out a scrapbook that had a little girl and boy on the front.

"Is that?" I said softly while taking a seat up on her bed next to her.

"Yes. This is you and Edward." She flipped open the front page on the scrapbook to show a picture of two babies in diapers smiling toothlessly. Then, she flipped to the next picture where Edward was holding my hand as we had began walking as toddlers. She flipped again and it was a picture of Edward and I on the curb eating popsicles. She was about to flip the page when I reached out to halt her.

…Esme and Carlisle had taken me to church with them. Mom wasn't deeply religious but Charlie was Lutheran though he didn't attend church regularly. Esme promised Edward and me that if we behaved we could have Popsicles. Of course, we acted like perfect angels though the sermons seemed to drone on forever. But after we were released from the benediction, Edward and I were rewarded. This particular time that was photographed, I was wearing a pale blue sundress and was enjoying with Edward twin orange-flavored popsicles. Edward was in his Sunday khakis and a blue collared shirt. We had to be no older than four, but anyone could see that we were close…

"This brings back so many memories," I whispered as I continued into the photographs. The next one was a Halloween photo. I was a ballerina and Edward wanted to be a vampire. That night he chased me around the neighborhood screaming, "Bella, I want to suck your blood." We ended up coming back to our yard as Edward chased me around the tree until I stumbled and tumbled on top of me.

I smiled to myself and flipped the next page. The memories flooded my psyche as I began to relive each and every one of them. Finally, the scrapbook came to a closing with the final picture being Edward and I hugging next to the tree. The tree that Edward had carved our initials into. The tree where Edward and I shared our first kiss. The tree where my life began and ended.

"How did you get a picture of this?" I pondered while tracing a finger over the picture.

"Esme took it one day when she saw you guys out there. She thought you guys were picture-perfect, so she snapped you. Isn't it cute?" Alice smiled while nudging me.

"This scrapbook is amazing. But why do you have it?"

Alice closed the book shut and placed it back into the box placing the lid back on it. "I always thought you and Edward would end up together. I just didn't know when and where. But I had a feeling that you two were going to find each other and know that it was meant to be. So, I took the liberty of making a scrapbook of the beautiful relationship you all when you were six and younger so you would remember those feelings when you were older."

"Does Edward know about this?" I put one hand on my hip.

"Actually, he has one." Then, she pushed the box towards me. "This one is for you, Bella."

My eyes opened in astonishment as the scrapbook passed through owners. "Wow, Alice, I don't know what to say."

"That's okay, you accepting it is thank you enough. You see that is why I don't like Tanya. Edward goes in his room and looks at the book and sighs, wishing that he could go back to the good ol' days where he didn't have to care so much. So much about what Tanya wanted, let alone needed. Bella," Alice looked at me with pleading eyes. "She's tearing my brother apart. He's not the same anymore." I could see she was trying to blink back the tears that were filling her eyes. She took my hand in hers. "Only you can make thing right, Bella. You know you never get over your first love."

At that, I jerked away and turned away. "Alice, it is not that simple. What Edward and I had was a long time ago, and we were kids. That…that was puppy love. Edward and I were just little kids who didn't believe the older had cooties." I tried to lighten the mood, but Alice didn't look amused. "Aw, Alice," I groaned. "I can't come in and changed Edward. It is obvious that Tanya doesn't like me and she is going to do everything she can to make sure I stay away from him. And I don't want to interfere in their relationship. We should just let things play out and see where they lead to."

"Okay, Bella, maybe you are right. Maybe we should just let Tanya continue to drain Edward. Did you know that Edward hasn't written a song since he started dating Tanya?"

I thought about that. Edward, not playing? It was like an apocalypse. "You are lying."

"I wish I was Bella, but the truth is, Tanya isn't all that inspiring and all she does is keeps Edward busy. He never has moment to himself."

"It sounds like Edward is locked down."

Alice laughed. "Yes, he is."

"But Alice, I don't know how to help him. Edward was too much of a gentleman to break Tanya's heart, and Tanya was too much of a control freak to let him go. It was a 'lose-lose' situation all around. And I don't know what to do." How was I supposed to troubleshoot a relationship when I didn't have any experience of my own? Edward, sadly, was my only boyfriend and unfortunately, I was only six. And the relationship rules changed as I matured.

"You can figure something out, but Emmett and I are hosting a party this Friday and you need a date."

"Can't I go with you?" I joked.

"Sorry, I don't think I can pimp you and Jasper," she laughed. "But there are plenty of guys you can go with."

"Like who?"

"I don't know…"Alice smiled. I groaned. "Okay, okay, you can go by yourself, which will make everything better, anyways."

"And why am I going to listen to you?"

"Because if you don't…there will be consequences." We burst into laughter and headed out of her with the scrapbook in hand. I came down to see Edward in the kitchen with the dishes. I didn't want to leave him burdened with the charred remnants of our failed cupcakes. I gave the scrapbook and my keys to Alice to put in my truck while I took care of some business.

"Edward, do you need any help?" He didn't look over his shoulder to address me. I walked over to him and touched his shoulder. "Hey, buddy, do you need any assistance?"

He sighed. "I think I can handle this. Thank you for asking, though. I appreciate that you came."

"Thank you. I'm glad to be back around your family. I never realized how much I missed them." I grabbed a rinsed plate and started to dry though he didn't ask. "I'm sorry about Tanya."

His eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Why would you be sorry?"

"Because I feel like I was partly to blame for the night. And she didn't seem at all happy with me being here tonight. Does Tanya even like me?"

"She thinks you are taking me from her," he laughed.

"That's ridiculous," I laughed also. "I would never do such a thing. You can tell Tanya that I am not going to covet her boyfriend."

"I will tell her that." He handed me another dish to dry.

"Sorry about getting you in trouble with Esme," I apologized.

"That's okay. She wants too upset. And now my punishment is to wash all the dishes from our mess and dinner. At least, you came back for your punishment." Edward smiled and dotted my nose with bubbles that tickled.

"Yeah, well, we used to get in trouble a lot when we were little. And we would always take the blame for each other. Remember?"

Edward looked at me as he let the water from the sink out. "Yes, we were always like that, weren't we?"

I looked away from his face to stare at the dish that I was wiping though it was already dry. "Yes, we always had each other's back."

"Can't we go back to the old days, Bella? When didn't care how we acted?" Edward said as he put up the dry tableware.

I frowned. "Sadly, Edward we can't. Those were in the days when we didn't have responsibilities, homework, or…Tanya. But we can still be friends, though."

"Right," Edward smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Friends."

I came up and hugged Edward. At first, he let his arms dangle above mine, afraid of where to place them. But finally, slowly, his warm arms slid down my back, completing the embrace. In his chest, I muttered, "So, tell me about Tanya?"

"Aww, Bella," he groaned while pulling away from me.

"What? We are friends and friends talk about this kind of stuff. So, how is she like?"

He walked to the other side of the kitchen, hanging his head low. "I just want to please her," he whispered. "She and I were lab partners one year. I helped her out, so her grades were high. Then, I found out she liked me and I took her out. I got to know her better and grew to like her. Now, she is my girlfriend. But ever since you came back, she has been jealous. I didn't know she could get like that."

"Well, Edward, we all get like that when our space has been invaded. So, I'm just going to have to give you, guys some space, that's all. Who knows? Maybe she and I could become the best of friends," I laughed.

"Yeah, well, we'll see. I just have to survive Friday night without any bumps."

"And I have to survive without getting any bruises." It's funny how my heart was already bruising though.

**EDWARD**

I walked Bella out to her truck and noticed that there was something in the other seat. "What's that?" I reached out for it, but Bella grabbed it before me.

"This is my scrapbook of our childhood. Alice made it for me," Bella explained. She handed me the blue book and I flipped through the pages, laughing aloud at what memories where stirred by the pictures at hand.

"So many beautiful memories," I whispered.

"Yes," Bella whispered back. I looked into her eyes and saw my six year-old girlfriend there. In her eyes, I saw my past, present, and future. In her eyes, I saw me. Gradually I leaned into her, but we both turned away chuckling. "I should get going. Who knows what might be planned for tomorrow."

"Yes, see you later, Bella," I dismissed as I closed the door to her truck. She started it up and drove slowly way. I watched as she rounded the corner and disappeared within the trees, though I wished she would turn back around. I wanted Bella, now and forever, but I had Tanya.

Tanya was my girlfriend, but Bella was the one. I felt in my heart. I just didn't know how long I can hide my feelings from the both if them.


	5. Party People

**A/N: I understand that Bella might still be a little self-conscious about her "beating" but I am going to say that she is over it. She might still have little scars, but no one will pay much attention. Okay? **

**Party People**

**BELLA**

"Alice, I don't think I can't do this. I'm not a party person," I complained.

"Just relax…hold still," she warned. "Or I'll stick you in the eye."

Alice had suckered me into another makeover. Right now, she was holding my eyes hostage as she worked with an eye pencil.

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because I asked you to. Bella, it's only for one night. You'll be fine. Trust me." I smiled expressing that I did trust her.

"So, where's Edward anyways?" I said trying to make conversation, though that wasn't my main motive.

"Why should you care?" Alice began, interested as she moved on to eye shadow.

"Uh…"

Alice laughed. "Though I am not my brother's keeper, he left to pick up Tanya." Alice's voice had a sordid edge.

"That's okay."

"Okay, all done!" I opened my eyes to see a very beautiful face that I barely recognized staring back at me. Alice had styled me in a coral sleeveless, tunic dress with a black chastity belt.

"I love it. Alice, you're amazing!"

She smiled as she wrapped her arm over my shoulders. "I know. Now, let's go downstairs for the finishing touches." Grabbing my hand, she led me downstairs to show off my new look.

Downstairs, we came into the kitchen and saw Emmett who was sneaking hors d'oeuvres that Esme was plating. He popped one into his mouth before saying, "Bella, nice outfit."

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Yep," he responded noisily between chewing. He went to steal another, but Esme caught him and slapped his hand. "OW!" he yelled, rubbing his reddening hand.

"I told you to stop stealing the food, Emmett!" she scolded before plating another batch. She looked at me and smiled. "Bella, you look really lovely, dear."

"Thank you, Esme." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, before Alice wanted to show me her masterpiece – the party room.

"Okay, Bella, this is the dance floor. Equipped with a professional DJ booth with the blasting speakers, a screen to display visuals, and the best of all – the lights." She went over to corner, and the main lights in the room went out only to illuminate strobe and neon lights.

"Alice, how did you…?"

"Took me awhile, but I finished right before you came over. It's nice isn't it?"

"Yes," I said in awe.

"Okay, Bella. The guest will be here in like…20 minutes. I'm going to finish getting ready. Do you think you can handle being by yourself for awhile?"

"Alice, I'm a big girl. I was away for 12 years. I think I can handle 20 minutes."

She laughed before running back upstairs to change while I had to find a way to entertain myself. "Okay, Bella," I said to myself. "What to do?" I wondered over the room, not at all sure of what to do with myself. "_How are you doing today, Bella? _Fine, thank you." Laughter broke out behind me – Emmett.

"Please…tell me…you're not…talking to yourself," he managed between bursts.

"I could, but that would be a lie," I shrugged. "Entertain me!"

Still chuckling, he came in with me. "Okay, I have something. Put your right hand in front of you." I did. "Now, your left hand. And then flip your right hand. And then flip your left. Then bring your right hand to your left shoulder and then bring your left hand to your right shoulder…"

"Emmett, why does this look like the Macarena?

He burst into laughter as we continued the dance. "Because it is. But I did entertain you, right?"

"Yes, you did."

"Okay, I think I'm done. Rose should be coming soon." Rose, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I meet her on my first day of school and was blown away by her beauty. After that, her and Emmett can be seen everywhere at school.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did you meet Rosalie?"

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest proudly. "She walked up to me and said 'When are you going to ask me out because I see you looking at me all the time.' And I said 'How do you know I'm looking at you unless you are looking at me?' She chuckled and I asked her out. Never been apart since."

"That's nice, Emmett," I complimented.

Esme can in juggling two trays. "Can you, two, assist me with the food?" Soon, I occupied my time helping Esme arrange the food on the table.

The first guest rang from the door when Alice was at the top of the stairs yelling, "I'll get it." She ran down two by two to open the door for her boyfriend, Jasper. Jasper was smiling as she escorted him inside. The look on her face had changed tremendously. Alice literally lit up in joy while she walked hand-in-hand with her man.

Next, Rosalie showed up, and Emmett was gentleman by taking her hand. But much time didn't pass before more people start to arrive in droves. And I found myself answering the door. Wasn't Alice and Emmett supposed to be doing this?

But I didn't mind much, because it kept my two left feet off of the dance floor. When the dance floor looked like it had come to capacity, Alice fetched me.

"It's time for you to mingle, young lady," she giggled. I didn't get a chance to see Edward and Tanya yet. Where could they be? Alice weaved her way through floor as she introduced me to people we were familiar with when we were little. "Hey! I'm Alice. This is my friend, Bella. Do you remember her?" Then, the group would plunge into a deep conversation about the last time they saw me, though it was mostly a lie. Then, we move on the next group and the process would repeat again.

I saw the DJ Alice had, though Edward would have sufficed – if he was here.

As Alice got sucked into a conversation about identifying knock-offs, I snuck away to the corner of the room. I watched the energetic crowd, smiling to myself that I didn't have to partake. But then, some guy had the nerve to walk over and talk to me.

"You look really great tonight, Bella," he complimented.

"You must be Mike," I guessed as I threw out my hand. He shook it and took the seat next to me.

"How do you like it back?"

"Feels like I never left," I said sarcastically, though I didn't think he caught it.

"Would you like to dance?" He smiled, hoping that I would say 'yes.'

But I was going to have to break his heart. "Sorry Mike, but I don't dance."

He was persistent. "Aw, that's okay. You can't be that bad. I mean I don't expect you to bust a move. But just to groove. Can you groove?"

I softened up. He looked to cute to ignore. "Yes, I can groove, but only for one song." He took my hand and led me out to the dance floor. I laughed as he started to do quirky moves such as the running man. "Mike, I can't do that."

He laughed too. "I know. But if I make a fool of myself, you would be more comfortable. Right?"

He had a point. I was more comfortable, now. And soon, I started to sway my hips to the beat and enjoy myself. Mike came back to my side and dance not for one, but two songs. Then, another guy, Tyler came over to me.

"Um…Bella, would you like to dance?"

I looked over at Mike, who was frowning. "Hey, Mike," I shouted over the music. "I fulfilled over my obligation. I see you later." He let me go as I was shuffled away with Tyler to dance some more.

No, my feet were still as awkward, but I didn't care anymore. I was having fun. But, I did get tired, and a flock of guys were following me as I rested my feet.

"I need a drink," I mumbled, but before I knew it, they all dispersed to the retrieve what I wanted.

"Here you go, Bella!" One guy shoved a drink in my face. They were treating me like I was a celebrity. Most people would embrace this, but I wasn't having it.

"Um…thanks, but you didn't have to –"

"No. I wanted to," he assured me. I guessed that was alright and I took the drink from him. Soon, I was engaged in a six-way conversation with five guys. When I peered around them, I could see some of girls giving me dirty looks, but it wasn't like I asked for this.

I got up, with the guys following me, to go supply my stomach with Esme's delicious treats. I was enjoying a mini dessert when I saw Edward and Tanya. We locked eyes for what felt like eternity. It was like I was migrating towards him like gravity was pulling me in that direction. And then I could feel his touch…soft, but burning at touch. The world had stopped for the two of us.

Then, he looked away from me to attend to Tanya. Reality crashed around me as I realized that I was still surrounded by a group of guys at the refreshments. I needed to say something.

"Er…excuse guys," I muttered as I walked away from the guys abruptly. I didn't look back to see their expressions. I snaked my way through the dance floor when I was right in front of Edward and Tanya. Yet, I couldn't ferment a thought. "Uh…um…h-h-hey!" I smiled, but Tanya just frowned at me and wrapped a possessive hand around Edward's waist.

"How are you, Bella?" he asked.

"I'm fine. You know, just chilling. How about you…and Tanya?"

"I'm great, Bella," Tanya replied tersely. She turned her attention back to Edward, who looked at her warily. "Edward, I want to dance."

He looked up at me, and he closed, "Well, it's nice seeing you, Bella." And then, he was dragged through the crowd by Tanya before I could respond.

"Come with me," Alice suddenly said in my ear, startling me. She led me to the front of the room, where the screen was located. She waved her arm and the DJ boomed through the speakers.

"Okay, party people. This is DJ TeeJay and it's time to play a little game I like to call 'Say What Karaoke.' How this game is played is that you choose the singer amongst the crowd, while I or the hostess - Alice - gets to choose the song. The singer will have no idea until the song starts. Are you guys ready to play?"

The crowd screamed and turned their attention to Alice and me. Something lodged itself in my throat because I couldn't speak.

"Alice who is playing first?" the DJ asked.

She smiled and hugged my shoulders tightly. "We have Bella up first."

"WHAT!" I yelled at her, but she laughed.

"That's it, Bella." She thrust a microphone into my heads, while Emmett rolled out a small TV on a stand. Oh my god! They were seriously taking this overboard. Alice ran to the DJ booth to choose while I stood on stage with an audience staring back at me.

"Okay, pretty lady," the DJ spoke. "We are going to have you sing 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. Are you ready?"

No, I wasn't but it didn't matter because the crowd whooped in encouragement. What did I have to lose?

The music cued up and the lyrics became visible on the screen. Naturally, the word flowed from my lips.

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way. No way, I think you need a new one._

_Hey, hey, you, you, I can be your girlfriend."_

My head swung from side to the rhythm as I started to rock out. And the rollicking crowd was only pumping me up. I could see the crowd with Mike dancing as well. Adrenaline started to pulse through my veins.

I was embracing my celebrity status tonight. I mean, I just moved back to town. What did they know about me, now? I could be anybody I wanted to be, and none of them would be the wiser.

I pointed out people in the crowd, creating a show. I saw Alice in the back give me thumbs up. Good, she approved which only made me act out more.

Then, I spotted Edward and I started to sing to him. Tanya didn't look pleased at my actions, but Alice told me Edward needed help.

"_So come over here and tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again…."_

Tanya crossed her arms at one point and glared at me, challengingly. I accepted the challenge. This girl was going to push me over the edge. Edward touched her hand and clasped it within his. He had a look in his eyes – warning me to stop. But why should I?

Finishing the song, I smirked and blew a kiss over the crowd. They cheered out encore, but no way was I going again. Unless…

"Could I please have Alice come to the front?" I called over the microphone. Alice accompanied me on stage, confused. "DJ, hit with the Destiny's Child."

Then, "Bootylicious" blasted around the room and Alice and I shared the microphone.

Alice began with "Bella, _can you handle this?_"

And I said "Alice, _can you handle this?"_

But she turned out to the booth and said,"DJ, _can you handle this? I don't think they can handle. WOO!"_

Alice and I started to have our own performance, trying to mimic Beyoncé's "uh-oh" booty move. We were having a good time.

But, the fun ended as we hit the final note – "'Cause my body too Bootylicious for you, baby…."

With applauds, Alice and I bowed and strutted off stage. "Alice, that was fun," I said, while giggling at what I just did.

"Yes, it was. I'll see you, later though. Your posse is getting a little lonely." She pointed over in the direction of the guys standing by the table where I left them, waving at me.

I walked back over to the refreshments table where I saw Edward shaking his head in my direction. Pity, because I was going to ask him for an evaluation. I strutted over to them and I could see Tanya cling unto Edward's left arm tighter. "Did you enjoy my performance?"

Edward raised his eyebrows in incredulity. "That was very amusing."

"Glad you thought so. Hope you guys are enjoying the party," I smiled. "I have a _lot_ of guys waiting for me. So, I will see you later." I waved goodbye, instantly feeling like a jerk. How could I act so asinine? I was completely out of line with my second to last statement. I didn't want any of the other guys. I wanted Edward. But he was taken just like the good parking spots.

Avoiding the posse by the drinks, I went to find Alice. I saw her dancing with Jasper, who seemed to be having a good time. "I'm going to step out to get some fresh air."

"Okay. Don't get lost," she joked. I walked out of the Cullen house, feeling the natural air for the first time. I don't claim to be a nature junkie, but I did appreciate the wispy atmosphere better the claustrophobic, fusty smell of the party. I was swallowing in large quantities of it, when I heard the door swing open again.

"That was quite a show, Bella," she complimented. I turned around to see Tanya with her eyes narrowed at me. She looked down at her manicured hands, blowing on them gently. "Really personal."

"I was just having fun," I laughed.

"Bella – we need to talk," she said curtly.

"If this is about the other night, I'm sorry ab-"

Tanya threw her hand in my face to silence me. "Save it for someone who cares. Let's get one thing straight. You and Edward may have something going on when you were in diapers. But the boy you used to know is a man, now. My man. So, if you know what is good for you – stay away from my man. You hear me? Don't so much talk, look at, or even think about him."

"Um…Tanya, I am not sure if that's –"

"Oh, it is necessary. Just think of it as a precaution. Now, go on your way, Bella. And remember: No Edward." She opened the door again, but paused in the frame. "By the way, I like the dress." Disappearing inside, she left me baffled about our conversation.

What the heck? Did she ban me from seeing Edward?

**EDWARD**

Tanya said she was going to restroom, so I walked around until I found Alice and Jasper. I greeted him and he smiled before backing off so we could all talk.

"So…uh, have you seen Bella?" I said, trying not to sound obvious.

"Oh," Alice smiled. "So, you now you care about her? If you should know, she stepped out for fresh air."

"Thanks." I excused myself and headed for the front door, when I saw Tanya step back in from outside. Trouble.

She was startled to see me staring at her. "I…stepped out for a moment. You know, the air is a little stuffy."

"Is that so?" I said doubtfully. I came to the door to see a truck driving away – Bella. I looked back at Tanya who seemed amused. "What did you do?"

She sighed. "Edward, I had a little girl talk with Bella. She didn't look comfortable anymore and left. She did wear herself out. And her dress was cute."

"So, you had nothing to do with her leaving?"

"Nothing at all."


	6. Following the Rules

**A/N: **You guys rock! Thank you for the reviews. I know I haven't answered them yet, but I will. But just for you, I wrote four chapters, but I need to a least have ten reviews before I post the next...Thanks!

**Following the Rules...**

**BELLA**

Going to school the following week was torture. Everyone wanted to compliment me on my performance this past weekend, but I wasn't in the mood to socialize. I wasn't in the mood to do anything.

In the hallway, I could see the backs of Edward and Tanya walking down the hall. Heart wrenching. I looked away remembering Tanya's orders. I didn't want to ruin their relationship anymore than I already was, so I quickly made my way through the crowd of students, ignoring their compliments.

I couldn't concentrate on anything. Why was it when you couldn't have something, you wanted it even more? I knew Edward was taken, but I wanted him. I wanted him to be mine. Forever.

Lunch was going to be tough. Time was of the essence. I would sit with Alice and Emmett and talk a while. Then, I would leave when I saw Edward and Tanya come in. My excuse: the library to finish some homework.

I executed my plan. I came into the cafeteria and sat amongst Emmett and Alice.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett boomed while holding up his hand for me to pound. I did and took a seat next to Alice.

"Well, look at you, Bella. Where did you disappear to during the party?" she asked. I knew she was also eyeing my outfit. It was like I went through a Cinderella moment: she dressed me up and now I was back into my jeans and t-shirt after the spell wore off.

I looked down at my tray of food, not hungry. "Um…I was tired. You know, I am not the party type."

Emmett laughed. "I couldn't tell. You were working it out up there. Especially the 'Bootylicious' song. That was hilarious. Oh, and the 'Girlfriend' song." I laughed along with him.

"Yeah, that was funny." I looked back down at my tray, not wanting them to see the hurt that was showing in my eyes.

"And the guys that were following you," Emmett continued. "Edward must have been jealous…" Whoa! Did he just say what I thought he said? I tried my hardest to slowly lift my head back up, so I wouldn't look so obvious. But, I guess I wasn't discreet enough, because Emmett laughed, "I got your attention, didn't I?"

Rosalie smacked his chest and he took her small hand and kissed each her fingers. "How can a hand this beautiful hurt so much?" he chuckled as she struggled against him. Then, he looked back at me and then at Alice. "Didn't you notice Edward that night?" I shrugged and Alice shook her head. "I can't be the only one who noticed. Jasper, did you see it?" Jasper couldn't recall the night. "That figures, you and Alice were getting y'all freak on."

Alice shot him a look and Jasper blushed. I giggled. I missed them so much.

"We were NOT getting are freak on," Alice hissed.

"Whatever you say, sis…Freak," Emmett whispered.

"Jerk."

"Brat."

"Moron."

"Enough," I commanded over the two. Alice and Emmett exchanged ugly glares at each other before returning to their civilized selves. I looked over the cafeteria and I saw Edward and Tanya out of the corner out of my eye. They looked perfect, too perfect. She was smiling around and waving at everyone that looked her way. Edward was holding her hand, smiling politely at the people who waved back. It was almost dreamlike how they were moving. So careful and graceful. I prepared to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Alice questioned as I gathered my stuff. Her face was drawn together in uncertainty.

"Uh…I'm going to the library to finish some work."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "But you always finish your work at home."

"Well, uh, I am going to study."

"Sit," she directed and I did. I sat right back down and pouted. I didn't want to see _him_. I didn't want to think about _him_. I didn't want to be force to talk to _him_. Who am I kidding? I wanted _him_, all of _him_.

_Edward_.

Alice looked around and saw Edward and Tanya. Leaning into my ear, "What's going on with you, two," she whispered. They were so close and my heart was flopping around.

"Ask Tanya," I snapped and then grabbed my stuff and left. My thoughts were so scattered that I didn't pay attention to where I was going and I ended up running into someone. _Him_. I was gripping my books so tight that my knuckles were white. I just looked at him, stunned. I couldn't form a thought.

"Hey, Bella," Edward smiled. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah," I mumbled and looked over at Tanya who was staring at me. "I, uh, got to go." I shoved my way past him and fled the scene. I knew he was watching me. And so were Alice and Emmett. And especially Tanya, who was probably chuckling to herself.

I sprinted down the hall until I could round a corner and be sure no one was following me. My chest was steadily rising and falling between huffs of air. I touched the ring the delicately laid across my chest, searching for strength.

This couldn't go on for long. It would be too much. All I had to do was wait until Edward and she broke up. That was it. Just wait.

But they looked so happy a minute ago. I took a deep breath and tried to find a good place to hide until lunch was over. It couldn't be anywhere close to cafeteria. The library was out, and so was the nearest ladies' room.

I went to the one place I hated the most – gym.

**EDWARD**

Today, Tanya wanted to make a display of our relationship. And I went along with it. I haven't seen or spoken to Bella since the night of the party. I called her house, but Charlie would say that she was still recovering from the party and couldn't come to the phone. It was like she was hiding…from me.

I knew I could speak to her during lunch.

"Why are you in such a hurry to go there?" Tanya asked as she was switching out her books in her car. And then she proceeded to put on more makeup. She was pretty, why did she need to wear something to cover the beauty up?

I didn't have an answer to give her. "Just hold on…" she muttered as she put on lip gloss. "There. Now, I am ready."

I took her hand and was pacing myself to the cafeteria. I didn't want Tanya to know what was up. But she wanted to greet everyone in the hallways.

"Great party, Cullen," someone would say. And Tanya would answer for me as if she was my wife.

I sighed as we entered into the cafeteria. I could see Bella with my siblings and I was anxious to go over, but I was with Tanya. And Tanya socialized.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bella rise from the table. _Please, sit down. _And she does, as if she was listening to me. But, she doesn't sit long. She suddenly jerks up as I smile at some friends of Tanya. _Don't leave._ She doesn't listen. I could see that she has her eyes closed; she was concentrating.

She ran right into me. For a split second, I connect with her. I could see the pain in her eyes. What was hurting her so much? "Hey, Bella," I smiled. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. I saw her eyes shift from mine to Tanya's. What was that? "I, uh, got to go." She shoved past me, breaking my grasp on Tanya's hand.

Agape, Tanya stared at Bella as I did. Bella was upset and I needed to know why. I was about to go after her when Tanya placed her hand on my chest softly. "Leave her be. She's a big girl, Edward. She doesn't need you chasing after her every move."

I stiffened and took her hand in mine. "You're right, Tanya," I smiled. We walked to the table with my siblings.

"Hey Edward, Tanya," Alice welcomed with no life in her voice.

Tanya waved at all of them and sat down. "Wasn't the party awesome? You are all good hosts," she complimented.

"Yeah, and entertainment was good," Emmett brought up. "Did you see Bella singing?" He directed at me.

"Yes."

"And did you like it?" he pressed. Emmett was a good guy, but he was going to get me in trouble.

"She has a nice voice and stage presence." But even that upset Tanya.

"I didn't like it," she voiced. "Her songs were ill-chosen."

Alice looked at Tanya with a scornful look, not that Tanya would notice. "Bella didn't choose her songs. It was Say What karaoke."

"Oh," Tanya smiled. "Well, that explains it. Besides the side show, everything was perfect."

I coughed.

"So, Edward, do you know why Bella left all of a sudden?" Emmett asked.

"I have no idea actually. All she said was she had to go and she left. She hasn't talked to me since the party."

Tanya shifted nervously in her seat. "Well, I told you she might not be comfortable, Edward. Just give her sometime. God, you care too much," she chuckled.

Inside, I felt like I didn't care enough.

Lunch continued with the awkward silences between Tanya and Alice. I was ready to finish the day. I was so hoping to talk to Bella, only to get stuck between a silent feud between my girlfriend and sister. Soon, Tanya got bored and wanted to sit with her friends. This time, I didn't follow. She rolled her eyes and frowned, but eventually just left on her own. When she wasn't within earshot, Alice gripped my shoulder and twisted me forcibly towards her. "What did you do to Bella?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You're a liar," she hissed. "That poor girl practically ran out of here when you started coming."

"I don't know what I would have done to her."

Alice crossed her arms. "It was that rotten Tanya. I swear –"

I hold up my hand to stop her. "What makes you think Tanya had something to do with that?"

"Bella said so."

"Tanya? But she and Tanya talk. They talked at the party."

Emmett leaned on the table trying to gather the information. "And didn't Bella leave after that?"

I looked at him. It was true; Bella did leave after they talked. "But Tanya said Bella was uncomfortable and left."

"Did you ask Bella why she left?" Alice asked.

"No, she didn't return my calls. And I wanted to talk to her today, but she left."

Emmett spoke, "So, she is avoiding you?"

"No…Bella wouldn't avoid me. We're friends," I reasoned.

"What if it isn't you she is avoiding?" Jasper said. Everyone looked down at his end of the table. He didn't even look up to acknowledge our presence. "It's clear to see that there is some hostility between Bella and Tanya. Maybe Bella is avoiding Tanya to avoid confrontation."

"This is ridiculous. Why would she do that?"

Alice looked back and started jabbing her index finger into my chest. "When are you going to get it through your skull? For someone so smart, you're dumb. Tanya said something to Bella, Edward. And you need to find out what it is or so help me…."

I took her finger and pulled it away from my chest. "Stop threatening, please. Now, I am going to work this out. All I want is for you to wait, okay. I am going to talk to Bella AND Tanya."

"Have fun," Emmett called as I rose from the table. I thought I heard him say, "Who knew Edward had two girls fighting for his attention." I shook off his comment. It had no substance. My goal was to find Bella and Tanya. I knew where Tanya was, but where would have Bella gone?

The lunch bell rang and I was out of time. I would just have to catch her after school.

**BELLA**

After I was able to calm down, the day dragged on forever. I only had two more hours of school left, and they seem to last for two weeks. But alas, school did end. I rushed out to my truck, avoiding contact with everyone.

In the parking lot, I kept on running until I was stopped dead in my tracks by no other than, Edward.

"Please move," I sighed, placing my hand on my hip.

"Why are avoiding me?" he snarled. His eyes were angry and confused.

"I'm not avoiding you." My voice trailed off, exposing my lie as I averted my eyes from his.

"Don't lie to me, Bella. Please, tell me why you are avoiding me." Hearing the way he softly pleaded, how could I refuse him? How could I refuse how his emerald eyes looked like green droplets of water that looked like they would overflow? How could I refuse someone who I loved since I was six?

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Edward –"

"There you are!" I heard Tanya from far behind me. This was sure to cause an uproar.

"Please, let me leave," I whispered.

"Bella…"he whispered back. I felt his hand brush my hair back behind my ear.

"Don't Edward. Just go with Tanya. She's waiting for you." He let his hand linger on my cheek and I could feel the heat rise. Warm. But then, he pulled away, leaving my cheek naked and cold.

"Bella," he said again before running off to his girlfriend. Why did he do that? Get you all worked up and leave you hanging?

I get into my truck and drive off campus without even looking at Tanya. She was going to be pissed. I broke our deal. Not on purpose, though. Edward was the one who started it. He didn't have to touch me, but I was glad that he did.

The next day I was in the restroom when I was confronted by her. I looked into the mirror as I was washing my hands, and saw her reflection.

Tanya smirked. "Bella, I warned you, didn't I?"

I sighed and turned around to face her. "I'm sorry about yesterday. Can't you see that I tried? Edward was –"

"Don't you dare try to bring this on Edward. He is a man and we have to control them. You are in control. You should have told him to back off. Do you ever think of someone else?"

I could feel the heat rising around me, but I wasn't embarrassed. I was mad. I wanted to yell, "Yes, I do! I think of Edward all the time. He is my friend and nothing else. I have no intentions to make him anything else. You can have him. I don't want him! I can't even compete with your beauty." But I left her question unanswered as if it was rhetorical.

Tanya backed away and sighed. "You know, Bella. You remind me of myself. I am in love with Edward. You are, too." I was going to oppose, but she kept going. "We both have dominating personalities. And we both go after what we want. All I ask is that you let me have him. All I want is Edward. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I do."

She approached the mirror, checking herself. "Good because friends don't steal each other's men, right?"

Friends? Who ever said we were friends? "That's right," I smiled falsely. She held out her hand and I reluctantly grabbed it, walking out of the restroom with her. Edward was waiting.

My heart sunk seeing him. He could never know how I felt. Edward can go around and be naïve about my feelings, and that would be alright. "Can I talk to you, two?" he asked, grinning. Tanya switched from my hand to his. She was the barrier keeping me from him.

"Um…I got to go," I said, backing away from them. Tanya smiled and waved me goodbye. Walking down the hall I knew that I let Tanya win. I didn't want a girl fight. And Edward was my friend. His happiness was my happiness. But was my pain his?


	7. Just Temporary

**A/N: THANK You for the reviews!! You earned it...2 chapters today!! I love you all. **

**Just Temporary**

**EDWARD**

I tried to call Bella several times, but she didn't answer. Why was she avoiding me? She and Tanya were friends, so was I the problem? Have Bella and I really drifted apart? We were separated for twelve years, and have grown up. Maybe we weren't meant to be friends anymore.

I walked around the house and Alice just looked at me like I killed someone. "What?" I yelled at her. All she did was shake her head and keep walking, muttering negative comments about me under her breath.

At dinner, everyone would ignore me except Carlisle and Esme. "Mom, could you pass me the potatoes," Alice would say. The potatoes were right next to me; she could have asked. I had enough. "Can I be excused?" I asked mom, before stalking from the table with no appetite.

Why did the world hate me? What did I do? Was I the bad guy in this?

I knew how to make this better. I would force Bella to talk to me. I couldn't stand the cold shoulder from anyone. It was hurting me. Breaking me up inside. And Bella looked hurt. But Tanya was so happy. What was wrong?

At lunch the next day, I would skip out on Tanya. I knew it was wrong not to inform her of my plans, but she would just hinder my objective: getting Bella to talk to me.

But luck was with me because Tanya called me and said she wouldn't be coming to school. She was ill. Not that I wanted her to get sick, but it only made things easier for me.

I waited in the parking lot for her. And right on schedule, she came up in her red truck, got out, and started towards campus. "Bella," I jogged to her side. Her arms were full of bulky books. "Here, let me get those." She didn't seem to notice I took about seven pounds off of her. She was preoccupied with something else. "Are you expecting someone?" I asked lightly.

She turned back to me with worried eyes. "Where's Tanya?"

"Tanya won't be here today. Why? Are you jealous?" Her eyes flashed away from me and she frowned. We continued to walk together and I could see the curious glances as we passed by. "Why are avoiding me, Bella?"

"I am not avoiding you." She still couldn't look at me.

"Then, why haven't you returned my calls?"

"I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

She halted and turned to me. "I didn't know I was being searched by the thought police. My life doesn't revolve around you anymore, Cullen." She seized her books from me and hurried ahead of me. I didn't miss that she said 'anymore.'

"Wait, Bella!" I called catching up to her. She stopped and turned around. "I am sorry. It's that I have been missing you. I miss my best friend."

"It's okay," she grumbled.

I grinned. "Can I make it up to you?"

She chuckled and shoved her books at me. "Here, you can carry these."

**BELLA**

It was like being free again. I was able to be myself today. Lunch time came and Edward and sat together.

"Wow, did you guys kiss and make up?" Emmett laughed. His laugh was cut short when Rosalie nudged him. "What? Isn't it plain to see that they are together? You guys are together, right?"

I blushed and looked down at my tray, not paying attention Edward's expression. "Not exactly," he said. "Tanya is sick."

"Well, glad that storm has blown over. It's glad to see you guys are acting like friends and not enemies," Alice smiled. I had a funny feeling that the storm wasn't done though. We seemed to be in the eye. People commonly mistake the eye for the end, only to have another round come and blow them away, leaving them devastated. I pushed this feeling to the back of my mind.

"Yeah, me too," I replied.

I was floating on cloud nine all day as Edward walked me to every class. I was like his temporary girlfriend. Was it wrong to feel like this? I didn't answer that question. Instead, I let it fall to the back of my mind.

By the end of the day, everything seemed surreal. Until Edward said, "Bella, would you mind accompany me tonight. I want to get Tanya something and I want a girl and a friend's opinion."

"Oh, why don't you get Alice? You know she likes shopping." We were walking towards my truck when he started to steer me to his Volvo.

"Because I want _you_ to come. And you and Tanya seem like friends. I think she would appreciate that you helped," he smiled.

"But what about my truck?"

"Alice can bring it home for you and then get a ride back with Emmett or Jasper. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Okay," I giggled. "Where are we going?"

"To the jewelry store. Tanya said she wanted a ring and I think it would cheer her up while she is sick."

Instinctively, I fingered the keepsake around my neck. When he uttered the words, it suddenly devalued mine. It was no longer special anymore, if Tanya got one. But she was his girlfriend; wasn't she entitled to something?

I gave Edward my keys which he jogged over to Alice, explaining to her what was going on. She nodded and waved and I waved back as Edward returned. I sighed as he opened the passenger door for me. He was always such a gentleman. "Thank you," I smiled and climbed in. He smiled and came around the car to his side.

Then, we were off. I was a little on the edge with Edward's driving. It was too casual, as if he wasn't paying attention to the road. Picture this: Edward laid back in his seat with one hand on the wheel and one on the gearshift. Then, he would look at me and smile.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Why? You don't like it?"

"It's like you are having you own personal joke or something. Am I funny?"

He shook his head. "You look a little tense. Do I make you nervous?"

"No, but your driving does."

"Oh, I can slow down. That's fine. I am in no hurry." As he spoke, he speed broke and he stopped turning to look at me. "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Why have you been avoiding me? And please tell me the truth."

I sighed. I couldn't lie to him. He was my best friend. And I was a bad liar. "Edward, this is going to be hard to swallow, but I wasn't supposed to be near, talk, or think about you."

"Bella, that's absurd! Who would issue an order like that?" Anger was with him.

"Tanya would! Do you remember the party, Edward?" He nodded, ushering me to continue. "Tanya and I talked. Well, I listened while she told me to stay away from you. So, I complied…at least I tried."

He relaxed and then started to smile. "I guess I'm not making it any easier."

"No, you aren't. So, I would appreciate if this can stay between us. This little outing."

"No can do," he asserted, glancing my way.

"Why?" I frowned.

"Because I am going to tell her. Bella, you are my best friend. If she can't accept you, she can't have me. We are a package deal. We are like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Edward. People eat peanut butter and jelly separately all the time."

I could see the corners of his mouth draw up in a smile. "But they always taste better together."

"Yum," I laughed, and he joined me. He was right. Both spreads were good by themselves, but delicious combined. Were Edward and I delicious?

"We are here." The car stopped at the jeweler's and we both got out.

He opened the door and I heard the bell ring overheard as we slipped inside. It was dimly lit due to the lighting shining from the cases of jewels. They sparkled all over. I was so in awe that I didn't notice the thin lady coming from the back storage room. "Welcome, how can I assist you today?"

"We are here to look at some rings," Edward said coolly.

"Getting married?" the lady smiled. I knew my cheeks were probably rosy red.

I couldn't help but imagine that shopping for wedding rings was the objective of the trip. And for a split second, I could see myself getting married to Edward. I was standing in a long white dress with lots of lace. And he was down the aisle in a tux. And I would be walking down to him and we would vow to be each other's forever.

But Edward chuckled which pulled me from my fantasy. "Not today. I just want to look at some for my girlfriend."

The lady nodded. "She is very pretty," she complimented as if I wasn't standing there. "You guys are a very lovely couple." If my cheeks weren't red enough, they were now.

But Edward just played it up. He didn't even correct the lady. Instead, he replied, "Thank you, we are told that regularly."

"Well, right this way," she gestured to the rings in the case furthest to the right. "These are the most modern in our collection."

I saw one I like. "How about that one?" The jeweler pulled the ring out.

Flashing in the light, the thin-banded, emerald-faceted silver ring sparkled. "This is very pretty," the lady remarked.

"May I?" Edward asked, taking my left hand. I nodded, and he took the band from the jeweler. My hand was trembling from his touch as he slid the cool ring down my third finger – the ring finger. It fit perfectly. "There, like it was meant to be," he smiled. He possessed the same lopsided smile when he was little. It was crooked, but perfect on him.

I giggled. It was a stupid move, but I didn't know what else to do. I looked into his eyes and realized why I had picked the ring. It matched his eyes perfectly. I looked back down at the jewel on my hand and smiled; it had a little bit of Edward in it. "It's gorgeous."

"Yes, it is," he said, but he wasn't looking at the ring; his gaze was on me. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. It matches your eyes."

The lady looked between us and squealed. "Oh, it is so delightful to see two people in love."

"What?" I mumbled, pulling my hand from Edward's touch.

"It is okay," Edward whispered to me. He turned back to the lady, "It's been a long day. We will take this ring."

"That's fantastic. Is there an occasion?" she inquired. I slipped the ring off. And suddenly, my hand felt heavy as if the was supposed to be there forever.

Edward laughed, "Peanut Butter and Jelly." I couldn't help but laugh as well.

The lady raised a brow. "Peanut Butter and Jelly," she repeated skeptically, breaking down each syllable.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Whatever," she breathed while ringing us up.

Finally, we strolled out of the store with one expensive gift. "Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked, turning to face me.

I felt my stomach grumble; I was hungry. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about a big, fat, juicy All-American Cheeseburger with French fries?"

"Ooo…that sound so good, I can feel my arteries clogging already," I joked.

"Come on."

We came to a small roadside diner that looked like it was frequented by truck drivers. Edward opened the door for me and everyone turned their heads nosily at the door. There was a man sitting at the counter with a coffee who tipped his hat to us. Besides him, there was no one. A waitress came from the kitchen. She was a young. Probably no older than twenty-one. "Hey, Edward. How's it going?" she greeted as we took a booth.

"Hey, Betsy." Edward didn't seem to notice her looks.

"Who is this gorgeous girl? Is she your girlfriend?" Betsy asked as she turned to me. "Nope…" she furrowed her brow in concentration. "You must be…Bella."

"Oh, yeah," I smiled nervously. This freaked me out a little.

She nodded approvingly. Why was everyone doing that? Nodding at me? "So, Edward, do you want the regular?"

"Yep, but make that two orders and one chocolate milkshake – two straws."

"Gotcha," she smiled before disappearing behind the counter and into the kitchen.

I turned to Edward, who was smiling to himself. "Do you come here a lot?" I laid my hands on the table.

"Yeah, just to get away. That's how I met Betsy. She knows what I like," he smirked. Somehow, his ended up on mine, and I pulled away, afraid this could get out of hand.

"And apparently you talk to her enough," I commented, implying for him to finish.

"Yeah, I talk about you. Is that a crime?"

Game time. I leaned on the table towards him. "That depends. What did you say about me?"

"I forgot," he shrugged. Liar.

"Tell me, please. We have only one night like this. Come on, what happens in this diner, stays in this diner," I hinted.

He shifted in front of me and leaned on the table as well. "Well, I told her about our childhood. You know – the usual stuff."

"What usual stuff?"

"The _good_ stuff," he smiled. I guess he wasn't going to answer my question.

"What was with the whole lying thing back at the jeweler's? You should have set the lady straight," I pressed.

"And what? Burst her bubble. No, she was too happy to see us. So, the least we could do was put on a show. Why? You don't like pretending to be my girlfriend?" He was smiling my favorite smile, which only made me blush. Again. I was going to have to work on that. I blushed more times today, than I probably did in all of the twelve years I was away.

"You know, that ring is very pretty. Tanya is really going to like it," I said instead of answering him.

His smile faded. "Yeah, I can only hope she likes it."

"What do you mean 'you can only hope she likes it'? That was an expensive gift, she better like it." I was getting defensive. I had chosen the perfect ring only to be tainted by imperfect person. She better be pleased.

He looked away from me and I could see the frustration in his eyes. "Tanya is so hard to please sometimes. She likes things one way – her way. I like her. She's pretty, but sometimes I don't feel like I am enough for her." He looked back at me for a moment and we clicked. Connected. "But this night is between you and me, now." He smiled again, sending my heart into frenzy.

"Okay, lean back!" Betsy warned dropping two warm plates in front of us. That was when I noticed how far Edward and I had leaned into each other. Betsy didn't say anything.

The food was a dream. Toasted bun on top of god's gift to man – the cheeseburger – accompanied with a generous amount of fries. Mouth watering. And then I looked up to see the chocolate milkshake with two straws. I thought they were joking. Apparently not, because Betsy disappeared and Edward dug in. So, I followed suit.

As soon as I consumed as much greasy food as possible, Edward pulled the milkshake between us. "You know you want to," he teased as he moved it around. And I so did want to.

"Race to the bottom?" I suggested.

"You're on." We took positions on our designated straws and slurped to the bottom. I won. The prize: a major brain freeze.

"Wow, this is what I get from being competitive," I complained as I sat back down clutching my forehead.

Edward chuckled, holding his head too. "Well, if it makes you feel better. I have one, too." Betsy was attending to another customer, when Edward looked at me. "Wanna go again?"

"Is it wrong to say yes?" I laughed, and he shook his head.

"Betsy," he called out to her. "Can we get another round?"

"Sure thing," she smiled.

Before I knew it, Edward and I had gone through two milkshakes and one root beer float – mixing things up. "Okay, let me get you home," he finally said after picking up the tab.

"No, no, no, Edward. Let me pay for something."

"Nonsense, I invited you. I pay the bill."

"You make it sound like this was a date."

He smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "If you want to call it that…"

"Whatever, Cullen." He grabbed my hand, and we said goodbye to Betsy before going back to his car.

"I know you said that this was about you and I, but do you ever take Tanya there?" I said, pointing back at the diner as we drove down the road.

"No, she wouldn't like it. She is a little…picky."

"So, she doesn't know about Betsy?"

"No. You just met her. _Should_ she know about Betsy?"

"I guess not." Betsy didn't seem like a threat. "Why do you go there?"

"Good food, I guess."

"But you're my mom is like a chef. You get great food all the time." I looked over at him and he seemed to be struggling with what to say. Or maybe I was seeing things. There wasn't much light.

"I just like it. And Betsy is a good friend."

"Like me."

"You're more than that, Bella," he whispered.

"More than a friend? Then, what am I?" I whispered back. I wanted to know what Edward considered me.

"You're…you're," he struggled again. "You're…_my Bella_." Whatever that meant.

"And you're my Edward."

"That's good to hear," he whispered. Then there was silence. I could hear the car riding against the road and Edward's breathing; I was steadily aware of it. I noted how he stopped breathing when I asked him questions that made him think and then, how he was exhaled deeply before answering.

"So, are you going to swing by Tanya's house tonight and give her the ring?"

"No."

"Are you…going to give it to her at school?" I asked hesitantly.

"No."

I shifted in my seat, trying to read his expression in the dark. "No?"

"No."

When was he going to give it to her then? Was it going to be on a special date? A secret rendezvous between lovers? My heart sped up in my chest. It was so quiet that I swear Edward could hear the loud thumping. "Well, it would be nice to check up on her. I mean, she is your girlfriend." I was pretending like I didn't hear his last statement, but it only replayed in my mind over again.

He sighed. "I will check in on her, but after I drop you off."

"That will be nice. Can you send her my 'get well soon' greeting."

"I will be sure to tell her," he chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"Aren't you dying to ask me?" I knew what he was referring to – my questions about the ring.

"Not _dying_, per se. Just curious."

"How curious? On a scale one through ten."

I bit my bottom lip. "Uh…I give it a seven. I feel like being generous."

I could see him shaking his head. "No…I think it is more like an eight and a half or even a nine. And I am not being generous"

"Why would you think I would be so curious?" I crossed my arms, curiosity taking me over.

He sighed, before the corners of his mouth twitched as if he was suppressing a smile. "Because the ring is for you."


	8. Cheating

**And another...I meant to update the same day, but I didn't sorry :(**

**Cheating**

**BELLA**

My heart stopped beating, too afraid to start again. Too afraid to realize what Edward was saying. "The ring is…mine?"

"Precisely. I don't think Tanya will be able to appreciate the ring as much as you do. But don't worry about her. I'll pick out something."

"But-but…"

"Bella, please don't argue with my decision."

"I wasn't going to argue," I whispered. "When did you decide this?"

"Back at school." So, Alice knew. So, that meant this whole trip was based on a lie to get me to go with him.

"But I already have a ring from you," I said, touching the tiny ring that dangled from my neck.

"I know, but I figured it was time to get you a new one. A new symbol to always remember me."

"I could never forget you, Edward. And…thanks. But I have no way to reciprocate this gift."

"Don't worry about it. You given me enough – your friendship." Right, we were friends. I almost forgot. We were approaching the house when I remembered I didn't tell Charlie where I had been. "Don't worry about Charlie. I told Alice to leave you a note in the house."

"You know about the spare?" I looked at him with suspicion.

"Bella, we haven't been friends for nothing," he smiled. "Here, let me put it on." He took the ring box and opened it up, showing the jewelry. With the little light that slipped in, a green glow was cast around us. Carefully, Edward pulled it out and took my left hand again. He paused in thought. He dropped my left hand and then picked up my right hand. I guess he thought that might cause speculation. Delicately, he glided the cool ring down my ring finger, but he looked into my eyes. He was trying to communicate something to me, but I was confused with my thoughts. The voice in my head was speechless, and my heart spoke for me – gibberish and fast. Finding the ring was at the base of my finger, Edward didn't move his hands. Was this a crime? Were we committing fouls in the relationship world?

He sighed and then smiled again, removing his hands from mine. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then, he kissed my forehead. Just the slightest touch, but it was enough. Enough to send me over the edge. My right hand fumbled against the door searching for the handle until he reached over me and clicked it open. This close proximity was driving me insane. I was about to jump on him until I remembered Tanya. Why did she have to say that we were friends?

"See you," I was able to utter before I got out, walking self-consciously to the front door. I knew he was watching me. Not the same way he watched from school – worried. He was watching me with interest.

I unlocked the door and slipped inside and quickly closed the door, huffing. "Bella, is that you?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Uh…yes." I came in to see him watching a baseball game.

"I ordered pizza for myself. How was your night?"

"It was…great," I smiled. That was an understatement. My night had been amazing.

"What's that on your hand?" Charlie pointed out the ring on my finger that I thought I had hid.

"Oh," I pretended. "This? This is something Edward gave me. It goes with the one around my neck. See?"

Charlie squinted in my direction, before losing interest when someone made a homerun. "That's nice, Bells."

I knew I was excused now. I hurried out, and ran up the stairs to avoid anymore questions. I sighed and ran my right hand through my hair. It was my ring. Not Tanya's. Edward bought it for me. But it was so expensive. I shouldn't keep it.

I sat down at my desk and twisted it on my finger. But it was so lovely and it did remind me of Edward. My Edward.

I wonder…

I took the ring off of right hand and put it on my left. "Mrs. Isabella Cullen," I whispered, testing how it sounded. It sounded nice. Real nice. _Isabella Cullen._

I changed into my pajamas and prepared for bed with the name _Isabella Cullen_ ringing in my ear. As I was brushing my teeth, I couldn't help but stare at the green gem.

But realization sank in when I could never be a Cullen with Tanya in the way. She was the one standing in the way of what I really wanted. But was I what Edward wanted? Tonight was fun, but was it just that? Fun and nothing else? Did Edward feel the same way I did? The same way I felt for twelve years?

Going to school the next morning, I couldn't help but feel extraordinary. I found myself smiling and cheery…until I saw Tanya. Curses, she had one of those twenty-four bugs. What was I saying? I shouldn't be wishing bad unto her.

But looking at her, I couldn't help myself. She had everything. Good looks, money, and Edward. And thanks to Edward, she even had good grades.

Great, I just ruined my mood. I went to my class, drowning in my own pity. I looked at the ring hoping my day would get better.

**EDWARD**

"What has you so happy?" Tanya asked looking at me suspiciously.

"You're well and better; that's something to be happy about," I smiled before kissing the tip of her nose.

"Hmm…well I will see you at lunch," she assured before going into her class. I checked the time; I had two minutes to get to my math class. But I wasn't looking forward to it.

Alice and Emmett both tried to question me last night, but I didn't answer any of them. It was none of their business. Alice did know about the ring, but that was all I let her know. Besides that, they were in the dark.

I took my seat in the back only to see Alice staring at me. "Psst…Edward."

I didn't answer her. "Psst…Edward."

The teacher heard the whispers and started down our aisle to investigate. Alice looked away from me and started to scribble down on paper. The teacher peered at us before turning back around. That was when Alice slipped me a note.

_What happened last night?_

_**None of your business**_

I slipped her the note back, and she frowned at my answer. I smiled to myself. But she only gave me the paper back.

_I will ask Bella if you don't tell me. _

_**Have fun with that. Tanya is going to be at lunch today.**_

_Edward, come on, I am the best sister you have. _

_**Only until Emmett gets married.**_

I looked over Alice and shot me a look at my last comment. That must have been a low blow. I beckoned for the paper back.

_**Okay, I am sorry. You are the best sister I have. But, if you love me, you will leave that night alone. **_

_What did you do, Edward?_

_**What do you mean?**_

_You have never been this reluctant to tell me anything. Now, come on, spill. _

_**Okay…**_

_**Bella and I went out. That's it.**_

_And what did you all do?_

_**Nothing.**_

_You're lying._

_**No, I am not. I just wanted to take my friend out to remind her I still care. I told I would work it out. Is she upset today?**_

_I haven't seen her yet. But I doubt it. Why is she supposed to be? Has she seen Tanya?"_

_**Not sure if she has seen Tanya. But they are friends.**_

I gave the note back to Alice and I saw how she was shaking her head. What was that for? But I never did get to ask her because the teacher came back down our aisle and stayed there for the rest of the class period.

**BELLA**

"Let me see the ring!" Alice giggled snatching up my right hand. Without even time to react, I was surprised she was so forceful. "Huh…I could have sworn Edward said he got you a ring. Where is it?"

"I took it off," I said simply.

"Tanya," Alice whispered. I didn't know what she meant until I turned around only to be face to face with Edward's girlfriend.

"Bella! It's nice to see you, here," Tanya smiled. "But don't you have something to do today?"

"Nope, I caught up with my studies," I smiled her way.

"I see…well, I'm back," she threw her hands up as if she was modeling for the position of Vanna White.

"Oh, yeah, did you get my get well soon?"

"Yes, I did – from Edward."

"What did you have anyways?" Emmett asked as Tanya took a seat next to me.

She cocked her head to the side uncomfortably before saying, "I had the stomach bug."

"Uh…that must have been nasty," Emmett muttered to himself. "Everything you ate, coming back up. Disgusting."

I pushed my tray away from me after losing my appetite. Thank you, Emmett. He smiled to himself and then took a vicious bite into his pizza. Rosalie looked away scornfully calling him a pig. He looked her way and grinned widely. "Love you," he munched out. And she couldn't help but smile.

"So," Tanya interrupted. "What did you all do yesterday?" She looked around the table, but everyone put their head down, ignoring her prying eyes. In my stomach, a huge pit of guilt sunk. She had no idea, or she wouldn't have asked. I thought Edward was going to tell her. I felt like a horrible person. "Edward?" she asked turning back to him, but he didn't answer at first. "Bella?" I knew she was looking at me, but I couldn't meet her gaze without having the truth slip out. "Bella, what happened yesterday?" she pressed.

"Nothing, Tanya. Nothing you need to work yourself into a tizzy over," Edward smiled. "Bella and I hung out yesterday. That's all."

I looked up and she was glaring at me. I wasn't the one talking, but I was one receiving the dirty looks. Come on, peanut butter and jelly. "But…" Tanya strained.

"Oh, and since you and Bella are friends, she helped me pick something out for you."

When Tanya looked over at Edward again, I glanced wide-eyed at Alice who shrugged and mouthed 'I don't know.' Why was Edward lying? I saw the he had pulled out a nicely wrapped box. Tanya lit up. After tearing off the paper for her, Edward cracked the box open, exposing a pair of gold earrings.

Tanya gasped. "Oh, Edward, you shouldn't have." She turned to me and did something surprising – she hugged me. Tightly. "Oh, Bella. Thank you. Thank you. You're a good friend."

"Your welcome," I smiled over her, looking at Edward. He winked at me while smiling unevenly. My heart was thumping loudly, but Tanya didn't comment.

"Okay, let me try them on," she bounced as she pulled her hair behind her ears. Edward removed them from the box and handed me one from the pair. I waited for Tanya to remove the big hoops she was already wearing so I could put in the new ones. "Thank you," she grinned as she took the earring from my hand and pierced it through the hole in her ear. Finally, she pulled out a compact from her bag and looked satisfied with herself. "They are pretty, Edward. Bella and I should hang out more often."

"Oh, I don't –" I started.

She snapped her compact shut and twisted her body to me. "What makes Edward more fun than me?"

Mentally, I replied, "I love him, doesn't that count?" But actually I said, "Nothing. Girls are always more fun."

She smiled. "Then, it is settled. I am actually having a slumber party at my house. You're invited, Bella. Along with Alice and Rosalie, of course."

"Oh, that sounds like fun."

"Great! It's this Friday - tomorrow. Just bring yourself. It will be a lot of fun. Which reminds me, I got to go and catch up with my friends." She kisses Edward on the cheek, and whispered something into his ear.

"Wow, Bella is in the 'In' Crowd, now. And you didn't even do anything, but hang out with my brother," Alice grinned. But then that faded away. "But, don't get caught up, Bella because that is where the trouble lies."

"What?"

Jasper looked up at me. "What she means is don't let Tanya fool you. Don't let any of them."

"Oh." I glanced at Edward just to see him staring at me. "What are you looking at?"

He shook his head, dismissing the claim to excuse himself to Tanya's side. But before he left he slipped a scrap piece into my hand under the table. But I was too shock to open yet. Once Edward was gone, Alice smiled widely. "What happened last night that made you look at me?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"That look didn't look like nothing. That looked like a whole lot of something. Something that Tanya wasn't supposed to know about," Alice indicated while nudging my arm.

"Just calm down, Alice. Obviously, it isn't meant for us to know. She will tell you when she is ready," Jasper voiced.

"That's why I love you," she whispered into his ear, and I could see a smiled rise on his face.

This was most I have ever heard Jasper talk. Ever. At least, Tanya didn't say anything about Edward and I spending time together. But somehow, I couldn't shake the feeling that Edward and I had a secret. I couldn't help feeling like Edward and I were doing something we shouldn't.

Once lunch was over, I went to my next class and opened the crumpled scrap paper under my desk.

_**I will be over today**_**. **

Sure enough, Edward did come over, though I wish he hadn't. I opened the door to see him standing handsomely in my doorway. "What are you doing here?" I asked. The sun was still out.

"Here to see you," he smiled.

"You can't be here."

"Why not?" he frowned.

"Uh…Charlie isn't home."

"So."

"So? You have to go." I was closing the door, when he put his foot in the way. "Edward, quit playing." But he wouldn't budge. I threw the door open again. "What do you want?"

"You," he smiled.

"That's not funny. And you have Tanya to want, so if you don't mind, I have homework to finish."

"Wait!" His hands were raised in surrender. "I just want you to come with me. Like a welcome back surprise."

"You of all people should know I don't like surprises."

He closed the distance between us and smirked, "You liked the last surprises I gave you." He pointed to the ring on my finger. But that was just one surprise he gave me. The other one was the kiss, the kiss from back when we were six that expressed the feelings we had for each other.

"Okay. You got me. But no funny business, Edward." He smiled and took my hand. We stroll – childishly bobbling – down the drive and get into his Volvo. He started driving to whatever his surprise was.

Okay, this was definitely a strange surprise to me. Coming closer to our destination, the bushes became thicker and menacing. Creepily forming a canopy of demise, clusters of branches from overgrown trees hung low enough to touch. I was uneasy.

"We are almost there," Edward reassured me. I was leaping over rotting logs and nearly missing them when Edward finally stopped in front of a thickly matted, vine-formed curtain.

"Is this it?"

"Yes," he answered. His hand pulled the vines to one side to form an opening and I stepped in and gasped.

"Edward, this is amazing." Beautiful flora that looked heavenly as the sun peered in. Walking towards the middle of the meadow, I soaked in its cherubic charm. "How did you find this place?"

I looked at Edward who was still at the entrance, and I gestured him towards me. "I came across it one day," he shrugged. "This place has this aura that makes all my troubles just seem nonexistent. I feel at peace when I'm here. I don't know…. Do you feel the same?" Edward asked, afraid he had said something wrong.

"Exactly. I understand exactly how you feel. Like all my worries just seem to fade away. There is nothing left for me to care about. My heart has renewed. My soul feels calmed. I even felt like I was about to fly away…like I was baptized into serenity." I lied down amongst the flowers just so I wouldn't seem like I was disturbing its beauty. But I felt a warm body come close to me and lay down as well. Edward.

We were taking in nature's creation when Edward asked, "Can I ask you something, Bella?"

"Yes."

"Why…did you come back...back home?"

I swallowed, glad he couldn't see my expression. "Um…well, my mom was dating a guy named Damien. You know after she got divorced from Charlie. Damien was a nice guy. He was a broker, made good money, and supported my mom. But, he was always a little strange to me. But, my mom had dated many guys, so I didn't realize his _tendencies_…"

**EDWARD**

Though I couldn't see her face, I knew she was reliving every word she uttered. And I could feel her pain. A connection was never broken, never forgotten. Just distanced.

Bella had stopped talking and I looked over at her to see her face reduced; she was suffering. I knew why she clung to her arm and rubbed it at times. I knew why she was afraid to tell me the first time.

"You don't have to continue. I understand." I gaze at her as her body trembled from the thoughts that flowed in out of her conscious. She tried to curl away from me to hide her sodden face. I was ashamed of even asking. I cuddled her quivering body, trying to comfort her from that dark nightmare. "It's okay Bella. I'm here. Forever."

She didn't answer but I could feel the tension relax in her shoulders. She was letting me hold her, protect her, they way I would if she was mine. But she wasn't mine, and I slowing drew my arms from her, until she grabbed them. "Don't," she whispered. "Don't let me go. Not yet." I put my arms back around her and hold her tight. She would always be my Bella.

Slowly, she rose from the flowered floor taking me with her. I drew her closer to me, holding her at her waist.

**BELLA**

"Can I ask you a question," I choked out. Not because I told Edward about Damien, but because Edward was holding me. Me, not Tanya, the way you should hold a girlfriend. And I was not Tanya, nor his girlfriend.

"Go right ahead," he whispered.

"I don't want you to get mad, okay?"

I could feel his chest rise shallowly, as he chuckled. "Bella, the suspense is killing me."

I exhaled and began. "Shouldn't you be…with Tanya?"

There was a long pause before Edward even attempted to answer. I could feel his hands slip away from me and I pulled away to face him. He heavily sighed. Why did I ask that? Now, he didn't want to touch me anymore.

"Yes and no. I should be with Tanya, but I should be with you, also. Do you understand what I am saying? But where ever she is, she is not missing me. At least not yet."

We both go quiet as I draw my knees up. "I'm sorry for asking," I mumbled.

"Don't ever be sorry to ask me anything."

"Have you ever brought her out here?" I asked a little more timidly.

"No. She wouldn't like it. She would complain that she was messing up some expensive shoe and then the trip would be wrecked. She doesn't like nature. The only time she goes out is to get a tan."

"Well…to give her some credit, I prefer the indoors too."

He looked at me with a gentle, but intense look in his eyes. "But you are out here now. And that's all that matters. Tanya wouldn't even let me drive her out here."

"Oh," I blushed. We were quiet again. I could hear the birds chirping in the trees.

"Do you ever wish we can go back?"

"Back? Back where?"

"Back where life was…unpredictable, and adventurous. Lately, my life was been boring. Everything is routine. I miss the days when I could wake up and be whomever I wanted." He laughed. "Remember when we used to be pirates in the yard and pretend to dig for buried treasure?"

I laughed. "Yeah, and then we got in trouble one time for digging up Esme's rose bushes. We were somebody different everyday."

"Yeah," he smiled. "Do you remember when we used to play house?"

I looked down at the ring on my finger with the vision of me being Edward coming back again. "House. That was the game. You would be a doctor, like Carlisle and I would be a teacher like my mom. And we were married and we had two kids - a boy and a girl."

He put his arm around me again. "I say we were a pretty good looking family," he chuckles.

"Yeah, our kids were really raised well. Even though I am bias," I smiled. "So, who should we be now since we are thinking of old times?"

He took my chin in his hand. My heart sped up from this touch. Did he know he did this? "How about you will be Bella and I will be Edward…"

"That's no fun," I interjected.

"When we were six."

"Okay, well, we would play a game of tag…" I started. I casually got up and tapped Edward's arm. "You're it." I ran to the other side of the meadow; Edward raised a brow.

"Are you serious?" he asked rising from the ground.

"Hey, you are the one that's _it_. You tell me. You can't catch me, Edward!"

That was a lie. Edward was one of the fastest people I knew. And he caught up to me. "Now, you're it." He wrapped his arms around my waist, but instead of struggling to turn around, I fell to the ground. Yeah, that was me. The klutz. And naturally, Edward fell on top.

So, here we were laying on each other in a meadow with no one around. He was taken and I wanted him to take me. He stares into my eyes, the intensity burning into me. If I was six, I would squirm underneath him. "Edward, get off," I giggled out as he held me pinned to the ground. He didn't budge at all. He just smiled my smile while I moved under him. Soon, I stopped laughing, knowing that he wasn't going to move. And then, I realized how close we actually were. He was touching my body. Edward leaned in closer to me and this time, I didn't brush him off. I let Edward kiss me. I let him cheat with me. His lips were so soft and warming against mine. I could smell his breath under my nose as we locked together. I waited twelve years to feel this again. And every year was worth it. But I knew it couldn't last.

"Edward…"I moaned. "Edward, stop." He pulled back just inches from my face.

"What's the matter?" he whispered with his velvet voice. But his eyes were blazing.

I sighed, closing my eyes. If I looked at his eyes, I wouldn't be able to refuse. "I shouldn't have come. I'm breaking everything," I muttered.

"What are you breaking? What's wrong?"

I pushed him off of me and got up heading back the way we came. "Edward, you and I shouldn't be here. This is wrong."

He followed me and caught my arm in mid swing. "You think feeling this way is wrong?"

Turning around I saw his eyes pleading. I tried to keep my voice steady. "Edward, you have a girlfriend. And we just…we just _kissed_ each other. That's wrong. Now, I had just become…_the other woman_." It seemed like a dirty word the way I uttered the last phrase, but it was true. Tanya was right to feel I was a threat because I was. Now after she accepted me as her friend, I put their relationship in jeopardy. I was a danger, an ugly monster that ruined things like my best friend relationship. I was a horrible person. "I think we should go, now," I suggested. Before things really got out of hand.

Too late.

"How could I be so stupid," he muttered. "Inviting you here with me. What did I expect to happen? I should have known this would happen, but if only I could have avoided it. I am such and IDIOT! You don't even want me, do you?" Before I could answer, he continued. "Of course, you don't. You can have any guy at school. Why would you want a guy who has a girlfriend? Tanya…oh, she is going to be mad when she finds out about this. She is going to be _pissed!_ I always knew you guys were both jealous of each other, but I didn't think I would get sucked into it. Then, I did. I invited you last night. Bought you a ring. What did I expect! And that performance, Bella, oh, and you thought you were so fabulous. Tanya wasn't happy about that girlfriend song. And I knew Alice picked it out. And then, all of those guys. I just wanted to kick their –"

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly. "EDWARD! What is wrong with you?"

"Bella, can't you see? I can't stop!" His emerald eyes were wide. Hypnotizing.

"Can't stop what?"

"I can't stop loving you. It doesn't matter how hard I try, there you are. You would have thought that after twelve years, my heart would have moved on. But, then you come back and everything shifted off axis. My world was turned upside down. I didn't want to fall in love. I wasn't looking to fall in love. But I did, with you. And it's beautiful. I mean I love Tanya. But I _love _you. I was missing something without you. I wasn't whole. But then, you came back and everything was back together. You were like that missing puzzle piece. You know, when you have a puzzle and it doesn't matter if you have most of it done, if you don't have that last piece, it's incomplete. And you are constantly upset, searching for that missing piece. As soon as I settled for the incomplete puzzle and started a new one that wasn't as nearly as good as the first one, the missing piece shows up and I know I can never go back to that mediocre puzzle, again. Bella, do you understand what I am saying?"

I was on the verge of tears. Happy tears. Tears of joy. "Yes, I do. Edward, you are my missing piece."

"Then, let's finish the puzzle," he whispered, letting his lips linger around my ear. He let them brush along my cheek until he encountered my mouth, again. My arms slinked around Edward's neck as he hands searched around my hips. This time, Tanya was the farthest thing from my mind. I wasn't the other woman. I was _the_ woman. I could say everything was going to be okay, but that wasn't necessarily the case.


	9. Truth or Dare

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing!! Ah, I have almost half as many reviews as Two Can Tango. You all are the best. I would give you each a hug if there was for the distance and computers and the stranger thing.

This chapter is a little rushed plotwise. I know...

**Truth or Dare**

**EDWARD**

"What are we going to do about Tanya?" Bella asked as we pulled into her driveway.

"Don't you mean what am _I_ going to do about Tanya?" I asked, turning off the engine.

"No, we are together in this. I want to help. What can I do?"

I looked over at her. "Nothing. I have to do this myself. This is my mess, my problem."

"Whatever you decide, just know that I love you," she smiled.

On my way home from dropping Bella off, I was confronted at my own house by Tanya's car. I tensed up as I pulled into the garage. What was she doing here?

I made my way into the house only to see Tanya chatting with my parents. She saw me and beamed. "Oh, Edward there you are. I have been here all afternoon waiting for you to come home," she said before kissing me.

"You could have called," I explained to her.

She sniffed me. "Why do you smell like…flowers and dirt? Nature."

"Uh…it's nothing," I smiled while taking her hands into mine. "Listen, Tanya, we need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

I brought her to the porch, but she still didn't seem to have any clue to what was going on. "Look, Tanya this is about Bella."

She smiled. "You know I am so glad that you mentioned her. You know, at first, I thought Bella and I wouldn't be able to get along. But it seems like she is a cool person. I admit it took some time for me to figure that out, but I like her."

"Why would you give her the order of not being able to speak to me?"

Tanya laughed and tossed her hand down. "Oh, that. That was something childish. I was jealous of the past relationship you had. She and you just seemed to…click."

And at that moment, I felt like the worst guy ever. Here I was trying to break up with my girlfriend so Bella and I could be together. Only to find out that Tanya liked Bella.

"Oh, and tell Bella I really liked that she helped pick out my gift. That just makes it more special."

"I will, but –"

"I have to get home, soon. I only stopped by," she smiled. She pecked me on the lips before skipping down the drive.

I had to do it now or I never would. "Tanya!" I yelled out to her. "It's not working!"

"What's not working? My car?" she pointed to her vehicle. She was confused.

"No, Tanya," I sighed walking out towards her. "_We_ are not working. This isn't working."

"What do mean this isn't working? Our schedules? Our classes? Talk to me, Edward," she whispered.

"Tanya, do you remember your first love?"

"Yeah, so?"

I was leading her back towards the house. "If he was to show up here, what would you do?"

She thought about her answer. "I…would go and talk to him. See what's up."

"That is it?" I expressed, shocked.

"Yeah…that's it because I have a boyfriend." She stared at me awhile. "Are you okay, Edward? You haven't been acting like yourself, lately. Are you sure you aren't catching the same thing I had?'

I couldn't answer her yet. Did I just comment the biggest relationship foul ever? Did I try to pursue something knowing that I shouldn't? Bella and I loved each other, but I was committed to Tanya right now and I didn't know how to tell her that I loved Bella instead.

"Call me when you feel better, Edward." Tanya had gotten up from my side and was heading towards her car.

The only thing I could whisper was "It's not working because I am in love with my best friend and childhood sweetheart."

Only that Tanya was too far away to hear anything I said.

**Friday…**

**BELLA**

I saw them – together. Edward and Tanya. So, that meant he didn't do it. I should have known. I slipped off the ring I had purposely put on this morning and jammed it into the pockets of my jeans.

I didn't go to lunch today. I skipped out so I wouldn't have to see them together. No one would miss me anyways. Tanya and I were friends and now, I was going to ruin our friendship. I didn't want to go to the slumber party, but she would think something was up if I didn't go. So I did.

Rosalie and I were going to meet Alice at her house, since they knew where Tanya lived. I rang the doorbell and Emmett answered. "Eww…it's just you," he smiled.

"Eww…it's just your ugly face," I joked back before he stepped aside to let me in.

"You know, that was a good one, Bella," he complimented. I saw Alice on the stairs with the scariest expression on her face.

"What. Are. You. Wearing?"

I looked down at my sweats. "They are comfortable," I explained. But that wasn't enough for Alice. Grabbing my hand firmly, she led up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Bella, your normal sleepwear simply won't do," she complained while searching through her collection of pajamas. "Do you understand that people actually care about how you look?"

"Edward doesn't care." As soon as I said it, I wished that I could take it back. I clamped my right hand over my mouth. Then, I switched quickly, recalling I put the ring back on.

Alice froze her hands in the midair. Looking back at me, she saw the sparkle on my hand. "Let me see it," she commanded. Shaking her head as she examined the ring, "I told you to help him out, not help him cheat!"

"Wait. How did you know?" I whispered to her.

She took my hand and opened her door and I could hear it. Music. And not just any music. It was our song. "I Think I Love You," by David Cassidy.

"That's how I know. But I also know he and Tanya are still together. Bella, what did you and Edward do?"

I came back to her room and shut the door. "Okay," I exhaled. "Edward and I sort of…had a date and kissed each other."

"Bella!" Alice admonished. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to. It just happened like that. Like how you and Jasper were at the party." She put her hands on her hips. "What I mean is that I was just being there for him and he was being there for me. And surprisingly, we feel the same way."

"Oh, Bella," she chuckled going back to her collection. "You better love to choose dare, tonight." What?

Alice settled on a pair of pajamas and threw them at me. "Here, put these on."

Rosalie showed up at the Cullen house, getting a lot of compliments from Emmett. "Maybe we should have a sleepover at our house," he smiled. She kissed him quickly when Carlisle and Esme came downstairs.

"Okay kids, we're out!" Carlisle said placing their luggage by the door.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"On vacation," Esme smiled. "Without our kids," she emphasized turning to Emmett.

"What?" he asked.

"Since the girls will be gone," Carlisle started. "There are already prepared meals in the fridge, just ready to heat up. There is a list of emergency numbers by the phone. Emmett, no parties."

"Aren't you going to tell Edward anything?" Emmett grumbled.

"We don't problems from him, young man," Esme frowned. "Last time we went away, we came back to the bottom floor a wreck."

"I told you, Edward planned it."

"Doesn't matter. Who was in charge?" Carlisle pressed.

"I was."

"Then, it's settled. No parties." They grabbed their bags and headed outside as we were.

"Esme, where are you going anyways?" I asked before following the girls.

"Hawaii," she smiled. "Have fun tonight at your party."

Finally, we got into Rosalie's car and rode to Tanya's house. I was nervous. On top of my secrets and my horrible lying skills, I was doomed in Truth or Dare. How was going to escape from it tonight? We passed through the trees coming up Tanya's house and I could the slumber was already in full swing. Rosalie stopped her car and we all got out and walked up to the door. Before we could knock, Tanya opened the door squealing, "You all are here!" She gave us a big group hug before telling us where everything was. There was a huge refreshment bar full of the junk food. Chocolate bars, chips, popcorn, hard candy, marshmallows, soda…. I touched my face to make it all seem real. We then moved into the main party room where there were already four of Tanya's friends. All of them were exceptionally beautiful. We met each other, but somehow I couldn't remember their names.

Then, the party kicked off. We ate and danced. And then ate some more. I was going to be fat after this. We gave each other manicure and pedicures and laughed. We watched one scary movie, but then Tanya switched gears. "I think it's time for Truth or Dare," she giggled. The other girls giggled along with her. Exchanging glances with Alice, I was terrified. What could Tanya have up her sleeve that could make me this nervous? "Okay, who would like to go first?" Tanya asked.

None of the girls raised their hands. "How about you, Bella? Since this is your first time at one of my slumber parties, I think you should go first." Tanya smiled as she grabbed my hand from across the circle of girls. "Okay, Bella – Truth or Dare?"

I looked over at Alice, and I felt this big lump rest in the throat. "Dare," I choked out.

Tanya shook her hand. "Nah, I think you will do _anything. _I want to know more about you, first. So, for the first round, we will consider you karaoke stunt a dare."

"Then, that leaves me one choice. I pick truth," I sighed.

Tanya giggled. "Anyone have any questions?" A girl I thought was named Irina raised her hand first, beating Alice. "Go ahead."

"Do you think you would date…," I was waiting for it. Everyone would know. "…Mike?"

Whew. I shrugged. "I haven't really considered it actually."

"But you guys were at the party together and seemed to hit it off," she pointed out.

I chuckled. "Yeah, well things aren't always what they seemed."

"Oh how I know it," Tanya muttered. "Next!"

The girls choose dare left and right except for Alice. They did weird stunts as in prank calling guys or guzzling down chocolate syrup, but Alice didn't want to partake in that. And Tanya accepted it. "Okay, Alice. Did you choose that song for Bella during karaoke on purpose?"

Alice looked at me and then at Tanya with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella. But, yes, Tanya I chose it on purpose," she answered, barely audible. Everyone was quiet as Tanya opened up Pandora's Box.

"And Bella…"

One of the girls exclaimed, "It's not her turn!"

"I know," Tanya smiled. "Bella, what _did _you and Edward do when I was sick? You guys seem a little reluctant to answer at lunch."

"Um…we hung out. You know, like friends," I mumbled.

"Like friends," she repeated. "And what exactly do friends do?"

"Friend stuff?" I shrugged.

"Do you like Edward?" she asked.

"Yes."

"But…as a friend, right?"

I smiled. "Yes."

She got up. "Bella, you are such a liar. Do you love Edward?"

"No," I whispered too quickly.

She turned back to me as she grabbed a chip. The crunch was agonizing as it only prolonged the time. "If…you don't love Edward, then say it. Say 'I don't love Edward.'" I opened my mouth, but I couldn't say it. I couldn't even begin to utter the phrase. "Bella…we're waiting," snippily voiced Tanya.

I knew everyone was watching me, waiting for me. Alice knew I couldn't say it, and Tanya did too. "I…I…I want to go home," I whispered.

Tanya laughed. "Bella, you have a truth to answer. Do you love Edward? Yes or no."

I sighed. "Yes."

"What was that?" Tanya had grabbed a piece of chocolate.

"I said yes, I love Edward."

"And he knows, doesn't he?"

I looked at Alice, who wasn't even looking at me anymore. "Yes."

"So, how many times have you and Edward 'hung out'?"

The girls looked back at me. "Twice," I mouthed.

"Twice you say. And what did you guys do? Talk? Kiss? More than that?"

Alice looked at me and reached for my hand, "You don't have to answer that."

"Wait! She's in the game," Tanya smiled. "Here to make it fair, she can ask me questions. Go ahead, Bella."

Somewhere, the confidence rose inside. "Are you jealous of me, Tanya?"

That question caught her off guard. "Uh…well."

"Yes or no."

"Yes," she snarled.

"And did you really love Edward, or did you only love manipulating him?" I rose from my spot and was heading towards the door. "You don't even have to answer. I thought you were my friend!"

She followed. "And I thought you were mine. But apparently not, because friends don't steal each other's boyfriends."

"I didn't steal him! You practically handed him to me! I tried to stay out of your relationship, Tanya. And I thought we all could be happy, but you can never be satisfied, can you? So what I love Edward. So what, he was my childhood sweetheart. So what? You were his girlfriend. I was simply his friend."

"More like his friend with benefits," she snapped.

"You know what? I'm done. Thank you for the invite, but I think I will be spending the remainder of my night with _Edward_," I shot back at her before storming out of her door with Alice in tow.

"I told you to stay away from truth," she whispered as we waited for Rosalie to come out.

"You guys know how to ruin a party, don't you?" she laughed as she started up the car and we headed back to the Cullen house.

"Is not going to be fair, that you guys both have your men to spend the night with, when I have to wait for Jasper," Alice complained in the passenger seat. I poked my head between them.

"So, you really picked that song to aggravate Tanya?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella. Why else would I choose it?"

"Catchy chorus," I chuckled.

"Yeah, now we really don't like Edward soon-to-be _ex _girlfriend," Rosalie laughed.

"You didn't like Tanya?" I looked at Rosalie.

She stuck her tongue out. "Heck no. She was evil and not at all that pretty. Can't you see that her roots are a different color that the rest of hair? She needs to get that touched up."

I laughed. "I can tell that we are going to be friends."

"Good," she said. "Because you're either in or out in my world." She looked over at Alice. "We are going to swing by my house to get my brother."

"Is Jasper your real brother?"

Rosalie hesitated. "No…but he is only brother I got." I left it alone. I might be drudging up painful memories. We stopped in front of Rosalie's house, when she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Hey loser, your girl is out here…Is mom up...You have ten seconds to come out and claim your prize. Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…." Before the countdown was through, Jasper flew out of the house and into the backseat with me.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," I smiled.

"So, why am I in a car full of half-naked girls," he joked. "Not that I am looking or anything."

"Well, Speed dresser," Alice smiled, turning around to him. "We just skipped out on the worst sleep over ever and are heading home."

"So where do I come in?" Jasper smiled.

"Don't you want to come to our sleepover?" Alice smiled.

"If you're hosting, then of course."

"Can you guys hold that down? I am trying to concentrate…where's that cut-off?"

"Right there," Alice pointed. She and Rosalie started to argue about having the road to the Cullen's house lit up, while Jasper and I had our own conversation.

"So, how did the party end so horribly?" he smiled, letting his blond hair wisp to the side.

"I admitted to loving the host's boyfriend," I shrugged.

"That's nice. So, you and Edward are a thing now?"

"I guess you can say that. I already have a ring." I held up my hand and Jasper took it and held it in the light.

"Very nice. Alice, you want a ring?"

"Are we getting married?" she questioned.

"Someday," he whispered into her ear.

Alice giggled in her soprano voice. "Okay, let's go."

We had stopped in front of the house and grabbed our bags. Opening the front door, Alice yelled, "Party!"

Emmett rushed downstairs in his sleep pants and no shirt. He looked like he had just woken up. That was when I noticed he had a bat in his hand. When he realized it was just us, he let the bat slump to his side. "Oh, I thought I was going to be able to bust somebody up," he griped. "But it just happens to be my sister with her boyfriend, Bella, and Rosalie. Rosalie!" He woke up instantly and held out his hand. "Are we really having a sleepover?" he smiled.

She laughed and tossed her blond hair to the side as she left with Emmett. "I will be back, Alice," she assured.

I went upstairs to Edward's door and rapped lightly. He didn't respond, so I quietly slipped into his room and sat at the end of his bed. "Edward," I whispered into the dark.

He didn't stir. He looked like an angel the way the moon poured its soft light around his room. Around the crown of his head, the mellow light stayed creating a halo. "Edward," I whispered again. I crawled up his bed and kissed lightly under his exposed ear. "Edward," I breathed and this time he spoke.

"Bella," he whispered. "Are you real or in my dreams?" He didn't open his eyes, but I could see that he was smiling.

"Open your eyes and find out," I soothed. His eyelids slowly rose and he looked over to see me. "Hey, you gave me this ring to remind me of you. But I have been wondering does it have any superpowers?"

He chuckled and pulled me down to kiss his lips. "What happened to the party?"

"Tanya didn't like peanut butter and jelly," I smiled on his lips.

"Well, we can't please everybody," his voice silkily replied.

"But you can please me," I assured him.

"That I can," he said arrogantly until he kissed me again. "Where is everybody else?"

I pulled off of him, and rose up so I could sit in his lap. He slept with no shirt also, and I couldn't help but stare at his muscular chest. "Uh, Jasper and Alice are, um, somewhere." Edward kissed along my neck, making it hard for me to keep my voice steady. "And uh…Emmett is with Rosalie."

His lips tickled my skin, leaving a hot trail as he moved back and forth. "You know how Emmett is with Rosalie," Edward exhaled against my skin. "Sometimes…he gets…lost…in the moment." Then, Edward cradled my lower back with his right hand letting his left pull my legs up on his. He traced a pattern on my legs, ever so lightly touching me. I couldn't keep my eyes from closing in desire.

"Uh…"I drawled. "Ros…Rosalie promised. God…Rosalie promised that she would…come back to Alice." Once he got an answer, he kissed so close to my lips, he was teasing. "Edward," I murmured, unable to say much more.

"So what about you?" He stopped touching me. He stopped kissing me. I didn't want him to stop.

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with an ardent gaze. I swear I could see how brightly green his eyes were showing in the moonlight. "I made no such promise," I whispered, caressing his cheek. He smiled under my touch.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

The worst sleepover quickly became the best sleepover. Ever.

**POLL ON MY PROFILE...Should I keep Tanya as a Mean Girl? **


	10. Square One

**Square One**

**BELLA**

"What are you smirking for?" Alice interjected as I tiptoed downstairs for a drink.

I thought I was the only one up, but apparently these Cullens never go to sleep. I was caught and I must have been thinking about the night Edward and I had – just lying in each other's arms. "Uh…I slept well."

She got up from the couch and came towards me. "Why didn't you come back for our sleepover last night? Rosalie did."

I smiled and replied, "I never promised I would come back." I continued to walk towards the kitchen, when Alice grabbed my arm and whirled me around.

"It was an understood agreement between us, girls. _We_ were supposed to have a sleepover. Not Edward and you."

"Well, thanks for telling me too late. Anyways, I'm thirsty." I continued to the kitchen and pulled out a jug of juice. "So, what's going to happen with Tanya?"

Alice shrugged. "Not really sure. I don't know how Edward will do it. I don't know if he is going to wait until school to let things blow over some. Or is he going to let everything explode now. Whatever he does, it is going to be painful." She muttered.

"I know. Tanya is going to be heartbroken." Suddenly, I felt guilty about the whole ordeal. I was going to replace something that she had with Edward before I came.

"That's not I what I…never mind. Relax, it is not your fault this happened," Alice soothed. But she was lying. This whole thing happening was my fault.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered before retreating upstairs. I opened the door to Edward's rooms to find his bed, already made and he, already dressed. "Good morning," I smiled before kissing him.

"Good morning to you. I was worried that you left again," he teased as he took my hands and placed them behind my back as he pressed against me. "So just in case, I am going to shackle you."

"You don't have to. I will stay willingly," I breathed.

The next time I emerged downstairs, it was closer to a decent time for people to be up. I had discarded my bedroom attire for jeans and a shirt. I ate some breakfast and spent the afternoon with them until I had to leave.

I didn't want to leave, but I had to go. Edward was going to break some girl's heart and I didn't want to be here to watch.

"Okay, I will see you la…ter." My heart stopped as the car turned off. It was Tanya. She was already here. I stepped back inside the house. She couldn't know I was here. But she would know because she would see my truck. "Shoot." I mumbled curse words under my breath, as I went back to Alice.

"What's wrong?" Alice's voice didn't even seem fearful.

"Tanya. She's here," I whispered.

The doorbell rang, but none of us moved. "Oh no," Alice mouthed. Edward came to the door and laughed at our faces. He had no idea what was about to do down. Tanya was upset last night. Hopefully, she wouldn't be too upset this morning.

**EDWARD**

I answered the front door since Alice and Bella acted like they were statues. I swung the door open and there Tanya was. It didn't matter how many times I rehearsed what I would say to her. When she was in front of me, I choked up.

"Tanya," I whispered before going outside. "I'm sorry."

She held up her hand to stop me. "I'm sorry, too. Not because we wasted all this time together. Not because I even fell for you. Not because I kissed you. I'm sorry that I loved you. I'm sorry that I trusted you, with my heart. I got to ask you, Edward: why her? Out of the weeks we spent together, why would you throw that all away for Bella? Am I…ugly to you? Am I not good enough?"

"No, Tanya you're beautiful. And any guy would be happy to have you."

"Then, why not you?" she whispered. "Why aren't you happy with me? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Tanya," I pleaded.

"But you love Bella, also. You know" – she chuckled – "I always knew there was something going on between you, two. Before you guys even made it official. I knew it. She was a threat to my relationship. I tried to limit her from seeing you, just to find out that you taking her out! I can't believe you! I was sick for one day and that one day changed everything, Edward!"

"I know, I know," I whispered. "And I am sorry." She shook her head and smacked me across my right cheek. I clutched it, feeling the sting. But I deserved it. I deserved everything that she could do to me. I broke her heart in the worse way possible. Something I couldn't assume to be forgiven from so fast.

"You aren't sorry, Edward. If you were, you wouldn't be with her!"

"Tanya, this isn't about Bella! This is about us. I'm tired of trying to make us work for each other. We didn't click."

"We didn't click," she smiled menacingly. "I understand. I understand that you're a lying cheating bastard and I hate you! I was there for you and you run off with her. How could you?!" Then, Tanya started to cry. "I didn't want it to be true about you two. I wanted Bella to be lying last night. I wanted to come here and not find her. I wanted to see you."

I pulled her into a hug. "We tried, Tanya. It just didn't work. I'm sorry. I am truly sorry. I wish it was different between us."

She pulled away, wiping her eyes. I rubbed my thumb under her eye, removing the streaking makeup. "I wish it was different too. Look at me, I'm a wreck," she smiled. "So, this is goodbye?"

"I guess it is. But know that I will always care for you," I smiled.

"I will try to believe that. But you guys are meant for each other. It was only a matter of time before I was out of the way. She was your first love, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she was," I chuckled. "Our history goes way back."

"That's sweet. You're a good guy, Edward. And she is lucky to have you. And could you tell Bella that I am truly sorry about last night? I shouldn't have acted that way. And if somehow, we could be friends again?"

"She'd like that."

I kissed Tanya's forehead. "Take care, Tanya," I breathed against her skin.

"I will. I wish this could have happened differently. I'll see later." Tanya walked down to her car, got in, and drove away.

I smiled to myself. I imagined it would be different. I imagined that she would scream and hit. I imagined she would try to fight. And she did. But she understood the situation. She understood the Bella was the one for me.

I opened the door back into the house. Emmett was on the other side. "How did it go, little bro?"

"It was a mutual break-up."

Emmett laughed and pointed as he saw the red mark on my cheek. "She totally dumped you!"

I didn't even try to explain the situation to him because I knew he wouldn't understand. I came into the kitchen to see Alice and Bella sharing a container of ice cream. I washed a spoon and dug in as well.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella asked.

"Not really," I answered before I scooped out a big chunk of cookies and cream and shoved it into my mouth.

"Well, _can_ you talk about it?" Alice pressed. Such a gossip queen. She just wanted to know, so she could talk at school.

I shook my head, until I got a brain freeze. Bella laughed. Alice just huffed and took another scoop. Once it passed, I said, "It was mutual."

"She dumped you," Alice muttered. "Did she hit you?"

"Slapped my face."

"Did she cry?"

"Yeah, make-up ruined and all." I felt bad for that. I knew Tanya was always conscious of her appearance and she would be upset to know her make-up was streaked on her face.

"Good." Alice smiled and took another spoonful. Bella jabbed Alice in the crook of her elbow. "OW!" she yelled with ice cream on her tongue. "Whaw wa tha fo?" Translation: What was that for?

"Alice, stop being mean," Bella scolded. "We are not supposed to cheer at people's misfortunes."

"Oh, you're just happy because you got the man," Alice pointed out.

"True," Bella admitted. "But still it's not nice." – She turned to me – "I'm sorry Tanya dumped you."

I let out an irritated laugh. "Why was everyone saying that? Tanya and I both decided to call it quits. She didn't _dump_ me. I didn't dump her."

Alice eyed me curiously. "Edward, never before in my life has a guy said 'it was mutual' and meant it. But…I believe you. I told Bella it would painful and look at that: a red handprint to show for it. Red might be your color Edward." She laughed and this time, I stamped on her foot. "Oww! You guys are going to have to stop doing that."

"I should be heading home, now. Charlie is probably looking for me." Bella stood up from the table and went to clean her spoon.

I said, "You know, Tanya talked about the slumber party. She said she was sorry for acting the way she did. She wants to know if you want to be friends, again."

She came back to the table. "I don't know. We are both in a delicate place right now. How am I supposed to be her friend when I…_stole her man_?"

I laughed. "Girls and Rules."

"What do you mean 'Girls and Rules'? There are certain guidelines we all have to abide by when it comes to the dating world," Alice corrected.

"Yeah, well, I don't follow by any rules. I'm a rebel," I smiled leaning over to kiss Bella. "And Tanya means it. She wants to be your friend."

"Don't do it, Bella," Alice warned. "It won't be safe. You have to wait. Tanya is still bitter."

I asked, "How would you know, Alice? You never had to worry about Jasper's exes."

She smiled. "I never did want to deal with Jasper's exes. In his life, there is only me, now. There isn't any Leslie, or…Brenda. It is just _Alice_. I plan to make that forever.

"And I am a woman. Women know how other women act and react. It doesn't matter how many times Tanya can say she is over you. She will _never_ be truly over you. And being a woman, she will be spiteful towards the next girl of yours, which in this case is Bella."

"Wow," I whispered. "When you say it like that it makes sense. But, I still would like for everyone to be friends."

"If I dumped you right now, and went out with Mike, would you friends with him?" Bella asked.

I leaned back in my chair, frowning. "That's different."

She challenged. "Is it really? You know, the girls at the slumber party said Mike and I hit it off at the party. He isn't seeing anyone. And you just got out of a relationship. I may want to…play the fields first since I just came back and all."

At that moment, I was going to tell her that we were going to be together forever. That it didn't matter who we dated in between, we would still come back to each other. But instead I got up from the table and grabbed the cordless. "We could test that theory right now. Are you willing?" I asked, calling her out.

**BELLA**

I snatched the phone from Edward's hand. But I couldn't do anything. What was I going to do? Call up Mike? No way. I shoved the phone back into his hands and he took me in his arms.

"I'm sorry. About everything today," he whispered sweetly in my ear. "But I wasn't lying about what I said. I can't stop loving you, so of course, Mike and I can't be friends."

I giggled. "I knew it. So, I guess that eliminates every guy in my life."

"I can be friends with Charlie," Edward pointed out.

"Not for very long. No father can be friends with the guy that is dating their daughter. Initially."

Edward pulled me back some so he could look me in the eyes. "Please explain."

"Well…I don't think Charlie would be pleased with the way you _touch_ me." I blushed at my attempt to insinuate what I meant.

Edward smiled the imperfect grin as his fingers tickled my waist. "I'm a virtuous boy. I haven't done anything that is questionable."

"Huh," I giggled out as I wriggled out of his touch. I was successful, but ended up colliding into a chair. Edward helped steady me. "Okay, now I really have to go home. Charlie…"

"Okay," Edward frowned. "But will you be back tomorrow?"

"Most likely. Charlie might go on another fishing adventure." I smiled as I gathered my stuff and headed out with Edward following alongside.

I was at my truck when I noticed the rueful look in Edward's eyes. "Are you sure about the Tanya situation? I didn't want to cause all this trouble. I didn't mean to cause you and her…. I was only supposed to help. I'm sorry." Suddenly, I found myself embracing him in a hug. Not a hug between lovers.

A hug between friends.

"Bella, it isn't your fault. I was unhappy. No…Tanya was just insatiable. It almost became like a chore to date her. I was going to let her go anyway. You were just the catalyst and the incentive. I just have to…get over it."

"Oh, well…I can understand if you want to. If you need some, some time…" I stumbled over my words, blushing as I said them. Though, I didn't want to say them, they seemed right.

"Right. Time. That's exactly what we don't have in this world. Who promised me tomorrow?" His voice was shaky, and I could hear he was fighting to keep the anger away.

"If we do have our tomorrow, I will be here. You know that."

"I guess you're right," he sighed. But he didn't release me yet. We just clung to each other. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

He exhaled deeply as if he was struggling with his words. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," I responded quickly. Edward's hand fell away from my body, leaving a space for ether to flow around us. Though he wasn't physically touching me, I could feel his emotions radiating off of his body and flowing through me.

"Can you…give me some time? Just a day or two."

"Oh," I smiled weakly. "That would be the best for the both of us. We are moving a little fast."

"Yeah, maybe go along as friends for awhile," he confessed awkwardly while kicking imaginary rocks under his feet. He was no longer looking at me, and I was glad he wasn't.

Tears induced from guilt teemed from my eyes. "Well, I am going to go Edward," I mumbled. "I will see you at school." I climbed into my truck, wiping the moist evidence from my cheeks.

Edward was upset.

I was upset.

The events of today were not the joyous. Everything began happy, but then just took a turn for the worst. Deep down inside, we were all putting on our happy faces for show.

How was I to be happy knowing that I ruined someone's relationship? How was Edward to be cheery knowing that Tanya was hurting? We couldn't prolong the pain any longer. We both felt it. It was inevitable. Not only did he break up with Tanya, Edward was breaking up with me. He cut his time-consuming and short-lived connections with everyone. It was like he was ripping up the puzzle and starting back at square one.

Edward didn't need another relationship to complicate his life. I knew that he loved me and that would never change. We were bound together by fate. But he didn't need a girlfriend right now; he needed a friend.


	11. The Friend Zone

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! This is your girl, TJ! And I want to thank you all for reviewing for the last chapter. Okay, the next couple of chapters I will be experimenting. Yes, so if you don't like it, don't hate me. Oh, this is not the end. NEVER. Let's make it fun. May I have 20 reviews? That's all I ask for.

**The Friend Zone...**

**BELLA**

"Just a day or two?" He had said.

I could do that.

At least, I thought I could.

Going back to school on Monday had to be one of the strangest days of my life. It started with me trying to fake sickness to avoid going. Maybe Charlie would believe me. I don't skip school, so if I did, it had to be something important.

Right on schedule, Charlie knocked on my bedroom door when he realized I haven't stepped out. "Bella?"

"Yes," I said weakly. I was trying to add as much moaning and groaning as I could muster.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I don't know. I feel…horrible. My stomach hurts and my head is…" I grasped at my forehead and clutched my stomach as if I was having a cramp.

"Well, you just stay in bed and I'll go make you something," he explained before heading downstairs.

Charlie in the kitchen equaled one thing. Disaster was in the midst.

I jumped from my bed, throwing the covers precariously behind me. "Umm…Dad, I don't think that would be necessary. I don't think I am in the mood to eat anything," I reasoned, heading after him, still trying to pretend.

"Nonsense, hon, I'm going to get you something." He opened the refrigerator searching for some unrevealed ingredient. "Now where is that prune juice?" he muttered.

"Dad, it is fine. It's probably just a…girl thing." That was my only defense. I knew I couldn't use it on Renée (moms and their intuition). But it worked with my father because Charlie got beet red in the face. I thought I was in the clear until he narrowed his eyes at me. I broke out in a sweat.

"Bella, are you pretending?" he asked, not really wanting me to answer.

I crossed my arms. "No…" I whined.

He leaned back on the counter as he was figuring out what was going on. "Are you trying to skip school to avoid something that happened at that sleepover?"

I sighed.

Charlie held up his right palm. "You don't have to answer. Truthfully, I would rather you face your problems head on instead of hiding out at home. But it's your choice. I'm going to get ready for work. I'll pick something up, so don't bother fixing breakfast."

"Okay," I grumbled, turning around to go back to my room.

So I now I sat on my bed, staring at my pale walls. I hated it when Charlie tried to guilt me into doing the right thing. It was worse then him just flat out saying "Go to school." One time he did that when I was five and I had taken three chocolate chip cookies. After his little speech, I ended up with one.

After dressing and eating, I headed outside to see a familiar car in my driveway. "Alice? What are you doing here?"

She rolled down the passenger window of Edward's Volvo. He must have ridden with Emmett. "Making sure you go to school. Now, hop in!" I did as I was told. "Why didn't you come over, yesterday?"

"Edward told me not to," I said. Actually, I told Edward I would come over, but then he dismissed me so he could have some time.

She frowned and muttered "That baby. Why did you listen to him?"

"Aren't I supposed to?"

"Is he your father?" she questioned.

"No."

"Then, you could have come over. I thought we were going to have fun."

"Can't have fun knowing Edward is upset," I mumbled.

"Yeah, he has been a little jumpy and moody. He is all over the place with his emotions. He's miserable. As soon as you left on Saturday, he ran up to his room and slammed the door. Emmett and I, being as nosy as we are, tiptoed up, but there was no sound. No music, no crying, nothing. He didn't come down for dinner, though there wasn't any scheduled time since mom isn't home.

"On Sunday, I got up early to check up on him, but he wasn't in his room. He left when none one of us was up. You know what I found on his bed? That scrapbook I made him. Late last night, he came home. It had to be around nine o'clock. He just grabbed an apple and continued upstairs to his room. Emmett and I tried to talk to him about it, but he didn't answer. Early this morning for school, he told me to pick you go to school. He'll get over it, and so will you. Now, who you need to worry about is Tanya."

"Tanya?"

"Tanya," she confirmed, taking her eyes off the road for a split second. "Today is the day we find out what her real intentions are."

After pulling into the school parking lot (next to Emmett's jeep) Alice and I stepped out. She looked over at me and frowned. "You really need to do something with your wardrobe," she scolded.

"I like what I have on," I shot back, looking over my outfit. Okay, so I could have picked out something more decent, but it was just school. No one to impress here.

"Whatever," Alice muttered. We continued to walk through the halls, with people whispering about me as well.

_She is the one that stole Edward._

_I heard the girls fought over him. Apparently, Bella won. _

Two girls, probably freshman, were giggling as I walked past them. I rolled my eyes; this was going to get real irritating. Then, I saw Tanya. "She doesn't look bitter," I whispered to Alice.

"It might be a front…" Alice started until we saw Mike walk over to Tanya. He grabbed a handful of her rump and left a big sloppy kiss on her lips. It was quite disturbing. "…or not."

"Yeah, it seems the girl moves fast," I mumbled to her, while walking up to Tanya.

"Hello, Bella!" she smiled while draping her body in Mike's arms.

"Hey," I responded softly, nervous of what to say. "Look, I am terribly sorry about what happened."

Tanya laughed. "Whatever," she giggled with Mike whispering in her ear. "Once Edward moved out of the way, Mike and I could see each other publicly."

"Publicly?" I repeated. "What are you saying?"

She laughed again. "Bella, you know what I am saying." She leaned into my ear and whispered. "Edward wasn't the only one living a double life."

I was furious at the point; ready to burst into flames. This was for Edward. All the pain that she inflicted Edward. All the second guessing she created. The controversy she generated. And Edward's pain was my pain. Since I knew a man should never hit a woman, Edward would never do anything about Tanya's sickening confession. I took matters into my own hands.

"You're despicable," I spat at her before I wheeled my right arm back and snapped it right into her nose.

"GIRL FIGHT!" Someone yelled.

I felt Tanya pull my hair, but it didn't matter because I had a hold on strawberry blond locks. It would be so sad to see Tanya lose all her precious hair. She deserved it. She deserved every bruise she received. I just kept hitting her, attacking her. The strikes didn't stop until I felt burly arms hooked under my elbows and constrained me from touching Tanya again.

I was seething with rage, anger. Breathing was as wild as my heart rate. Teeth bared as if I would pounce. I was like an animal. An angry mother defending her young like a lioness.

"Let go of me," I hissed, trying to wriggle out of the iron grasp. I wanted one more hit. The crowd encircled Tanya and I as she stumbled up, being held by Mike.

Emmett whispered to me, "Bella, you have to calm down."

I didn't want to calm down. I was done pretending to be alright with everything. I was done with Edward's sullen behavior. Tanya's controlling spirit. I needed to liberate myself. My anger.

"Please, take her to the office," a teacher called behind me.

I whipped out of Emmett's arm and straightened my clothes on my shoulders. "I know where the office is," I muttered to him.

"_I told you Bella won_," somebody whispered behind me.

_Shut up_, I yelled in my head.

I came into the front office. "Isabella?" Mrs. Cope worried. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "I need to see the principal."

"Right this way." She led me in to principal's small antechamber. I didn't want to wait. I wanted to go home. But I had no where to flee. I knew they would to call Charlie. He would furious with me. Sullying the Swan name.

I flopped into the first vinyl chair, still angry. I couldn't believe Tanya? How could she? She didn't ever love Edward. She was only playing Edward. He was going to be devastated when he found out.

"In my office, now!" the Mr. Greene barked. I rolled my eyes and sighed, going inside. "I will not have you disturbing the peace at my school," he said sternly.

"But you don't understand. Tanya is evil. I was defending Edward," I explained.

"Oh? Is that so, Miss Swan? If I remember correctly, Mr. Cullen was nowhere to be seen. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir," I whispered.

"Then, you weren't doing it for him" – he started muttering – "though I highly doubt Mr. Cullen would hit a lady." Then, his voice rose in volume and authority. "But you will be suspended for three days, young lady, for fighting. The other party will be suspended as well. I will be calling your father, but you are dismissed for the rest of the day. You are free to go." Mr. Greene stood up to open his door, signaling to me that this discussion was over.

Did I do the right thing?

As the anger slowly abated from my body, I began to realize what I had done. I didn't retaliate for Edward. I was feeling as if I was threatened and I responded. I handled the situation all wrong. I sunk into the same vinyl chair and put my head between my knees as my vision became misty. I was just as bad as Damien. Maybe worse, because it wasn't my battle to fight; it was Edward's.

Where was he?

And as I thought it, a soft hand touched my back, rubbing soothing patterns over it. "Edward," I asked, voice breaking.

"I'm going to take you home," he said softly with no emotion in his voice.

"Okay." I sniffed as I gathered my school materials.

Edward led me out to the school parking lot, not taking his hand off my shoulders. I didn't want him to. I rested my head on his shoulders, loving his support.

Finally, we got to his car that Alice was driving was this morning. I climbed into the passenger seat, and immediately started fumbling with the radio until I settled on the CD already in session: Debussy.

We didn't speak. Edward already knew what was going through my mind just by my body language.

Damaged.

I was broken up. Everything with Damien came spewing out with Tanya as the receiver. She didn't deserve what I gave her (no matter how much I wanted to believe that sophistry). She was just a girl who was messing with guy's hearts. A man-eater.

But what I did was inexcusable. Forgivable, but not for awhile.

Edward was driving a little faster than necessary, but I didn't have the voice or the heart to tell him to slow down. Then, I realized where he was taking me to. The Diner.

The Volvo engine stopped purring. We were here. Everything was unusually noisy as I heard the click of the seatbelts we unbuckled. The locks on the door pop open. The handle on the door move out. The pull of the fabric as Edward and I moved off of the seats. Edward's heavy sighing. My sniffling.

Everything was loud.

How my feet were moving was a mystery because I knew for a fact my brain was not operating on a mental level at this point. It was difficult to remind myself that I needed oxygen. But the door was held open and I walked in and sat in the first vacant booth; the diner was never busy.

I noticed the disquieted expression on Betsy's face as she came over. "Kids, why the long faces? Did you kill someone?" We both looked at her with dismay. She smiled apologetically. "I see you, two, aren't ready for jokes. Well, at least let me take your orders. You guys are skipping school, right?" None of answered. She sighed at our silence. "I will just bring out two cups of Joe," she muttered before disappearing to her serving counter.

Before Edward and I spoke, Betsy was back with two mugs of coffee. Sensing this was probably the only thing my stomach could handle, I loaded up my mug with lots of cream and sugar. Meanwhile, Edward left his black.

"Are you going back to school?" I whispered to him, wondering where my voice came from.

"No," he said simply with a tone that suggested he wasn't going to say anymore.

Placing my hands on the table between us, I announced to him, "It's been two days."

He didn't respond. Instead, he twirled the spoon inside the steaming black coffee around. Not acknowledging my statement, he took a sip. He winced – probably at the taste – but I wasn't supposed to notice.

"Edward?" I whispered. I reached for his hands, but he retracted them – subtly, but enough to hurt my feelings. I pulled my hands back around my mug searching for its warmth after Edward's chilling action. "I'm sorry about what happened at school."

"Why did you act like that?"

I sat back in my seat, astonished that he didn't realize why I hit Tanya. "At first, I was doing it for you," I answered.

"You didn't have to do anything for me." He voice was cool.

"Tanya cheated on you, Edward!" I retorted, my voice rising.

He shrugged. "And I cheated on her. So what?"

"Cheat? Edward, we did no such thing. Tanya was bad news. I thought we were in the wrong at first, but she was…terrible. And you said you loved me."

"And I also said I loved Tanya," he pointed out.

That hurt. And he didn't look up to see the pain in my face. "Did you know?" I whispered to him. He didn't answer right away; instead, he took another sip of his coffee. I did the same. "Edward," I started again. "Did you know about Tanya and Mike?"

"I found out the same way everyone else did," he spoke, deadpanned.

I slapped my hands on the table. "Well, that's just great Edward. When were going to tell me? You know you could have called and said 'Bella, don't hit Tanya. I already know.' And where's Alice? She can guess well with everything else, but when it is important, her mind draws a blank. How can she have a career as a psychic?..." I was going into hysterics. Rambling on and on, until Edward took his hand and placed it over my mouth to mute me.

"Bella, I have been thinking about us lately," he started as he took his hand away.

"And…" I encouraged.

"I think it would be better if we stayed friends for awhile."

"Friends? After all that we been through and you're putting me in the _friend zone_."

"Bella, the timing is off. This isn't going to work."

"We aren't going to work? What are you talking about? We are going to work. We do work." My voice broke as I comprehended what was happened. "I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you, too. But Bella, I just don't see how we can…"

"How we can what?" I snapped. "Date? It's easy; you ask me out, and I go. Edward, not everything has to be over analyzed – something you have a tendency of doing."

Then, he finally looked at me. Really looked at me. Not with his eyes, but with his soul. He was just as hurt as I was. Maybe worse, but he wouldn't let me know.

"Oh," I mouthed. I was immediately shut down in rage.

"Yeah."

"You know I am here as a friend if you need it."

"I know."

I sighed because the world wasn't over. It didn't stop spinning or snap off its axle because Edward and I weren't together. The moon was hurtling towards us, disrupting our weather patterns because Edward and I were friends again.

For a second, I thought this was funny. That was until I looked at Edward again. He looked so…used. Spent. Browbeaten.

"As a friend, you shouldn't be acting like this."

"Like what?" he asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Like 'The World has Turned Its Back On Me'. You should be more proactive about this. Stopped moping and get back in the field."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"You don't have to have a relationship, but maybe you should casually see someone. Not me, though. We are just…friends," I squeaked out. It was going to get tough to remember Edward didn't want me that way right now.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I want to love you, Bella. I really do. But, I don't want to ruin something before we have our foundation stable – friendship."

"Friendship," I nodded. "I can do that. I'm going to lie to you, Edward. I couldn't stop thinking about you this weekend. I didn't know what you were going through until Alice told me."

He smiled. Really smiled as if the sun as coming out again. "That big mouth. I'm not going to lie either. I couldn't stop think about you. It was unfair for you to experience that."

I held up my hand. "Stop trying to protect me, Edward."

He looked baffled by my words. "Bella, that's nonsense. Protecting you is what I am supposed to do."

"No it isn't. If it was, you would have stopped me from pounding Tanya's face in."

He smiled crookedly. "I heard about that. Emmett said you were a beast. I wish I was there to stop you."

"And stop trying to take the blame for other people's action. I was the one who decided to throw the first punch. I was bound to get in trouble."

"Where did you learn to hit like that," Edward asked, interested.

I laughed. "Okay, okay. You're distracting me. What I am trying to say is that you can't keep me from living my life, Edward."

He crossed his arms on the table and leaned towards me with fascination twinkling in his emerald eyes. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Get out and see other people like you."

Edward smiled. "Maybe we should double date."

"Great," I sighed in relief. "We will both date like civilized teens do…but not each other," I corrected.

"Yes. But I will still have a spot for you in my heart, Bella. I love you."

I held up my hands to stop him. "Nope, that's rule number one: You can't say I love you or use quixotic language as if you are reading Hallmark cards."

Edward frowned while taking my hands into his. "You know that is going to be extremely difficult," he said with a low voice that made me tremble with pleasure.

"Rule number two: No physical contact," I explained as I pulled away from his touch.

"Any more rules?" he teased.

"Why? Two rules not enough for you?" I smiled.

"Well, I get to have one, too. Rule number three: I get to pick the guy for you," Edward said casually, leaning away from me.

"I don't like that rule." I crossed my arms.

"Well, how are we supposed to make this work unless I approve of him? Friends approve each other's 'lovers'." Edward had a point. I didn't approve of Tanya and she was gone. But then again, I was in love with Edward and Tanya was in the way.

"Okay," I grumbled. "Anything else?"

"Yes. What will happen when are little game ends? When does it end?"

"Easy. When you are ready to have me, then the game ends. But until then, we're supposed to have fun. Here, have this." I slid the emerald ring off of my finger, placing it in Edward's palm. "Give it to me when you're ready." My hand still felt heavy as if the ring was still on my finger.

"What if I am ready now?" he asked, grimacing at the ring in his hand.

"You would be lying. Now, come on, Edward. This can be fun. You wanted friendship, so I am giving you one. And this friendship comes equipped with a game." I did a little jig with my hands as encouragement.

"We sound like swingers," Edward pointed out disapprovingly.

I scrunched up my face and then relaxed. "So?" I shrugged. "No one has to know…except Betsy. She can help us. Betsy," I called out.

She came over, grinning. "Have you, two, kiss and made up?"

Edward looked over at me, while asking Betsy "Should we?"

I looked back at Betsy, still smiling. "Edward and I are best friends are we are going to be seeing other people as part of our game. Can you make sure our game stays on track?"

"I'll try," she perked up. "Though, I have a pretty good idea who will crack first."

"Who?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm not telling," I sung while avoiding eye contact.

Edward turned back to me. "I heard Tanya and Mike are going to be throwing a party."

"I don't think I will be invited," I revealed to him.

"You really do know how to ruin parties do you?" Edward joked. "I think Emmett is trying to throw a Study Jam though mom and dad said no parties."

"Ooo…Emmett is going to be in so much trouble," I whispered

"Only if he gets caught," Edward indicated. "But are you going to do it?"

"I don't know if Charlie will let me out. You know I am suspended for three days."

Edward scowled. "I can see how that can be tough. Well, there will be other times. Just give me the heads up, and we can escort each other."

"As friends," I clarified seriously.

Raising his mug, he repeated "As friends."

I raised mine and they clanked together. I knew I was up to it, but how long could Edward and I keep this up?

Nothing in this world could compare to wrath of Charlie. I could have sworn his face went through various shades beginning with stark white, getting ruddier by the seconds. His was as furious as I was earlier. I pleaded and pleaded that I was sorry.

And as I thought, he used the "sullying the Swan name." Then, he brought up the fact that I could have been arrested – just had to have a father who happen to be the police chief – and that we were thankful her family wasn't pressing charges.

Oh, and I was grounded.

That wasn't as big as a shocker as Charlie finally admitting, "Maybe you should have stayed home from school." And that was it. He left me in the living room as he went upstairs to change. I had already cooked dinner – to soften him up – but I didn't have an appetite.

I went up to my room, looking over at my computer. Could I email my mother? I didn't know, but I turned on the ancient machine anyways.

"Turn off that computer!" Charlie called from his room.

"I'm going to email Renée," I answered back.

He came into my room, pulling down a cotton shirt. "You email her and then you get straight off. You hear me?"

"Yes," I replied. "I understand. Thank you."

Finally, my computer came to life. I read the email from my mother:

_Hey honey_

_I want to know what's up. You haven't emailed me since you left. What's going on? Meet any cute guys. Tell me everything. _

I sighed. Though she was my mom, she was always concerned about my social life. I tapped out a message for her.

_Everything is great. I met the Cullens again. Edward has grown up a lot. Funny how we picked up where we left off. I have been to a party and did karaoke. Oh, and I am now grounded because I punched a girl at school. But don't worry about me. _

I sent off the message before I could think about changing it. I shut off my computer and went to relax on my bed. No need to pull out headphones since I was locked down. I mean it could be worse. I could have had scheduled breaks for bathroom, meal, and school. Glad I knew Charlie wasn't that strict.

But I needed to get that party of Emmett's. Edward couldn't do anything without me. And Emmett's party was the Friday before their parents came home. I had to get there…

**Okay, so go and review. And then I will bring you into what I call "_THE FRIEND ZONE!"_**


	12. Bonnie and Clyde

**I have received mixed reviews regarding my Friend Zone. Some of you like it, some of you hate it. Truthfully, I just find it funny. The name, Friend Zone, comes from what one of my classmates said I did to a boy...put him in the friend zone. Oh, and I don't really know how to play chess, but my lil sis is in chess club (hey, we are all nerds. JK!). Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter; I am still experimenting. About a happy ending...do you really think I am THAT MEAN?! Am I?**

**Maybe.**

**Bonnie and Clyde**

**BELLA**

"So, Bella, is Charlie letting you off the hook?" Emmett asked as I busily tried to finish any work that I missed in my three days of house arrest. My teachers were ready to spring work on me as soon as I stepped into their classrooms. Now, I had a hefty pile; how much could I miss in three days?

"No," I groaned. "I'm on lock down. Curfew and everything."

"That's no fun," Emmett complained. "So I guess that means you aren't coming to the party tonight: The Study Jam Session?"

It was Friday; my first day back to school since the beat-down. Tanya didn't come back to school.

Rumor: Tanya was moving.

Apparently, her father is in the Navy and has been conveniently relocated to Florida. They were to leave ASAP. But there was also word going around, speculating that Tanya is pregnant with Mike's child which is hastening her leave. That rumor was never investigated.

But back to Emmett, I replied, "Oh, I am coming tonight. You will see me there." Jasper looked over at me with confusion in his eyes. Emmett burst into laughter.

"Sneaking out, eh?" he smirked. I didn't answer him because I was afraid of saying it would taint its thrill. But yes, I was going to sneak out. How? I still had no idea.

Edward wrapped an arm around me, grinning. "So tonight is the night?"

"Yes," I blushed, knowing what he was referring to. Our little game kicks off tonight. It would be our first official night in a different relationship – friendship - with each other.

"Pinky swear?" Edward held out his little finger for me to twist mine around with. I giggled as I promised.

Doesn't matter how mature people think they get, we still fall back on the elementary playground etiquette, including the pinky swear.

Emmett looked back and forth over Edward and me as he tried to figure out what was going on between us. "You guys haven't even been together that long and you already want to lay it on him." He leaned across the table. "Let me help you out. Eddie, here, is a little slow when it comes to that stuff, if you know what I am saying. So, don't go too fast or you might scare him."

My expression was twisted into confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Emmett grinned. "You _know_ what I am talking about."

I put up my hands in surrender – embarrassed – while saying, "Ew, Emmett. That wasn't even remotely close to what I was thinking, but what has Edward told you?" I looked to a quiet Edward, who was calm and not at all bothered by his brother's inappropriate tongue. "Edward, what did you say?"

"I didn't say a word," he smiled.

Emmett laughed again at the exchange. "Whoa, Little Eddie was getting some action."

"Nothing happened Emmett," Edward corrected.

"Humph," Emmett snorted before turning to Rosalie.

That was when Alice turned to me. "So, Bella. What do you plan on wearing, tonight?"

"Something I can flee in," I answered, trying to eat.

Alice frowned and muttered incomprehensible under her breath. Evidently, it was something with my wardrobe because she and Jasper started arguing.

"Bella dresses fine, Alice. Stop trying to dress up the world," he presented to her.

"The world would be a happier place if everyone had nice clothes."

"So, she doesn't have nice clothes?"

"Noooo, what I am I saying is there is nothing wrong with slapping on a skirt once in awhile. Hey, throw in a pair of heels, too."

"Hey," I interjected. "I have a skirt."

Alice whipped back around to me and questioned "When was that last time you wore it?"

Not recently. "Continue," I muttered, feeling like a lost cause. So, I was going to have to impress a few people tonight.

That night, I fixed Charlie's dinner and washed dishes (just as my punishment required). Around nine o'clock, I announced that I was turning in for the night.

"So early?" Charlie was getting ready, too, but for a different reason: fishing tomorrow.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Going back to school wore me out."

"Then I won't bother you," he smiled. "Good night." I retreated to my room, letting him use our only bathroom first. Seven minutes later, I heard the running water shut off and Charlie's room door close. As quietly as possible, I opened my door and went into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and my hair. Alice wasn't going to be able to insult me, tonight.

I returned to my room and took my shirt and threw on a red blouse. I knew my skirt wasn't as fashionable as I would have liked, so I stopped by a store and picked up the shortest skirt – still decent – that I could find. I put the skirt over my jeans so I could escape easily. I took a tiny desk mirror from my dresser, and applied minimal make-up: mascara, shadow, and gloss. I pulled my hair back away from my face with a hair tie. Now, I had to wait. I sat in the rocker that was in my room, waiting for Charlie to fall asleep. But it all depended on how tired he was. He looked worn out, so maybe he wouldn't check in on me.

Then, I heard his steps.

In a rush of fear, I ran to my bed and flew underneath the covers, trying to hide my well-dressed body. I cursed my breathing, trying to control it. My door creaked open and I heard Charlie's grunt followed by "She didn't turn off the light." My room, once illuminated, now fell into darkness with the only light streaming from my open door. I closed my eyes as I felt Charlie's lips touched my blanketed forehead – something he would never do if I was up. Then, the light slowly dimmed as my door closed. And Charlie was gone.

Heart and lungs erratic, I waited ten seconds before I made any sudden moments.

_1...2_

Could Charlie be waiting for me on the other side of my door?

_3…4_

Did he possibly know what I was planning tonight?

_5…6_

My breath slowed.

_7…8_

My heart slowed.

_9…10_

Something hit.

I wasn't sure if Charlie had left my room or not after that last sound, so I was afraid to move. Until I heard the noise again. It was…on the window. Something was hitting the window.

I got up from my bed and went to my casement, drawing it up. Something zoomed into my room. I went to pick it up; it was an acorn. Going back to the window, I looked out to see a familiar face. "Why are you tossing acorns into my room?" I hissed. I threw the acorn back out – aiming for Edward – but it knocked against the spruce and vanished.

"There's an oak in the forest by your house," Edward smiled, calling out to me. "Now, come on!"

"Give me a sec."

I had two options: go out of the front door and risk getting caught or go out via my window and risk falling.

I was going to take my chances. "Edward," I hissed again. "Meet me around the back of the house." He put his thumbs up and raced around. I fluffed my pillows to make it seem I was in bed and laid my covers over the pillow person, grabbed a jacket, and tiptoed into the hallway. I waited to hear Charlie's heavy snoring, before heading downstairs.

Carefully, I missed the steps that might creak when too much weight was applied – not that I weighed a lot. I walked across the living room while trying to remember where everything was situated. I bumped into the TV stand, stubbing my toe. But that didn't stop me from moving through the room. Eventually, I found the sliding glass door (always have a third option) and unlocked the lever and slid the door back slowly. And there was Edward – smiling and wonderful.

"Thought you would never show," he breathed. I slid the door back into place, not at all concerned that it was going to be unlocked.

"Yeah, well, let's get going," I said as I snapped my fingers at him. He laughed once.

Suddenly, Edward ducked me into the nearby woods. He had secured both of his arms around mine, breathing heavily. "Edward, this is breaking –"

"Shh," he silenced. "My car is parked on the other side of the woods. Now, follow me." He slid his hands down my arms and then walked ahead of me, further into the dark trees.

"Wait!" I called after, stumbling into the woods. "Edward, this is not cool."

"Just come on," he advised, holding out his hand for me. Should I take it?

He enveloped his cool hand around mine and we took off through the forested area. When it seemed like Edward and I would be stuck in the woods forever, I saw a break in the trees. Civilization. I sighed as we came out of the dark woodlands and headed towards his Volvo.

Jogging to the driver side of the car, Edward said, "Get in." I threw open the passenger door and jumped inside.

"Step on it," I smiled.

At that moment, Edward slammed his right foot on the gas pedal sending us soaring down the road. I laughed as I thought Edward and I were like Bonnie and Clyde, fleeing from the scene with the adrenaline pumping in our veins. Edward laughed as well as he continued to travel down the darkened roads. We just kept driving through the night.

That was when I remembered I needed to take my jeans off. "Edward, don't look," I warned.

"May I ask why?"

"I'm stripping." Then, I preceded to unbuttoned my jeans underneath my skirt – pulled up to my belly button. I got my jeans down past my thighs – skirt already covered my upper thigh as I pulled it down – before I could see the startling tint of my legs contrasting the dark denim. But I was struggling.

"Do you…need some help with that?" Edward wondered. Was that nervousness I heard?

"Could you?" Edward pulled off to the side of the road – deserted. I swung my constricted legs over into his lap and rested my hand on the shoulder. "Okay, pull!"

Edward took the sides of my jeans and tugged them down until my toes wiggled free. "Why did you have to wear such tight pants?" He tossed the jeans over my head.

"Hey," I giggled, pulling them out of my hair.

Edward laughed as he swerved his car back onto the road. Then, I turned up his radio, blasting the CD playing in the car.

"What's gotten into you?"

I rocked out to the music. I know I am like the worst dancer ever, but I was thrilled to be out. "I'm living life, Edward. You should try it sometime."

He chuckled while he turned down the music to a respectable volume. "One of us has to be the responsible one," he muttered.

I sighed.

Edward sighed as well.

I started to take off the jacket I had slipped on before leaving. I could see Edward still looking at me. "What are you staring at?" I frowned as I got my hand caught in a sleeve.

Edward chuckled to himself as he said "You know, Bella, you look really great tonight."

"Are you making fun of me?" Self-conscious as I was, I flipped down the visor to check the mirror. Nothing seemed to look terrible.

I had noticed how Edward became unusually quiet. "No, I wasn't making fun of you. You do look nice."

"Rule number four…" – Edward groaned, before I was finished – "Rule number four: No flattery to the other."

He put up his pointer finger to pause my thoughts as he drove into their drive. "So, let me get this straight. I can't compliment you. Not even as a friend?"

I bit my lip. He wouldn't be breaking the rules…. "Okay, but ONLY as a friend and nothing else."

In front of us, we couldn't miss the party in full swing. Lights illumined the Cullen house, making it a beacon for teens looking for a good time.

I was one of those teens.

"I can't believe we are doing to this," I hissed in Edward's ear as we walked into the house – the party site. People danced in and out of rooms.

"You started it," Edward said accusingly.

"Since when do you listen to me?"

"Great, now you tell me," he chuckled as we moved through the kitchen.

"Well, look who's here!" Emmett boomed behind us, grabbing our external shoulders. "Bella finally snuck out."

I shook Emmett off of my shoulder and walked ahead to the living room. As I approached the room, it was clear to see there would be no studying here tonight. There might be "tutoring," but definitely no studying.

Soon, a conga line moved through living room. Though it wasn't a conga line at all! First they moved to the right and then the left. Some kick was done and then…they 'walked it out'.

"Cupid Shuffle," Edward, suddenly appearing at my side, whispered in my ear. "Emmett likes this song. Are you ready?"

"Always," I replied, determined to start. I started to scan the crowd for any potential candidates. "How about him?" I pointed to a cute guy. He had light ash brown hair and a great build.

"Nah, he wants one thing and I don't want to think about him and you doing that." Edward started laughing after I jabbed him. "Okay, okay, what about her?"

It was a little petite with jet black hair. "Nope, she looks like she wants one thing. Badly. Look how she is leaning over him." I pointed in the direction of the girl who was currently flirting with some jock.

"I can handle her," Edward said smugly.

"Then, I can handle him."

"Okay, let's go. Remember the rules," he advised before walking away to the girl. Edward stepped next to her, and she quickly turned her attention to him, strolling around the room. The jock was left dumbfounded.

I rolled my eyes as I stepped over my target of affection.

"Hey," he smiled while flicking his head up.

"Hi," I smiled back, tossing my hair to one side. "So what's your name?"

"Trent. Hey, aren't you with that Cullen boy, Edward?"

I chuckled. "It didn't work out. He was too much of a boy and I need a _man_." I bit the corner of my lip, suggestively. "Can you do that?"

"Tonight is your lucky night. Let's go somewhere."

"Okay."

First, everything was quite nice. Trent was a great dancer, so I had him show me some moves. But when the music slowed down, Trent and I went walking around for a quieter spot. Guess what I found out? He is so boring. All we talked about was sports, something I lack knowledge in. Trent played baseball, basketball, football, soccer, lacrosse, volleyball, and swam. I told him I played no sports; I wasn't coordinated enough. I went up to the second floor, where Trent tried to kiss me. I turned away before his lips touched me. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him. Trent muttered something about going back down. A few steps ahead of me, we started back down towards everyone else.

Then, I saw Edward and that girl right in front of Trent and me. Arm-in-arm, they seemed content. "Hey, Edward, who is this?" I asked.

"This is Miranda. She is in our junior class. Who is he?"

"Oh. This is Trent. He's a senior." We nodded to each other.

Trent turned to me and said "Bella, I will see you later." He walked away. Miranda saw someone she knew and excused herself as well.

Edward looked at me, grinning. "Well, Miranda is a cheerleader."

"Trent is an athlete. He plays _seven_ sports."

"Miranda competes in pageants."

"Trent assists a little league."

"Miranda is in the National Honor Society."

"Trent…Trent….Ugh!" I didn't even notice how close I was to Edward until we were no more than a couple inches from each other. Long whooshes of air came from my nostrils as I grinded my teeth to keep from blowing up. "This – is – not – working," I strained.

Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Nope, it's not. What now?"

I shook my head. Something wasn't right. "One more rule: we are not allowed to interrupt nor speak about our dates until afterwards. That cuts out all the awkwardness."

"I think we need to broaden our selection," Edward started.

"Why?"

He explained "With our small high school, there is bound to be talk. We have to get people who we do not intend to see ever again…unless, you really…want to."

I smiled. "That makes sense."

"Thought it would." Then, we both laughed. "So what how many rules are we up to now?"

"Um…I think five. But we are just making this making this up as we go along. But the time we are done, we might have fifty rules," I laughed.

He chuckled, thrusting his hands in his pockets. "So, what's up with Trent?"

I rolled my eyes and let out a soft groan in the process. "I don't what to talk about him?"

"Yeah, Miranda is no better. She wanted me to come upstairs. Who knows what could have happened?"

"Same here," I muttered as I shook my head slowly. I couldn't picture Edward doing anything…okay so that was a lie. I couldn't picture him with anyone besides me. "Well, let's go back to the party. How many nights will I be able to be like this?" I gestured towards my outfit and Edward nodded softly. "I'll see you in an hour," I smiled before I found myself someone else to dance with.

**EDWARD**

"Hey, what you staring at?" Alice placed a hand on my shoulder. I saw Jasper come up behind her, clothes creased and rumpled. Don't want to think about what they were doing. But Alice had put on a fresh layer of lip gloss, so no one would ever know.

I didn't realize I was staring until Alice followed my gaze. "Whoa! Is that…_Bella_?" Alice clapped in excitement. "Do you see how small that skirt is? And look at that top; I can actually see cleavage."

"We can all see cleavage," I mumbled. How could I miss Bella tonight? First, she snuck out. Stripped in my car. Wore less than she usually did. It was like my Bella and this new Bella were on timers. When the sun set, this other Bella came out to play.

"Are you jealous?" she asked, raising her right brow as she started to dance.

"No."

"Edward," her voice tinkled.

"What?" I laughed.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You and Bella have been very weird this past couple of days. First, you guys were on the track of being married with children. But now, you're looking at her like you want her yet can't quite grasp her. What's up?"

One line came to me when she said that. "Nothing spoils the taste of peanut butter like unrequited love," I chuckled.

"What does Charlie Brown have to do with this?" she asked. "Edward, what's going on?" She crossed her arm in a stance that only meant she wasn't leaving until she had an answer.

I sighed as I hesitated to let Alice in the game. "Okay, Alice. Don't tell Bella that I told you, but she and I are in the friend zone. We are seeing other people," I whispered in her ear.

Then, Alice started laughing. "Edward, that is _the_ dumbest –" I shoot her a glare. "Oh," she mouthed. "You are serious."

"Yes, I am." I turned back to the crowd to see Bella dancing with some guys, the same thing that happened when she came to the first soiree.

"You know it can't last, right?" Alice said, stealing my attention once again. "One of you is going to crack. It's like playing chess. First, you think of these…_partners_ as pawns. Low in value and don't really mean anything. Then, you have some that are higher in impression, but still just knights. But then as soon as you let one get too close to the king, it is _check_. And before you know it, it is _checkmate_ and Bella is gone…"

"Where do you come up with this?" I laughed, startling her from her trance. "You know I'm going to have mom and dad commit you into the nuthouse."

She laughed and jabbed me. "Well, what I am trying to say is that you and Bella need to watch out your each other. She's the only Bella you have."

"Don't worry, I plan on cloning her," I joked.

Alice frowned at my attempt to amuse her. "I'm being serious. You guys need to be careful. Have all the fun you want, but be safe. I don't want this _game_ to get out of hand."

"This isn't Russian roulette. Geez, you can sound like mom sometimes."

"Whatever. Just tell me, you are going to be careful." I nodded and gave her my word. "Jasper and I are going to get something to eat. If you see Emmett, tell him that these people have to be gone by one o'clock." And then Alice and Jasper headed towards the kitchen while I searched for my brother.

But I couldn't shake Alice's heed from my head.

Then again, she was Alice. She said weird things all the time.

I chuckled and ignored her 'warning' as I saw Emmett and Rosalie cuddling in a chair. "You would think with all this music that you, two, would be up enjoying yourselves."

"Little Bro, what do you want?" Emmett smiled, rubbing his hand along Rosalie's arm.

"Alice gave you a deadline: one o'clock. These people have to be out."

"What time is it, now?"

"Pushing midnight."

Emmett grinned before kissing Rosalie. "I still have time." Then, he turned to me, "Did you see Bella?"

"I'm the one who brought her," I replied.

"Dude, she's hot!" Rosalie smacked him. He cringed, mocking the pain from Rosalie's hit. "What I mean is…although Rosalie will always be the hottest woman in _my_ eyes, Bella is looking very impressive tonight. I know some of these guys wouldn't mind getting a piece of –"

"Emmett!" I hissed.

Emmett shook his head. "Whoa…sorry. I forgot you already staked a claim on that."

"Actually, I don't have a claim on anything. She and I are friends."

Emmett laughed and, surprisingly, so did Rosalie. "Man, stop joshing me."

"I'm not kidding you," I said, slightly annoyed. Why did everyone think this was a joke?

Emmett grinned. "You really let her go. Just like that." He snapped his fingers once. "Ed, you can't be my brother."

Before walking away, I mumbled, "Sometimes, I wonder the same."

**BELLA**

The rest of the night, I didn't see Edward. As soon as I started enjoying myself, he just…didn't cross my mind. I lost all track of time until I felt a hand on my arm.

"Hey, time to leave, already?" I frowned.

"Yeah," Edward smiled. "And we are really pushing you're illicit freedom."

"Okay…"

The car ride was one filled with fear. It was easier for me to sneak out than to sneak in. I could only pray that Charlie didn't come and check on me.

"So, I didn't see Alice all night. Did you?"

"Yes," he said, not looking at me.

"Oh yeah, what did she say?" I straightened up in my chair as I started to fold up my jeans and jacket. I saw him shrug. "Shrug? Edward, what did she say?"

"She says she liked your skirt and…cleavage," he mumbled, embarrassed.

I laughed. I could see Alice clapping as she pointed out everything she liked as if I was model for her line. "The real question was did you like my skirt and…cleavage," I said, imitating his hesitance.

He shrugged again.

"Aw, Edward. Do you like what you see?" I wanted to know, now.

"As a friend or as a guy?"

"Aren't they all the same?"

He didn't answer. Alternatively, he remained silent and picked up speed.

"So that Miranda girl…she is something?" I was trying to get him to talk.

"She's pretty and nice. Much better than that Trent."

"Do you want to take her out?"

He smirked turning onto my street. "She would be a good person to see." He saw me make a face. "But I am satisfied with the one I have. But you seemed to be enjoying yourself. Was it fun?"

"You have no idea! I never had that much fun since…the last party. We should do this again."

"What about next weekend. Since you seemed keen on sneaking out, it should be no problem." If I didn't know any better, I would have thought there was acidity about his tone.

We were in the forest by my house. It was time to go back the prison cell. "Well, I guess this is it," I smiled as I unlocked my door.

"Yep, this is it. Do you think you can make through the trees by yourself?"

"After tonight, I think I can handle anything."

But with one foot out, Edward called to me again. "You know, Bella. Your outfit was a nice change…you know from a friendly perspective."

As I snuck in from a wild night of partying, I couldn't shake the notion that Edward had cheated with his last comment.

* * *


	13. Pay Attention

**Another chapter for the people. A little choppy...**

**Pay Attention!**

**BELLA**

_Keep smiling,_ I thought to myself. _They love it._

And they did. Not that I had any particular interest in this selection of guys – except Edward – attention (positive, anyway) was well liked.

My only destination was to see Edward so we could talk about the next time I could sneak out. But a road block came up in the hallway when a guy stopped me in my tracks.

"Hi, I'm Dan," he said. "You're Bella, right?"

"Um…yes," I smiled, blushing and clutching my books closer to myself.

"Didn't you do karaoke at one of Emmett's parties?"

I laughed at the recognition. "You want me to sing again?"

He chuckled and then, proceeded. "Actually, I was just wondering…you know if you want to hang out, sometime. We could go to a movie or something."

I sighed mentally. Dan was good-looking and seemed well. But out of the corner of my eye, I could see my destiny heading towards me.

"Uh…sure. And would you mind if it was a double date?"

"No," he laughed. "Not at all. What about this Friday?"

"Sure. I'll get back to you, Dan," I concluded. "See you later."

"Later," he waved off, heading down the hallway oblivious to Edward approaching behind him.

With brow arched up and grin beaming on his face, Edward asked me "What did you do?"

"Nothing," I teased.

"So, that guy came to talk to you about nothing? Bella, you can lie better than that."

"Oh, so you noticed?" I smiled, looking up at his green eyes. They were sparkling, smiling.

"How could I not notice? My best friend is moving through the hallway and a guy comes up to her." We were walking down the hallway, not really paying attention to where we were going.

"Well, _Dan_ asked me to accompany him to the movies on Friday." I smiled at my announcement. Technically, Dan was the first guy to ever ask me out.

"What about Charlie?"

"What about him?" I asked. "I think Charlie is going to let me off the hook soon. I mean, I have served my time without complaint."

"Except that you snuck out," Edward pointed out.

"Shh," I hissed at him. "Don't say that."

Edward laughed. "Okay, so where do I fit in with all of this."

"Okay, so you need to get a date." Wasn't it blatant?

Edward frowned. "I don't know if I can find someone that fast." As soon as he spoke it, Edward stopped walking with me and turned to a girl gathered around her friends. I watched from the sidelines as Edward got him a date. It took no more than two minutes tops before he was back at my side.

"That was quick, Casanova," I muttered.

"Is that a complaint I hear?" Edward had a stupid grin on his face.

"I will see you at lunch." I walked away, heading to my first class, leaving him with his stupid comment as well.

Lunch wasn't normal – not talking about the food. Alice wasn't babbling away about fashion. Jasper wasn't talking to her or reading. Rosalie wasn't hitting Emmett for his jokes – most lewd.

It began when Edward sat next me, casually pushing me in the process as he placed his tray on the table. "What's up, friend?"

"Nothing, _bud_," I answered him while retaliating. "So, what movie do you want to see?"

"I don't know," he mused, looking across the table. "What do you want to see?"

I shrugged. "Nothing scary."

He chuckled. "Why? Are you afraid of vampires? Ghouls? Goblins? Zombies?" As he talking, he mouth was at my as if he was going to kiss my neck, but that was just a distraction from his hands. I figured that out too late when I jumped at the touch of his fingers on my flank.

"Stop…tickling…me," I giggled, wiggling in my seat. When he did, I finally admitted, "I am more afraid of what _you_ would do."

"But I don't want to see any chick flicks. I don't want to have you or Brandy crying all over the place," he joked.

"_Brandy_?" I nodded in approval. "Nice name. But I will have you know, Dan will be my shoulder to cry on."

"What about action?"

"No. Comedy?"

"No. Documentary?"

We both paused and started laughing at that suggestion.

"What are you thinking?" I laughed. "I think we should just settle on suspense. That provokes thought and it wouldn't be like it is straight from the set of _Thriller_."

Edward smiled. "That's fine. How do you plan on getting there?"

"My truck if Charlie lets me out. You, if he doesn't."

"So, what time?"

"No idea. I will ask Dan later. But Edward, you really don't have to go. I will be fine," I assured him.

"Nonsense. This is our…_duty_ to each other. Double dating will be fun."

That was when the silence started to settle along the table. Edward and I had stopped talking. No one cared to comment. No jokes. No fashion advice.

"Awkward," I sung, giggling again.

"Cat got all of your tongues?" Edward asked the table.

Of course, it was rhetorical but Emmett answered "No."

"Pawns, knights, king, and queen," Alice murmured.

"I think you are missing some pieces," I said to her.

"And you guys are missing the opportunity," I thought I heard her say, but I didn't address it.

I turned back to my friend. "So, Edward, what are you going to wear?"

"I hope you don't plan on wearing that skirt," he voiced instead.

An astonished look appeared on my face. "You said you liked the nice change! What's wrong with my skirt?"

He didn't look faze by my shock. "Did you ever consider that it is too short? I mean, you were showing more leg than Tina Turner."

"There was nothing wrong with that skirt," I argued. "What do you suggest I do? Go in jeans?"

"It can't hurt," he shrugged. "Besides, if you don't want to do that, we can go shopping."

I scoffed. "Shopping? With you, Edward?"

"What's wrong with me? I hang around my sister enough to know how to shop," he proclaimed proudly.

"So, that's what you want to do…be my personal shopper?"

A half-grin he gave. "Precisely. Your _friendly_, personal shopper."

Alice didn't oppose. She didn't even offer her assistance. Emmett didn't take Edward's last comment out of context.

Then, I realized what it was. They were watching.

Paying attention.

Observing…

Edward and me.

* * *

That night, Charlie let me off the hook. And I was grateful; I wasn't really looking forward to sneaking out of the house again.

"I'm letting you off for good behavior," he explained while eating spaghetti. "But I don't to hear any more about you punching people."

"Yes, sir. Uh…Dad?"

"Yes, Bell?"

"Ah…you know, Edward…" I was trying to ease into the question I wanted to ask.

"How could I forget him? You guys were like Siamese twins. Why?" Charlie had risen an eyebrow; he was wondering where I was getting at.

"Well, there is a movie this Friday…" I started again. The difficulty of asking my date could I go out with some guy was starting to catch up in my nerves.

"You want to go out with Edward to a movie on Friday," he finished, trying to put together the pieces of my conversations. "Are you and Edward…dating?"

"No," I admitted. "We're just hanging out. So, is it okay?"

He placed his fork down and wiped his mouth. "I don't see why not," he smiled. "But are you sure this isn't a date?"

"Dad. Edward and I are only friends." I said honestly, but somehow, that didn't come out as truthful as I would have liked.

* * *

"I don't like shopping. Why do I need to go shopping?" I pouted.

"You know for someone who is almost an adult, you are very querulous," he muttered.

"I do not whine all the time," I declared. Edward stopped the car on the side of the road – blocking someone's driveway – and looked over at me pointedly. I sighed. "Okay, so maybe I do."

He started driving again. "Don't you want to impress Dan with something new?" he smiled.

Before I knew it, Edward and I were in front of the mall and walking in. Not close enough to be considered a couple, but close enough that people knew we were together. "Let's go in there, first," I said. We headed into the nearest department store.

We walked in and he took my hand. I didn't protest. Going through most of the departments, we finally came to the casual wear.

"Now, this is more like it," I cheered as I about to pick up another shirt when Edward swatted my hand.

"No," he scolded. "You will not be wearing that."

I tossed my weight to one side and crossed my arms under my chest. "Okay, Mister Fashion Police. What should I wear?"

He grinned – nothing good come from this – and said "New rule: We can dress each other."

"Nope. Don't like it." I started to stalk away when Edward caught my arm.

"Now, you know that is not fair. You made up almost all of our rules, but when I have one, you don't like it. Now, why is that?"

"Because your rules are ridiculous!" I expressed with hysteria.

"My rules! You are the one who wanted this arrangement. You couldn't just wait? You had to do something. So, now, we are both in this predicament!"

I smiled mischievously. "You could…simply quit. Bow out, Cullen."

"Never," he growled. "But my rule stands…unless you want to quit," he shrugged, softening his tone.

I huffed, heading towards the casual wear. "Unfair." I did complain a lot.

"Who said life would be?" Edward uttered behind me.

Having Edward dress me wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, he wasn't Alice, so it was okay. In the end, we settled on a nice vibrant top of turquoise, lime green and chocolate brown with a pair of acid-washed jeans.

"Okay, your turn," I said as we went over to the men's department.

Edward didn't stop smiling as I looked over the shirt collection.

I hate him.

Everything looks good on him.

I made him try on a pink, white, stripped, plaid, and it all looked fine.

He looked fine.

Edward wanted the pink dress shirt with a new pair of dark jeans.

"Whatever," I grumbled, advancing towards the cashier. We paid for everything and walked out, about to head to the food court. But we didn't even get there before Edward saw a shop we wanted to go into.

"Ooo, let's try this one," Edward said pointing at a costume shop titled "Grandma's Attic." He took my hand practically dragged me in the store. "Pick out something that you like," he advised. Then, I lost him amid a sea of clothes.

I didn't know where he could have ducked to so fast, but I knew I was alone on this. I exhaled deeply before making my way to the first rack. I could be a go-go dancer. But with those white boots, that was a no-no. I really believed Edward was just being stupid and was probably laughing at me as I fumbled my way through this store until he came back. "Oh," I mouthed before breaking out into laughter.

There was Edward…in an Austin Power's "The Spy Who Shagged Me" suit. "How do I look?" he asked, striking a pose.

"Smashing." Little giggles slipped past my efforts to manage my laughter.

"Groovy, Baby," he smiled, dancing a little. "Now, you try something on."

After I found something, I came back out with the get up. "Edward," I said in a high-pitched innocent tone. "I don't think I am in Kansas anymore."

He laughed as I clicked my heels three times in my Dorothy dress. He picked out something else, while I ran around the store to find another outfit.

"Okay, Bella, I'm ready," Edward called to me. Edward was Sonny. And I happened to be wearing an outfit that screamed Cher. "Great choice," he approved. "We can get something to eat now." He went back into his dressing room to change while, I went back in mine.

I was admiring the purple, thinking it was flashing and cool. But I was hungry, so I reached behind to unzip it. Except I had some trouble getting my top off. The zipper must have gotten caught on the fabric, but I was in a jumpsuit, so I couldn't twist it around. That left me only one option of getting out. "Uh…Edward, could you help me?" I asked tentatively.

"With what?" His velvet voice was right outside my dressing room. He changed fast.

Close to the curtain, I whispered, "My zipper is stuck. I need you to help me get it down."

He sighed and peeled back the curtain to see how much distress I was in. "Okay," he said as I turned around. His warm hands lightly touched the zipper, bringing it up. Then, he slowly drew it down, also drawing out a long breath from me. I could feel the cool air graze over my exposed pale skin, but that wasn't why I was shivering. I bit my lip, contemplating my next action. But instead, Edward's fingers traced over my lower back, trailing up. His index finger hesitated over the band of my bra, but resumed up to the nape of my neck where he unhooked the clasp that kept my whole top from collapsing. A small thud escaped as I caught it before it fell past my bosom.

My heart pounded against my ribs as Edward's sweet breath blew into my ear as he said, "I got you, babe." Then, the curtain closed and he was gone. And I collapsed onto the shelf to sit. No air flowed through my lungs as my head spun. _What just happened?_

The voices in my head were deliberating the actions Edward just took.

_I think he was just being funny,_ the defensive side of me spoke. _He is always teasing. That Edward Cullen is always a tease._

But the more vulnerable side of me exclaimed, _He meant it! He meant it! End the game, now! You can't win._

I told them both the shut up.

When my body realized it wasn't suffering from asphyxiation, oxygen came easier to me. Soon, I was breathing normally again. Quickly, I shimmied out of the jumpsuit, putting on my infamous jean and shirt garb. I snatched up my purchased bag, hung up the Cher outfit, and headed straight out of the store. I pushed the incident out of my mind as I saw Edward leaning against the frame of the entrance. "Bella," he called out as I skirted right by him. I don't think I could say anything to him without freaking out. I was freaking out inside.

"Bella!" he called again. In dire need of a salty pretzel, I headed for a pretzel place with no line. He was behind me, I knew it. He was following right behind me. Sweat pooled onto my brow as I fanned myself. Why was I so hot?

Hot flash?

For one thing, I didn't have menopause, so that was out.

Was it Edward?

Whatever it was, I needed to get away from it. Finally, I was at the pretzel stall and didn't have to wait. "Could I have a giant pretzel and a cup of water, please…Jim?" I requested as I read the employee's nametag. He grin grew and he looked around to make sure I was talking to him. But he wasn't moving fast enough. The way my fingers tap against the counter told me so. I knew Edward would find me soon enough and I wouldn't be able to contain my emotions. I never been this scared in my life since…Damien. But it was a different kind of fear. I was afraid that Damien might kill me. But I was dreading what Edward would say.

I paid as Jim handed me my pretzel – warm and delicious – along with my cup of water. "Thank…"

"There you are," the smooth voice replied from behind me. Edward. I felt his warm arm wrap around my already warm waist and pull me away.

"…You, Jim," I sighed as I was lead away. As soon as Edward let go of my waist, I hustled to the first empty table. I heard Edward call my name again. Consequently, I stopped so he could catch up.

"Bella," he said as he wheeled in front of me. "That back there was –"

I smiled and interposed "I know, Edward. You broke the rules one more time. What else is new?"


	14. Chances

**A/N: Nita-jua requested that I write Chapter 13 from Edward's POV. So, I reworked the plot and spent my time fulfilling this wish. Hope you all enjoy Edward's mind...**

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews, all fabulous!**

**Chances**

**EDWARD**

I was heading down the hallway to meet Bella, when someone got in my way. I hung back, knowing that I might have been intruding.

But seeing how Bella was smiling at the boy, a part of me wanted to intrude, intervene, and take her with me. But that wouldn't be right. A friend wouldn't do that.

But would I?

She saw me. Now, I knew I couldn't it. I sighed, significantly slowing my pace as I came to her.

She was smiling, radiant. And somehow, I couldn't keep myself from smiling back. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." She was such a bad liar, it was almost cute.

"So, that guy came to talk to you about nothing? Bella, you can lie better than that."

"Oh, so you noticed?" Her smile widened as she looked up to me with her deep chocolate eyes.

"How could I not notice? My best friend is moving through the hallway and a guy comes up to her." I definitely couldn't miss that.

"Well, _Dan_ asked me to accompany him to the movies on Friday." Right now, I hated Dan.

"What about Charlie?" That was my only pretext to what I was really feeling.

She looked up at me again as we headed through the hallway with no intention. "What about him? I think Charlie is going to let me off the hook soon. I mean, I have served my time without complaint."

"Except that you snuck out," I pointed out to her.

"Shh," she hissed at me. "Don't say that."

I laughed, forgetting that Bella was still a little jumpy about that. "Okay, so where do I fit in with all of this?"

"Okay, so you need a date."

I frowned. At first I thought this was a joke, but Bella was really taking this seriously. She didn't my face as my eyes feverishly inspected the selection of females in the hallway. "I don't if I can find someone that fast," I said, trying to buy some time. But time wasn't needed when I saw my date: Brandy. She was in one of my classes and I knew she had a thing for me back in ninth grade.

I veered towards her and her friends. "Hello, ladies," I charmed.

"Hey, Edward," they replied, obviously surprised by my appearance.

I turned to Brandy whose smile was overly grand. "So, Brandy, are you doing anything this Friday," I started, smiling at her.

She giggled. "Nooo," she whispered, twisting away in anticipation.

I sighed mentally. This was just too easy. "I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me."

"Okay. Sounds great."

"Then, I will see you in class," I closed.

"Bye." As soon as I was heading back with Bella, I knew Brandy and her friends would start whispering excitedly about me.

"That was quick, Casanova," Bella muttered.

"Is that a complaint I hear?" I smiled at her again, trying to make light of what we were really doing.

"I will see you at lunch," she said as she walked away.

I came to my math class with Alice in a rotten mood. I took the seat next to her and smiled her way, but that didn't do anything except make it worse. She scowled at me before whipping her head around to the front of the class.

Though it was unusual, I swirled in my seat to face the lecture as well – something I don't normally do.

Class was slower that usual as my mind drifted. Mostly to Bella.

Lunch was one of my favorite parts of the day because I was one of the only times I had with Bella. I came and sat next to her, pushing her with friendly affection. "What's up, friend?"

"Nothing, _bud_," she said as she tried to push me back. I suppressed the laugh that built up in my chest. Rosalie was always smacking Emmett, but he always laughed it off. But that was their thing. "So, what movie do you want to see?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to see?"

She shrugged. "Nothing scary."

I chuckled as I thought that most guys would want to take a girl to a scary film so that she could jump into his lap. I whispered against her neck – secretly smelling her shampoo (strawberries) – just to distract her from my hands. "Why? Are you afraid of vampires? Ghouls? Goblins? Zombies?"

She jumped as I tickled her sides. "Stop…tickling…me," she giggled out as she twisted from my touch. When I was done tormenting her, she said, "I am more afraid of what _you _would do."

What could I possibly do?

"But I don't want to see any chick flicks. I don't want to have you or Brandy crying all over the place," I joked.

But in truth, I didn't mind it. Being closer to Alice than Emmett, I was forced to sit through my share of Lifetime movies. Now, she had Jasper for that.

"_Brandy_?" Bella was nodding. I didn't miss how she emphasized the name. "Nice name. But I will have you know, Dan will be my shoulder to cry on."

"What about action?" I knew a 'no' was coming. First thing I thought of was a ninja film.

"No. Comedy?"

I wouldn't be in the mood to laugh. "No. Documentary?"

We both just stopped and broke out into laughter. Okay, so that suggestion was a little out there.

"What are you thinking?" Bella laughed. Truthfully, I was thinking about how I was going to have to watch a movie with Bella attached to another guy. "I think we should just settle on suspense. That provokes thought and it wouldn't be like it is straight from the set of _Thriller_."

I smiled. Bella was always the one for movies that encouraged the use of your brain. She probably has already seen _Primal Fear_. "That's fine. How do you plan on getting there?" I asked.

"My truck if Charlie lets me out. You, if he doesn't." She seemed so sure of sneaking out again.

"So, what time?"

"No idea. I will ask Dan later. But Edward, you really don't have to go. I will be fine."

"Nonsense. This is our…" I was searching for the right word. "_Duty_ to each other. Double dating will be fun."

I knew my siblings have been acting weird lately. But Bella noticed as well.

"Awkward," she sung as she giggled.

"Cat got all of your tongues?" I joked while looking at everyone, trying to gain insight on what was going through their minds.

Emmett said "No." He would answer.

"Pawns, knights, king, and queen," Alice murmured. I knew what she was referring to. And it sent my mind zooming back to the conversation we had at the party. Which category did Dan fall in: a pawn or a knight?

"I think you are missing some pieces," Bella said. So, she didn't know about the conversation.

"And you guys are missing the opportunity," Alice answered back. She was asking for it.

But Bella dismissed Alice and turned back to me. "So, Edward, what are you going to wear?"

"I hope you don't plan on wearing that skirt," I said as my memory flowed back to the outfit she had worn.

She was surprised by my answer. "You said you liked the nice change! What's wrong with my skirt?"

I knew she was going to ask that. "Did you ever consider that it is too short? I mean, you were showing more leg than Tina Turner."

"There is nothing with that skirt," she argued back. Always so stubborn. "What do you suggest I do? Go in jeans?"

"It can't hurt," I shrugged, trying to hide my real feelings behind my answer. Movie theaters were notorious for ungodly acts in the seats. I didn't want to imagine my friend participating. "Besides, if you don't want to do that, we can go shopping."

She scoffed. "Shopping? With you, Edward?"

"What's wrong with me? I hang around my sister enough to know how to shop," I announced.

"So, that's what you want to do…be my personal shopper?" I could see the doubt in her face.

So, I smiled at her confidently. "Precisely. Your _friendly_, personal shopper."

Bella looked away from me and I knew then she noticed what my siblings where doing.

* * *

During dinner time, Emmett and Alice snapped out of their observant states and actually participated with conversations. Esme was passing the salad when Alice smiled, "Mom, Edward has a date this Friday."

"Really?" Mom beamed as she looked at me. "With Bella, I presume."

"Nope," Emmett answered. "Guess again."

Carlisle looked over my way as I piled my plate with vegetable greens. "Edward? If you're not going with Bella, then who are you going with?"

I chuckled lightheartedly. "It's not a big deal. I just invited a girl to the movies this Friday. Just fun."

"Does Bella know about this, dear?" Esme asked. She was always concerned about the welfare of others.

"Yes, mom. She is okay with it."

"Actually," Alice started again. "Bella is double dating _with _Edward."

I was going to kill her.

Carlisle put his fork down to stare at me as Esme stopped passing food. No one was looking at the messenger, just at me.

"So, you and Bella aren't together?" Carlisle asked me to clarify.

"Bella and I are only friends," I muttered, piercing a salad green with my fork. I put it in my mouth when I remembered it was dry – no dressing.

"But you guys were so close," Esme whispered. "I thought as soon as you would break up with Tanya that you and Bella would be together."

"By the way, how did that work out?" Carlisle asked.

I swallowed. "Oh, it was fine," I answered softly. I shoved another dry leaf into my mouth.

Alice turned to Esme. Her eyes were sparkling. "Mom…it was great! She hit him and –"

"May I be excused?" I place my cloth napkin on the side of my plate.

Carlisle nodded and I proceeded up towards my room, hoping the limelight wouldn't follow.

* * *

After fussing with Bella on the way to the mall, we finally arrived. I just wanted to reach out and grab her hand, but I didn't. We just walked side by side as friends. She pointed to the nearest department store and we entered.

When we walked in, I couldn't resist the urge to touch her. So, without thinking, I found her hand in mine. It felt like it belonged there. But too soon, she let go as she went for the regular shirts in the casual wear.

"Now, this is more like it." She was praising the selection and about to reach for a shirt when I swatted her hand.

"No. You will not be wearing that." I put some authority behind my tone.

And just like she was programmed to do it, she took a 'Are you kidding me' stance. "Okay, Mister Fashion Police. What should I wear?"

I grinned. She used to ask me that when we were little – back in the days of Garanimals. "New rule: We can dress each other."

"Nope. Don't like it." She was walking away when I captured her swinging arm.

"Now, you know that is not fair. You made up almost all of our rules, but when I have one, you don't like it. Now, why is that?" Calmness was slipping as my voice rose.

"Because your rules are ridiculous!" she cried.

"My rules! You are the one who wanted this arrangement. You couldn't just wait? You had to do something. So, now, we are both in this predicament!"

Then, she smiled. And my anger couldn't hold on when she did. "You could…simply quit. Bow out, Cullen."

"Never," I growled with the last of my ire. "But my rule stands…unless you want to quit."

I knew she wouldn't – too stubborn for her own good. So, she huffed as she went back to the place we started. "Unfair," she pouted.

"Who said life would be?"

Once, we were done fussing over what went with what, Bella and I finally decided on a nice vibrant top with one of my favorite colors in it: brown. It reminded of her eyes and her hair. She even was going in a pair of jeans.

Then, we took a trip into men's department. I couldn't stop smiling when I looked over at Bella's face. She hated this. Or she hated me. To make life easier on her, I picked out my own clothes.

But we had to do something interesting before we left. So, before we headed over to the food court, I looked for one of my favorite stores in the mall: "Grandma's Attic."

Bella and I used to rummage through old clothes of my parents and put them on, pretending to be someone else. Maybe she would find as much enjoyment in this store as I did.

"Ooo, let's try this one," I said, trying to sound excited. I took her hand again and ran into the costume shop. "Pick out something that you like," I told her before I searched over the store for something what would make her laugh.

The next time she saw me, I was completely transformed into Austin Powers.

"Oh," she mouthed before laughing. That was what I wanted.

I struck a pose and asked her "How do I look?"

"Smashing."

"Groovy, Baby," I smiled. Then, I attempted to do my own interpretation Austin Powers in the form of dancing. "Now, you try something on."

I was looking for something else to try on when Bella came back to me with Dorothy dress on. Her voice was high-pitched as she said with innocence. "Edward. I don't think I am in Kansas anymore."

I laughed.

"Okay, Bella, I'm ready," I called to her after I had my last outfit on. I was Sonny and Bella was wearing that resembled Cher. "Great choice," I said, but I wasn't really paying attention to the outfit.

I was looking at the girl in it. It didn't matter what Bella was wearing, she was beautiful.

"We can go eat now," I said as I went back to the dressing room to keep my thoughts from wandering to dangerously. I changed quickly so I wouldn't have to think about it anymore, but then I heard Bella.

"Uh…Edward, could you help me?" Her voice made it seem like she was timid to as me what she wanted.

"With what?" I asked right outside her dressing room. My mind drew a blank, so I wouldn't think about what I could assist her with.

But her voice appeared right by the curtain as she whispered to me. "My zipper is stuck. I need you to help me get it down."

That's a nice friendly request. She wanted me to help her. I sighed and peeled back the curtain. _Edward, you can do this_, I coached myself. _This is not that big of deal._

I saw Bella's face and she looked worried. _You are just helping out a friend_, the voice in my head said. "Okay," I answered as she turned around. I had to work to keep my hands from shaking as I took the zipper in my hand and brought it up. It was an easy catch, no big deal.

But it took me way too long to bring the zipper back down. All the while I was thinking that Bella trusted me to do this and not the female clerk. I held my breath as if she was an anticipated prize. _Edward!_, the voice yelled.

I didn't listen. _Edward, don't touch her. That is uncalled for._ Before I knew it, my hand was on her back, trailing up. I was touching her, feeling her. She shivered, but I didn't know if it was from me. I could see the veins under her pale, delicate skin as I traced it up. I wondered if I followed it, would I end up by her heart. Then, I hit a roadblock: her bra.

There were only two hooks; no problem. But that was forbidden territory. That task was only reserved for the guy she decided to give that honor to. So, I raised my index finger over that covered area and trailed up to the rest of her neck. There was a clasp there as well. I unhooked it and her top tumbled past her shoulders as she caught it.

So many things I wanted to do to her right now – all of them socially indecent. And she and I weren't like that. If I didn't leave now, something could slip. I came to her ear and spoke softly, "I got you, babe." Then I left.

I hustled out of the store with my purchases, feeling like a jerk for what I just did to my best friend. I just touched her – inappropriately.

I shouldn't have done that. I should have just unzipped her and left. I pressed my back on the entrance, rushing to come up with something to fix this.

A voice came and shouted, _End the stupid game and tell her what you want to do. _That voice sounded like a pig.

I wasn't going to disclose what I was thinking as she waited for me to undress – unzip her. I sighed. I was just going to apologize. I was going to apologize for everything I had caused and will cause, because I was ready to call it quits.

The door of the store opened and out came Bella. I called out her name but she didn't answer; she just kept walking – away from me.

"Bella," I called again. She must be upset with what I did. I was right behind her, but didn't let her know. Obviously, she was upset.

I saw her venture off towards a pretzel shop. Without following right away, I saw her talk to the employee. But Bella looked nervous.

It was now or never to make this right. "There you are," I said coming up behind her. Subconsciously, my hands were on her waist again. That was another strike.

But as soon as I let her go, she sprinted to the first vacant table.

"Bella," I called again and she stopped. She was waiting for me. "Bella, that back there was –"

I didn't get to finish before Bella interrupted. "I know, Edward. You broke the rules one more time. What else is new?"

And I knew she was right. I _had_ broken the rules. But how many chances would she grant me before I strike out?


	15. Involving the Innocent

**A/N: **Welcome back! Just came back to the writing after I took a short vacation for reading (_In Cold Blood_ and _Breaking Dawn_). So, now it is time to get back to the story involved. vampire phantom requested that I write a lemon, but it won't be in this chapter or the next. But...I will be working on it.

**...Involving the Innocent...**

**BELLA**

Edward and I never discussed the incident from our shopping trip.

I didn't think I could talk about it just yet.

Unfortunately, Edward insisted on picking me up on Friday.

"Bella, are you going to enjoy yourself?" he asked as I flipped through the radio. I needed something to keep us from having awkward silences. Edward wouldn't talk about _it_ in front of everyone at lunch, anyway.

"I will try, but I can't guarantee anything," I retorted. "Dan is meeting me there. I'm not sure about your _Brandy_."

"Why do you say her name like that?"

"Like what?"

"_BRAAN-de_," he said, imitating the exact way I had said it.

I put too much emphasis on the first syllable (Bran) as if I was somehow mocking her. Instead of responding, I turned up the radio, singing along to the song in progress. That is…until Edward cut it off.

"Bella, I want to talk to you," he began.

I didn't say anything, dreading what his next words could be. So he wouldn't be able to read my face, I looked out of the rolled-up window.

"I'm sorry for making you…uncomfortable that day. I wasn't thinking and I…it was unacceptable. Do you accept my apology?"

"Edward, it wasn't that big of a deal. You were just helping me undress. If you weren't there, I could have struggled for hours." I tried to make light of how I really felt. "Well, I just want to thank you for being there," I replied softly. "You see I'm wearing what you picked out." I turned back to him.

"Same here," he smiled. "Now, what possessed you to consider going on a date with Dan?"

"What do you mean?"

Edward laughed. "He isn't your type."

"What type would that be? Tall, dark and handsome."

"I'm not dark."

"Who says you were my prototype?" I replied, looking at the theater that was emerging on my right. It was small compared to the ones in Phoenix, but I preferred it none the less.

Edward parked and turned off his car. "Let's go see the movie and be merry, alright?" He touched my shoulder gently, bringing my attention back to him. With a playful tone, his expression was serious.

"_Alright_," I agreed, unbuckling myself.

We both stepped out of the Volvo, searching for the people who were going to spend the evening with us. I stood on the sidewalk as I waited for Dan to come up. Twenty feet away Edward waited for Brandy. I honestly didn't know what to expect from tonight. I didn't know how great the movie will be or how great my date would end up.

First, I saw Brandy come up. "Hello, Edward," she smiled as she gave him a warm hug. As if that was their private welcome, I turned away – alone – to look for my date. And there he came.

"Sorry, I am late," Dan apologized. "I had to watch my siblings for my mom and she ran late."

"That's okay," I smiled as I hugged him as well. "I understand. I'm going to get our tickets."

"No way," Dan chuckled. "I invited you, now let me treat you." He and Edward went up to the ticket booth.

I strolled over to Brandy, trying to look as casual as possible. "Hey," I smiled. "I'm Bella." I extended my hand towards her.

She took and smiled back. "I'm Brandy. Edward's date." She gestured towards him.

I chuckled. "Yeah, Edward is special," I whispered.

"You aren't kidding," Brandy said back. "Aren't you his…best friend?" She pointed out. "I see you and him cruising the halls together and at first I thought you, two, were going out."

"We get that sort of misconception all the time. Edward and I are just friends. And friends double date…" I trailed off as the guys came back to us.

"We got the tickets," Edward smiled. "Now, let's gets the snacks."

Right at this moment, I could see Edward hesitate as he was about to go for my hand. But quickly he made the transition over to Brandy, grinning at her with my favorite smile.

NOTE TO SELF: Make rule about Edward smiling my smile.

But in the end, Dan took my hand and led me into the movie lobby.

Which was more important: the movie or the snacks that are eaten while watching the movie?

Apparently, the snacks were more important for our case, because we spent more time trying to decide on what to snack on.

Dan, looking down on me, asked, "What would you like?"

"Popcorn would be fine," I smiled, embarrassed of letting him pay. I would have paid for it, but Dan would have brought up that he wanted to treat me. In addition to the popcorn, he even got me a Coke.

On the other hand, Brandy wanted candy. Just a little box of candy.

"Edward isn't going to be cheap," I stage-whispered to her. "You can get _whatever _you want."

She smiled at me and then looked back to Edward at the counter. "Oh, and Edward, can you add popcorn, too?"

I grinned back and Edward caught me. "You aren't scaring my date, are you?" he joked.

"Not anymore than you are," I replied; Brandy laughed.

"You're funny, Bella. I don't know why I never hung out with you before." Brandy liked me. Maybe we could be friends. Maybe not.

"Well, maybe we should get together sometime. You would be a nice addition to the girl collection," I joked as I looked over at Edward.

"What?"

I had confused her. Good.

"Come on, guys. I don't like missing the previews," I declared, ignoring Brandy's puzzlement. As soon as I said it, Edward and Dan came back from the concession stand with the snacks and we headed for our theater: number three.

Our theater wasn't full, but they were more than enough people that I couldn't carry on. We found seats near the middle.

"After you," Edward whispered to Brandy. She shuffled into the aisle first, followed by him.

Dan gestured for me to go ahead of him and I ended up in the seat next to Edward. Being surrounding my two guys wasn't a bad thing. It was actually quite nice – for me.

The previews began and Edward whispered in my ear, "Dan is real nice."

"I like Brandy. She is good one." The buttery flavor from the popcorn filled my mouth.

The lights had died down, the movie was starting. "This is it," Edward ended as he squeezed my hand.

I sat back in my seat, occasionally taking some popcorn and enjoying the movie.

We were about halfway through the film when I noticed my hand had slipped into Dan's. It was comfortable and pleasant. But that was it. Nothing sparked between us. No intense connection formed. It was just his warm hand on mine.

"I'm going to get some more popcorn," Edward had whispered among us. Immediately, I drew back from Dan's touch, afraid of what Edward might think of the gesture. He shuffled past us, leaving me feeling like a coward.

Once Edward had passed, Dan asked me what was wrong. "Nothing," I answered softly in his ear, letting him hold my hand again. Edward came back, but this time I didn't feel ashamed. I could see Edward's teeth, brilliant from the lit screen as he came to seat back down, but he didn't say anything. Instead, something heavy fell across the back of my seat. I adjusted my posture, but that didn't help much.

Edward was a cheater.

His arm fell behind my back until his fingers found themselves on the other side of my seat. Then, he proceeded to poke me. Not jab, but delicately touch my waist. So delicate, that my side jerked from the tiny jolt. Twisting away from his feel didn't help either. The only direction was towards Edward – exactly what he wanted.

"Bella," Dan asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I smiled at him. Afterwards, I turned to Edward and hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Having fun," he hissed back. Someone shushed us. I took my other hand – the one not being held – and rammed into Edward's leg. Except I didn't get to do any damage before he caught it.

So I was stuck. The sweet guy, who I intend to never go out with again had my hand, meanwhile Edward was holding the other. Both of them in their own special way. While Dan was cupping my hand in his, Edward had laced his fingers around mine. And I could tell the difference between their hands. Dan's was warm and cordial. But Edward's…it was tingling. My hand must have gone numb from all the rubbing his thumb was doing against mine. It felt good. A little _too _good.

Where was Brandy in all of this?

"Brandy?" I hissed, feeling Edward slither away from me. "I'm going to the ladies room."

Just as I expected, Brandy smiled and replied "I'll come, too."

I didn't have to use the restroom, but it felt nice to be out of that dark room. I went to the sink and washed my hands as Brandy redid her lip gloss.

"You know Edward really likes you." I wasn't sure if that constituted as lying, but I just looked at the running water to avoid Brandy's scrutiny.

"Really?" Disbelief was evident. "I think he likes you."

"Naw, we're just friends." I dismissed her claim with my hand as I dried them with the dryer.

"Are you sure?" I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure Edward likes me?"

"Positive," I smiled, fake as fool's gold.

She smiled at me before chuckling. "I don't think so. I just needed to be out of the house. Edward is nice, but he isn't my type."

At that moment, I wanted to apologize to her, for dragging her into this mess, our game. She seemed too sweet and innocent to be involved in something so…disastrous.

But instead I said, "I think the guys are missing us. Let's go finish the movie."

We returned to two guys who clearing not into the film. And I returned to the middle of their silent feud of attention. Dan wasn't aware he was competing, but Edward obviously, was watching his opponent. I wonder how long Edward would keep this charade up. How long would he let me be free? But was there a more major issue?

Did I want to be free? Did I like being free?

For the first time in my life, I was letting myself go to someone else. For the first part of my life, I was always Edward's. _There's Edward best friend. Edward's girl._ It was never Bella's best friend. Edward was always in charge. Coming back, it right back to that, but on a larger level. I had disrupted his former relationship – for the good, but disrupted none the less.

When he wasn't ready for a relationship, did he really expect me to sit at home waiting for him to call? Edward wasn't far from my thoughts, but where did my thoughts lead?

Then, how did Alice's comments fit into this? Pawns, knights, king, and queen.

In my mind, I created a fantasy world…

Edward was the king and I was the queen, but Alice was talking about chess. The king is the most valuable piece, but the queen was the most powerful.

Did that describe us?

Edward was my treasure and if I left his side, he would be unattended, vulnerable.

And if I didn't defend my king, could someone else come and take him?

Possibly.

Would someone else take me?

I didn't have that much time to decide. Dan…or Edward? The decision was obvious, but execution had to be precise. Appropriate. Right.

The lights slowly came up, the credits rolled, the movie was over. Time was up. The game proceeded on.

"That was a really great movie," Edward commented to Brandy.

She giggled towards me. "Yes, so many secrets. And double lives. Wouldn't life be easier they just confessed?"

"Yes, it would be," Edward answered coolly.

Dan walked me out of the theater while Edward escorted Brandy to her car. We were at the edge of the sidewalk when Dan stopped to face me. He looked too innocent as well. "I had a great night, Bella. I will see you at school," he said softly.

"Yes, I will see you later." I smiled. Then, I did something I didn't think was possible. I kissed Dan – a sweet, innocuous, chaste peck on the cheek. "You're a great sport."

I didn't kiss Edward. I kissed Dan. And it just so happened that when I turned around, lonely Edward had been watching my every move. Dan was already heading for his car, so he missed the intensity in Edward's eyes. The once soft playful green was ablaze in jade flames.

"I thought physical contact was a rule," he pointed out to me as we walked to his car. The once silky voice was slowly losing its charm as his anger coated his tongue.

"The way you play, I wouldn't have known. Touching me in the movie theater! Edward, what the heck is wrong with you!"

"Wrong with me! What's wrong with you?!"

I got into his car and slammed the door as he did the same. Irritation and anger saturated the air as Edward violently wrenched the key to start the engine. Unaccustomed to the aggressive crank, the motor groaned violently.

"Nothing is wrong with me," he said bitterly. "You're the one that goes around teasing me."

"Teasing you! Edward, I have never –"

"You're lying!"

"You are the one that's teasing me! 'I want a relationship. I don't want a relationship. I want a relationship.' Edward, make up your mind!"

"I have! Maybe I do want a relationship…"

"Really," I scoffed, insulting him. "Are you sure this time?"

"Yeah," he voiced evenly. "But not with you." That was a low blow. I think I would have been less likely to believe him if his tone was still as livid. But it was soft and calm as if he really thought about this.

I touched my heart to see if it was still there because I was sure it wasn't beating. There was a emotional hole on my chest. "You don't mean that," I insisted, hoping that he would take back what he said. I looked over at Edward in the car. He didn't even try to reconcile. He just drove.

I crossed my arms in defeat and looked out of my window – trees blurring by – making sure the tears that fell couldn't be seen by him. Emotionally wounded, I silently appreciated the darkness of the night. Maybe this was just frustration.

Tiny drops of rain splattered onto the window as drops of tears splattered my face as well. I found one raindrop in particular and watched it separate into two. The two traveled together at first, but slowly migrated away. Moving towards their destinies – whatever that was for rain. In the end, the rain drops found each other via elements. But were they the same?

The lights were on at home; Charlie was waiting for me. "Goodbye Edward," I whispered, not bothering to look back at him. They say it is never a right time to say goodbye, but this was a good as any. I was ready to get out of the car. But it too me a second to ask myself, _Why did I say 'goodbye' instead of 'goodnight'?_

Using the headlights as a guide, I walked up to the door, and remembered that I had forgotten my key. I sighed as I knew he was watching me. Why didn't he just leave so I wouldn't like I was making so many blunders. Finally, I retrieved my spare and unlocked the front door, fleeing from his sight. I came in just to see that my dad had left the light on for me. He was sound asleep.

After turning out all the lights, I walked cautiously up the stairs and went into my room. I flung the clothes I was wearing into the corner of my room and replaced them with sweats on the verge of being holey.

Then, I curled with my covers, looking for comfort. Comfort knowing that Edward was just venting. Nothing he said had any value.

I had to keep thinking that.

Subconsciously, my fingers had wound around the band that dangled from my neck. I had relied on this ring – my security blanket – many times to peace through the night when I was younger. Or just to reassure me of what it symbolized.

"_So, you always think of me. And to let other boys now you are taken."_

I had never stopped thinking about Edward.

But coming back to see that he had been taken, did it break the spell? The promise to be with each other?

Suddenly, Edward just became my definition of home. I sought for his love to complete me, protect me, but now it was only bringing me pain and frustration. Was it time for me to find another emotional home? He had been my shelter for so long. But now was it time to finally move on?

Did I just sacrifice my only love and friend for the sake of trivial game?

Wiping the fallen drops from my cheeks, I went to my window to see that the rain subsided. I pushed it up, hoping that during the night I would wake up to find acorns scattered along the floor.


	16. Burning Up

**A/N: **I know I made a lot of people upset. But trust me, I know what I am doing. I have a plan. Sheenabe123 wants more in Edward POV, and I will in later chapters. Recently, I had this new story idea. I love, but I won't post it until I am done with this one or Two Can Tango. Okay, so I start school on Monday, so I hurriedly trying to write, before I get swept up in a swell of academic and extracurricular activites. Oh, that test that I took in May - AP World History - I got my college credit. I passed!! Sigh. Back to Edward and Bella.

**Burning Up**

"Bella? Are you up?"

"Yes."

"Are you feeling okay?" I felt the depression of Charlie sitting on the end of my bed.

"I'm fine," I lied.

Lightly patting my leg, Charlie just thought. I know he knew I was lying, but that never stopped him before. "Is it anything I can help you with?"

"I would just rather be alone," I whispered between us, not at facing him. He didn't move immediately. Instead, he just breathed deeply, taking in what I wasn't verbalizing.

I just wanted to be myself. To be with my own memories.

Realizing he was useless, Charlie got up from my side and walked out of my room. As I heard the door touch the frame, I rose from my bed to see the impression from Charlie. It was just like Edward who left an impression…on my heart.

In frenzy, I rippled the sheets so no indentation remained. There, any memory of Charlie sitting there was gone.

I sighed, only wishing I could do the same with Edward.

No, I don't wish that at all.

Groggily, I rose from my bed and went to brush my teeth. To keep from thinking, I counted the strokes. I was up to seventy-three when I thought of _him_. I cursed at myself and started again.

My personal record was set at one hundred and eight when the phone rang.

_Charlie will get that_, I thought.

The ringing stopped as I rinsed my mouth out. But it started up again when I was heading towards my room.

The phone rang and rang. Ceaselessly.

Slightly annoyed by whoever was calling, I hopped downstairs to answer the phone. But I as soon as I reached out for it, the answering machine picked up.

"Charlie," the voice started. "This is Renée. Call me when you get this message." Her voice wasn't excited or worried. I wondered what she was calling Charlie about. I picked up the phone from the cradle and dialed her back.

"Hello," mom greeted with a smile in her voice.

"Hey, mom. Did you just call?"

"Yeah, but I was calling for Charlie. Is everything alright, dear?" The happiest was now reduced to a maternal worry. "You're not having problems, are you?"

"No," I said quickly. "Everything is…fine."

"You don't sound fine, Bella. Something is going on and I want to know about it."

"Why do you assume there is something wrong," I snapped.

"You don't have to get defensive. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I sighed. She was trying to guilt me into telling her. Curiosity burned in her voice. "Okay. Mom, this is about Edward."

"What about him? Does he like you? Did he take you out? Are you guys dating? Are you guys engaged?" Her prattle was getting the best of me.

"Mom," I interrupted. "Nothing is going on between Edward and I. We are just…_friends_." The word scorched my tongue.

Renée steadily breathed into the phone, something that she does when she is often deep in thought. I waited for her to come back to me. "Well, hon, is that a bad thing?"

"No," I whispered, lying.

Renée spotted my falsehood and chuckled on the line. "Bella, are you ever going to give that up? You're lying to yourself and I oppose the idea of you lying to me. Now, the next question is how did all of this happen, Bella?"

Then, I thought of Renée as a friend instead of mother as I let her know how all this came to be. Nothing was left out: Tanya, the cupcake disaster, school, the tension, the meadow, the break-up, the friend zone, etc.

"Now, my question for you: are you happy? Are you _really_ happy about the way things have worked out?"

"No. Actually, I would rather just come home, be home with you," I muttered to her.

A heavy sigh came from my mother's end of the phone. "Bella, you are not coming home," she said sternly.

"Why?" I demanded. "Why can't I come back home? That's all I want to do right now, just to be with you. It's all my fault that everything between Edward and I is messed up. Just like it was my fault with Da–"

"Don't blame it on yourself. That incident with Damien was never your fault and I don't want you to ever think that again. And Bella, I already let you go to a safe place. I wouldn't be a good mother if I let you come back. I was the one who ignored the signs Damien was giving. I let our relationship escalate to a dangerous place until it became too much and I had to break up with him. But I didn't take the necessary precautions to ensure your safety. And that is why you were attacked – because of my carelessness."

I was about to open my mouth to protest, but Renée rushed out, "And don't dispute me. This is one of the rare times where you will act like my teenage daughter and I will be your old mother. Now, I am not going to allow you to come home and run from your problems, because they will follow you. You can't keep ignoring what is happening Bella. What happens in your life, now, will shape your future. If I keep letting you run, will you be able to commit to one place? And as your mother, you will work this out with Edward. I don't know how and I don't know when. It can be after I hang up or a week from now. But it will be done. And next, I wanted you to be happy and obviously, that isn't working." She paused for moment, thinking again. "After we are through talking, I want you to go up in your room and right down everything you are feeling: hate, anger, bitterness, confusion…I want it all written down. Once, you are done, rip it up. Rip it to shreds. Mutilate as it has been doing your soul. Then, breathe in the new clear air. I want you to be liberated…free."

"Did you do that, mom?" I asked quietly.

"I do it a lot, actually. In addition to yoga, I do that exercise. I pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote down every negative thought about Damien that I had harbored in my soul. And as it poured into the paper, I could feel the stress and worry and anger pull off me. After the ripping process, I forgave Damien. That was the only way for me to move on. What he did was wrong, but I could only hope he gets the assistance he needs. Forgiving people is the difficult part. As humans, we easily hold a grudge. But we can't progress in our lives normally if we are only dwelling on the past experiences."

"Thanks, mom, for the advice."

"Your welcome, sweetie. Edward and you have always been friends. Don't let something as simple as a game get in the way. Be the better person and let your friend win."

"Thanks, mom."

"Anytime. Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Bye," she whispered before she disconnected.

But besides mom's call, that was it. No acorns, no unexpected visits, no phone calls, no nothing. I didn't dwell on that fact much. I just did as my mother told me to do.

With a steady march, knees lifted up, I trekked up the stairs as if I was a soldier. I threw open my room door, and ripped out my desk drawer to pull out blank white paper and a black washable marker. Eyes staring at the paper, my hand trembled with the uncapped marker as it pressed it first dot of color onto the paper. Subconsciously, my hand wrote out _I HATE YOU, DAMIEN. I HATE WHAT YOU DID TO ME. _

I wrote some horrible things, some pitiful things. Soon, I needed another sheet as the feelings bombarded my busy mind and busier hand as it scribbled pathetically. The tears flowed freely as did the thoughts like a river. A river with a rushing current that was powerful enough to take a person downstream. I had filled up three sheets – front and back – with comments directed towards Damien, when I noticed a change in my target. Myself.

_I HATE THAT YOU WANT TO RUN AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEM! I HATE THAT YOU LET EDWARD GO._

Frustration fueled the feelings that hit this soon filled up paper. Then, I started towards Edward…for letting me go.

Then, I gathered my emotional papers and went downstairs to the kitchen. I threw open the cabinets and found matches. Letting the papers rest in the kitchen sink, I took out one match and swiped it across. I failed the first time. I swiped it again and this time, the match lit and I threw it in the sink with the papers, watching them catch on fire. Setting the old feelings on fire, I was giving a chance for the new ones to breathe.

The fire licked over every sheet until the words were no longer distinguishable. No longer present, evident. Those words, thoughts, and feelings were no longer apart of me.

Although, I wasn't ready to apologize to Damien just yet, I was able to apologize to myself. "I'm so sorry for putting you through that," I whispered to myself as I turned on the faucet, letting the cool water wash over the hot cinders.

* * *

Going to school as my "new self" – I guess that was appropriate – wasn't as interesting as I thought. I was different, but my surroundings were the same. It was the same crowd of people, the same problems.

I didn't want to deal with anything more than myself right now. I had cried my last tear for anything Damien caused me to feel. But no more. I knew I wasn't going to be able to forget the experience, but it didn't lie as heavily on my heart as it used to. It was just a bad experience that I learned from and moved on. I lived.

Monday passed and Edward and I still didn't talk. I thought that I wouldn't be such a coward, but I was. I was afraid to walk up to him and say, "Hey, _bud_, no hard feelings, right?"

Tuesday passed and I still I didn't have the guts to say anything pass the casual "hey."

But Wednesday, a curveball was thrown.

I came into the cafeteria – as I always do – to join my friends for lunch. As usual, there was already a conversation in progress, so I just sat down and opened my bag lunch, not focusing on the words being exchanged. In mid-bite of my sandwich – shaved Turkey and cheese – Alice asked me, "So, Bella are you coming?"

"Hmm?" I sounded as I chewed quickly.

"Weren't you listening to anything I said?"

I swallowed and answered "Actually, I wasn't."

Alice rolled her eyes and groaned. "Do you want to go camping with us? You know, the one my family has done for years."

"Oh." I bit my lip, laying my sandwich down on a napkin. "I don't think so, Alice."

Lightly, she touched my shoulder. "Come on, Bella," she pleaded. "It won't be the same without you." Her eyes had widened as if they were Venus flytraps, waiting for the first sign of weakness to catch me.

"Alice, it hasn't been the same since I left…_twelve years ago_."

"That is what I am saying. It hasn't been the same since you left. Esme and I have been outnumbered by the guys too long. It's time to even the playing field. So, will you come, for old time's sake?"

I sighed animatedly. "I don't want to this," I muttered, thinking about nature. I shuddered and slapped at an imaginary mosquito on my arm.

"Yay!" Alice cheered at her victory; she trapped me.

"That wasn't a yes."

"It doesn't matter," she giggled. "All in favor of Bella going camping say 'I'."

"I," Emmett laughed across from me as I glared at him.

"I!" Alice chimed.

"That's only two," I pointed out. Then I looked at Rosalie and Jasper. "You, guys, don't go?"

"That's a Cullen tradition, not a Hale," Jasper said with a wink. "Anyways, Rosalie and I have family plans that weekend."

"And two beats one," Alice said confidently. "So, Bella, you are coming even if I have to drag you there by your hair myself."

"That's encouraging," I mumbled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the bronze-haired boy moving towards us. This was the part of the day that worried me the most, when Edward came. He wasn't smiling, nor was he frowning. His lips were drawn in a tight, controlled line. His face was emotionless. He sat down beside my smiling face, but the conversation was far from warm and friendly. Nothing but business. Concise. Terse.

"How are you?" Edward asked as he played with his hands.

I tore a piece of my sandwich. "Fine, how are you?" Laying the sandwich on my tongue, it was suddenly harder to chew it in my dry mouth.

"Fine. So…how is…_Dan_?" The way he paused suggested that his throat was just as dry as mine.

As I finished the tough piece, I replied, "Oh, Dan…he is…good. Just great." I smiled in Edward's direction, but he didn't catch it. I looked away – blush riddled over my cheeks. "So…who's in your life?"

I turned back for his answer. "No one," he said with chipper, perking up. But it wasn't a nice happiness. Edward's smile was dark and empty, not reaching his eyes.

Unnerving me with his expression, I looked away again towards Alice. "Well, I better get going. Lunch is almost over," I announced to the group as I gathered my partially eaten lunch. Emmett waved me off as Alice gave me hug. Before I was out of their earshot, Emmett yelled to me, "Don't forget your camping boots!"

**EDWARD**

"Camping boots?" I asked, confused. "Why would Bella need camping boots?" I looked between my too excited siblings. Alice was literally bouncing.

"I was going to keep it a secret but…BELLA IS GOING CAMPING WITH US!" she exclaimed, clapping with glee.

"What?!" I growled. "Why?"

Alice flinched as if my words smacked her like an insult. "I asked mom if I could have a sleepover with Bella. Since sleepovers are _not_ Bella's forte, mom suggested that I invite her to go camping with us. It will be just like old times."

In the old times, we were kids living in an uncomplicated world. "No," I protested, slamming my fist down on the table.

Raising his hands in wary, Emmett warned "Calm down before you turn green." I relaxed a little before he continued. "Now, Bella is coming whether you like it or not. Alice and I voted and you can't void it. Just because you lost Bella doesn't mean we have to lose her, too."

"I. Didn't. Lose. Her." My teeth gritted together did little to control my irritation.

Alice sighed as she touched my shoulder. "Edward, everything will be alright. But Bell _will_ be going with us. And you _will_ be on your best behavior. Right?"

I chuckled at how Alice sounded like mom, who used to always tell us to behave when company was to come over for dinner. "Right," I answered. "So, Jasper," I said looking down to him. "You coming to keep my sister company?"

"Nope. It's time to visit the parents."

I didn't have to inquire any more information to know that Rosalie was going with Jasper to meet his real parents. He has been tracking them down for years and finally he has found them in Texas. This was the trip of his life. This was his moment, what he has been waiting for.

I frowned at myself. "Jasper, please forgive my behavior. I have been so rotten and I should be congratulating you on your success. I hope they are everything that you hope."

"Actually," Jasper started, smiling at Alice. "It doesn't matter how wonderful or horrible they are. My family is here and so is my heart."

Alice smiled and kissed him. I didn't like seeing a dude kiss my sister – the whole 'brother must protect sister' gene – but Jasper was as good as guys could get.

"Hey, you keep your lips to yourself," Emmett laughed, breaking up their moment. Alice pulled away, blushing and giggling at her boyfriend. Emmett muttered "Disgusting" before he wheeled his attention back to me. "So, Edward, you are really okay with Bella going?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"But what is the real problem here?" he whispered to me, like the table wouldn't notice. I took notice of the silence that followed; they were all waiting for my answer.

"I don't know," I shrugged, trying to discover what was really bothering me. "I just get frustrated with Bella now. Everything she does…it irritates me. The way she walks, talks, breathes, smiles, giggles, looks, smells…it all aggravates me."

My brother leaned onto the table, as if that was going to clarify the information for him. "Why does it annoy you?"

"Because…" I whispered. "Because…she can do them all without thinking of me."

"That sounds pretty selfish," Rosalie interjected. "The girl is not allowed to smile without you being in her mind? Get real, Edward. Bella's world doesn't revolve around you."

"Anymore," I smiled, remembering Bella's words one day. _My life doesn't revolve around you anymore, Cullen. _That just meant that it did, just like my life revolved around her.

"You are strange," Rosalie breathed. "I'm out."

"Yeah, me, too," Jasper said standing up. "Call us when you, guys, have figured out the family crisis."

Alice turned to me and scooted down one seat. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, blushing. "I do. Pretty crazy about her actually. Bella and I have been playing this stupid game and I have been…cheating."

"Cheating," Emmett repeated. "And…"

"And…well, for a good reason. I don't want to be the first one to give up. I let my pride get in the way of my heart. And for the worse. Then, Bella and I got into an argument on our double date."

"Over what?" Alice asked, intrigued. Such a gossip.

"Over cheating. It's a very complicated situation," I said matter-of-factly.

"So, what makes getting Bella back so hard?" Emmett asked. "All you have to do is let her win. Remember that I told you that girls like to win, sometimes. Most of time, we are more skillful than them, but we have to let them have a few victories, too."

"Yeah," I smiled. "So, all I have to do is let her win, and everything will go back to normal.

"Hold up there, partner," Emmett cautioned. "Just because you quit doesn't mean you and Bella are back on the track of _happy-go-lucky_. You still have your kinks to work out. At this rate, you might need marriage counseling."

"We aren't married," I said.

"Yet," Alice whispered under her breath. I didn't know if her tone was sarcastic or not, but Alice said things all the time.

"You know, Alice, sometimes you really creep me out," I joked. "With all the future stuff. What would you call it – precognition? Premonition?"

She shook her head and answered, "I call it women's intuition."


	17. The Campout

**A/N: **Because I love you all so much, I am posting again. Just to relieve you. Enjoy!! Oh, and if wondered why I didn't post so readily, I have been sick - fever, fatigue, aches - just horrible. But I managed to write and work through it all.

* * *

**The Campout**

**BELLA**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Why was I doing this? Who was I trying to appease? Those questions ran through my head as I laced up my new camping boots waiting for Emmett to pick me up. Charlie had already left for the day, but he was surprised when I asked him.…

"Camping, Bell? But you don't even want to go fishing with me?" Charlie pointed out, confused by my motives.

"Esme wants me to go, and I used to go with them when I was little. It can't be any different, now," I shrugged.

"Alright," Charlie sighed. "But make sure that you have lots and lots of bug repellant. Mosquitoes can be nasty during this time of year."

"Will do, dad," I smiled as I hugged them.…

I heard the distinctive horn and threw open the front door to see a Jeep parked in the driveway. I groaned, shifting the bulky haversack on my back – holding every essential for this camp-out. Walking up to one of the back passenger doors, I opened it and saw Alice grinning as if she was a spokesperson of toothpaste.

"How are you, adventurer?" Alice asked as I prepared to climb into the back. I was going to lunge myself forward, when I rocked back on my heels awkwardly. "Let Edward get that." She pointed to the backpack that I was supporting.

"You know, Alice it is all right. I can manage –"

"That's okay," Edward whispered, pulling the heavy load off my shoulders. I watched him carefully toss my pack and my sleeping bag in Emmett's vehicle.

"Thank you," I smiled as I jumped up in the back. I took a seat next to Alice and stared at all the buckles that lay beside me. "Alice, how am I to…?"

She knitted her brow at my intentions to restrain myself with the safety belts. "You just…no, no, no. Wrong one. Right one. Right. Your other right!"

Her directions were leading me nowhere when I felt warm hands lock me in. Edward. "It may look confusing at first," he muttered, working over me. "But trust me, it's no big…deal." I gasped as he tightened it the waist restraint.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly, trying to gain control over my body. I turned back to Alice, but she was no longer watching me. So, I was alone on what just happened. But the game was going to end, right? This was just something I was going to have to deal with. Alice looked over at me and smiled, expressing that everything will be fine.

However, I had my doubts. Even if Edward and I could somehow get our act together, life would never be the same again. There would always be that ink spot that somehow blotted our pure lives.

Then again, wasn't our linen of life filled with multiple blots of ink – some red for the blood we shed, some blue for the tears we cried, some black for the loved ones we lost.

The uneven paving of the road threw off my train of thought. "Emmett," I hissed as I felt my back push against the rocking passenger compartment.

He laughed. "It's the only way to go. Off-road. Off-track. Following the less traveled path."

"Uh-huh," I nodded, cringing for the next bump.

Finally, the Jeep stopped rocking along the dirt road, and ran smoothly on even ground.

"How did Esme and Carlisle get here?" I asked, as we pulled up to the site.

"They took the main road," Alice answered. "And we are here!" She clapped joyously and quickly started unbuckling herself. I watched intently, trying to mimic her motions. This time I was able to get out.

I jumped down from the vehicle, happy to be able to touch the ground. "Emmett, do I have to ride back with you?" He threw his head back in laughter as he slid on his rucksack. The way it slid over his shoulders was effortless, as if it was lightweight. I admired his strength, but I don't think with my petite body, I should have arms that muscular. Emmett was built like beast, a linebacker.

We walked down a short trail until we were met by Carlisle and Esme, both working with tents. Esme noticed us first. "Hey, kids! Bella, you made it."

I smiled and greeted her. "Yes, Alice insisted that I come."

"Well, I am glad that you made it, dear. It can be just like old times." She addressed her children. "Your father and I are setting up camp. Alice and Emmett, I want you all to scout the area in this direction" – she pointed to her left – "and Edward, you and Bella can go to the right. Start heading back once the sun sets. Don't get lost. You should have a compass."

"Yes, ma'am," we answered in unison. It was strange how I felt part of their family.

Hesitantly, I raised my hand like I would in a classroom. "Yes, Bella?" Carlisle asked as he began to pitch another tent.

"Don't you think it would be better if Edward and Emmett go off together? Alice and I could help –"

Carlisle held up his palm and chuckled. "You and Edward are always together. And it's safer to use the buddy system. You'll be fine."

I swallowed and stepped back, feeling as if fate was drawing my closer to the end. Was I this lily-livered? The universe was trying to help me make the next step and I step back?

Emmett and Alice started to walk ahead of me, following their trail. And Edward walked directly in my direction, drifting past me. It took me five seconds to realize that I was supposed to follow him.

"Come," he commanded as he started stepping through the wooded area. I obeyed, even letting him take my hand in the process. But Edward was tense at my side. His hold on my hand was not gentle and affectionate. It was possessive and tight. As if he was afraid to let me go. But his strides were longer than mine, so he slackened to give me a chance to match his pace. And finally, we were together, in sync. Step-by-Step, we made the leap over the rocks, hiked up the hills, and treaded over the creeper-carpeted forest floors.

After what seemed like a goody steady march, I looked at Edward's sculptured face, hard in concentration. My eyes traveled down to his chest, not huffing like mine. His breaths came uniform – controlled breathing learned from his days of running. This hike for him was the best pleasure he could give his legs. Legs – if they could – would run everywhere.

"Oh!" I gasped as I tripped over a large rock. I knew I should have focused on my feet instead his chest. Too late. I held out my hands reflexively to catch myself, but one wouldn't fly in front of me. It was already gripped onto something.

Edward felt the tug on his grasp of my hand and stopped with alarm. "Are you alright, Bella?" Worry-stricken, he came to my side, though no damage had been done.

"I'm okay," I assured him, even though he wrapped his free hand around me.

"Are you sure?"

"Edward. I'm fine. Just fine. Let's keep going." The words I wanted to say so badly burned the tip of my tongue, screaming to be said. I was going to start moving again, but Edward didn't move from my side.

The tension was so thick around us – a hazy, gloomy cloud of misery. Silent, tasteless, but perceptible. Not wanting this cloud to consume me, I relaxed my grip on Edward's hand, about to hike on my own.

I took three steps before I stopped again took a deep breath. I was tired. So, instead, I slung the haversack off, letting fall by the nearest boulder. Edward dropped his as well, and pulled out a canteen, the cool water splashing into his mouth. Seeing Edward quench his thirst, my mouth suddenly was thirsty. I fumbled on the outside of my bag until I found the bottle. Swigs of water coated my throat. But I could still see Edward as he screwed back on the container top and licked his lips.

He was checking me out as well. Self-consciously, I closed the top on my bottle and bent back over the bag to replace it. But I knew he was still watching. This was it. If I didn't make this right, now, I never would.

"I have something to say," we both started simultaneously. I turned back to see he was still staring at me, but his stance was unshielded, unguarded. And rounded my shoulders and I sighed. "I'm sorry," I expressed, realizing that his velvet voice blended in with my apology. I smiled at our synchronization.

"Ladies first," Edward chuckled as he granted me the chance to speak.

"Okay," I breathed, climbing on the large boulder to perch on. "I'm sorry about that night…with Dan. I know I broke the rules, but I felt horrible for letting Dan be part of our game without his knowledge. I didn't know…I mean I never thought you would be…_jealous_." I looked up to see his eyes; the emerald fire from that night was still there, but only glowing slightly.

He thrust his hands into his jeans and walked over to me. "Jealously," he murmured. "That is one emotion I thought I wouldn't experience. At least not to this magnitude. But seeing you with other guys…it pushed me over the edge. I mean I never had to deal with so much competition before." He touched my chin softly as he smiled my smile, crooked but perfect. "But I want to apologize for that behavior. I shouldn't have responded that way to another man's interest in you. As a friend, I should wish only the best as you tried to for me."

"You would do that for me?" I whispered.

"If you won't leave me again."

"I don't want to date Dan," I spoke.

His eyes opened in shock. "What?"

"I'm not going to date Dan," I clarified. "He's a nice guy and all, but he isn't my type."

"Not a hero," Edward joked.

"No, he's a sidekick," I played.

"Ouch," Edward laughed. "Sidekick status. But if it makes you feel better, I'm not going to see Miranda or Brandy."

I shrugged, and Edward shrugged as well. "What's that?" I asked, noticing a faint discoloration on Edward's perfect face.

Touching the scar on his cheek, Edward replied, "This? It's a scratch."

"What did you do?"

"Wrestled a mountain lion," he lied so smooth, I would have believed him.

"And you got only a scratch?"

"Well…" he grinned.

"Come here," I ordered. He came to stand between my legs – we were at eye level - and my fingers lightly touched the faded line on his cheek. Just a temporary blemish, it would only have a couple of days left. Then, I quickly pecked his cheek. "There," I smiled. "A kiss to make it better," I whispered amongst his cheek. I didn't know what compelled me to do it, but I kissed Edward again.

And again. And again. I pulled back to realize what I had just done and gasped. "That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever done. I mean, I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't even know if you wanted me to kiss you. I'm sorry. I–"

Precipitously, Edward kissed me back – assertiveness with his lips. That shut me up. His hands gathered in my hair and I snuck my hands into his, weaving through the bronze locks. I was pressing against him, not thinking about it; I was just acting on response. He was pulling away when I growled, "no," and recaptured his mouth with mine. This time I was the forceful one. My hands drifted from his hair until I hooked my arms around his neck, locking Edward to me as long as I wanted. Or until he fought me off.

But our lungs wouldn't cooperate as the burning urge to inhale oxygen became more dominant. Edward – always the responsible one – pulled away again with his breathing ragged. Hiding my smile, I rested my forehead against his chest as I strengthened my inhalations of air. "Mmm…yeah…I–have–a–idea," I panted. "I quit."

"Would you say that again," Edward requested, amused.

I playfully smacked his chest and he chuckled, trying to grab my hand. "You heard what I said," I giggled. "The game is over."

"You were always the one to quit when you were losing," Edward brought up.

"I was not," I defended. "And besides, you cheated. Were you always trying to be a recalcitrant?"

"No…but I was going to quit anyhow," he confessed. "It was just…_unbearable_."

"Unbearable?"

He smirked and lightly touched my cheek. "Yeah, it was testing my patience. Something that was bound to fail eventually. Do you remember the slip-ups?"

I nodded, recalling all the times that Edward had cheated, _before_ and _after_ the Tanya break-up. "So, where does that leave us?"

"We don't have to be in jail anymore. We can pass Go _and _collect two hundred dollars."

I frowned, confused by his words. "What are you saying, Cullen?"

"We are no longer stuck in our captivity. We are free to play with everyone else. Change. _We _can change."

"Oh, we can change," I whispered. "So, how do you plan on going about this _change_?"

He grinned. "So I was thinking about asking this girl out…"

"Oh yeah?" I smiled, playing along.

Edward took both of my hands, caressing them in his. "Yeah. She's really beautiful. Always been." He brought my arms up around his shoulders and set them free, letting them dangle over. Then, he placed his hands on my hips.

"What else?"

"She's a great friend. Good sense of humor. A lovely smile. I love the way her cheeks color." At that moment, I blushed. Just hearing him describe me was causing jitters. "She's a fighter in all aspects of the word," he chuckled. Then, as an aside, he said, "I am really curious to know where you learned to throw a punch."

I tried to suppress a giggle that was presently slipping past my lips. "So, how are you going to go about this, Edward? If she is so wonderful…" – his right eyebrow rose – "why haven't you asked her out?"

He sighed, releasing me from his hold (that upset me). Instead, he leaned against the giant rock next to me. "Because I broke her heart twice already. I made her a promise when I was a young boy that I would never find another girl. I broke that one."

"Edward, we were kids when you made that promise. I didn't expect you to keep that," I mentioned softly.

"But then, we were able to be together I broke her heart again, expressing that I wasn't ready yet. The next time she took me back – if she ever did – I didn't want the possibility of damaging her broken heart again."

I slid off the rock, and squirmed into Edward's arms, difficult when he was sulking. "You know, they say third time's the charm."

Vibrations from Edward's chest calmed me as he softly chuckled in my ear. "Well, this will be our charm. All I want to do is forget everything and just be with you."

"That game was a stupid idea."

"Yes, it was. But it was even stupider that I _agreed_ to it."

"True. Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I never stopped loving you," I whispered.

"I know," he said a bit smug.

"How could you be so sure? For all you knew, Dan and I would be going out somewhere."

"Humor me."

I smiled as I tried to paint a lovely picture of Dan and me enjoying another date, but my attempts were all in vain. "That's funny. I can't come up with anything. Any other time, my imagination would be running wild, and of all the times, it wants to malfunction now."

Edward didn't answer that. Rather, he began his next statement with "You want to know a secret?"

"Sure."

"I let you win at times."

Looking into his eyes, I saw that they were as greens as the leaves, sparkling and glistening. "You did not," I opposed, shocked by this revelation. He shrugged. "So, all this time my childhood has been based on a lie. And to think I thought I was better than you."

"You are a better person," he smiled. "Besides don't make a big fuss. That was in the past. You might be able to beat me."

"_Might_? No, I _know_ I will be able to beat you. Come on, let's go. Thumb wrestle." I poked his firm stomach and he laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack. Now, come _on_," I pleaded, tugging at his hands.

Edward groaned as we positioned ourselves – cross-legged – on the hard earth for a pastime. "_1, 2, 3, 4, I declare thumb war,_" we chanted and the game kicked off.

"We are going fishing tomorrow," Edward casually brought up.

"Oh yeah?" He almost had my thumb that time.

"Yeah. Going out by the lake with bait and fishing gear." I had him, but he went for the snake hole. Cheater.

"Fishing? Charlie goes all the time, but I never found interest in it. I don't know. And me with hooks? Sounds dangerous," I laughed.

"No more dangerous than us."

"You got a point. Fishing can be…a _nice_ adventure."

"Adventure," he whispered. "I like the way you think."

Finally, our thumbs were at a stalemate. Edward's was big enough to swat my down, but he didn't. He waited for me to make my move. I faked to the left and just as I thought, Edward went for it. This little flaw in his defense became his downfall. I quickly whipped my thumb around and brought in on top of his, securing my win.

"Edward, I think we both know who the winner is," I teased.

"Would you like your prize?" I held out my hand, not really expecting anything. "Close your eyes," Edward instructed, his voice gentle.

"Surprises," I pouted, but I did as I was told.

I waited.

And waited.

Until I felt his warm lips again. It started just like it did twelve years ago – Edward delicately kissed me. But then he didn't pull away and apologize like he did so long ago. No, instead he moved against mine, setting its own cadence. My eyes didn't fly open as they did when I was child. My body already knew his, so my arms encircled his neck, pulling him towards me. He didn't refuse. His arms girdled my waist pulling me towards him.

"Edward," I moaned against him. "Yours, always."

"Always," he answered.

I moved my face to the side as I struggled for air, while Edward proceeded to kiss under my chin. That was when I saw it: the blazing, apricot-colored orb of gas, burning its way down to the make room for its dim friend, the moon. "Edward, the sun is setting. We have to go back," I whispered.

He lips froze on my neck, letting the moisture from his mouth linger. I closed my eyes, relishing in the final touch, the end. The lasting kiss. His breath blew against my neck, causing goosebumps to rise. "Yes, we should be making our way back to camp, now, or dad would come looking for us. And we, both had enough for today." Edward abruptly stood up and held out his hand for me.

"I haven't had enough," I mumbled. I let Edward hold me like he wanted to. I let him be there for me. As I was going to be there for him.

A gasp past my lips as looked at the appearing campsite. When we were first here, everything was all asunder. Nothing looked like it was belonging to the same area, but now…it amalgamated. There were three tents set up: Carlisle and Esme's, Emmett and Edward's, and Alice's; she was sharing with me. The largest was the parents which also served as our storage unit. The food was already strung over a high branch in the trees. Can never be too sure about bears.

"Wow, you, guys always go above and beyond," I commented to Esme as she stirred something in a pan over the campfire.

She chuckled, "Well, that's what I married into. _The above and beyond_."

"Aw, thanks hon," Carlisle smiled before kissing her cheek. "So, how was the hike? Find any interesting wildlife?"

Though they couldn't see the blood blazing under my cheeks, I still felt like they knew Edward and I didn't get very far. "Uh, we hiked up the trail…"

"We identified the Douglas fir and saw a yellow-breasted chat along with a lark on the way back. There was so much more that we couldn't possibly experience it all," Edward interpolated.

Emmett snickered from behind us. "That is just code for 'we didn't get very far because we too busy making out in the bushes'." Edward jostled his brother in the ribs, causing Emmett to wince in pain. "So, maybe you guys did get very far."

Alice just smiled as she skipped to my side, stating "I'm glad that you, two are on better terms now."

"Better terms?" Esme voiced. "I thought everyone was on good terms?"

"Oops," Alice mouthed to us. Edward cleared his throat and I looked down at my feet

"Somebody better start talking this instant," Esme demanded, her maternal side flaring in her tone. "Sit, all of you!" We – Carlisle included – hurried to the large logs that surrounded our central heat. "Now, tell me, what happened?"

"Edward and I," I began, trying to describe exactly what has happen the past couple of weeks. "…took a break…from each other. We were trying to have fun, while seeing other people, but it was one big failure. So, now we are back together." I clasped my hands together as I completed the condense summarization of our actions.

"So, let me get this straight: you and Edward saw other people, but knew each other's feelings. Is that correct?" Esme's focused gaze was disrupted by the flames that licked towards its supply of oxygen.

"That is correct," Edward spoke.

"Are both of you masochistic? Why would you torment each other in that way?" Everyone in our small family circle was taken aback by her words. Was that really what Edward and I did? Torment each other?

"Hon," Carlisle whispered. "They are bound to make mistakes."

"Yes, you're right. There is nothing wrong with making a mistake as long as you learn from it. Did you, two learn something?"

"Yes ma'am," we all said.

"Good. Don't do it again. Now, let's eat."

After sharing dinner by firelight, Esme brought out the main event: unlimited rounds of smores. "These sticks are fashioned specifically for the use of roasting marshmallows," Carlisle explained proudly.

"You found those," Emmett pointed out.

"True," his father laughed. "But they will get the job done, right?"

Edward handed me a stick and a marshmallow, which I quickly put on the end and placed on the heat. "Mine is going to be pretty and toasty," I smiled at him.

"Mine will be better," he whispered, rotating his stick a little.

"Bet it won't."

"Yes, it will," he chuckled. "Look, I already won." He pointed at my branch that was holding a burning sugar glob.

"Oh no," I whispered. Leave it to me to burn something. "Carlisle, would you hand me another marsh–" Before I could finish my question, Edward had placed his perfect – just like him – marshmallow at my lips. I couldn't help but taste it the warm, sweet treat. Looking over at Edward, I could see him nodding trying to encourage me to open my mouth wider. And I did. "Thank you," I mumbled while my mouth was filled with sticky, spongy marshmallow.

"Anything for you," he smiled back. Then, he leaned over as if hesitant to kiss me – maybe because of his parents. He softly stroked my cheek tenderly and slowly, his lips were so closed to mine when someone cleared their throat, who I assume was Emmett because he burst into song.

"_Marshmallows roasting on an open fire…mosquitoes nipping at your nose…campfire chants being sung by me…we're dressed up with nowhere to go…"_

Then, Alice joined in. "_Everybody knows chocolate and graham crackers help to make the night bright. _Edward_ and _Bella_ with their eyes all a-glow…_"

"_Will find it hard to sleep tonight,"_ Emmett laughed.

"I think we heard enough," I giggled. It wouldn't have been so embarrassing if I could stop blushing. "How about another song?"

"What is this – karaoke? I am the chanteuse, the diva, tonight, _honey_," Alice smiled. "And Emmett hear is my divo, my partner. Together, we make up the DJ, the lead vocalist, and the backup. A musical trinity."

"Well, can you sing something else?"

Emmett grinned lasciviously at me. "I have one. This song is dedicated to you, Bella, from your man" – he snapped his finger towards his brother – "Edward. _Baby, turn around and let me see that sexy bod_–"

"That's enough," Edward cut in.

"Aw," Alice whined. "Don't be such a killjoy. This is our campfire and these are _our_ songs. I have one…_Just the two of us…"_

Emmett took over. "_We can make it if we tried…just the two of us."_

"_Just the two of us," _Alice chimed.

"_Just the two of us, building castles in the sky. Just the two of us, you and I. _

"_We look for love, no time for tears…wasted water's all that is and it don't make no flowers grow. Good things might come to those who wait, not for those who wait too late. We got to go for all we know…"_

"Are you trying to tell us something?" I teased.

"Wait, wait," Alice smiled. "This one is my personal favorite. Ready, Em?"

"Ready," he spoke. Both of them stood up around the fire as if they were about to act out a scene of Shakespeare…only I knew they were just going to make fun of Edward and me. "Mi, mi, mi, mi, mi," Emmett trilled in the highest falsetto his deep, booming voice could handle. "_I got chills, they're multiplyin'…and I'm loooosin' control. 'Cause the power you're supplyn' is Electrifyin'!"_

Alice sung, "_You better shape up…'cause I need a man. And my heart is set on you. You better shape up. You better understand…to my heart I must be true…"_

Together in harmony, they exclaimed as they danced "_You're the one that I want. You are the one I want. Oo, who, who, honey. The one that I want. You are the one I want. Who, who, who, honey. The one that I want. You are the one I want. Oo, who, who, The one I need. Oh, yes indeed."_

"Al, Em – wrap it up," Carlisle sighed, exasperated with their charades. "We're turning in." He and Esme got up from the campfire and retreated into their tent.

Under Emmett's breath, I heard him snicker to Alice, "Carlisle should be saying that to Eddie." But aloud, Emmett remarked, "Okay, well, I'm done. We'll save the rest for tomorrow."

"Those were some interesting selections," Edward mused. "Hmm…must be poor entertainers tonight." I giggled.

Then, Emmett looked over at me and said, "Bella, maybe you need to get some things to _entertain_ yourself." My jaw dropped. But all night Carlisle and Esme seemed to not notice their son's lewd comments.

"Didn't they hear those comments?" I whispered to Edward.

"Of course, they did," he smiled. "But they really wish they hadn't."

"Poor things," I said ruefully.

"Imagine living with him," Edward said. I shuddered at the thought even with the fire warming me.

Alice ate her last marshmallow and then grabbed my hand, forcing me up. "Okay, Bella, time for bed. You and Edward can't be trusted alone anymore. Though, I don't think we could ever trust you, two together."

"You got a point," Edward muttered. "Good night and sweet dreams, love," he whispered before kissing my cheek.

"See you in the morning," I said back, watching him head towards tent. I had something to look forward to in the morning.


	18. A Great Catch

**Okay, another chapter before a storm hits. Any suggestions for more, more, more. I love you all. School is steadily appraoching. That chapter received great reviews about Alice and Emmett, so they might appear more. **

**

* * *

**

A Great Catch...

"Fishing is one of the most rewarding or one of the most aggravating activities of all time," Edward smiled as we walked down to the lake. "Some days are lucky ones when the fish are practically leaping out of the water. And other days…it seems like they are laughing at the bottom of lake at our hooks that are anchored in the water."

"I already know what day I will be having," I muttered, as I saw the lake come into my view. It was vast and colored Prussian blue as it reflected the clouds on its surface.

Edward handed me a pole while he said, "You have to be more optimistic than that."

"I'll try, but I have a hook, Edward. And hook and I equal weapon of mass destruction."

He chuckled. "When you destroy the world, just know that I am own your side. Now, first things first. I already looped your hook on there, so that is over and done with."

"Yep."

"So, since you already have a jump start, it's time for the bait." Edward bent over a tan and forest green tackle box which was filled with an array of different color baits. Rainbow jellied imitations of worms were on top.

"Ooo, I want that one." I pointed to an indigo one, but Edward shook his head and turned to me.

"We're not using these," he smirked while he pulled back the top compartment. "When you fish with me, we use live bait."

"Live…bait? No! Edward!" I screamed as he pulled out a white container with holes on the top. "Put it away!"

"Relax, Bella, there are just worms. They won't bite. Didn't you dissect them before?" he asked, stepping closer to me.

"Yeah, but I had a partner. He did the cutting, I did the observations. I did nothing hands-on," I said, taking a step back.

Another step closer he took. "Well, think of me as your partner. But we both have to touch, or we fail."

"Give me an F," I blurted out.

"Now, now, Bella. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. All you are going to do is take one of these little guys" – he indicated towards the worms in his hand – "and stick it on you hook" – he looked at my pole. "You can do that, can't you?"

"Yeah," I nodded, stepping up.

He grinned. "That's my girl. Now, I'm going to open this and you are not going to scream. You got that?"

"Not going to scream. Got it," I assured.

Slowly, Edward peeled back the top, exposing soil and the invertebrates inhabiting it. The pale, slimy worm weaved intricate patterns through the dirt. If it didn't gross me out, I would have thought it was beautiful.

"Okay, now, Bella, take one."

"Just take one?"

"Just take one," he said simply.

Sticking my hand out, I continued to take steady breaths as I moved towards the bait.

"Bella, this is not the Matrix. Please, hurry up."

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly. "Alright, I'm going in."

Edward laughed at my facial expression as I reached my hand into the moist dirt with creepy-crawlies wiggling around. Letting my fingers concentrate on one, I followed it on until it was in my hand. Or I had it in my hand. The worm slipped right out of my grip.

"Use a little pressure," Edward suggested.

"Okay." I grabbed it again, gripping it between my index and thumb and pulled the sucker out. "This is so gross," I whispered as I kept raising my arm in the air. The worm had to be eight inches in length. "Now, what do I do?"

"You poke it on your pole." He said it as if he did this everyday, casual and confident.

"Alright, here goes," I spoke through my gritted teeth. I took the worm and tried to poke it on the hook, but the worm would end up curled around. "Edward," I whined. "I can do it. Help me please?"

He sighed, dropping his already baited hook to come assist me. His fingers replaced mine as he deftly slipped the worm over the sharp end.

"Geez, Edward," I sighed, admiring how neat and clean his process was. "You have to teach me how to do that."

He grinned and kissed me quickly. "I'll teach you anything you want."

"Well, right now, teach me how to fish."

"Okay, we need to cast into the water."

"Cast?"

"Cast the line into the water," he explained. "Just like this." He took his rod and raised it in the air, the hook dangling in the air behind his head. Then, Edward jerked the pole forward, sending the line zooming through the air and landing with a 'plop' in the dark water. "After that, you reel in a little until you have your line placed in the desired location," he said while he wound up the line slowly. "See, that's not so hard, is it?"

"No," I smiled. "Okay, my turn." I took my rod and I placed it behind me and jerked it forward, trying to imitate Edward grace.

"Whoa," Edward chuckled as he ducked from my stray hook flying in the air.

I giggled "Oops" after hearing the line hit the water with the characteristic 'plop' and ripples. "Sorry, Edward."

"That's okay," he smiled.

"Now what do I do?"

"Wait."

"Wait?"

"Wait."

"I don't think I can do that," I frowned, looking out at the still water.

"You've always been impatient," he muttered his breath.

"Have I really?" I asked, seating on the rocky ground. "I don't remember being impatient. If memory serves me correctly, _you_ were always the impatient one."

Sitting and crossing his legs beside me, Edward smiled while watching out in the water. "Nope. Pretty sure it was you."

"Whatever."

"So…did you do anything interesting while you were gone?"

"What do you mean?"

Edward shrugged, reeling in a little. I copied. "Didn't you have any friends in Phoenix that you left?"

"Nah. I mean, I talked to people, but that was just being cordial. I couldn't let them believe I was all freaky and antisocial." Edward looked over at me and made a face. I gasped. "I am not freaky and antisocial!"

"Antisocial, you are not. Freaky…well, that a different story," Edward smiled.

"Great way to make a girl feel special."

"Am I lying?"

"I don't have to answer that," I grumbled.

"Of course, you don't. I already know the answer," he chuckled.

"Yeah, you would. What did you do?"

He ruminated over that question for awhile. He sighed. "I…ran…a lot – had little organized races with some of the other kids. I would win. But soon, just winning wasn't fun anymore. There wasn't anyone to cheer for me."

"Wouldn't Alice and Emmett watch?"

"Yeah…but it's not the same. Remember when I would race against Emmett when we were little?"

"I was your cheerleader," I smiled.

He smiled as well. "Yes, you were. Even if I lost, you would be so happy that I tried. It's not the same with family. They are supposed to support you, but you didn't have to cheer me on. You could have laughed, but instead you jumped up and down, clapping. I missed that."

"So, you want me to be your cheerleader?"

"Would you?" he teased.

"Yeah, let me do some cartwheels across the forest in a short skirt for you."

We both laughed at the image of me. I wasn't coordinated enough to be a cheerleader. "Did you see anyone in Phoenix?"

"No," I sighed. "I wasn't really interested in guys."

Edward's eyes widened in shock; he had taken it the wrong way. "Very mature, Edward. But I was saying that I wasn't really interested in dating guys. My only boyfriends were the three R's."

"Richard, Ryan, Rodney?"

"Clever," I giggled. "But no, reading, 'riting, and 'rithmetic. I stayed clear away from the opposite sex and focused on my studies."

"Renée must have been proud of you," Edward mused, winding up again.

"Actually, she wasn't all that happy about it. She kept harping me about 'not having fun and not being young'. She always said I acted older than my age. Not sure if I acted mature here, though. Anyway, she was trying to always set me up with some of her co-workers kids – teacher's children. A night for dinner, and I would say something to confuse the poor guy. Then, I would spend the whole night fumbling over an explanation."

"Sounds like it would have been fun to watch." Edward laughed.

"Hardly," I mumbled, tightening my line a little. I rested my elbow on my knee and placed my cheek in my palm – the classic face of boredom. "Edward, why aren't the fish biting?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "Usually, they are wild right now. Must be one of those days."

"So…who did you hang with while I was away?" I asked, looking over at his calm complexion.

He smiled and chuckled. "I hung with everyone. Emmett, Alice, and the whole school. No one as exciting as you, though. I had a couple of friends but we weren't terribly close. It was one of those 'you have my class, let's be friends' thing. Once the year was over, no more friendship. It wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be. People just came in and out of my life like seasons. Once the person left, the season was over, and it was time to move on."

"Did you think what _we_ had been only a season?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"At one point, I did," he admitted. "It was like a summer. The halcyon days, free from adult responsibilities and troubles. But the day you left, it was cold, as if fall was coming in early. As if we weren't supposed to be together. Just like we wish summer would never end. But it did. The summer ended and you left. I realized I was going back to school without you. I didn't want to believe it. Sometimes, I didn't. I imagined that your house was full of life and activity. That when I looked out of the window, you would be under the tree, waiting for me to come out and play. But when I looked out, you weren't there as if you had never been there. The first year was agonizing. Sometimes, I would wake up in the middle of the night."

"You had nightmares?"

"No, I had _dreams._ Very good dreams. It was about us being together again. And in one part of the dream, you would be on the other side of the tree. You would say, "Edward, you can't catch me." I would laugh and run around on the side to tag you. As I was about to tap your shoulder, the dream would fade. And I would wake up. I never caught you in that dream."

"That is so sad, Edward. I'm sorry." I reached out for his shoulder.

"It's alright. I filled my life with different things. You know, I couldn't dwell on the pain if there were things distracting me attention."

"Oh, that was just like when you jammed over finger in the door, and Emmett smacked you in the head, laughing 'Now, you will forget about your finger'!"

Edward laughed. "Something like that. But, years past and it got easier to deal with. _However_, you can back."

"Oh."

"_Oh_ is right. It was like I was Mars. As if I was in a different dimension. Alice was the one who told me, so I knew it wasn't a joke. And then, I _saw_ you. And I _remembered_. I remembered everything, as if we were never separated. You were familiar to me again…except that you had matured a lot."

"You mean I got boobs," I said bluntly.

Edward's face flushed; I laughed. He doesn't get embarrassed often. "Uh…I…you grew up is what I meant."

"Riiiight," I smiled, while knocking into him a little. "Edward, just say it."

"It."

"Ha ha. How funny. Say what you mean, Edward. Stop using euphemisms to say what you mean. Do I need to make that a rule?"

He groaned. "I think we had enough with rules to last us a lifetime." Then, he sighed. "I don't know what you want me to say?"

"Well, how about this: I ask a question and you answer it. Truthfully."

He held up his index finger in the air. "Is this Truth or Dare?"

I shook my head. Truth or Dare had been my undoing. "This is like twenty questions, except not."

"That makes sense," Edward chuckled. "Okay, go right ahead."

I smiled at the water as I thought about the questions that were flowing through my mind. "First question: Do you like my cleavage?"

"Pass."

"No passing. Answer the question," I ordered.

Edward exhaled as he answered "I like it better when you don't show it."

"You mean, you don't like it when I show off 'what my _momma_ gave me' to anyone but you," I spelled out.

"Why are doing this to me!" Edward moaned, while turning to me.

"Because I am curious," I said, looking away from his bright eyes.

"How curious?"

"An eight."

"An eight, eh?" he chuckled while he stood up. He started to reel in his line all the way.

"Are you starting over?" I asked, changing but not forgetting the subject.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Are you going to?"

"No. I think I am going to stick this one out."

As I sat down on the ground, frowning at the dark water, Edward cast out his line and rejoined me. "For your info – and this is for you only – I like all of you. And I mean _all_ of you. Now, does that answer your question?"

"Yes," I smiled. "And the next four. So, question five, what is your favorite part?"

"I'm not answering that," he grumbled.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because…because…this is not the sort of thing you talk about with…your _girlfriend_," he explained.

"But this is what you talk about with your friends."

"That are _guys_," he specified. "You are not a guy, so I am not going to talk about this."

"Edward," I pouted.

"Yes, Bella."

"Please, tell me," I pleaded.

"No."

"_Please,_" I whispered right on his neck, kissing it lightly. "Please, if you love me, you would tell me."

He groaned again, winding his line. "What you do to me," he uttered. "Fine. My favorite…_part_ of you would have to be your eyes. They are what I see when I look at you, when I dream, when I think. The color – rich, dark chocolate – melts me into free spirit. I could stare and get lost in them. And when I look in them, I see our past, the little girl I always knew. And I see me. I see us, together. I can't explain it."

I absorbed all he was saying, the words soaking into my heart and warming like a good cup of hot cocoa. "You really want to tell guys that?"

"Not really."

"Edward, that was really sweet," I whispered. Then, he looked at me, into my brown eyes.

Stroking my cheek with his free hand, Edward murmured, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward." His lips landed on mine, where I wished they would have stayed if I didn't feel something jerking on my pole. "Stupid pole keeps moving," I complained as I released from Edward's lips. "I'm just going to start all over." I started to reel in, but there was a lot of tension on the line. "Edward?"

He looked out at the water, and then at me struggling. "I think…I think…you _caught_ something!" he smiled while rising to help me. I was winding in as fast as I could, but my speed was no match for Edward's as he took control going twice as fast as me. "Look, Bella!"

And I look out at the water to see a fish jump out, splaying water behind his leap. I giggled from the excitement. Edward kept turning, and I could see the dangerous bend in the pole. I gritted my teeth at the idea that in any moment, the pole could snap in half.

But it held steadfast. Soon, Edward was at the point where it was make or break time. We were either going to have this fish or we weren't. Edward tugged and soon, all the pressure was gone.

And so was the fish.

We were both dazed at the looked at the barren hook. I spoke first. "Edward…it's gone."

"Yeah."

I laughed. I laughed so hard, I felt my sides my split. And Edward was in hysterics. We were literally, rolling around on the ground. Then, I saw it. Edward's pole was moving as well. I grabbed it in my hand, but I was still so tickled that I couldn't reel anything in. "Ed…ward," I gasped. "The…pole."

He immediately looked over to my hand and started winding it in while he still lied on the stomach. "I think our luck is changing, love," he smiled.

"Yeah, I believe so." I looked out at the water. The line zipped through the water, until Edward pulled it out with a slippery prize on the end.

"Behold – Trout!" Edward grinned.

"Wow, we caught that?"

"Yeah, teamwork."

"Teamwork is a beautiful thing," I said in awe, as I went out to poke the fish. I tapped the gill and it flipped around, causing me to jump and scream. Edward laughed. "That's not funny."

"Really, it is."

"Sometimes you can be a really asinine."

"Well, sometimes you can be a pain in the neck."

"Ugh! Edward, you are such a –"

"Do I hear fighting?" someone chimed in behind me. I looked back to see Emmett approaching us with Alice.

"No," I lied.

Emmett came up and wrapped his huge arm around my shoulders so he could whisper in my ear, "You know, after the frustration comes the…_release_. And there will be no room for insults."

"You are seriously a perv, Emmett," I scoffed.

"Rose likes me nasty," he grinned. But what he didn't know was that Alice was right behind him. She smacked his huge bicep. "OWW!"

Alice shot him a 'You Are Asking For It' look. "I don't want to hear another debauched comment out of your mouth!"

He rubbed the side of his arms he griped, "I can't wait until move out."

Alice muttered, "Believe me, we are counting."

I giggled, however it was inappropriate because they glared at me. "Sorry," I mouthed.

"Look what we caught," Edward perked up, showing the fish that dangled from his pole.

"A really beauty," Emmett smiled as he came up to touch it. It wriggled under his touch, but he didn't jump like I did. "Dinner?"

"I think we need a couple more for that," Alice suggested.

"Yeah, but I think I am all fished out for the day," I said, handing my pole to Emmett.

A shocked expression crossed his face. "But you barely caught anything!"

I shrugged and smiled. "Well, I was just doing it for the experience. I didn't really expect to catch anything."

"That's okay," Alice assured. "You and Edward can go back to camp. We will take your stuff back."

"Yeah, show her more of the forest, since we know you didn't get that far yesterday. And this time, can I trust you to actually _show_ her?" Emmett advised

Edward chuckled. "You can trust us."

"Humph," interjected Emmett.

Alice turned to him with a face so angelic, she could persuade the devil to do good deeds. "Emmett, now we have to give them more credit than that. It's Edward and Bella we are talking about. I mean, they used to bathe together and nothing happened, although they didn't know they had different organs."

"I don't think they can do the same things, now. I mean for all we know Bella could be pregnant with Edward's child." Alice and Emmett both looked down at my flat stomach.

I gasped audibly. "I am not! And stop staring at me like that."

"I believe her," Emmett shrugged. "Bella is too much of a prude."

"I am not a prude!" I argued.

Alice smiled turning back to her big brother. "I believe her. Remember Bella in the miniskirt and plunging top. Totally hot, and not prude. All the guys were drooling over her even Eddie here."

Edward snapped out of his frozen state to protest. "I was not drooling over Bella. I was…watching to make sure no one got out of hand."

Emmett burst into laughter. "The only one who would have gotten out of hand would have been you. Did you want to dance with her?"

"Well, yeah," Edward shrugged. "But who didn't."

"You didn't get the chance to, Ed," Emmett said. "And Alice and I weren't singing those songs to benefit us. We were using unconventional methods to prove a point…and to make fun of you, guys."

"Well, we got it. We won't do it again, _daddy_," I said, teasing Emmett. Then, I turned to Alice. "And _mommy_, I won't boys touch me inappropriately. But I will dress as if I want them to."

Alice laughed. "That's my little girl!"

"Okay, we're leaving now," Edward said as he pulled me away.

"See you, two later!" Edward's siblings called to us.

* * *

On our way back to the camp site, Edward decided we wanted to go back the long way.

"Why are we going this way, again?" I asked as I avoided a small hole in the dirt.

"Because this is the scenic route," he smiled, grabbing my hand again. "And because my siblings are _really_ annoying."

"Aw, Edward. You have to give them something," I giggled. "At least, you know they love you."

"Yeah, some love."

I could hear a bird squawking in the canopy above. Stopping to listen, I told Edward to wait with me. I waited until the sound was nearer and then, I saw it. The bird as a vibrant honey yellow as it flew among the trees. Afterwards, Edward and I started walking again.

That was until Edward and I got to a huge tree log bridge. "How are we supposed to get across?" I asked.

"You just walk across," Edward said simply.

"But you know I'm not coordinated. I will fall," I whispered.

"Bella," Edward chuckled. "I'm not asking my cheerleader to be a gymnast and do stunts on a balance beam. We are just going to…walk across. See I will show you." Edward stepped onto the treacherous log and slowly, stepped to the over the ten feet. I was biting my nails seeing him do it. But once he made it to the other side, I exhaled a breath of relief. "See, love? That wasn't so hard. Now, you try." He was smiling my smile, which temporary put me at ease.

At his will, I stepped onto the log. However, my equilibrium was off. "Edward, I have a dubious balance. I don't think I can do this."

"Just walk across, Bella," he instructed.

He made it sound so easy, as if I was walking on solid ground. But even then, I still managed to trip at times.

With a leap of faith, I took two steps. _One. Two. _

"That's it," he shouted out. "Now, come on."

_Three. Four._ I was about halfway out when I stopped because I looked down. Not that I was so high up; it just looked so far down.

"Bella," Edward called out sternly. "What are you doing?"

"I can't," I squeaked out. "I can't do it."

"Bella, listen to me. You can do anything. You are super strong. One of the strongest people I know. You can walk across this! I know you can."

"Edward," I choked out, keeping my left hand out and my right hand reaching for him. "I need you."

"I'm coming," were last words I heard. The only thing I saw was Edward, walking back on the log for me. If anything happened, it would be my fault.

"No," I sniffed. But I knew he wouldn't listen. And I was glad because once his hands touched mine, I was in heaven. I no longer saw the awful situation. Soon, Edward was walking backwards. I was taking steps forward.

At one point, I looked down at the ground. But Edward commanded my attention again. "Just look into my eyes, Bella," he instructed. Before I knew it, we were off of the awful log. And I hugged Edward as if it was the last time.

"Oh, my God. I love you so much, Edward," I cried onto his shirt. "I was so scared. I didn't want to lose you, again. And I didn't want to fall. And…I love you."

"I love you, too. And I am sorry for frightening you. Sometimes, I forget that I'm not alone anymore. That I can't take as many risks. I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear. "Please forgive me."

"I do, I do." He was stroking my hair as he tried to calm me down. It was working. Gradually, my cries became sniffles. And my huffing became soft inhalations. I was just resting in his arms. "Now, Edward, what was worth all that?"

"That," he whispered in my ear, pointing towards a narrow pathway that led up to a ledge. As if a magnetic was pulling me forward, I sauntered up the short path to be met by the ledge.

"Oh my," I whispered as I saw the vista laid out in front of me. Over a small cliff edge was the vast forested area framing my view. I was on top of everything. "Edward, it's beautiful."

"Not compared to you," he murmured into my right ear, sending his warm breath breezing by. "You are the most beautiful. The best catch of the day."

"You're just saying that," I smiled as I grabbed his hands to wrap around my waist. "But I like it."

He chuckled. "I'm not just saying. You are very beautiful. And I would tell any guy that because I love you."

"Keep talking to me," I giggled.

"I will. I will talk your head off if I have to. I will get on the school intercom to tell the whole school how I feel about you."

"You would do that?" I asked, I looked to the side so I could see his face.

His expression was earnest, even though his words were light. He meant it.

"Then, if you will. I want you to."

"Okay," he chuckled. "I will keep my promise, you know."

"I know, Edward. I."

"Love," he grinned.

"You."

"So."

I sighed, realizing it was becoming a game. "Much."

"That," he continued.

"I."

"Would."

"Give."

"You."

"The."

"Whole."

"Wide."

"World."

"Of."

"Kisses," he concluded. He didn't let me finish before he swept me into another breathtaking kiss to match the picture perfect panorama.


	19. Bad Timing

**A/N**: This chapter is more for plot purposes. Thanks for all the reviews for my "fluff n fish" chapter.

**Bad Timing...**

**BELLA**

Like all good things that end – Alice and Emmett's karaoke, Edward and my alone time – the camping trip was over.

I perfected the art of roasting marshmallows, but apparently failed in fashion once again.

"Since you like to dress in flannel shirts," Alice commented, while plucking at my attire, "we need to go shopping soon."

I frowned. "Alice, I don't think I should go shopping with anyone in your family," I said evenly.

Edward smiled and Emmett scowled – he so desperately wanted to say something. He knew that Alice would kill him if he did.

"Besides," I continued. "When it comes to dressing for the woods, not wearing an icky green that blend with the trees is my last concern."

"Not when I am done with you," Alice muttered. "I want you to come with me."

We were turning on my street and Charlie's famous cruiser sat in the driveway next to my truck.

"Charlie is home!" Alice cheered. "You can ask him and see what he thinks."

"Yeah, I'm sure that Charlie would agree with you," I said dryly, knowing good well that Charlie had a slight fondness for Alice.

"He will agree with me," she said confidently.

Emmett's jeep came to a complete stop in front of my house, and I jumped out with Edward. He went to retrieve my stuff while I scrambled for my key. It was easier to leave the door unlock. "I think this is all of it," Edward said as he plopped my rolled-up sleeping bag by his feet.

"You don't have to come inside, Edward," I smiled. "I think I can handle putting my things away." I had pushed the door opened, but not intended to leave the entryway. "Uh, Edward, tell Alice and Esme that I said thank you for inviting me. I really had a nice time hanging out with your family."

Edward smiled that smile that I love so much – crooked and sincere. "I enjoyed spending time with you as well. I guess this is where we depart." His attention had drifted away from me to the waving drapes in the window. Charlie must be spying.

Emmett honked his horn, prolonging the blaring noise. "EDDIE! I'm wasting gas, here!" he yelled to us.

"I hate it when he calls me that," Edward grumbled.

"You should definitely say something," I offered, touching his shoulder lightly. "We both need to go, or there might be consequences."

We both laughed. Before Edward left, he hugged me – almost awkwardly from Emmett's impatient words and my father peeping activities. "I love you," he whispered in my ear, and then he kissed my left cheek.

On this high, I went inside my own house with all of my camping clothes that need to be thrown in the laundry. I might start a load. Where was Charlie? The TV was on, so I walked into the living room and saw someone who was definitely NOT Charlie. He was tall, muscular, and russet-colored with long hair. He looked comfortable sitting on our couch and watching our TV, "Hey," he spoke amiably, waving his hands. We weren't friends, though. I didn't even know who this stranger was.

"DAD!" I called aloud in the house. I didn't take my eyes off my guest, making sure he didn't pull anything. Despite the fact that I was acting rationally – calling my father in alarm of the mysterious visitor – I felt like my body was acting irrationally. I expected my heart to have an erratic as it does in most of my occurrences. Instead, my heart was silent. My breathing usually quickened into hyperventilation – loud, sharp wheezing sucks of oxygen – that brought on panic attacks. My breathing remained steady and silent.

Charlie's voice startled me from my anatomical observations. "Ah…Bella, I see that you met Jacob," he smiled.

I looked back between Jacob and my father, not understanding their relationship. "Actually, dad, I can't say that I have. Do you care to introduce us?"

"Oh, yes," Charlie fumbled. "Bella, this is Jacob…and Jacob, this is my daughter, Bella."

Jacob held out his hand for me to shake, but I didn't want to take it just yet. He noticed that I wasn't meeting him halfway, so he let it fall back on his jean-clad thigh with a light pat. "It's nice to meet you," he said.

"It's nice to meet you, too," I whispered. "Uh…Dad, could I speak to you in private?" Charlie and I stepped into our small kitchen. I crossed my arms and rocked my weight, displaying to my father that I knew something was up. "What's going on? And don't lie to me."

Charlie sighed and caused aged wrinkles in his forehead. "You don't remember Jacob Black?"

"No," I said hysterically. "Who is he?"

"Don't you remember seeing him at your fourth birthday?"

Just a faint glimpse of a little boy that could be Jacob popped into my mind. "So, what is he doing here?"

"Bella, I got a call from your mom when you were away. She said there are some _difficulties_ with the case back home."

I frowned. "What kind of difficulties?"

"…Damien is no longer in Phoenix. He fled and they are looking for him."

As much as that terrified me, it still didn't deter me from my curiosity. "But how does Jacob Black fit in with all this?"

Charlie started to sweat a little and I could see this was hard for him to spit out. "Because of the current conditions…and we are busy on this at the office, I wanted you to be protected."

"Dad," I paused. "Just tell me."

"Bells, I didn't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't bear to lose you to some _creep_, so I want Jacob to be with you at all times. He is trained to guard and I want you to be safe."

My jaw fell slack.

"Bell?" Charlie asked, but I was no longer paying him any mind. He wanted Jacob to be with me _at all times_. Did that include the times I wanted to be alone with Edward?

"Dad, how is a teenage boy going to dissuade a psychotic ex from striking me?" Charlie winced at my words, but I kept going. "Seriously, I don't think it will help much, but I appreciate your help."

"Bella, I'm not giving you a choice here. Either you stay with Jacob or you aren't going anywhere."

I hated this ultimatum. Either have the body guard or be locked in my room. "Dad, this is so unfair," I grumbled. "I hope you find Damien so I can personally get my own punch in."

"So violent," Charlie whispered disapprovingly.

I left Charlie in the kitchen and Jacob in the living room while I went up to my room. I couldn't imagine even bringing him to school, but somehow I knew that was included in the _all times_.

Waking up the next morning, I was trying to leave early for school (more Edward time). While I was about to hit my usual breakfast – Frosted Strawberry Pop-Tarts – I was frozen on the staircase with a figure in the living room.

"It's you," I whispered. "I should have known."

"Yep," Jacob smiled. "Charlie wants me to stay with you, so you can be watched at all times."

His sycophantic ways were irritating me. "You know you don't have to follow my father's rules. I think I will be fine in Forks. All I have to do is get to school and back, right?"

"Yeah," he responded, warily. "But what happens if Damien springs out of nowhere? You needed to be protected."

"Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I am a damsel in distress. If danger is present, I have someone display the Bat signal in the air, Spider-man will hear it over a police scanner, and Superman will hear my cries. See, the superheroes have my back. Until they get there, I will let Damien tie me to the train tracks while I sigh, _Will anyone ever save me?_"

Jacob didn't find my joke amusing. I, on the other hand, thought it was hilarious.

"You aren't taking this seriously," he frowned. "This is a life or death situation. Someone is coming after you for all you know. This time, he might kill you. This time, he might _rape_ you. This time –"

I held up my hand to halt him. "Enough with the mental pictures," I sighed, "Get to the point."

"What I am saying is that your life was spared last time. You might not be that lucky the next time so, the best thing is not tempt fate. We aren't taking any chances." He crossed his arms to solidify his point.

"_We?"_

"Everyone. The Sheriff's department, my tribe on the reservation, faculty at school: Everyone is on alert for this weirdo."

There was honk from outside. "Well, come on, so I can get to school on time." I opened the front door to see the Volvo and Edward's confused expression. I opened the passenger door, and Jacob climbed into the back. Answering Edward's silent question, I said, "Damien is back. I have to be baby-sat until he is captured. Edward, meet Jacob, my babysitter. Jacob, meet Edward, my boyfriend." The exchanged hellos, but after that, the awkward silence followed.

"So…you have to follow her everywhere," Edward asked Jacob.

Jacob smiled. "Everywhere except her bedroom and the bathroom. Besides that, I'm on Bella patrol twenty-four seven."

"You don't sleep?" I asked.

"No," Jacob sighed, "but I will when we get to school. Edward, do you mind watching her while I snooze in your car?"

"Not at all," Edward smiled. They way Edward smiled my smile made me want to throw myself at him, but that would be impolite. Drats. I still wanted a kiss, but it seemed like Edward wasn't going to give me what I want. I sighed, exasperated about how this was going to work. Then, I had an idea.

We were pulling into the school parking lot when I asked, "Jacob, do you mind stepping out for a moment, so Edward and I could…_talk_?" Talk, right.

Jacob smiled. "I understand. Five minutes, then we have to go to class."

"You got it," I giggled. He stepped out, leaving Edward and me alone.

Edward asked, "How long…?"

I sighed, curling a lock of my hair in my fingers. "Until stupid Damien is gone. I don't even know how it happened. But as soon as I came home, there was my bodyguard. Charlie says he has to stay with me or I lose my right as a human to society. Then, I will have to stay home and slowly let my already slow social life, fall at the doorstep. But enough about that." I leaned in closer to Edward for a kiss, but he had other ideas.

"It doesn't have to be that bad, Bella," Edward said, ignoring my advance. "You make it sound like it's a sin for Charlie to want to ensure your safety."

I rocked back into my seat, noticing my mood slowly darken. "So, you would do the same as Charlie. Get me a body guard?"

"Well…yeah."

"Edward," I frowned. "I can take care of myself. I don't need to have supervision." I leaned back at him, but I was shot down again.

Shaking his head in disagreement, Edward countered, "Bella, you aren't as strong as you think you are. I mean, everyone has a plan until they get ambushed, or punched or slapped or –"

Passion…all gone. "Stop it!" I yelled. "I don't need _you_ coming up with these disturbing images as well. Geez, Edward, I told you to stop protecting me."

"What else am I supposed to do?!"

"Love me! That's it!"

He smacked his left hand against the steering wheel. "Why do you have to be so freakin' difficult all the time. You won't let anyone take care of you."

"That's because I can take care of myself, Edward. If you haven't noticed, I have been taking care of Renée since I could make sandwiches. I don't need you trying to protect me from every little thing. Damien is no problem. I dealt with him before, and I could do it again!"

"Bella, you are underestimating this guy. Do you seriously think he is going to take mercy on your soul because you say _please_? Get real, Bella. He is out for you."

"Whatever," I grumbled. "Edward, I am not the same little girl would frequently fall down in the mud, or trip over tree roots. I know not to run in the road, I know not to take things from strangers. I am fine."

"Bella, the only thing that has changed with you is that you are older. You are the same girl that trips and falls," he laughed.

"Do you think this is funny? Do you think I _like _falling and looking weak? And for your information, I don't need you to help me up when I fall anymore. I have learned to pick myself up, while you got to date Tanya and help _her_."

He laughed maniacally. "Bella, you are being so absurd. Where did Tanya come from? And Bella, everyone needs help when they fall."

"Well, I'm different."

"Would you quit?!" he shouted.

I slapped his dashboard in anger. "Quit what?"

I felt the breeze blowing in as my door opened. "Time's up," Jacob smiled. Out of five minutes I had allotted to kiss Edward, a hundred percent was spent in contention. What a way to prioritize.


	20. Rainbows and Chocolate

**Okay people, this is more as a filler chapter. I know you are all waiting patiently, but I think it is necessary to revisit our heroine at an innocent age. This is also establishing the basis of relationships between characters. WARNING: this chapter is extremely raw - no editing, no nothing - and it is a little boring. ****Rainbows and Chocolate**

* * *

The sun beamed down on the little town of Forks, a rare occasion for this cloudy climate. Renée took advantage of this weather phenomenon by throwing her only daughter's fourth birthday party.

"Bella," she called out.

"Yes, mommy?" Bella answered, coming out of her room in a bathing suit, teal horizontal strips to offset white.

"Oh, Bella, you look so pretty," her mom cooed, taking her daughter in a hug. "Mommy's princess."

"You and Daddy's princess," Bella corrected, smiling and kissing her mother on the left cheek. "Now, when does the party start?"

Renée let go of Bella, and looked at the clock above the TV. "You still have…another twenty minutes. Now, let's go over something." Little Bella took a seat on the couch and sighed, expecting the speech what was to come. Her feet didn't touch the floor. "Now, Bella, when you receive a gift, what do we say?"

"Thank you very much," Bella grinned a toothy smile.

Renée prompted, "And when we receive something we don't like…?"

Bella closed her eyes to concentrate; she knew this because it was same thing every year, regarding anytime someone gave Bella a present. "We say…thank you for being thoughtful and we smile."

"That's my girl," her mother smiled, holding her thumbs up.

Bella clasped her hands in her lap and leaned innocently to the left while saying "Um…did Edward's mommy make the cake?"

Renée smiled and grabbed her daughter into her arms, carrying her outside. "Yes…" she hinted.

"Is it chocolate?"

"Like your eyes," Renée whispered.

Bella's eyes widen in delight as she squealed with excitement. She cupped her hands over her mother's ear and whispered noisily, "I _love_ chocolate cake."

"I know."

"Do I get to see it?"

"No…"

Bella frowned, causing Renée to laugh. Her mother kissed her cheek before they turned their attention to Charlie who was trying to set up a grill. "Do you need some help there, dear?" Renée asked, concerned about Charlie's unorthodox methods of lighting.

"Nope. I'm alright," he assured. "This is a man thing in a man's world."

"Humph. Just don't hurt yourself."

Bella looked on to her struggling father as he drenched the barbecue coals with lighter fluid precariously. He took a match and swiped it across and threw it down in the pit. A flame spewed out and he jumped back with a "whoa."

Bella hid herself in her mother's hair, looking onto her father with weary eyes. "Mom…Daddy's not going to hurt himself, right?"

"Of course, sweetie. Daddy just likes to do things a little…different."

"But different is good, right?" Bella looked up to her mother's shiny eyes, searching for the truth.

Renée kissed her touched noses with her daughter and smiled. "Different is excellent. Now…" she put her daughter, bare foot, on the ground "…run along and get those Cullens. The other party guests should be arriving soon."

"Okay." Bella, awkward in her run, went down to the Cullen's old house, adjacent to her old home. This was frequent adventure for her because no one expected the worse in Forks. Everyone here was a genuine neighbor. "Edward!" she yelled as she crossed over to their front door. Three petite raps alarmed Carlisle who answered the door. Carlisle was in a orange Hawaiian shirt – definitely just for show in Forks – and a pair of Khaki shorts and Loafers.

He smiled and pretended to look over her. "Now, who is that knocking? Funny, I don't see anyone."

Bella stamped her foot and crossed her arms, whining, "It's me, Bella!"

Carlisle continued to scan over her head, squint-eyed in concentration. "Anybody here? Hello?" he played up.

"I'm right here!" she stamped again.

This time, Carlisle looked in her direction, and craned his neck away from Bella in mock astonishment. "Bella," he laughed. "I didn't know you were here! It's like you _popped_ up in front of me. Are you a magician?" He reached out his hand to lead her inside the house. He knew Bella was still a little upset over the charade, but a young age, Bella was known for her feisty temper. "Edward! Alice! Emmett! Bella is here!"

Like little ducklings, the Cullen children hobbled down the stairs, faces lit with anticipation for the afternoon to come. Alice came down in a pair of pink child flip-flops to match her diva bathing suit of hot pink and orange and squealed, "Happy Birthday Bella! Ha, Edward! I said it _fir-irst_," she declared, turning to her brother and sticking out her tongue.

"So?" Edward argued, wearing swimming trunks decked out with sharks. "I'm going to say it better: _Happy_ _Birthday_ _Bella_!"

Emmett laughed, the first to hit the bottom floor, as he grabbed Bella into a tight hug. "Happy…Birthday!" he shouted in her ear a little too loudly. Since he was the oldest child, some of his rough tendencies get in the way of his judgment. That was one of the contributing factors to why his parents decided to withheld their six year-old another year in kindergarten. Emmett didn't really mind, though he doesn't understand the full extent of the circumstance.

"Agh…put me down," Bella cried out, flailing her short legs about.

"Emmett," Carlisle warned, shooting him a look.

"Okay," Emmett grumbled, reluctantly, letting me go. Hopping to his side was his sister who smiled brightly. s

"This is will be lots of fun. I like parties. I helped mommy with the cake. She and I mixed up –"

"Alice," Carlisle chided in a soft voice, "Let's not spoil the surprise."

"Yes, daddy," she smiled, clasping her hands behind her in a childish innocence.

"Now, let's go. Mommy's coming."

As they walked out, Edward grabbed Bella's hand, whispering, "Did I say it the bestest?"

"Yes," she giggled, "You said it the bestest. But I like all of you. Everyone is the best."

Edward shook his head, disagreeing. "Nope. You already said I won, so I beat Alice and Emmett."

"So, Edward," Bella whispered to him, stepping around an anthill in the grass. When Bella's shadow fell over it, the colony scattered into frenzy. "What does the cake look like?"

He shrugged and smiled with his milk teeth. "I don't know. All I know is that it is chocolate. You love chocolate."

"I know," she grinned. "Chocolate is so good. I mean if I had a _whole_ lot of chocolate for my birthday, I would be happy."

"I would be happy, too," Edward laughed, bringing Bella into a hype yard. There were kids everywhere, big and small who came out to join the festivities. In a small town, a birthday party could be the biggest social gathering around. "Hey, are you getting in the pool?" Edward eyed the little fill-up kiddie pool on the side of the yard. But he wasn't the only one. All of the kids were staring, hoping their parents will let them jump in soon.

"Yes. My mommy bought me a new swim suit so I could. See?" Bella showed Edward the new clothing she was wearing and he nodded.

"It's pretty…or that's what Alice would say. She thinks everything is pretty: pretty ponies, pretty doggies, pretty dresses, pretty dolls. She said that I wasn't pretty though." Edward frowned as he thought about how Alice offended him with her comment.

Bella put on her hand on Edward's shoulder, drawing his green eyes to her brown. "I think you are pretty," she offered, trying to cheer her friend up.

Immediately, Edward's face brightened. "Thank you," he said softly. "I think you are pretty, too. But that's because you aren't a fraidy-cat like the other girls. They are icky."

"Some boys are icky, Edward," Bella brought up, crossing her arms in a pout. "Sometimes, you are icky, too. Like when you sneezed on me the other day. Gross."

"That wasn't me," Edward opposed, shaking his head.

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Bella, Edward," Esme interjected. "Are you, too fighting?" The smile on her face showed that she was more amused than disappointed with them.

"Nooooo," they both lied.

Esme scrunched her mouth and smirked skeptically. "Are you sure, because good little girls and boys would behave themselves and not fight, _especially_ when it is someone's birthday."

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered, looking down at her feet, embarrassed.

"Yeah, mommy, sorry," Edward smiled sheepishly. "Can Bella and I get in the pool, now?"

"Um…why don't you ask Bella's mom."

After Edward flashed Bella's mother with his puppy-like eyes, Renée agreed to let all the kids in. "Alright, everyone in. But no diving, no sharks allowed," she said that looking Emmett who was frowning at her words. "No fighting or lifeguard Renée will pull you out. Understand?"

Like a little miniature army, the group of kids all smiled, "Yes." At soon as they promised, there was a mob of children running into the kiddie pool.

Renée turned to Esme with a disturbed face. "You know, Edward is really too good at getting his way."

Esme laughed while replying, "You just have to learn to look past that. I know about his cunning ways. He tries to charm me through his looks, but I tell him 'Cut it out, mister'. I just hope when he has a girlfriend, she knows how he operates."

Renée chuckles and both women walk inside the house. Most of the parents are outside enjoying a round of lemonade while watching their own little ones in the pool. "So, Bella really wants to know what they cake looks like."

"Really," Esme smiled. "I hope she likes it. I tried to figure out what her favorite color was, but it kept changing. So, Alice and I decided to make a rainbow."

"Ooo, good idea," Renée commented, reaching for a salad bowl in the cupboards. She took out a pre-packaged salad mix, leaving Esme a little unnerved.

"Umm…Renée, would you like some help? I could mix the salad for you?"

Renée sighed in relief, sliding the bowl in Esme's direction. "Thank you so much. Oh my, I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

"I'm coming for you," Emmett growled from one end of the pool, about to charge at his sister, Alice.

"No, Em!" she squealed, running through the water.

"Too late!" Emmett yelled. Alice was caught and splashed.

She cried, "You are ruining my hair Emmett. I'm going to tell!"

"Hey, don't do that," he whispered, trying to comfort her.

Bella looked over at Emmett and Alice. She saw him as the bad guy and took the only action she could; she splashed him.

"Hey!" Emmett laughed, "No fair, I wasn't paying attention." He was going to splash her back, but Alice – calm now – splashed him first. "Double teaming is not fair!" he argued.

Bella was splashing him, when she felt a bucket of water dumped on her head. She froze from the shock and turned to see the perpetrator – Edward. "You are my friend." she whined, upset she had been watered down.

"But Emmett is my brother," Edward smiled lopsidedly. "So, I fight with him."

"No fair!" Bella yelled, hitting him with water.

"Yes it is!"

Soon, all war broke out amongst the children – girls against guys. This was the normal "guys are stronger than girls, so therefore they win." These young ones were sneaky. The girls would fake-cry to dissuade the boys' attack until another girl could ambush him. But the girls didn't win without being punished. The young boys did their fair share of attacking – hitting their opponents whenever opportunity struck them.

But the fight had to come to end.

"Oh no!" Charlie yelled, as he saw the kids slowly invading the yard. "Kids! Could you please…? Kids! Renée!"

Renée came out with a wild confused look in her eye. Without a second thought, she blew a whistle. "Everyone freeze!"

"Where did the whistle come from?" Edward whispered.

"I don't know," Bella whispered back, trying to make her limbs keep from shaking. But it was no use she was an awkward position: one foot lifted off the ground, her arms flailing. She wobbled to the left and then, to the right. "AAHH!" she yelled, reaching out to her closest support, Jacob.

Both of them toppled over, starting a chain reaction of falling children like dominoes.

Bella blushed as she looked at the boy she fell on. "Sorry," she smiled apologetically. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," Jacob smiled back. "I'm tough. I didn't even feel it."

"Good," Bella sighed, picking herself up.

"You know, it's okay to fall on me," Jacob said while all the kids went over to eat.

"Okay."

Edward interrupted the private conversation by butting in, "You can fall on me, too."

Everyone ate while Renée brought out the cake.

"Ooo, here it comes!" Bella cheered, clasping her hands in anticipation. "Chocolate cake!"

Her mother set it in front of her and Bella gasped taking in the array of colors that danced in the icing. "Bella, dear, are you crying?"

"Yes, because it is so beautiful."

"Dear, that is no reason to be upset, though," Charlie suggested while touching her shoulder.

"No," Bella sighed, wiping her eyes. "I'm not crying because it's because it is beautiful. I'm crying because we are going to eat it and I won't remember it anymore."

All the adults laughed, but the kids were silent. They knew exactly where little Bella was coming from. Edward was the first to speak up.

"Well, I will help you remember," he smiled.

"And so will I," Jacob said.

Edward glared over at Jacob while the other kids made their pledge to assist Bella in remembering the rainbow cake.


	21. Two Steps Back

**A/N:** So, the last chapter was a _little _random, but it was needed as filler and it helped with this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!!

**Two Steps Back**

**BELLA**

Like I wasn't a big enough freak already.

When it had seemed as if the drama regarding my name had finally started to simmer down, someone had to kick it up a notch, bring the water back to boiling. I mean, nothing is better than making your grand entrance at school with a distressed boyfriend on one arm and a massive guy who could rival Emmett on the other. Life couldn't be any better.

Ha.

I avoided all contact with the curious students, heading to my first class. My main objective was to get by without anyone really questioning my reasons for a bodyguard. As if that isn't a far-fetched dream, I don't know what is.

"Bella, there is no rush to get to class, I'm here," Jacob said softly as I hustled through the halls.

Abruptly, I stopped walking and whirled around to face him. I exhaled deeply and replied, "I don't know what kind of school you went to, but here, I am the main spectacle. Having you by my side isn't helping me shed the limelight."

He chuckled, "Some people like the attention."

"Well, not me. I rather remain anonymous, than to be selected as 'Class Freak.'"

Looking over my head, Jacob smiled, "No, I think that dude over there get the cake." He pointed towards a guy who was dressed in a Spider-man suit, running down the halls.

Somehow, I still thought I beat that guy out.

Up to about…here (if you could imagine me reaching up on my tiptoes with my arm extended as much as I could reach), I wanted to yell at every person I met that I was okay. I had to have some sympathy for my teachers. They only knew me as the girl who fought Tanya and as Chief Swan's daughter. So, when my father called, warning them about the sensitive situation, I could understand why they all thought I was doing to divulge my life story.

First class…

"_Bella, I understand from your father that you have protection at school. I'm just curious to know under what circumstances…?"_

Second class…

"_I am terribly sorry for whatever tragedy has been bestowed upon you.…"_

After that, they pretty much sound that same. Either everyone was curious or wanted to bury me in their pity. Doesn't which hand I took; both were equally as horrible. Which is why I couldn't wait for lunch to quickly come; I wouldn't have to deal with the probing faculty or students for a least thirty minutes.

With Jacob, quiet and alert, behind me, I walked into the lunchroom and spotted my sanctuary. The group was already assembled. Quickly, I zoomed through the line, telling Jacob he could get what he wanted. After the formalities were out of the way, I practically ran over to the first seat vacant.

"Ahh," I breathed, a smile breaking on my face.

"Bella," Emmett laughed, "You don't have to sprint to lunch. This is not musical chairs Olympics-edition. Not that you would qualify."

I laughed along with him, enjoying his G-rated humor. Jacob sat next to me with only a bag of chips at hand. His presence prompted me to say "Oh, and everyone – this is Jacob, my official babysitter."

Alice giggled. "Hello, I'm Alice. The cool one."

Jacob smiled, nodding in her direction. "I remember you," he started out, shocking the table. "You were…the girl who decided she wanted to give everyone a makeover at Bella's fourth birthday after we ate the cake and were ban from the pool. My hair was so long that I got caught up in one of your transformations. I ended up leaving with pigtails in my hair."

Alice's eyes widened with recognition. "Oh my GOD! I remember you! Oh my GOD!" At this point, Alice was squealing so loud, the whole cafeteria could hear her. "I haven't seen you since then."

A slight blush swept on Jacob's face, framed with a sheepish grin. "Well, my dad really didn't want that kind of influence on me at such a young age. You know, he wanted me to be a…_man_." His voice got considerably deeper for added effect. "So…" he shrugged, trailing off.

"Humph," Alice pouted. "I give good makeovers. I used to do Edward, and he isn't gay."

Rosalie's right eyebrow rose, but she didn't voice her opinion aloud. I just sighed. Somehow, I didn't remember that party.

That was when Brandy walked over to our table. "Hey," she said nervously to me.

"Hey," I whispered.

She placed her hands turned out on our table while she giggled and blushed from embarrassment. "Umm…Bella, I was hoping, you would…introduce to your _friend_, here?"

"Oh," I jerked, straightening my back. "Brandy," I smiled, "this is Jacob, a family friend. Jacob, this is Brandy, uh…a friend of mine?" That last part was lie, but given the circumstances, no would care.

Holding out his hand for hers, Jacob greeted, "Hey, Brandy, it's nice to meet you."

She giggled uncontrollably. Edward rolled his eyes, and I glowered in his direction. I guess Edward was done with the whole Brandy episode. Then again, we were still trying to sort through our own episode.

Brandy brought her attention back to me. "Bella, I heard that something awful has happened in your family. Is there something wrong with your father?"

"No…why?" I asked cautiously. Did Charlie get hurt?!

She shrugged, "I don't know. I thought something would have happened to your dad because you seem pretty normal. Anyway, it's nice seeing you, again, Bella. You too, Edward." Edward smiled as she walked away from our table.

"Wow," Emmett voiced. "Didn't you go out with her, Eddie?"

"Yes," Edward said curtly, "And could you please call me by my real name. I hate that nickname."

"Aww…come on," Emmett laughed, reaching over to smack his brother's shoulder, "it's all in good fun. You know I love you, man. The nickname is just one way I express my affection for you. Would you rather I kiss you like mom?"

That made Edward crack a smile as he laughed, "I don't think that would be any better" – he sighed – "if you must call me 'Eddie,' please limit it to once a day."

"You got it, Eddie!" Realizing his mistake, Emmett said, "whoops," remorsefully. We all laughed.

"So, what's with the added protection?" Rosalie asked, picking at a broken nail. "Did Charlie find out that you snuck out with Edward?"

"No," I laughed. "Actually, it is more of a personal problem. In a nutshell, a crazy man is after me."

"Is he like a past love – an ex-boyfriend who wants to pledge his undeniable love for you, but has taken up stalking because you fled town in search for your childhood love?" Rosalie watched way too many soap operas for her to come up with that explanation.

"No, actually it is my mom's ex," I answered, drinking some lemonade.

She recoiled away. "That's disgusting. You dated your mom's ex?"

"No."

"He loves you?"

"No, he hates me," I corrected.

"Because you were your mom's child?" Her face was confused as she was trying to make sense of my words.

"No! Yes! Ugh!"

"I'm lost," she said flatly. "You're story is way too complex for me. I rather just not know."

How I wish other people could take that way out.

I was riding on my way from school, Edward driving, Jacob in the back, and I sulking in a bad mood.

I hated high school. Today, I heard everything from "she's pimpin' both of them," "she's in a gang who had a drug deal gone bad," "she has to have him with her at our times to keep Edward and her from fooling around," etc…

That last rumor wasn't entirely all lie. In less than ten hours, Jacob managed to bring my relationship with Edward back to square one. Freakin' square one. No, I was exaggerating. It was more like square three. Still, it wasn't where I wanted to be right now.

Out of thoughts and into reality, I noticed that Edward wasn't heading straight for my house. "Where are we going?" I whispered, looking over at passing streets.

"We are…" he announced, sighing as he shifted his grip on the steering wheel, "…going to see Betsy about some chocolate milkshakes."

"I haven't seen Betsy in so long," I smiled. Betsy would be happy to know Edward and I are back together, even though nothing was perfect yet. I mean, he still hasn't given me the ring back.

"Who's Betsy?" Jacob had stuck his head in between Edward and me as if he was a nosy child. I had to giggle at that. Besides Jacob being a stranger to me, his aura had a certain familiarity to it. He seemed like one of those times who you could depend on as the best friend for the rest of your life.

I decided I should answer the question. "Betsy is young waitress who is friends with Edward and me. She is very pretty and has one of those old souls. You'll love her."

"I'm glad that you love her so much," Jacob frowned. "Charlie doesn't really want you hanging out all over the area. That guy could be anywhere. I mean, there is a restraining order against him, but that doesn't help much when his goal may be to kill you. So, constantly I have to be on the lookout."

"He's right," Edward spoke up. "You really shouldn't be all over town. Man, I'm being dumb by taking you to the diner. We are going to turn back around." While Edward was in the process of turning his car around, I yelled out, "Wait!"

Edward slammed on the brake, causing us, all, to jerk forward. A car passing honked at us.

"I want to see Betsy. If I die without seeing her, I will personally haunt you, two as a poltergeist. Now, swing this car back around and we are going to see our girl," I declared.

"Bossy," Jacob hissed.

"And," I snapped.

He smiled, "There is nothing wrong with being bossy…except that people don't like that."

"At this point, I could care less about what other people like," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. "I don't see what the point of the restraining order is if it's not going to do anything but agitate Damien even more. And believe me; he gets ticked off over nothing. For instance, he has the weird OCD about making sure spoons were on coasters or their rests. One time, I had made spaghetti for my mom and myself, and he had surprised us with a bottle of cheap wine. I had laid the spoon I had mixed the sauce with on the stovetop and he freaked out yelling that it belongs on a spoon rest. I was so scared that I started crying. The next time he came over, he bought me a spoon rest."

"He sounds like he's cracked," Jacob muttered, seating back. "I don't know him, but he sounds like a jerk. Why did your mom date him in the first place?"

"Well, being a kindergarten teacher limited her friends. Sometimes, she found herself addressing me in a way she does her students, and if she did that with me, she did that with adults. Anyway, I think they met in a grocery store – I don't know. But what I do know is that my mom started seeing him.

"However, she found Damien to be very clingy. I knew he was doing it too. Always calling to make sure my mom wasn't out by herself, making sure she wasn't seeing someone else. One time I was home, he called literally five times in two hours. I had to keep informing him that my mom had two Parent-Teacher conferences."

"So, the guy was controlling?" Jacob spoke up, trying to assess the situation.

I nodded, smiling at this conversation. It felt nice for a change to have some "free therapy" – able to talk about Damien in a comfortable environment. I guess Jacob had that effect on people. Throughout the exchange, Edward was silent as he steered. Could he still be upset?

"Damien was as controlling as they could get, but he never put his hands on my mother. He treated her like a goddess, worshipping the ground that she walked. However, he wasn't so happy-go-lucky with me. Maybe it was because I could see right through his deceitful flattery. But when my mom broke up with him – she said he was creeping her out – he took it out on me. Actually, I felt like wanted to hit me for a long time. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he wanted to punish me from the get-go." I blew out my relief.

"I hope that we find him, so you can be put out of your misery," Jacob smiled, touching my shoulder amiably. "You seem like too good a person to have something horrible happen to you."

I shrugged. "I believe it was supposed to make me stronger as a person. I mean, not everyone can handle something like that."

"True," he agreed. "Hey, are we here?" He pointed to the window to the little diner, only populated with two cars in the front.

"Yep," I giggled, hurriedly jumping out of my seat.

Once inside, I saw one of my favorite people in the world serving a man. "Betsy!" I cheered, running over to the counter.

"Bella, you're back!" she smiled, reaching over the counter to kiss my cheek. Looking around me, she said, "I see you're here with Edward and…another gentleman?"

"Oh, that's Jacob. He's watching me," I explained dismissively.

While pouring out a cup of coffee for the man, Betsy muttered, "I don't see why a grown woman such as you would need a baby-sitter, but hey – that's life."

Edward sat on one side, while Jacob sat by me on the other. Giddy, I smiled at the both of them. "See? Nothing possibly could go wrong."

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes and staring out of the window. I huffed and looked at Jacob, who was just as happy to be out as I am. Good thing my dad chose someone who liked to have fun.

Soon, Betsy came over, smiling, and asked, "So, what do I owe this visit, kids?"

"Edward and I are back together," I announced to her.

"Congratulations! So, what do we want – milkshakes?"

"_Chocolate_ milkshakes," I clarified.

"Right on it," she assured before she left our booth.

I turned back to Edward and asked him, "So, did you hear any weird rumors about me pimping you and Jacob? Or about my drug dealing?"

He smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, it seems like you are the major topic of our high school again."

I frowned. "Sometimes, I just want to climb under a rock and hibernate for the next year and a half, come out and graduate, and then, live a normal life again."

"Your life will never be normal, Bella," Edward pointed out, looking at Jacob.

I looked over at Jacob, also, but he wasn't looking at us. He was surveying the people in the diner – a mother with her child, sharing a plate of fries; an older gentleman, with a hat, sipping on a mug of coffee; a younger man, wearing a greased shirt and worn pants, relaxing in a booth all by lonesome. Jacob was doing exactly what Charlie wanted him to do – watch and be on alert. But it was strange to see Jacob in this mode. I had only known him for twenty-four hours, but had grown attached to his friendly disposition, but this careful Jacob was unnerving. His dark eyes darted around to the various suspects, watching for any sudden movements. His shoulders were rigid to convey he was older than he was. His jaw was set.

He looked like a watch dog, ready to spring on the first intruder.

"Jake…?" I whispered his nickname, hoping he would soften up.

Abruptly, he turned back to me with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry about that. I'm taking this very seriously."

"It's okay." Actually, it wasn't okay to me. I didn't like this full alert Jacob. Not only was it intimidating, it was scary. I could only imagination how hyper-aware his mind was at night. I shivered inwardly.

Just then, Betsy returned with a tray of glasses. "Okay, three chocolate milkshakes on the house," she smiled.

"Aww…thank you, Betsy," Jacob grinned.

Her fingers nipped his chin as she replied, "You are so cute! Anything for you, kids."

I turned to my milkshake and sighed, "I love chocolate."

**EDWARD**

At this current moment, I envied Jacob.

_I_ wanted to be the one who got to follow Bella, protect her, save her. _I _wanted to be her hero. Why did Jacob get to be the one who would potentially save the day?

Coming home after dropping Jacob and Bella off at her house, I was met by Alice at the bottom of the stairs. "Edward?" she asked with confusion and worry in her voice. I turned my head in her direction. I guess I looked just as disturbed as I felt. "What's wrong with you?" she questioned as I stepped past her, heading to my room.

"Edward," I heard her voice call as she pursued me. Didn't she have someone else to worry about? "Edward."

I swiveled on my heels and slammed my door closed, hoping that Alice wasn't right behind me or I would feel terrible.

"Edward, I know you hear me." Her voice came like a muffle call as she held a one-sided conversation. "I'm your sister and I want to know what's wrong with you. You haven't been yourself since the camping trip. At first, I thought you were all happy with Bella, but now you're sulking again. Do you need me to tell Carlisle to put you on some drugs?"

"Alice – go away!" I growled, throwing myself on my bed.

Silence followed my words. She was gone.

Once I thought I would be alone, I reached under my bed and pulled out the scrapbook I looked so many times. This was what got me through my years of torment, but somehow, I thought the night was only just beginning for me.

Why couldn't Bella and I just get it right? Every time we were making progress, we messed up. One step forward, two steps back. But something about Bella's words today got to me. Everyone kept talking about her fourth birthday.

I remembered that day. I remembered how pretty she was, how happy, how _Bella._ I also remembered how she looked at Jacob – the same way she looked at me.

In the back of the scrapbook was a collection of photos that weren't used to fill up the book. Alice promised when I had enough pictures that she would make another. Flipping the photos quickly, I stumbled upon the ones from that day. Carlisle must have been taking pictures during this time, because they were all over the place. Kids running around in the swim attire, parents laughing with one another, Bella's cake – the rainbow cake. There was a picture of Bella hugging Jacob with me in the background. I could easily identify with the young boy in this picture. He was feeling pushed aside as I did now.

Bella wouldn't need me if Jacob was around. He would be her superhero, while I would become his sidekick. The hero was the one who received all the credit, the glory, and the girl.

The little Edward in this picture was jealous.

And so was I.


	22. Ain't No Sunshine

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! Just want to say thank you for all of the reviews. Some of you had some strong opinions about Edward regarding the last chapter. :) Oh, just want to let you know...I saw Obama. I mean, I saw HISTORY. Amazing. Okay, now that I got that out of the way, I just want you to know this chapter needs work, so take all my errors for love. If you are wondering why I take so long to update? - school, mostly. But it's worth it. My GPA being superhigh = no one is going to question what I do in my spare time.

If you are a _Two Can Tango_ lover, I will try to have that chapter up by the end of the week. I swear I started the next chapter fifteen different ways - no exaggeration. Now, I'm trying to end it.

 And you for all who live in U.S.A and can vote, YOU BETTER. Hey, did you know Ralph Nader is running for the Ecologist Party? And we have a Boston Tea Party on the ballot? See, we need three dominant parties like other countries...digression. Sorry, I have debate as a class. Right now, we are political central.

Anyway, on with the show.

**

* * *

**

**"Ain't No Sunshine..."  - **(they live in Washington; there is barely any sunshine!)

**BELLA**

"What was the stupidest thing you ever done?"

"Uh…let's see," I laughed, drinking a can of soda with Jacob as I sat on the pull-out. "I have a lifetime for these." He laughed as well. "The stupidest had to be a game I played with Edward not to long ago. Come to find out both of us were horrible at it."

It was Friday night. A school week flew by, hence the impromptu sleepover in my living room. Nothing tragic has happened. Edward and I were still on the fritz – Alice said her brother was just PMSing – teachers still worried about me, and Charlie was losing his mind.

"How hard is it to track down this freak!" he yelled one night over dinner while he fumbled with a runaway meatball.

"It is okay, dad," I tried to soothe.

He looked up at me with his eyes as hard as ice. "Don't tell me it will be okay, Bella, because it is not okay. It's not okay for you to have to live your life in fear of that creep coming after you. It's not okay that your father, a chief, can't protect you from him. That's all I want to do, Bella. Protect you," he broke down. "That's my job as a father, to protect you from the pains of this world."…

The Damien situation must really be stressing dad out if he was on the brink of tears at dinner over a meatball. I had to admit, it was straining a lot of my relationships. I was no longer allowed to see Betsy – I wonder how my father found out? – and Edward and I couldn't go out on dates. When I told Edward he could come over, he said "I don't want to seem like a third wheel."

Third wheel.

As I explained to Jacob the details of the stupid Friend Zone, a question popped into my head. "Jacob, what happened at my fourth birthday? For some reason, I can't remember it which is why I can't remember you."

He thought. "Umm…I came over your house with my dad. We hung out in the pool. You tripped over me," he laughed.

I shook my head, not remembering anything from that day. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I wish there was like a picture or something. Maybe that would trigger it."

A loud clap echoed from Jacob's huge hands. Pointing, he exclaimed, "Edward's parents took pictures! Ask them!"

"I have a better idea," I whispered, leaving to go up to my room. I came back down with the decked-out scrapbook in my arms. "Alice made this for me. It has _tons_ of pictures of Edward and me going back to diapers. There is bound to be that birthday party in here."

Sitting the book down between us, Jacob and I searched through pages and pages, none of them from the day. Many times I found one that could work, but Jacob would comment, "You weren't wearing that," or "the lighting is too dark for that to be it."

After searching the book backwards and forwards, I gave up. "It's not in here," I huffed, slamming the scrapbook closed. One of the ribbons gently glided down from the breezy impact.

"Maybe she decided not to put it in there," Jacob suggested as he got up to get another can of soda. "I know they took pictures though. That family is like in love with cameras."

"Why do you say that?"

He looked at me as he popped open a can. "Alice has one of those social-networking accounts," he threw out there. "Something like _your space_ or like face…something – I don't know, but my friend was on one of them and there were loads of random pics. There are bound to have one photo of you at your birthday. They care that much about you."

"I don't know about Edward," I grumbled, readjusting myself on the pull-out. I took a pillow, cuddling close as if I was bracing myself for when my heart launched out to die.

Jacob took a big gulp. "No, he loves you. A little weird about it, but he loves you."

"How do you figure?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, first, he likes at you in this weird '_Bella Mine' _way. He likes to smell your hair –"

"Wait," I interrupted. I took a handful hair and brought it to my nose. My hair didn't smell any cool way to me, but I guess that was because I was used to it. "My hair smells like hair. I don't get it."

Jacob, remorseful, admitted, "Well, you do smell good. I mean, the other girls may dump bottle of perfume on them until they are a drifting pink cloud of odor. But you, you keep it nice and simple. Fresh-smelling. We, guys, find that pretty pleasant."

I started blushing, thinking that I only took a shower and came out smelling like this. "What else about Edward?"

"Oh, he talks about you A LOT. I amazed at how many times he can say your name without getting tired of it. I like his has a complex with you. Maybe because he lost you before, he's worried that it will happen again. I mean, you were gone for a long time. It seems almost cruel that you did. A guy just getting over his kiddie crush and BAM! She's a woman now. What do you do? So, he did what he had to do. Ditch his girl, take a chance with you.

"I know you guys keep going in freakin' circles as if you are dogs chasing your tails, but it will all work out. You have to fit into each other's lives. Loving when you were little is less complicated than it is when you are older. Now, you both have a little emotional baggage. You have to carry the weight of each other. If one person thrust their burdens on the other, the relationship is lop-sided. But if one person wants to help and the other refuses, the relationship is divided. There has to be a blend of some sort. Imagine it like this. Good relationship is to smoothie as bad relationship is to parfait. You should not be able to see the layers because you, two, aren't together."

"Wow," I murmured, staring at him.

"You know you should really watch day-time TV. There is all kinds of stuff on."

"I have been watching TV…late at night, I remember?"

Jacob sat down next to me and pulled me under his chin. "I know you are still a little freaked out over Damien."

"I thought I was over it," I whined, throwing my hands up. "I used to scream in the middle of the night, but that ended. I am trying to move past this in my life, but now I am back to fearing for my life. Why me?!"

"I think you're problem is that you either deal with it completely or you leave it alone all together. All or nothing. But for this problem you have to take it one step at a time."

"I see." I really did see. Maybe I was the one ruining my relationship with Edward. I didn't want him to have any of my emotional for fear that it will end up drowning us both. Sigh. But I didn't know how to deal with this problem in little pieces. "Can you help me?"

"Help you what?" Jacob whispered as he rubbed my forehead.

"Deal with _this_."

"Of course."

After a long night of talking – crying too – I did actually fall asleep. I opened my eyes to see I was spread out on Jacob's stomach while he snored. There was no cover. We must have kicked it off. From an outward perspective, it looked like we had a wild night of partying. However, I knew it was more serious than that.

"Bells –" I heard Charlie's voice in the living room.

"Yeesss," I slurred, raising my half-open eyes up at him.

"I got called in. I'm heading into the office. Don't be out riding in the streets. I probably won't be home until dinner time. Keep yourself safe, you hear me?"

"Got it," I laughed, dazed. I saluted him as he went out of the door. I heard the distinctive click of the door locking in place. I coughed once, catching a whiff of my breath. "Disgusting," I groaned. I brushed my teeth and came back down to see Jacob dressed and the living room made back up. "You're fast."

He laughed.

"I'm going to cook something for breakfast…" I drifted into the kitchen and pulled out a carton of eggs and a package of bacon. I didn't feel like frying, so I let the oven heat up while I laid the strips on a shallow baking pan. "Jake, I hope you like bacon!" I called out.

"I love it."

I screamed, jumping up to see him standing behind me. "You shouldn't scare people, man."

"I'm sorry. I thought you heard me coming."

"Obviously, I didn't if I jumped out of my skin!" I snapped, laying the last strip down. "You can't do that when I'm already an emotional wreck. Man, I feel like such a girl…"

"Guys can be emotional wrecks, too," Jacob brought up.

I slid the pan smoothly into the oven. "Name one," I challenged.

**EDWARD**

"EDWARD!" I heard her scream from behind the door. I didn't care. I sat on my couch and just took the stereo remote, turning up the volume to drown her out.

"_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_Only darkness every day_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_She's always gone too long anytime she's goes away…"_

"Edward!" Alice yelled, banging on my door. What was it going to take her to leave me alone? I let "Ain't No Sunshine" play out before I clicked on the next song.

"_Girl, you know I-I-I-I love you_

_No matter what you do…"_

"Hey, bro," Emmett called. "Let us in."

"No," I hissed under my breath, turning up my music a little louder. Saturday was going to be my day of melancholy and I didn't want anyone to interfere. Bella had a friend and so, music was going to be my constant companion. "Let's Stay Together" by Al Green came on, and I started to tap my foot to the soulful rhythm. Listening to the words, I could feel their power. Bella and I needed to stay together, through good or bad, happy or sad.

I loved Bella.

Once I thought my brother and sister stopped pestering me, I turned down the volume and put out Earth, Wind, & Fire. "After The Love is Gone." That's when I heard it. My door exploded open to reveal the figures of my tiny sister and overgrown brother.

"Enough is enough, Edward," Alice yelled walking over to the stereo. "You are not going to sit in this…_dark_ room and sulk about Bella anymore."

"Yeah, Eddie," Emmett frowned, "this isn't healthy."

"I don't know who killed Carlisle and made you, two, doctors but I will grieve the way I want," I asserted, turning up the volume.

Emmett should his head. "That's the problem. No one is dead. Bella is at home, chilling with Jacob. You should be over there keeping your girl company, but instead you're in your room."

"So?" I growled, refusing to get up and go over there.

"That's it," Alice sighed. I looked around Emmett to see her small hand yank my iPod off its dock.

"_After the love i–" _the music cut off.

Scrolling through my music, Alice scowled. "Edward, this is pathetic. You have a soulful ballads playlist. Were you planning this?"

"No, I downloaded most of them this week," I confessed.

"'You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine?' 'I'm Goin Down?' 'A House Is Not A Home?' 'Just Two of Us?'" she read out loud.

I got up from my couch and walked over to swipe my iPod. Before I could even notice, she threw it to Emmett. "Give it to me!" I yelled, reaching to grab it from him.

"Monkey in the middle!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett, you have the maturity of a five year-old," I snapped at him. He threw the iPod over to Alice again, who barely caught it. I swirled around to her giggly face and spat, "And you look like a five year-old."

Abruptly, she stopped laughing and flew out of my door. I was about to run after her, but Emmett out himself between me and the door, blocking my escape. I maneuvered around him and hawked down the stairs to see Alice in the kitchen, threatening to drown my iPod in water. "GIVE IT!"

"No," she said in a tinkling voice.

"ALICE!"

Calmly, she replied, "Edward."

"GIVE ME MY IPOD!"

She sighed, "Okay. Here." She threw it in my direction, but a huge hand snatched it out of the air before I could grab it. Emmett. He gave a hearty laugh before holding the iPod above his head again.

"Emmett!" I yelled, jumping to reach it, but his arm span was too long for me to reach.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Uh-oh. We all froze in our positions to see Esme standing in the door with both hands on her hips. Her hair look frazzled and I could tell she was in the middle of a cleaning project when she heard our commotion. Yep, the dust on her jeans signified she was in the middle of fighting dust bunnies.

"I asked a question. What is going on?" she repeated, waiting for us to answer.

All at the same time, we spewed out different versions of the same story. But to Esme, it must have sounded like this: "I was listening to music _and he being obnoxious _**Alice came to me and wanted** to burst into my room without asking_ I cut off his music_** Then, Alice threw me the iPod** **and** ran downstairs with it and was going to put in the wate_r_ _Edward kept yelling at me and made fun of my height_ **Before the iPod crashed, I caught it.**"

"Hold it!" our mom halted. "One at a time, please."

Alice told her story first. I could tell in the preparation breath she took, she was going to yolk mom into believing her overly dramatized version. "It all started when I wanted to help my poor, wretched brother, Edward, but he just yelled at me and turned up his…oldies. I was trying to work, but I can't concentrate when all he is playing is that _depressing _music. It makes me sad and then, my work looks sad. Emmett picked the lock to get into Edward's room, where I went and pulled his iPod out. The music was done and everything was good again. That's when Edward talked about my height. The unappreciative wretch."

Esme looked over at me. Defensively, I snarled "They burst into my room and she yanked my iPod out of its dock. She and Emmett decided they wanted to play monkey in the middle. They could have dropped and broken it. Precariously, she ran downstairs and held it over water. I just wanted it back."

"We were just trying to bring fun into Edward's life," Emmett shrugged. "Yeah, we broke into his room. He yelled. We laughed and threw his iPod around. I blocked him while Alice escaped. He did insult us. We, all, were stupid and at fault."

Esme sighed. "Thank you. Now, as for your punishment…"

We all groaned. Esme was the disciplinarian around here. She and Carlisle had this good cop, bad cop routine down. He would make you feel good and she would lay down the rules. I knew if our father was here, we would have asked for everyone's side of the story while Esme came up with our consequences.

"Edward – no music. Apparently, you have abused to the right to be your own personal DJ by holding the house hostage by your ballads. Alice – cell phone. You do not pester others if they don't want to be bothered. We will see if you like the sound of your phone ringing in your father's office. And Emmett…you seem more like an accessory in this event and you did have the most honest story so, you get off with a warning this time."

"Yes," Emmett cheered. Alice and I glared in his direction.

We all made our way out of the kitchen when Esme called out, "One more thing: your father and I will be removing all the doors to your bedrooms."

"WHAT?!" we all yelled.

She nodded. "You heard me right. No doors to your bedrooms. And don't refute me, or I will make it worse. You, all, are supposed to act like adults, yet you are carrying on like babies. Come on, now. Can't we all get along?" Before we could answer her question, the house phone rang. "You're dismissed," she concluded.

Alice hurried up the stairs to her room in her form of a temper tantrum. Emmett grinned as he headed, but I hung behind, listening into my mother's conversation.

"Hello? Bella, it's so nice to hear from you…yes, dear. You're father informed my husband and me about that. I'm so sorry…" they must be discussing Bella's lockdown. "…Certainly." My mother smiled, "Yes, I remember that. I'll never forget how beautiful you were that day. Glowing…yes, yes. Of course, I will look for them. I was just going threw some of old belongings…I'll send them with Edward. See you soon, dear. I love you. Bye." Esme placed the phone back on the cradle and turned to my slow-moving body. "Edward, hon, do you have any idea where those pictures from Bella's fourth birthday are?"

I bit my tongue as I lied, "I have no idea."

"Huh," she said softly as I raced up the stairs.

I didn't make it a habit to lie to my parents, but I couldn't bear having Bella knowing the truth about my aversion to her house. I wanted to be with her, but I didn't know how let my feelings go. I wanted to share everything with her, but I couldn't bear the shame, the embarrassment, the scrutiny. In my room, I went over to side of my bed and pulled out the photos when my cell phone rang.

PRIVATE NUMBER.

I vacillated whether to answer or not. Blowing out a puff of air, I flipped the cell opened. "Hello?"

"Is this Edward Cullen?" the voice asked.

I couldn't make the voice out; the reception from its end was crackled and distorted. "Umm…yes, I am. And to whom am I speaking to?" Lots of static noise filled my ear. I pulled the phone away from my face, so I wouldn't have to listen to the irritating cacophony. "Hello? Who is this?"

**Who do you think it is???? Guess in your review. Let's see...I want a goal around...30. Too high. Nah. You, all, can handle it! I have faith in you.**

**TJ AKA Angelznight3000**


	23. Warning Light

**A/N:** So, I love messing with Edward; can you tell? Yeah, my birthday was yesterday, so I decided I wanted to write in peace. Just me and the keys. :) Hope you, all enjoy this chapter. And I received an overwhelming amount of reviews predicting that Damien called. Let's see if you are right. Thanks to everyone who is dedicated to reading and/or reviewing! I love you, all. Because I am weird, this chapter was written to the songs "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven and "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna - don't ask, just read.

**...Warning Light...**

**EDWARD**

"_Hello?"_

"_Is this Edward Cullen?" the voice asked. _

_I couldn't make the voice out; the reception from its end was crackled and distorted. "Umm…yes, I am. And to whom am I speaking to?" Lots of static noise filled my ear. I pulled the phone away from my face, so I wouldn't have to listen to the irritating cacophony. "Hello? Who is this?"_

**BELLA**

Sitting on a couch, watching scary movies wasn't my idea on how to spend my Saturday. I wanted to be out among nature, but the current predicament wasn't in my favor.

"Are you serious?" Jacob questioned, rummaging through our scrawny movie collection. "You know, I really don't understand you, Bella. It seems at times you want to be responsible adult. I think 'Hey, we might be making some progress.' Then, you shoot that notion right out the door when you say something like 'hey, let's go out today.' No, we are staying inside where Charlie expects us to be."

I flopped my thin body on the couch. It groaned a little at the change of weight. "Edward would let me out," I muttered under my breath.

Jacob snickered. "You have him eating out of the palm of your head, don't you?"

I shrugged, choosing to ignore his question. I sighed, "I think I'm going to call Edward."

"Ahh. Finally, making some progress in the relationship department."

"Shut up," I laughed, heading to the land line. I picked up and dialed his cell. I got his voicemail. "Edward, this is me. Call me back when you get this message…I miss you." I put the phone back on the cradle and sat back down on the couch. Jacob already had the remote in his hand and clicked past the previews to the main menu.

"He didn't answer," Jacob whispered, staring at the TV. "He'll call back shortly."

Just like Jacob predicted, the phone rang.

Nerves on end, I was startled by the ring of the phone as the opening credits flashed across the screen. I jumped, whispering, "Edward," under my breath. I almost tripped over my own feet as I tried to cross the room before the phone stopped ringing. I could NOT miss this. My last leap sent me across the room towards the phone, out of breath. "Hello."

"Bella," his voice was like honey, thick with sincerity. "I got your message. Sorry I missed your call. Someone by the name of Harold called me about some company offer. You know the telemarketers have cell phone numbers these days." A frustrated laugh replaced his words. "Anyway, how are you?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Bored, actually. Charlie has me on lockdown. You know I can't see Betsy now?"

He laughed. "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. I am confined to my own house for the day. Jacob has me watching movies. Save me," I whispered.

"I'll be over," Edward said. "I have so much I want to tell you."

"Me too."

"I love you." I repeated the words and then hung up.

I skipped to the foot of the stairs and grinned, "Jake, Edward's coming over."

"I thought so," he laughed.

I ran up the stairs and went into my room. I screamed at the horrible mess I saw before me. God, I needed to clean my room. Hurriedly, I shoved the clothes I had tossed on the bedpost, deciding not to wear them, into my closet. The pair of socks I had worn someday this week was on the floor. Disgusted by my slovenliness, I chucked the socks, along with other articles of clothing, into the hamper. I looked at my bed that hasn't been made up since Thursday.

"You will never make it as a maid," I laughed to myself as I put on a CD, titled _Mix_. I had forgotten what was on it, since I haven't listened to it since I moved back. I immediately cracked up at the first song. "Peanut Butter Jelly Time." As I tucked and smooth out my sheets, I sung along with the silly song. "_It's peanut butter jelly time. Peanut butter jelly time. Peanut jelly time. Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? There he go. There he go. There he go. There he go. Pea-nut but-ter jel-ly. Pea-nut but-ter jel-ly. Pea-nut but-ter jel-ly. Pean-ut but-ter jel-ly. Do peanut butter jelly. Peanut butter jelly. Peanut butter jelly with baseball bat." _My bed was made. As I sung, I pitched an imaginary baseball, which I hit with a nonexistent bat.

Giggling, I turned around to change. Instead, I shrieked. I should have heard his car outside. I should have heard the front door open, the stairs creak, my door crack. But I didn't hear any of them.

"Edward!"

His green eyes darken in alarm. He was leaning in the door before my voice startled him into a rigid posture. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. Jacob let me in, and told me you were upstairs."

I touched my overactive heart, calming myself. "I thought…" I was breathless, "I thought you were…" We both cringed at the name we filled in the gap. I thought he was Damien for a moment. Damien was notorious for moving silently throughout our house in Phoenix.

"I, uh, brought something for you," Edward smiled sheepishly, coming into my room. I looked down at myself seeing that I was still in pajamas. I needed to change. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a red shirt. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to change, Edward. You can close your eyes if you want," I smiled. "I understand that you might be a prude and all…"

He cleared his throat with his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "You aren't seriously going to change in here?"

"I don't see why not. When we were little we used take baths together. I don't see how much has changed." I turned away from Edward with a smirk. I knew I was teasing him, but I wanted to see how he would react.

"A lot has changed, Bella," he whispered, not moving his eyes off mine. "You…You…changed."

I shrugged, about to slip my shirt off when I heard my bed ruffle. Edward stood up about to walk out when I caught his arm. "Nuh uh, you are staying," I directed, pushing him back to my bed. "You have been acting very weirdly. I want to know what's up, Edward. You say you love me, but I don't know if you find me attractive."

Immediately, he hastened to speak. "Bella, you are so beautiful. Of course, I find you attractive. I'm sorry if I have been acting like jerk for the past week."

I sighed, taking off my pajama top. He wasn't getting off this easy. "That's much better." I looked over at Edward. He was just staring, not daring to disconnect his eyes from mine. His Adam's apple didn't bob so much as an inch; he was afraid to make any sudden movements.

I paralyzed Edward.

Wait, not true. I could see his knuckles paling as he gripped the sheets of my bed. What was holding him back? Was he afraid? The last time I saw him act this way was during the shopping trip. The zipper had gotten stuck. We both freaked out that time.

"Edward?" I whispered, putting my arms through the red shirt. I rolled my eyes, pulling the shirt over my head, and walking out with my jeans. He wasn't going to budge.

**EDWARD**

What just happened?

I came over to do the right thing. After receiving a phone call from "Harold" – I thought it was going to be Emmett playing or (I wish I didn't think this way) Damien – I decided I knew to confess to Bella that I was just jealous. I looked back at my phone to see I had missed her. I returned the call.

Searching for atonement, I climbed into my car, telling Esme I found the photos, and rode off towards Bella's house. Nervously, my fingers flitting over the steering wheel as I tried to prepare a speech. I couldn't get pass I'M SORRY before I found myself in front of her house.

Jacob had opened the door. He smiled and said, "She's been expecting you. She's in her room." In my jacket pocket, the pictures felt like they were fire crackers, ready to explode out and blow my cover.

The stairs took a lot longer to climb and I heard the dull rhythm of music escaping past her room door. I smiled to myself and leaned on the threshold as I watched her sing the lyrics to "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" – an analogy of our relationship.

Oh no. I scared her. I could see the fear in her eyes as she shrieked. I stood up straight. I apologized, trying to diffuse the situation and calm us both down.

"I thought…I thought you were…" she trailed off. I knew who she was thinking about; this was my second time thinking of him today.

"I, uh, brought something for you." I was going to show her the pictures, but I didn't want to look like I was about to pull a weapon on her. She still had a startled look on her face. I saw her look down at herself and move to her closet. Good. She wasn't afraid anymore. I sat on her bed, waiting for her to come back.

She had a pair of jeans and a red shirt in hand. "What are you doing?" I asked, realizing there was going to be a delay on my impromptu speech.

"I'm going to change, Edward. You can close your eyes if you want," she smiled to me, not knowing its effect. "I understand that you might be a prude and all…"

Shocked, I didn't know what to do with myself. My throat parched as the significance of her words filled in. "You aren't seriously going to change in here?" Inwardly, I prayed _God, let her be kidding. Don't let this temptation be in my midst._ Of course, the pig side of me greedily waited for her body.

She continued to smile and look as innocent as ever. Did she have any clue to the torture she was causing me to feel? "I don't see why not. When we were little we used take baths together. I don't see how much has changed." Clearly, she didn't see the body that I saw. Bella wasn't the toddler her mother used to place in the tub together, claiming that it was conserving. Her body developed so much more.

"A lot has changed, Bella. You…You…changed." I couldn't move my eyes off hers as I begged, _please, don't let this happen to me._

I couldn't handle this. I got up to go. I wasn't going to get shot by Charlie, all because I couldn't control my hormones.

She caught me. As if I was caught into her web, I had no choice but stay in her quarters and endure the pain. "Nuh uh, you are staying," she commanded, using her strength to push me back on her bed. If I would have tried to oppose her, I would have been able to leave. Knowing me, I was sucker for her and I willing sat back down. The pig side of me was curious. She mentioned, "You have been acting very weirdly. I want to know what's up, Edward. You say you love me, but I don't know if you find me attractive."

Ah, she was fishing for comments, trying to guilt me into staying. Were the heavens working against me? "Bella, you are so beautiful. Of course, I find you attractive. I'm sorry if I have been acting like jerk for the past week."

It didn't matter how hard I prayed for relief; the trial had come. Bella's top was off. I could see the blur of her orange bra against her pale skin. This one was much bolder than the nude one. How I wanted to touch it…wait, I shouldn't be thinking this. "That's much better," she sighed.

_Just keep looking at her eyes and you can't get into anymore trouble._

This was hell. Satan was waiting for me to slip up, so I could join him in the underworld. Often, I have listened to Carlisle and his colleagues discuss religion. Upon entering his office one day, I stumbled upon _Paradise Lost_, learning that Hell was not a place I wanted to go.

But that's exactly were I was headed as I tried to hold myself back from attacking Bella's collarbone. I wanted to touch her, but that wasn't the gallant thing to do.

My internal storm was almost over as she put her arms through the shirt. I just had to stay still. Slowly, she walked out of the room and I sighed.

Quickly, I took my jacket off, feeling as if I was in an inferno. I had to gather my jumbled thoughts and be coherent in this. She trusted me to be a gentleman; that's how she remembered me. I couldn't lay a brick of doubt onto our strong foundation.

I stood up and paced her room. _Got to get it out of your head! Get the orange out of your head! Orange!_ She couldn't wear something a little less subtle? No, she had to get a wild color that would draw my eyes directly to her…chest. Really, I shouldn't be thinking about her body.

_Body_

All those curves, those treacherous curves that I wanted for myself. And those full lips that beckoned for my lips to touch. Her eyes, the ring leader of them all. Intense and teasing were they as I watch the depths of them submerge my will.

I was thrall next to Bella.

"Okay, Edward," she smiled, coming back into the room fully clothed.

_I want you so much_, I thought, looking at her in the doorway. She was trying to drown her body in a shirt that was too big and ill-fitting jeans, but I _knew_ better.

She frowned and knitted her brow. "What did you say?" She put her pajamas in her hamper.

I tried to remember what words must have left my mouth. I couldn't. "Pardon?"

"You said you want me so much," she whispered, blushing at her words.

"I did?" I feigned astonishment, pointing to myself as if the accusation couldn't have been farther from the truth. I had to make sure my thoughts did project from my mouth next time. "You must have mistaken that for I miss you so much."

She shook her head. "No, you said you wanted me."

"Bella," I said sternly. "Please, let's not argue over this. Now, I have something to give you." Changing the subject, I went back to my jacket and pulled out the photos from her fourth birthday. "Um…Esme found these. Told me to give them to you. She said you wanted them."

I could see in Bella's eyes that she wasn't giving up on the conversation, instead, waiting for another time to bring it up.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered as she looked over the pictures. "Wow, look at my hair. It's all over the place. Oh, that cake. That was the best cake I've eaten. Esme should make it again."

"She would if you really want her to," I whispered into Bella's ear, pulling her down to sit on my lap. "You know Esme thinks of you as family."

"Why are you jealous, Edward?" she quietly asked, while keeping her eyes on the photographs. At first, I couldn't answer right away. "I know you are. I've seen the look in your eye. The same look you had when I went out with Dan, when I was on stage, when I was dancing. I just want to know why."

I sighed, tucking her head under my chin. "I'm…a fool in love. I can't help but feel like I am losing you. We both grew up, but you are still free to love whomever you want."

"But I love you," she cut in.

"I know." I kissed the crown of her head. Sighing, "I know, but just look at that sad, sad boy in the picture. He sees himself losing his friend, his partner-in-crime."

"Edward, you are just a drama king. Jacob and I don't even see each other that way. He's staying in my house to protect me. Charlie doesn't trust me by myself, and getting Jake is easier than getting a dog. Do you, honestly, believe that I am even remotely swayed by Jake?"

"You could warm the coldest of hearts," I murmured to her. "But, I understand."

"You shouldn't feel threatened so much," Bella giggled, wiggling her body to face me. "It's very unbecoming of you."

I smiled and then, kissed those lips that begged me to. They were soft as they shaped around mine. I was careful with her. I didn't want to seem like I was pressuring for the kiss to deepen, but how I wanted it to. Too bad. "I'm sorry," I whispered against her lips. I moved to the hollow spot behind her jaw bone.

"About what?"

"About this." I kissed down her neck, caressing her smooth, creamy skin. _Stop!_ A voice was telling me to, but I couldn't. I didn't want to. I wanted Bella.

"Edward," she said breathlessly. I was confused. Did she want me to keep going or stop? My hands fell on her waist, teasing the hem of her shirt. I wanted to feel the heat of her skin against my fingertips. "Edward…"

I needed a warning light. I needed a signal. I needed something, anything to make me stop.

Just then, there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Bella, Betsy is on the phone," Jacob said from behind the door.

She sighed, looking me in the eyes before retreating from my lap. When she wasn't paying attention, a quiet relief spread on my countenance. I have never been more appreciative of Jacob's presence.

**BETSY**

Business was slow. This would have been the perfect day for me to see Edward and Bella – my favorite customers. I couldn't believe Bella wasn't allowed to come anymore. I don't think she believed it either.

With only three customers dining, I forced myself to read a two month-old magazine of _Vogue._ As if I was ever going to own any of these things. However, my style was so different from the ones these people were trying to sell me. I didn't go with the trends. I created my own personal style. I have always been told that I act way older than my twenties. That comes from being forced to grow up way before my time. Parental issues. Taking care of siblings. Welfare. I experienced it all. I just started taking classes to earn a degree in social services, so I could help others who have struggled like me.

There was a two older woman, both in their early sixties, sitting in a booth, enjoying a dessert together. I could tell by their demeanor they were old friends reunited after years of marriage and children. A younger gentleman sat by himself with a burger by his side as he read the sports section of the newspaper. By the look of anticipation followed by dismay, I knew he had bet on a team and lost.

This is what I did at the Diner; I read and analyzed people.

The Diner – just a temporary housing. The only job I could get with flexible hours when I was high school. I started here when I was sixteen and three years later, I met Edward. He was my first…project? Patient? First friend? I don't know how to classify him, but in some way, he helped me as I did him. I knew he was in love when I first met him. I could just tell by the aura that hung around him. But by the sadden look on his face, I knew he wasn't with her. That's how I found out about Bella. His first love.

I closed the magazine and walked over to the cordless phone, attempting to call Bella. I knew she would happy to hear from me. Jacob answered. He was such a cutie. I wish I could pinch his cheeks at this moment! "Hey handsome," I greeted. He laughed. "I was calling for my girl, Bella. Is she there?"

"Oh yeah. She's with Edward."

"Then, don't disturb them…" my voice was lost against the silence that replaced his side of the phone. My try had been futile. A moment later, a voice came to the phone.

"Betsy!" Bella exclaimed breathlessly.

I laughed silently. She and Edward had been busy. "Sorry to interrupt you and Edward's alone time," I smiled as the older ladies waved me goodbye. I could look forward to seeing them in the future.

"Wait – how did you…?"

"Trust me, darling. _I_ know. Anyways, I know that you can't come and visit me anymore."

"I know," she groaned. "It's so unfair. My dad is being –"

"A father," I finished. "He cares about you. Give him some credit. He's doing the best he can to ensure your safety. This will be all over before you know it. Hold on a moment." My attention diverted to the door as a man walked in, clutching his jacket closer to his body. He looked young, but browbeaten, increasing his age. His eyes looked bloodshot as if he hasn't slept in days. Poor man. He must be a wayfarer. "Could I help you, sir?"

"Coffee. Black." His voice was raspy, but I understood and went over to the pot. Steam billowed around me as the dark caffeinated liquid decanted into a white mug. I slid on the counter to the worn man, hoping it will rejuvenate him.

I was back to Bella. "So, have you and Edward gotten over the funk? Wait, let me rephrase that. Has Edward gotten over his funk?"

"Wait – how did you…never mind. Um…I think he has. He was pushing the boundaries today. He admitted to his jealousy. He brought over th-"

"Is he forcing you to do anything you don't want to do?" I asked, trying to imagine Edward being less than chivalrous. Couldn't do it.

"No, no, no. Edward is being…slow." Her voice sounded as if she was disappointed.

"Well, he is a special one. You know Edward only cares for you. He loves you."

"Yeah, I know." She paused. "Sometimes, I still feel like he's afraid that I will fade away or leave as the little six year-old he fell in love with. I think…I think he's scared. He's afraid to cling to me, to love me."

"Just be patient. He will warm up. I promise. Hold on," I told Bella. I looked over at the poor man. "Will that be all?"

He grunted and nodded roughly, pushing the mug away from him.

"I so wish I could be there with you," Bella sighed. "You seem like you are always having fun."

"Don't ever think that. This was sort of a last resort for me," I whispered to her. "I didn't come to this job to have leftover money to spend on homecoming dresses and superfluous shoes. I needed money, I needed this job."

"Oh." She was thoughtful for a moment, while I serviced the man.

I handed the stranger a bill. He dragged it towards him roughly, scowling at it. "Bella," I smiled, "you have so much life ahead of you. Don't lose focus. And make sure Edward doesn't either."

She laughed and I heard Edward murmuring in the background. "You hear that Edward: don't lose focus," she told him.

"Hello, Betsy," he spoke into the phone.

While I engaged in a conversation with Edward, the man left his cash and the signed bill on the counter. On the bill, he had scratched something out: a D. In its place was written "Harold."


	24. Ready

**A/N: **The end of another turkey day calls for another chapter, don't you think? Well, this is a little short, but I thought I should update. So...enjoy! Oh, and I saw the Twilight movie. If you've seen and want to talk about it, you can tell me in your review. :)

"**Ready…"**

**BETSY**

Something about that man didn't sit with me as I kept looking over the bill.

Bella and Edward were messing around on the phone. Last time I heard, Edward was tickling her. But I couldn't focus on the conversation. "I will talk to you, two, later," I closed before hanging up.

For one, I knew people did not mess up their signatures. Well, they could misprint a letter. Women would sometimes put down their maiden names instead of the married surnames. But people did not clearly start a name, scratch it out, and write another name.

_That_ didn't happen.

With the phone clutched in my hand, I contemplated whether to call the police or not. What would I tell them?

"_What's the problem?" they would ask._

"_Um…I think this man is suspicious."_

"_Any evidence?"_

"_His signature."_

I would be a laughing stock, and people would think I was crazy. I had to have something else. I needed some concrete evidence.

In a rash behavior, I left my post in the diner to walk outside, claiming it was for fresh air. However, I wanted a license plate.

Just in time, I saw a car pull out of the lot. I could see there were two heads in the front passenger compartment. I noted that the sedan was a dark forest green—easy to camouflage around these woods. Too soon the car zoomed away with me and I hurried to remember the plate: X219F. It was an Oregon plate.

I went back inside and the disappointed sports-man asked, "Are you okay, miss?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I smiled, going behind the counter again.

As he folded the newspaper back, I heard the worry in his voice. "Are you sure? You seem flustered. Are you in any kind of trouble?"

"No, no, no," I said hastily, picking up the phone. "I just need to report some suspicious activity."

**BELLA**

Great.

Life was just awesome for me.

And guess what? I'm not being sarcastic either!

Nope, I lied.

Actually, after getting off the phone with Betsy, Edward sided with Jacob on the point of watching a movie.

"Bella, it would be something constructive to do," he claimed.

"Well, I can think of a few other things to do," I muttered under my breath. But it was no use arguing. I was outnumbered two to one. And they happened to be guys. Man, where is Alice and Rosalie when I need help.

Taking my hand, Edward led me to the couch and sat me down as Jacob started the movie back from the beginning. I didn't want to watch something scary, so I offered, "If I have to sit here and watch this, can I at least pick the movie?"

Jacob and Edward exchanged glances. "It's your call, man," Jacob said.

"Alright," Edward sighed. "What would like to watch, love?"

I shrugged, getting lost in his perfect jaw…and chin…and lips…

Edward's right brow rose in skepticism. "You suggested that you wanted to pick the movie, but now, you have no idea what you want to watch. Bella, come on, now. Whatever you pick out, you have to stick with it, too."

"Okay," I groaned, rising from the couch to eye the movies. Documentary, History Channel special, Shakespeare Collection…hey, Romeo and Juliet on DVD. I pulled it out, and hurriedly popped the disc into the drive. Only for a second did I realize the disc was double-sided. Didn't matter which format we watched the movie in. "Done," I smiled, sitting back on the couch. I saw the remote in Jacob's hand as he sat in Charlie's chair. Quickly, I swiped it and giggled, "thank you."

Previews came and went, when we came to the main menu. Uh-oh. This wasn't some dramatized version of star-crossed lovers. This was—

"_The Notebook_?—are you kidding me?" Jacob scoffed, eyeing me. "Do we seriously have to watch this chick flick?"

I was a little angered at his indignation at my movie. I mean, I didn't pick _The Notebook_. I thought it was going to a classic. "Yes, we do," I answered him, crossing my arms.

He grumbled and slouched into the chair as I clicked play on the screen.

I was trying to figure out how my movie got switched my mom's movie. I would never watch _The Notebook. _I sighed, curling up closer to Edward as the movie started.

We were at the part where Noah had taken Allie to the abandoned house that he had just promised to buy and fix up for her. She was playing the piano when Edward commented, "you've never done that for me."

I giggled and smiled, sinking into his lap to rest my head. "Well, there's a lot you haven't done for me." I was totally joking, but next thing you know, Noah and Allie are taking their clothes off. Totally uncomfortable, I couldn't move from Edward's side, for in fear he might conclude that I was reacting to the movie. It would be the truth, but I couldn't give him that satisfaction.

Jacob cleared his throat and said, "I'm going to get some…popcorn." In a rush, he cleared out of the living room, leaving Edward and me. Alone.

A nervous sweat began to percolate on my brow. How long was I did I have to endure this? I could feel Edward adjust himself under me. He was uncomfortable as well.

Finally, the scene was interrupted by Fin. "Fin to the rescue," I whispered to myself while we continued to watch the movie.

Jacob came back with popcorn in hand by the time the summer ended in the movie. "What did I miss?" he asked.

Edward answered for him, while I completely blushed as I relived the moment in my head. I hoped no more scenes like that came up.

The movie started to pick up in pace, which was good for me. I was ready to get it over with. I see why Renée loves this, with all of her romance novels. She probably had a shelf dedicated to Nicolas Sparks.

"**Martha Shaw**: Look, a woman know when a man looks into her eyes and sees someone else.  
**Noah**: Now you know that I want to give you all the things that you want, right? But I can't, because they're gone... They're broken."

"Are you enjoying it?" Edward whispered in my ear, too low for Jacob.

I shrugged.

"I can relate to the Noah guy," Edward mentioned. "First, he has his girl, and then she leaves him. And look…now, she's coming back. He has another girl, but he knows that she won't compare to Bella, and—"

"Allie," I threw in. "The girl's name is _Allie_."

"Oh," he laughed, "_Allie_, excuse me. Now, he is remembering the great love they had together."

Minutes went by when were at the part where it started to rain.

"**Allie**: Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me, I waited for you for seven years. But now it's too late.  
**Noah**: I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year.  
**Allie**: You wrote me?  
**Noah**: Yes... it wasn't over, it still isn't over  
[_kisses Allie_]"

They were going back into the house. Clothes were coming off. Crap, no Fin.

"You really know how to pick them, Bella," Jacob laughed, cramming his mouth full of popcorn. Why couldn't Charlie go with a dog?

I froze on Edward's lap as my body started to heat up and tickle. My lungs stopped accepting air as my brain told it to freeze and be silent. I couldn't bear to have nosy breaths escaping from me. My cheeks flushed with color as my eyes glued to the screen, calculating every minute detail.

_The Notebook_ was one of those movies that encouraged two distinct reactions from couples: extreme discomfort and awkwardness or extreme hikes in libido. I was experiencing them both.

_Disappear Jake_, I chanted to myself_, just give me five minutes._

"I'll be back," Jacob muttered as he went up the stairs.

Once I knew he was out of ear shot, I slowly rose up from Edward's lap.

He chuckled while rubbing my lower back. "Are you going somewhere?"

I bit my lip. _Should I_? _I should_. At first, I gently laid my lips on his, warming up. _This is going to take too long, _I thought. So, I just went for it. I seized the sides of his face within my small hands and attached my mouth to his. He was into it. So, much so that he grabbed my hips and drew me nearer. I smiled inwardly, as I placed my knees on the couch and straddled Edward's waist.

Now, I could feel him struggle. "Bella," he grunted between a kiss, "what about Jacob?"

On Edward's chin, I answered, "He's a big boy. He'll find ways for entertainment, now, let me entertain you."

"Charlie?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not expected until dinner." I was going back for another kiss when he stopped me with his index finger.

Frowning, he questioned me. "What are you doing?"

I backed away from him, and fiercely tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I-I-I don't…I don't know?"

"You don't know?" He reached out for the remote to pause the movie. Allie had just started kissing Noah again. "Bella, I…I don't like where this is going."

"Why not?" Anger suddenly replaced the pleasure.

He look was pleading. "Don't make this any harder than it is."

"Don't make what harder?" I crossed my arms and pouted.

He laughed and straightened his posture on the couch. Taking my hands in his, he murmured, "Bella, right now isn't the best time to do anything really. First, you have Jacob living with you. I'm in trouble at home—"

"Trouble? Edward what is—?"

He smiled and quieted me with his index finger. "Now, Bella, I love you and only want the best for you."

I sighed, "Edward, just spit it out."

"I don't want us to do anything that we will regret later," he admitted, blushing slightly. He was embarrassed.

I couldn't look at him at that point. "Edward, I will never regret gi—"

"Bella, you say that now," he interrupted, but there are too many negative forces against us right now. My main concern should be to keep you safe—_in_ _every aspect_."

"…Oh," I said in a small voice. Climbing off of his lap again, I took the remote. "Maybe should just finish the movie." I pushed PLAY and sat back on my half of the couch, while Edward relaxed on the other.

"Hey, I'm going to my dad's house, Bella. I'm going to take your truck. Are you okay with that?" Jacob called from the front door.

"Yeah," I answered. My truck needed to run. Just a person, it needed exercise.

Two minutes later, "Are you mad at me?" Edward asked.

I didn't answer his question for a full thirty seconds before I said, "I'm more…frustrated than mad, Edward."

"Why?"

I turned to him with a troubled expression. "Because we aren't going anywhere," I whispered. "We are, basically, acting like six year-olds. Selfish and not willing to make compromises. Too sensitive over the petty stuff, yet ignorant of the big picture. I can't go out. We can't go places or do things like the normal kids. What happened the going to see a movie, maybe going to dinner or grabbing a couple cokes? Edward, you were willing to abandon a relationship for the sake of having me as your one and only. However, we can't make this one work."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's not your fault," I mumbled.

"Actually, it is." He reached for the remote and shut the movie off. "Bella, I want you to look at me when I say this."

I turned to him. "You have my full attention."

His eyes were intense as he spoke, "I love you, Bella. I really do love you. Even when I am a jerk, I love you. Even when you are a jerk—which happens to be most of the time—I love you. I haven't been the best boyfriend for you or the best friend. Several times, I should have lost your respect, but instead you loved me back, giving me another chance. I want you in so many ways, but, in reality, I don't feel like I earned you yet. I don't deserve you. You're too good for me."

"Edward—"

"Bella, please let me finish," he requested. "I'm a liar and a cheater. I sneak young girls—yourself—out at night. I've been jealous. I've been mean to you, unfair to you. I'm just a horrible creature. But I'm stubborn. No matter how many times I try to convince myself to walk away, and stop causing you more heartache, I can't. I can't will myself to leave you again.

"The thing is, Bella, I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to be the one to wear that ring I bought you. I want you to wear my class ring…" He was still talking when I scooted closer to him. "…If I played on a team, you would be wearing my letterman jacket. If I were in a band, I would be dedicating all of my music to you. I want to spend all my time with you, Bella." I was over hovering over him when he finished, "I want you to my Bella."

"We have like…an hour to ourselves," I smiled. "Let me be Bella. Not the Bella you believe to be a sweet and innocent little girl. Let me be a woman, _your_ woman." I stroked his left cheek while he contemplated.

Edward sighed. "If you don't try to undermine my control, then yes, I will let you be a woman—a _responsible_ young woman."

"Responsible, ha!" I dove in for a kiss.

Coming up for air for the umpteenth time now, I heard the phone ring. _RRRIIIIINNGGG!_

"Don't answer it," Edward warned while he peppered sweet kisses on my neck.

_RRRIIIIINNGGG!_

"Edward," I moaned, "I have to. It could be Charlie or…Jacob."

He groaned and released me from his grip. Upon retrieving the phone, I answered.

"Bella," Charlie's voice came stern through the phone.

"Uh…yes, dad?"

"I want you to pack a bag full of all the things you will need for a day or two. Is Edward still there?"

"Yes…"

"Leave with him immediately."

"Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"Jacob was followed to the reservation. Now, you have to get a move on, Bella."

"Okay, okay," I rushed out.

"And Bells?"

"Yes."

"I love you," Charlie whispered into the phone. "Be safe."

"I love you, too." I hung up the phone, feeling the pressure of memories past press upon my skull.

Without coming back to Edward, I went upstairs to my room and threw open my drawers.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He watched me curiously as I moved around my room and an awkward dance

"Damien is here." My voice was flat, though a storm raged in my mind. I was struggling to keep cool, struggling to stay calm. I didn't want Edward to try and understand. He would be just like Renée, willing to inflict himself with my pain. "We have to leave, Edward."

"And go where?" he asked, condensing my clothes into the duffel bag.

I shrugged, leaving the room to grab my toiletries. "I don't know. Anywhere, just not here." Roughly, I tried to zip up the duffel, but it caught on something. I jerked it back down and yanked it up, but it still wouldn't close. I wiped the frustrated tears off from my eyes, but that didn't stop them from flooding my vision.

"Are you alright?" Edward softly touched the small of my back. He pulled the zipper back and moved it up to close.

"I'm going to be fine," I whispered. I slung the bag on my left shoulder and turned to the door. "Let's go."

I wasn't running from Damien this time; I was just going to plan the best attack possible. He may have won the first round, but he certainly wasn't going to win this match.

I was ready.


	25. Changing

**HEY! It's CHRISTMAS!!! Because I am so nice, I am placing this chapter in your stockings! :) **

**A/N:** Last time on Can't Stop Loving You…Bella and Edward talked about their relationship. Edward was in trouble at home, and Jacob was followed home in Bella's truck. Bella is ready to fight. Remember the license plate? X219F—X as _in get rid of_, 2 for B as in _Bella_, 19 for S as in _Swan_, and F for Female. I didn't pick something random. : ) Enjoy!

**"Changing..."**

**BELLA**

Damien was here, and causing an uproar in my life. I thought I had rinsed my hands clean of his memories, instead, I found out he had stained my hands in red. A quick rinse wasn't going to the job; it was time to scrub.

At the Cullens house—I hadn't been here in so long—something in the air seemed…free. Maybe it was the liberty of being out of Charlie's house.

"Dear," Esme breathed at the foot of the stairs. She looked like she had attempted to rid herself of dust, but I could still spot the remnants. "Give me a hug."

After trying to be strong for Edward, emotion overwhelmed me as I encompassed Esme with my own arms. While the tears flowed freshly down my face, I quietly lamented for the loss of my mother. Somewhere in the world, she was trying to fight this battle herself. She didn't have the support base I did here in Forks. She was alone, but I knew she was strong as well.

Esme whispered in my ear, crying also, "I love you so much, Bella. I don't want any creep hurting you. I could kill him myself."

"Premeditation? I might have to turn you in to Charlie," I chuckled out, though it got lost in my thick throat.

She smiled and kissed the top of my forehead. Touching both of my shoulder, she looked at me in the eye with earnestness. "When one of her children is endangered, a mother will go to extremes for protection. _You, _Bella, are just like one of mine, and I will do anything to make sure you stay."

"Thank you," I choked out, trying to take control of my emotions.

Behind Esme, Alice and Emmett stood, eyes saddened, but hope not lost.

"Yeah, sis. We have your back," Emmett grinned, pounding a fist over his heart twice.

Alice angled her head to the side while muttering, "Bella, my sister? I like that."

Wiping away the last of my tears, I smiled and hugged my extended family before following Edward upstairs.

Going up to his room, I could tell something was different. Without hesitating at the frame, Edward gracefully strolled into his room, straightening things as he passed. When I came in, I attempted to give us some privacy when I realized…"Edward, where is your door?"

He chuckled; it sounded rather forced. "I told you I was in trouble at home."

"What happened?" I asked while sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I was being moody. Alice and Emmett wanted to lift my mood. They played monkey in the middle with my iPod. Anyway, Esme punished us by removing our doors."

I couldn't help but laugh as I went to Edward's window. The sky was taking on a reddish-orange tint, clouds occupying the space. The sun was beginning to set. "Seems like the day began so innocently," I chatted idly. "The sun rose the same way it always did. The bird chirped like they always do. Yet, my life is changing, Edward. I thought coming back here would let me start anew. I would be Bella, little girl who left almost twelve years ago. Not Bella, a girl plagued by her mom's ex-boyfriend."

"But you're still Bella," Edward said softly, suddenly beside me.

"Am I really? I am really the same little girl you fell in love with? So much has happened…I just hope this ends soon so I can get on with my life."

"We all want this to end."

I sighed, thinking about Jacob. He was in danger because of me. All did wanted to do was see his father, and end up in the crossfire. "Have you heard anything from Jake?"

"No…he might be in contact with Charlie though. Don't worry about him, Bella. He'll be fine. He's home."

Home. The one thing I didn't have right now because I was still running.

Edward's phone buzzed. "Excuse me," he muttered, walking away from me. "Hello?...who is this?...how did you get this number?!" I turned to Edward, concerned about his sudden temper. His face suddenly went ghost white. His body froze to the ground.

"…Hey, Bella, I was thinking…" I heard Alice's voice chime in from Edward's door. She was holding a garment in her hand, but that dropped to the floor. "Get out," she mouthed, but not to anyone in particular. Her eyes had closed, but she looked just as tense as her brother.

I heard the phone slam together. I didn't hear Edward swipe past my side and grab a backpack, dumping clothes in them.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, coming to his side. "What's the matter?"

"We have to leave," he said through gritted teeth. "He knows who I am."

"He knows?" I whispered to myself. _Damien._ "But Edward, I can't leave. We're leaving your family vulnerable. I can't let him hurt your family."

With fire in his eyes, Edward hissed at me. "He doesn't want anyone but you, Bella. It would be selfish if we left you here. I'm not letting you stay here."—he snapped his head to his sister—"Alice, tell mom. We need a car, warmed-up with gas."

She nodded feverishly. "Carlisle should be pulling in soon. He has tinted windows."

"Good," Edward sighed. He moved away from me, heading over to his shelf of music. He moved aside a couple of CDs, and pulled out a little box—a jewelry box. He came back to me with a heart wrenching look on his face. "Bella, I love you so very much. I want you to have this. Use it to buy your life if you have to."

Instinctively, I touched the ring on my necklace, tucked under my shirt. "No, no, no."

"Bella, you have to." He pressed the ring box into my hand. "_Use_ it."

"Okay." The tears were filling my eyes, but I kept them back. He slid into my finger while I got a hold on myself. I inhaled a deep breath. "Okay."

Out in the garage, Edward was discussing something with his father in a hushed voice while I sat in Carlisle's idling car. Already, the car was packed and ready for the road, but Edward was finishing up some final details.

They couldn't see me in the car. Out of my sideview mirror, I could see Carlisle hand Edward a bundle of bills and a thin item—a card. Carlisle patted his son's shoulder and gave him a hug. It looked like Edward didn't want to let go. Alas, they released each other, and Edward walked around the nose of the car, throwing open the driver's door. Smoothly, he slid in, changed gears and pulled out.

Out into the unknown.

Music played softly in the background.

Our scenery wasn't changing much. Darkness with the lamination of trees and asphalt. I lost track of time, but I knew it had been too long.

I twisted the ring on my finger, thinking about my situation, while Edward drove on. I knew my life was in danger, but I couldn't fully register that fact. My life was always in danger, so Damien didn't seem to faze me.

Why wasn't I afraid?

Not to long ago, he used to be the root of my nightmares. Not to long ago, I ran from him, fleeing his control. Now, I was more concerned about my loved ones' well-being than my own.

"I…love you, Edward," I whispered hesitantly. "I mean, I really love you. It's not everyday that someone gets as lucky as have in my life. To meet someone like you is once in a lifetime.

"When I was little…I always imagined that I would marry you. You would work as a doctor and I would be a teacher and take care of the babies. We would have the dog, named Spot."

I saw a smile, hinting from the right corner of his lip, illuminated by the light from the dashboard. "Let me guess, the children were named Dick and Jane?"

I chuckled softly. "You remember? We would have a big house. With lots and lots of room. They highest we could count when we were little. It would have to be a big white house next door to our parents so they could see their grandchildren."

"We would have to have nice cars, better than the hot wheels Emmett and I had," Edward mused.

"I was never a fan of cars. I rather walk with a stroller to put the kids in. Much simpler that way."

"Suit yourself. I want the car."

"You would," I sighed. "Where are we going, anyway?"

He shrugged, coming up on a sign. "I don't know. Carlisle told me to get out the state. So, that's where I'm headed."

A set of headlights were seen in the distance.

"Then, what are we going to do?"

"Get a hotel room and await further instruction."

"So…you don't know what you're doing?"

"Not a clue," he confessed. "We're in this together. Wherever you go, I go."

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up if I so I don't miss any of the action," I spoke lethargically. I curled up, getting nice and comfortable on Carlisle's leather seats, before letting my brain relax and my eyes close.

--

"_Bella, wake up, love. Bella…_"

"Huh?" I stirred, rubbing my eyes I sat up. The body was much too relaxed. I looked down to see my hand, sliding over soft sheets. "What did I miss?"

Edward's green eyes were alive and playful. "Nothing except for me speeding down the highway at hundred miles an hour. I did a donut into the parking lot and checked in. Then, I carried up to the room where you slept the whole night."

I ignored his joke. "The whole night? Did Charlie call? Jacob? Damien?" My voice sounded panicky.

Edward chuckled, moving to turn on the room TV. "You're losing it. Charlie called this morning. I told him you were sleep. They are following a lead, a tip coming from the one and only Betsy."

"Betsy?" My attention peaked as a smile crossed my face. "Female intuition is something."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it appears she reported some suspicious activity. They said the guy's name was Harold—that creep, who called my phone twice—who they believe is Damien. The whole state is on alert."

My stomach grumbled, communicating with me. My cheeks flushed as I smiled sheepishly back at Edward.

"What would like?" Edward asked, clutching car keys.

"Surprise me."

"I'm on it." Before he was out the door, he turned back around. "Oh…I want to give you this." He placed a phone in my hand. "It's a prepaid phone. I bought it last—well, early this morning, so you can call whoever without running up a hotel bill. There's about five hundred minutes."

"Thanks." I gave him a quick kiss, and he was out the door.

Alone, I looked around the room, noting that there were two double beds. Edward's seemed to not have been touched. I hoped he slept. There was a nice table in the corner, two chairs on either side. A curtain was drawn, keeping out the sunlight (or lack there of). I laid the new phone on the nightstand and hoped up, knowing I didn't have much time before Edward came back.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and sat down to watch cartoons. It was Dora the Explorer, a kid show, the only thing really on in the mornings, but I watched it nevertheless.

Dora looked straight towards the audience, as if she was speaking directly to me. "_I don't see the blue mountain? Do you see the blue mountain?"_

"It's right behind you," I mumbled aloud, the remote still in hand.

"_There it is! Now, we have to get in the hot air balloon and float to the top." _

I was about to turn when I saw an orange fox in the corner of the screen. He looked sly; he was a bad guy. The sneaky music started playing and I knew he was going to sabotage the Dora and Boots' journey.

"_Uh oh, it's Swiper the Fox. He's headed for the hot air balloon! Oh no! He has a scissors. We can't let him get to the hot air balloon, or we'll never get to the mountain. Now, we need _your_ help to stop Swiper the Fox. Just say 'Swiper, no swiping. Swiper, no swiping. Can you say 'Swiper, no swiping'?"_ Dora and Boots told Swiper to stop. "Swiper, _no_"—it wasn't enough; their voices dropped and enthusiasm deflated—"swiping."

"_You're toooo late!"_ Swiper exclaimed after he let the weights off the side of the hot air balloon. It floated up very slowly, causing Dora to gasp in astonishment. "_You're never going to make it to the mountain now." _The Swiper did his farewell, maniacal laugh and scampered away.

"What to do?" I asked myself when Edward came into the door with a familiar smell of greasy fast food. McDonald's. I wasn't really a fan of the fast food franchises, but I was hungry. Desperate times, desperate measures.

"Sorry it took so long," he apologized, setting down two cups of coffee on the table. "First, it's Sunday, and everyone and their mother decided to leave for church at the same time. Then, I didn't know what to get you when I did get there, and it was just a big fiasco."

I got up from my bed and walked over. "Why didn't you just call?" I questioned, popping the lid off of the coffee. It smelled freshly brewed. I started to pour in lots of cream and sugars into the black drink. "Aren't they supposed to make your coffee for you?"

He sighed. "Yes, they are, but I didn't know how you wanted it. And I should've just called you."

"It's okay," I assured him as I took a seat.

Edward took one look at the TV and laughed, sitting down with me. "I leave you to get food, and what do I come back to? Dora the Explorer."

I shrugged when a thought struck me. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion when I realized the flaw in Edward's speech. "Why do you know the name of this show?"

Just opening the takeout bag, he froze, probably thinking about how he should word his answer. He opened his mouth, then, closed it. "I'll take the Fifth."

I giggled and took a sip of my coffee. Of course, I was overzealous and ended up scorching my tongue.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, trying to come to my rescue. His eyes were widened in worry, his tone approaching apprehensiveness.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Edward."

"Sorry," he whispered. He didn't move away from me until I took another sip, making sure this time I didn't harm myself. He exhaled a long breath and went back to his chair, pulling it up alongside me. "Now, this food isn't anything like Betsy's, but it's the best we can do right now."

I grinned and kissed his cheek. "I'm just glad you tried."

To my amusement, Edward started quoting Dora from the show. He and Emmett weren't that much different in this aspect. At one point, I could even bite into my hash brown with bursting into laughter. I stayed away from the coffee, thinking it would be much safer to wait for the next show to come on.

The day passed slowly. Edward received a call from Charlie, checking on me. It was happy to hear my father's voice. I sat on my bed with Edward finding a spot next to me.

"How are you holding up, Bells?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Edward is taking care of me."—I flashed a brief smile to Edward—"I want it to be over, though." That made me frown.

"I do too, hon. I do too. I spoke to your mom."

"Really? How is she?"

"She fine. A little pissed. She's on her way here to town. She wants to be with you."

"Mom…" I whispered into the phone, letting my mom ruminate on her. "When you see her, tell her that I love her very much. Tell her that I am safe, and that she doesn't need to worry about me."

Charlie chuckled. "You are always putting others before you. We're still going to worry. You're our only Bella. It would be a shame if we couldn't protect you. Don't you worry. Everything is going to be fine. I feel like we are getting close. It should only be a couple of days longer. Your _old man_ is going to catch Damien, lock him up, and throw away the key. If he tries a thing, he'd better hope I don't have my gun on hand."

"Dad," I smiled. "Don't say those things when you don't mean them."

His tone softened. "Bells, I do mean them. I love you, though I don't say it enough—don't want to sound like a broken record." We both laughed, trying to pass a serious moment with comedic relief. "We're waiting for him to just mess up once. Then, we're pouncing, asking questions later."

"Remember that he's a broker. He has lots of connections."

"We checked out all his former clients. None of them have left their designated cities or have spoken to Damien since your…_encounter_ with him. We checked out his family. His father has been dead for several years. Mother has remarried, living with her husband in New York. He has a brother named…"—I heard papers being flipped in the background—"Scott in California. Released on parole three years ago after serving a sentence for grand theft auto. Hasn't spoken with his brother in _ten_ years. And get this…over a girlfriend issue. Apparently, Scott was dating a girl that was Damien's ex. The brothers had a huge fight, and the girl ended up calling the police to break up the disturbance.

"Damien also has a sister named—"

"Glenda."

"How did you know that?" Charlie's voice clicked from informative to curious.

"Damien talked about her a lot. He said she was pretty, but useless in his father's eyes." I recalled Damien discussing his sister with Renée, after mistakenly calling me by his sister's name.

"Glenda lives in Michigan with her two children. We tried to speak to her, but she didn't want to have anything to do with her family. She was trying to move on from their traumatic childhood just like they were."

"Wow…"

"We did some digging on his parents. We found out that Damien's father was an alcoholic, very abuse with his sons. Glenda was never physically abused by her father, but was verbally assaulted. Their father Jonathan owned a brokerage, hoping that one of his boys would rise up and take it over. Damien's mother reported that it got so bad when the business slowed, that she got divorced and moved left for New York. She remarried, but Damien didn't like his stepfather and rebelled, so he moved back with his father, enduring the violence in exchange for education and the business. Damien's father died suddenly of heart failure, leaving Damien to inherit everything—the business, cars, home."

"Yeah, I knew his father died. But he didn't take about the abuse with Renée. What happened?"

"Nothing. And that's scaring me. Damien flew underneath the radar for years, getting his records in order in the preparation to meet someone special…your mother. While Damien was dating Renée, there was speculation that his business wasn't as honest as it should have been. The day his business fell into government hands was the same day he came over and assaulted you. Renée filed a report, but Damien had fled town. She didn't want to worry you, but she kept watching, still filing for a restraining order. She had called me to inform me on the status of Damien when you answered the phone that one day."

"Oh, I remember." That was when Edward and I were fighting after I had kissed Dan. The big blow-up.

"Anyway, we're going to catch him. Your father is going to catch this guy who has mistreated you."

"Thank you. Love you, daddy," I whispered, feeling like a little girl again. I just wanted to be the little girl who could hide behind her father's leg, watching him shoo away a neighbor's scary dog.

"Love you, Bells."

Breathing deeply, I handed the phone back to Edward. Something wasn't sitting right with me with Damien's story. We had the abusive father, the mother who remarried, the lost love. We had the reason why he was so crazy and clingy. But something was out of place. Just like a puzzle, something was refusing to fall into place.

Edward rose from the bed, turning the T.V., trying to find something to occupy his time. "That guy is crazy. All those things that happened to him, and he takes it out on a young girl. I am surprised he didn't hit your mother. I mean, I'm not saying that he should have touched your mother, but he shouldn't have touched you."

"Yeah." My voice was with Edward but my thoughts were my own. "It's kinda scary in a way how he just disappeared. No one can track him. No one knows the full extent of his history. Fights with his brother. His sister isn't talking." _What was wrong?_ This question was eating at me when a solution popped into my head. "Edward…" I spoke slowly.

He kept his eyes on the glowing tube, bored with the selection. "Yes, love?"

"Do you…do you think we can fly out to Arizona?" I asked tentatively. Maybe wasn't really listening to me. Maybe was going to ignore what I said, passing it off.

Quickly, almost too fast, Edward snapped his eyes, fixing them in a cold stare at me. Maybe he did listen. "What?! Have you gone mad?!" he retorted.

I shook my head, ignoring his outburst, staring in the distance like Alice. "No…" _Damien was here. I would be safe. He wouldn't suspect a thing._

"Then, why would you _insist_ on going out to Arizona?"

I swallowed. "Edward, I need to do something."

**A/N: **I am ready to finish this. This mystery thing is too interesting to let hang. The next chapter is already in progress. More than 2,000 words in...and not half way done.


	26. Visiting

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing! I love all of you! Sorry about the cliff hanger in the last chapter. Or am I?

Spur of the moment idea came to mind. So…Renée's POV is now in this story. This chapter got way too long for it to be just one. I'm working on the next chapter right now, currently past 3,000 words. Now, reviewing a lot may or may not make me type faster...just throwing that out there. :) I just want to know what you think about the story, now? Nice turn of events, right? Far from Bella's karaoke days...okay, let me stop with my balderdash. On with the reading...

**Chapter 26: Visiting**

**RENÉE**

Looking at my watch for the fifth time in two minutes, I knew I was nervous. My deep breathing was working either. Maybe yoga was never my thing.

I sighed, "Renée, you can do this," looking out at the passing cars. Charlie was supposed to be here to pick me up from the airport ten minutes ago, but, of course, he was late.

Inwardly, I was relieved. I hadn't seen Charlie in years, though we have talked on the phone. It was nothing deeper than a courteous check-up, seeing how the other was doing. Awkward silence would slowly creep on the line, none of us knowing what to say to the other. I would make up some lie—something along the lines of "I need to check the casserole in the oven," then, hang up, leaving that moment by the phone and move on to something else.

I saw Charlie's cruiser coming up when I suddenly panicked.

I couldn't remember if I had locked my front door or not.

I missed Bella. She would make sure it was locked.

I couldn't wait to see my baby, even though Charlie said she had fled with Edward. I didn't remember Edward as clearly as I should, but I knew she was crazy about him. I hope she was being safe.

I shrugged and giggled to myself, feeling the panic mood sweat away as Charlie smiled nervously at me, stopping his car. Getting out, he hurried over to me, thrusting his hands into his pocket. So Charlie.

Though he had aged (so had I), I could see the youthful boy I feel in love with. _But that was a long time ago, Renée_, I thought. Yes, it was.

He cleared his throat. "Um…I'm really sorry. I got caught up in the off—"

"It's quite alright," I smiled, touching his left shoulder reassuringly. When I realized what I was doing, I dropped my arm hastily, and giggled, embarrassed.

This was going to be more difficult than I imagined.

His right hand shot out. "It's good to see you, Renée," he said, smiling.

I extended my hand forward, meeting his cordial gesture. He squeezed my hand a little too hard. Was he nervous as well? "It's good to see you, too, Charlie."

"You look…_great,_ Renée."

"Really?" I twisted one of the curls of my short hair, like I have seen my kindergarten students do. "Thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

"Thanks. Hey, um, are you ready to go?" He pointed his right index finger back towards his car, trying to bring my attention in that direction. I couldn't take my eyes off his. Was that a twinkle in his pupil?

"…Renée?"

"Huh?...Oh, I'm sorry." My cheeks heated as I realized Charlie was on the other side of his car, holding the passenger door open for me. He held out his hand for my carry-on bag. It was filled with carelessly packed items—underwear (probably with mismatched bras); long-sleeved shirts, but no pants; shorts, but no short-sleeved shirts. Bella would have helped me make a list of what I needed. Or better yet, packed my bag for me.

After thanking Charlie, I sat in the passenger seat, feeling a little out of place. Going back to the very place I fled was going to be a strange experience for everyone.

Driving, Charlie strummed on the steering wheel while I looked out to the cloud-ridden sky, trying to imagine different shapes. All I could muster were blobs of cotton—excuse me, being a kindergarten teacher can sometimes warp your sense of the world.

"So…how's life been?" I asked, avoiding eye contact. More cotton sky except angrier, more threatening.

"Fine," he answered.

"Work?"

"Busy."

"Home life?"

"Just Bella and me, with the occasional fishing trip."

"No one else?" my voice was small. I peaked over my shoulder at him.

"No one else," he said after a moment. "What…what about you? Anyone after Damien?"

I laughed, twisting my body towards him. "Nope. After Damien, I thought I should spend sometime reevaluating that decision. He was almost perfect, you know? Just the crazy thing and hitting my daughter…big turnoffs."

"You know how to pick them," Charlie chuckled to himself, heading down the highway.

The rain began to patter against the car. I could see the drops splat against the front glass. "It's going to rain," I whispered.

"The inevitable," he said, only speaking for my benefit. He was never one for words; I was the talkative one. "Do you still hate the rain?"

"I never _hated_ the rain, just didn't prefer it," I corrected. "I like Arizona, only raining three or four times a year in the Paradise Valley District."

"Hmm."

Time passed like the rain. Slowly and heavily. But before I knew it, we were at Charlie's house.

Entering his house, I felt nostalgia wash over me. Without asking, I went straight into the kitchen. "You still have my yellow cabinets!" I cheered, clapping my hands in excitement. I turned to see Charlie, standing at the entrance. A small smile was on his face. "I thought you would've painted over them, but you didn't!"

He shook his head. "I couldn't paint over something you worked so hard at."

I opened at random cabinets, just like I was home. It felt so wonderful to be here. I left the kitchen, going into the living room, and cringed at the picture I saw. "You still have our wedding picture," I said in a suddenly serious voice. Mine was packed away in a box in my closet.

He was silent. I whirled around with the picture in my head. I ran my fingers over glass covering the young couple, smiling excitedly from the recent occasion: matrimony. I saw the youthful woman, vaguely resembling me now. The man, Charlie so long ago. "This was us," I spoke aloud. Charlie didn't say anything, so I put the picture back over his small fireplace. There were pictures of Bella, but I couldn't look away from the ones when we were together as a family. "We were so beautiful." So happy, so in love.…

"Uh…Renée, I need to get back to the office," Charlie suddenly spoke up. My eyes snapped up, meeting his. "I can understand if you need your rest, so…I'm just going to get going."

"No, no, no. I want to come with you. Bella is just as much my daughter as she is yours." I laughed, lighting up the dreary—just like the sky—mood.

Charlie sighed, moving towards the door. "Alright, well…let's go."

**BELLA**

"Where are we going? _Arizona._ Where are we going? _Arizona._"

Edward sighed next to me. "Will you _please _stop singing that song?"

"I'm _sorry_," I smiled apologetically. "But I can't get that song out of my head. Dora is plaguing my mind. Her voice…it's in my head!"

A little girl popped its head over the seat in front of me. With a Dora doll in her hand, she grinned, "I _looooove _Dora. She's my favorite!"

"She's my favorite, too," I said, though I knew the little girl wouldn't catch my sarcasm. Edward elbowed me in the side, causing me to grit my teeth and glare in his direction. "_Edward_ thinks Dora is cool. Don't you?"

Edward smirked and turned back to the little girl. "Hi, I'm Edward. What's your name?" His voice went sweet and curious.

"Usually, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but since you like Dora, I think we can be friends. My name is Aileen, but every calls me Lee. I'm five." She flashed us her left hand, her digits petite.

"It's nice to meet you Lee," Edward smiled, holding out his hand. She shook it. "And this is Bella."

Lee smiled. "I like your name. It sounds pretty."

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Yeah, so…whoa, what's that on your finger?" the little girl suddenly intrigued from the glint of the ring.

I looked down, noting I had moved the ring from my right to my left hand. Edward chuckled at it, causing me to go red in the face. "Oh, Edward bought it for me," I mumbled out.

"Are you _married_? Because my mommy wears a ring on her finger that my daddy. She says it means they are married."

Not wanting to make the child's mother seem like a liar, I was going to say "yes," but Lee speculated, "You look too young to be married," narrowing her eye at me before I could speak.

"I eat my fruits and vegetables," I offered, shrugging.

Lee looked to Edward for confirmation. He nodded, saying, "She does, even the Brussels sprouts and broccoli."

Her eyes widened in amazement. "My mommy is always telling me to eat my vegetables, but I thought they were icky and yucky tasty. Dora eats her vegetables, but not the kind my mom wants me to eat. But if _Bella_ can eat her vegetables and look so pretty, I can eat mine, too!"

Just then, a woman, looking to be in early thirties, appeared next to Lee's seat. Lee turned to the woman with excitement. "Mommy! Guess what? Edward and Bella watch Dora like me—And they're married, like you and daddy—And Bella has a pretty name and face. She eats her vegetables!"

Lee mother's faced us and smiled self-consciously. "Sorry about my daughter. She's a bit overfriendly."

"It's quite alright," Edward spoke. "Lee was excellent company. Very nice."

The little girl reached for her mother, finding her arms in an embrace. "See, mommy? They're my _new_ friends!"

"Thank you, Bella and Edward," her mother smiled. "I'm Carolyn."

I greeted her, telling her it was no problem.

She sat her daughter down, warning her to stay seated when she looked back at me. "My daughter said you, two, are married?"

"Uh…" I started, darting my eyes to Edward.

He just smiled. "Actually, it's more like a promise ring," Edward explained, clasping my left hand in his right. He gave it a squeeze.

Carolyn chuckled, "You know, I think it's really great to see young people making such a precious commitment."

"Thank you," Edward replied, knowing that I was still at a loss.

"Where are you headed? Phoenix?" Carolyn asked. "Visiting?"

"Yes," I answered, finding my voice, "just visiting." Edward looked over at me with suspicion because I never did tell him the reason why were going to Arizona.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," he muttered under his breath once Carolyn and Lee sat in their seats. I could hear Lee chatting with her mother about her Dora doll.

"This is no different than the things we used to do when we were little, Edward," I pointed out.

He quieted…until we touched down and exited the plane.

I had Edward's hand in mine as we zoomed through the crowds, going to the carousel to retrieve the little bags we had, when he muttered, "Charlie is going to kill me," for the fifteenth time.

I huffed. "No, you won't. First, I wouldn't let him. And second, this is just like me sneaking out of the house, Edward. The trick is to never get caught," I smirked.

"Yeah, but we are out of state!" he hissed. "Can you imagine how much trouble we could get into?" He stopped so he could my attention, but I couldn't hesitate when my life was at stake.

"Actually, I can," I frowned, "but I'm trying not to. Now, you need to suck it up and stop being a big baby…. We're in this _together_." I jerked him forward, wrapping his hands around my waist. He didn't remove them. "Good boy," I teased.

I heard him groan. We snatched up the two bags, Edward's backpack and my duffel, and made our way out of the airport, trying to draw as a little attention to ourselves as possible.

Not possible. I tripped (over the air?) with Edward nearly catching me.

"Are you okay, miss?" "Are you hurt?" The voices of uneasiness echoed around me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Boy, I was saying that a lot lately. I dusted off my jeans and kept walking as if nothing ever happened.

Edward, close behind, carried our bags as we walked out into the Phoenix afternoon sun. Ah, it felt so great to be home again. The weather was dry and comforting. It smelled like civilization.

"Oh, come on, Bella," Edward laughed to my side, after whistling down a cab. "I know you're happy to be home, but let's get this show on the road. We got a lot of work to do and only a short amount of time."

I sighed, "Alright. But I'm coming back to drink up this sun." I climbed inside the cab with Edward taking the seat next to me.

"You ditched me for the sun?"

I nudged him and he laughed again.

"Where to?" the driver said in low, eerie voice. I could only see his eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Dear man, could you take us to this address?" Edward presented the man with a slip of paper. The man stared at the paper, and then at us. Indifferent, he started out towards our destination.

I felt no nerves yet. Usually, I was always nervous. I looked at the ring on my right hand and smiled, knowing why. Edward was with me. He would be with me all the way. He was becoming my cheerleader.

We passed the bigger suburban areas, with the mega mansions homes. My breaths came even and slow as home was becoming clearer and clearer.

"Arizona is very nice," Edward whispered as he looked out of the window.

"I know," I remarked in awe. That was why I loved it. I could tell by the change in scenery that we now entering my neighborhood. The houses didn't look as gaudy and over expansive. More moderately-sized dwellings sprouted up around us. The driver started to slow down, watching for the address, when finally he stopped.

"Right here?" the driver asked.

I nodded as I stumbled out of the car while Edward pulled out a couple of bills, paying the man.

"Thank you," Edward departed, hitting the top of the car. I heard the tires lurch on the pavement and the acceleration of the vehicle as the taxi sped away.

We were at my home. The place where my life halted. Nothing looked different. My mom didn't paint the house any funky colors while I was away. That was good. Her car was parked in the drive. Either she took a cab to the airport because she wanted to or because the car didn't have any gas. I shuddered at the thought.

Walking up the pathway, the aura of my house came back. I remembered the fond memories my mother and I shared together. Baking cookies. Calling Charlie. Watching movies. Painting each other's toes. My life before and after Edward was here.

I looked back at Edward and frowned. He looked like a movie star that was on the wrong set. He wasn't blending in with my surroundings. He belonged in the subdivisions we past on the way here.

I touched the door handle, trying to push my way in, but noted that it was locked. My mother remembered. There was a cactus plant, blooming with pink flowers, by the door. I saw that it was still green, hoarding water inside. Cacti were the only plants that ever lived long enough for my mother. Noisily, I slid it off the brown base, exposing the metallic item of my desire.

"You keep your key under the cactus?" Edward whispered behind me. "That's…cool."

"Thanks. With Renée always forgetting things and me just being me, I had to think of a creative way to save each other and still keep intruders out of the house."

"You take care of your mom," he spoke matter-of-factly.

I looked at Edward upon opening up the house. "Yeah…" I smiled faintly, blushing at his words, yet appreciative for them.

Stepping inside, I could smell the faint scent of bleach and air freshener in the air. My mom had attempted to clean before she left. Following me in, I knew Edward was checking out the house. The mixed furniture, signaling different design schemes that affected Renée at different periods of her life. The most current was Oriental, going with her Eastern interest in feng shui. I was waiting for Edward to ask about it, but he never did. He just took everything in, knowing my mom changed frequently.

He dropped our bags down at the foot of the sofa, crossing his arms. "So, we're here. Now what?"

"Wait." I went into the kitchen, opening the fridge. There was milk, two days shy of expiration. A package of yogurt, packed with fiber—Renée was on some health craze again. A package of chicken that should've been placed in the freezer. Coke, never opened. Leftover takeout that needed to be thrown out.

Then, I went to check on laundry. The washing machine was empty. In the dryer was a mound of faded pink clothes. Oh no. I pulled out the clothes article by article.

"Bella…?" I heard Edward question.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Faded shorts, faded shirts, faded socks. I found the culprit. In the depths of the load, a flaming red bra rested comfortably, dying the white load pink. I sighed, thinking Renée needed to be more careful when separating.

After evaluating the status of the house—nothing looked like it was going to go tumbling down—I looked back at Edward. "I think we should get you some different clothes. You stand out here."

He laughed, tugging at his shirt. "I look no different than you."

"Humph."

In the living room, I went to the side table drawer, pulling it open, finding my mom's spare keys. There lay mom's gun, loaded, but has never been fired. She took lessons on how to use it, on a shooting range. Just in case, she said. I was wary, but went along with it. I didn't want to learn myself.

"Renée misplaces things a lot," I explained as I pulled out the ring of keys. I looked at Edward to see him standing by the doorway. "You're ready already?"

"I'm always ready," he smiled, opening the door.

Out in the car, I was relieved to see Renée remembered to put gas in the car. She was coping with my absence better than I thought.

**RENÉE**

"So…this is where you work?" I inquired, shaking and closing the umbrella in my hand.

"Uh, yeah." Charlie smiled briefly, then, cleared his throat, moving through the office. The officers were looking at my direction. I just waved.

"Chief Swan, I didn't know we could bring beautiful woman to work," a man spoke as he swiveled to face us.

I giggled while Charlie moved into the space between us. "Officer Mark, this is my ex-wife, Renée." Ex-wife, such a negative word.

Officer Mark chuckled and extended his hand. "Hello, Renée. It's nice to meet you."

I shook it. I could tell his grip was soft, so he wouldn't hurt my hand. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Any developments?" Charlie asked.

Officer Mark turned back to his desk, going through a stack of papers. "Not any at the moment. Have you talked to Isabella or that Cullen boy?"

"No, but I will." Charlie moved past Officer Mark, going to his desk, and picked up a phone. A quick dial. "Hello, Edward. This is Charlie. How's Bella?"

Immediately, I held out my hand for the phone to talk to my daughter. I had to know what was going on with her. I had to hear her voice again. Charlie looked at me with a exasperated look, but I ignored him. "Please," I mouthed, holding my hand closer.

"Um…could you put Bella on the phone? Her mother would like to speak to her."

I snatched up the phone.

"Mom?"

"Oh, honey," I cried out, clutching the phone closer to my ear. Her voice wasn't loud enough for me. "I miss you so much. I love you, Bella. I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you, too. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

"Mom…" she pressed.

I asked again, "Where are you?"

"I'm safe and with Edward. That's all that matters. Please, don't make this harder than it is."

"Okay, okay." I calmed myself, taking deep breaths. "We're going to find him. He won't hurt you, again. I'm so sorry for it. I…should've known. I should've known." Blaming myself was a bad start. Now, the tears were definitely coming.

"It's okay, mom. I'm fine. Everything's gonna be alright. Just stay with Charlie—for me. Soon, we'll be a family again." I heard Bella take in an unneeded breath as if she had said something wrong.

And I knew what it was. _We'll be a family again. _

Lifting the stale air from the conversation, I giggled over, "So…Edward, huh? I guess you had some _reconciliation_."

"Mom!" she whined. Edward must be right next to her.

"I can't believe Charlie let you stay with a boy. I wouldn't have. Seems pretty…_risky_."

"We aren't doing anything wrong, I promise. Wait—we did have one slip-up," she teased.

"What did you do?" I looked at Charlie, but his back with to me, but I knew he was listening.

"We…" she hesitated, "ate McDonald's."

I laughed loudly, hoping I wasn't disturbing anyone. "Wow, that is pretty bad. But that didn't stop you from wanting a happy meal when you were younger."

"That was back when I couldn't fend for myself."

"I know," I sighed. "Are you sleeping well?"

"A lot."

"Still having conversations with yourself?" I chuckled.

"Yes." I could hear the embarrassment in her voice.

Finishing, I began, "I just want you to know that I am so proud of you. You're handling this very well, given the circumstances. I always knew you were middle-aged." I laughed and she laughed with me. "Just don't do anything rash, like I would."

"I won't." Her tone…it wasn't as honest as I wanted it to be, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it was because she was with Edward.

"I mean it," I said sternly, hoping she was taking my warning very seriously.

"I won't," she repeated, this time with a little more steadiness.

"I want to see you and Edward as soon as this is over, okay?"

"I'll make it a priority." There was a smile in her voice.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, mom."

"Bye, baby."

"Bye."

I replaced the phone on the cradle, then, placed my hand on Charlie's shoulder absentmindedly. "She is so lucky to have you. A father that can be there for her."

"She has you, too, Renée," he pointed out, taking my hand in his. He turned around and looked at me. My heart almost stopped when I saw the emotion in his eyes. "She has us. We have to fight for her."

I nodded.

"Do you mind if work through the night? I could order some pizza?"

"Haven't gotten much use of your kitchen?" I teased, smiling.

He shook his head. "No, Bella does most of the cooking in the house. The only I know how to make is…eggs, bacon…did I mention eggs?"

"Yes," I laughed. "Well, I haven't had much success either. You remember my kitchen creations."

His eyes looked at me warily. "I remember them very clearly. You would think a bomb was being created in the house after all was said and done. It was a war zone."

"Flour coated everything—"

"even your nose," Charlie laughed, doting my nose with his finger. The man before me seemed ten years younger.

"Then, you would come in kitchen, speechless because you wouldn't know what to make of the mess," I continued, finding myself sitting on his desk. I crossed my legs.

"But you would be so cute just holding out your lone dish, smiling, '_bon a petit_.'" He sighed, taking my hand again. "I say, you had a sixty percent success rate in the kitchen. Usually, you just left out an ingredient, which was why we let _you_ decorate, leaving the cooking to Esme."

"I remember," I smiled. Just then a call came through, pulling us from revelrie.

It rang twice before Charlie said contritely, "I have to take this." He picked up the phone, greeting, "Forks Sheriffs Department."

Again, I was alone with my own memories of the young man I was once in love with.

**BELLA**

That night I tried.

Coming to Arizona was going to help me get over the fear of Damien. The only way to do that was to journey to the crime scene.

After coming back from a short shopping trip—I picked out two outfits for Edward—I knew it was time.

"I'm going in my room," I said, pointing to the staircase. Edward nodded, coming with me. I put my foot down on the first step, holding onto the rails for support. I trudged up the steps, but the pressure was becoming too great. My right hand touched my heart as I continued my ascent. _Would I make it?_

The screams, the blows—all resonated in my ears, pressing on my ear drums. _Just one more step_, I said to myself, but I didn't think I could make it. The closer I came to my room, the louder the screams.

I stepped up in the hall. Almost immediately, I clutched my stomach as if someone had hit me.

"Bella…?" Edward whispered behind me.

"Just…just give me a minute," I whispered to him, holding back the tears.

"You don't have to go up—"

"Yes, I do." My voice was fierce and resolute. "If you love me, you will let me do this. This is something you won't understand. It happened in the time when I was lost to you. Let me find my way out of this nightmare." I turned my eyes back to the closed room door. My room. The center of my anxiety. "I can do this," I chanted to myself. "Edward, hold my hand." Without faltering, he caressed it in his own, aiding me.

One step at time, I moved.

Step…by step…by step…

I didn't take my gaze off my door, not wanting to get distracted in my memories _after_ Damien, from the hall bathroom. I could hear my mother's voice in my head. _"What happened?" "Bella, honey, you have to tell me what happened."_

I reached for the knob; it felt like it was scorching hot, hotter than the coffee that burned me. "It happened here." My voice was almost gone. "This is where Damien hurt me."

"It's okay. I'm here," Edward breathed in my ear. "Take your time."

And I did. It took me a good five minutes before I realized…"Not today." I shook my head, burying my shame in Edward's chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. They aren't any quick fixes for this. It takes time."

"That's exactly what we don't have," I cried, quoting him from the Tanya bedlam.

"Don't say that," he cooed in my ear as stroked his fingers through my head. "It's isn't true. You have as much time as you need. I was wrong because you gave me time. Remember that?"

I nodded in chest.

"Now, we can go downstairs, and try again later." He kissed the top my head and led me down in a house he just acquainted himself with.

I found myself on the sofa while Edward went into the kitchen, obviously attempting to cook. I was able to compose myself enough to go and rescue him. "Here, hand me that pan."

Handing over the nonstick skillet, Edward's expression was filled with wonder. I grabbed some vegetables from the freezer and the packet of chicken from the fridge, otherwise, ignoring him as I submerged myself into work. After I cooked the meat thoroughly and sautéed the mixed veggies, Edward asked me, "How do you do that?"

"Cook? It's easy, you ju—"

"No, no. Not cook. Flip your emotions. Like that." He snapped his fingers. "I've seen you do it before…"

"It's a gift," I shrugged. "Not dwelling has helped me, but not always. It's just easier to deal with my problems later than let them overwhelm all the time. This is a special case because I diving in, hoping not to get swept away in a rip current." I poured the cooked contents of the pan onto two plates, handing one to Edward.

Sitting down at the table, Edward asked me another question. "What if we never found each other? What if you never came back to Forks?"

I eyed the ring on my finger and felt the smaller ring on my neck, weighing heavily. I sighed, twisting it with my thumb. "I…don't know. I guess I would have come to visit Charlie and would have seen you. I imagine you would have been dating a pretty young thing, but that's about it."

"What about yourself?"

"What about me?"

Edward laid his fork down on his plate. "Don't you have some future plan for yourself?"

I looked down at my plate. "You were and are my future," I mumbled, embarrassed by my words.

"You didn't think about being a singer?" He chuckled at the memory.

"Nope. Alice dragged me into that. Good times…good times. Back in the days when you have an evil girlfriend," I smiled.

"At least I had you to fall back on."

"Literally, you fell on me. In the meadow."

"I'm sorry about that," Edward smiled sheepishly.

"Don't be." My cheeks were crimson. I looked at the clock on the wall, knowing that we had a very limited time here. I didn't have much time to do what I needed to do. Walking right past the dishwasher, I placed my plate in the sink, about to fill the sink with hot, soapy water.

"I wash them," Edward said, sliding his own in the water and taking mine.

Going up the stairs to take a shower, my room still caught my attention. I couldn't go in there feeling like a child who believes the boogeyman is on the other side. My fear was eating me up.

Water cascaded from the head, but I was afraid to close my eyes in this house. I was afraid he would be on the other side of the curtain, ready to attack me again. Quickly, I bathed myself, trying to hurry out of this susceptible trap.

But my mind was quicker than my hands. The memories pelted me from left and right. I tried to dodge them mentally, but it hit me. A fresh wave of pain.

A piercing sound reverberated around me, not stopping until I heard a pound on the bathroom door. I realized my hand had flown over my mouth, holding back the irritating scream.

"Bella! Bella! Are you alright!" Another pound on the door.

"Edward!" I screamed to him, grabbing my towel, and unsteadily making my way to the door. The shower was still running in the background when I opened the door, throwing my wet arms around Edward's neck. "Edward!" I cried, holding him tightly. "Don't let him get me. Don't let him get me."

Smoothing my wet hair, Edward crooned in my ear. "You're safe, you're safe. It's just us. I'm here now."

"It was awful," I wailed. "I felt it, I saw him…in my mind; I saw him."

"Love, you're safe. I'm here," he continued softly.

"I love you so much, Edward. I love you. Don't let him take it away. Don't let him take me away."

"I love you too much to let that happen."

Though Edward said the words, I believed Damien was powerful enough to test the characters of strong-willed guys, like Edward, and turn them into cowards.…

**Review with your thoughts and/or comments. I love to read from you!**


	27. The Truth

**A/N:** This chapter is a little rushed. There were a few songs that inspired this chapter—for Renée, "First Love" by Adele and "The Heart of the Matter" by India Arie , and for Bella, "Hometown Glory" by Adele

**The Truth**

**BELLA**

"It's like a sleepover," he said, his voice sad. Without any discussion, Edward and I laid in my mother's bed that night. I wasn't going into my room, and Edward, opting to sleep on the couch, wasn't going to leave me alone.

Laying next to Edward, I was busying myself with memorizing his face. Constantly, I touched his face, trying to remember how his skin felt underneath my fingertips.

I sighed, "Edward, I'm fine now that you are here."

He frowned, unconvinced by my words. I wasn't either. I wasn't fine, but I knew what lay ahead in the night. I touched the tip of his frown, and his lips twitched under the contact. I smoothed my finger over his lips, attempting to make him happy.

It wasn't working. Nothing was working at this point. We both knew that much has changed since I came back. Our whole lives were altered, as if we missed our exit on a journey.

Edward whispered, "You're hurting, Bella. The biggest crisis in my life was Tanya; it seemed so huge, but when I think about you…we're so different."

"Edward," I murmured, touching his cheek. "We grew up differently. None of our lives were going to be easy. I just happened to have the shortest stick." I tried to laugh, but it came out like a groan. "Just knowing that it all could be over soon is enough to help me make it through."

"How could you be so happy in Forks? How could you be happy at all? So much has happened to you.…"

I shrugged. "I couldn't let Damien consume my every thought. Seeing you gave me hope. Maybe I could live a normal life, now, that the worse is over." Lying to myself was the worst thing I could do, but if I could believe it, maybe Edward would believe me.

"How long do you think he will last?" I asked Edward, curious about his opinion on the matter.

He sighed. "I don't know. Maybe he's turning himself in now, with the knowledge that your boyfriend is a superhero." He was loosening up a little.

"_My _superhero." With that, I kissed Edward on the lips. Soft and sweet. "How do think it will end?"

Edward's lips spread wide as he launched into his action-packed adventure of Damien's takedown. "We trap him in a room—a _large_ room. Emmett and I come in, doing flips and tricks just like the Power Rangers." I couldn't keep myself from giggling. "I say, 'you'll never hurt my Bella again.' Then, I punch the guy in the face. Emmett goes low, knocking the guy to the ground. For every year you have been away, I will punch him in the face, making sure he feels every blow. When he thinks its over, we go back in for the kill…"

"Very…interesting. Are you sure you aren't the one who needs help."

"This is so difficult. I'm trying not to dwell on the fact that you are running for your life."

"Do you remember when the sleepover we had the night before I left."

"Never forgot it."

"Imagine that time now. Let's be ignorant of the outside world, and concentrate on the now."

"Okay." He kissed me again, this time slow and escalating in intensity. Firmly, his lips moved against mine. I became lightheaded but didn't pull away. I was just as forceful back, pressing my body against his.

Urgency fueled this kiss, not desire.

My hands were in his hair as we rolled; I ended on the bottom. I needed this moment to clear my head of the tumult of my life.

A strange feeling this was since the last time I had been home. I was…happy. Not because Edward and I were together, but because this would be a good memory to have before I left.

Suddenly, Edward pulled away. Catching his breath, he looked at me, remorsefully. "I guess we got carried away."

I nodded, not wanting him to move, but he did anyway, going back to his side of the bed. "Good night, Bella," he whispered, flicking off the bedside lamps.

I turned on my side, placing a hand under my cheek and said quietly, "good night, Edward."

Hours passed in the night.

Edward slept at my side, but my mind was too alert to let me fall asleep. I knew what I wanted to do, but I wasn't sure if I had the guts to do it.

I was going to do it; it was the reason I came here.

I listened to Edward's inhalations, hearing they were deep and distant, before I slipped, furtively, out of bed, heading to my mother's closet. "Sorry, Edward," I whispered as I slid on a pair of pants and a light jacket. "You wouldn't be able to understand." I put the phone in pocket and tiptoed out of the bedroom, leaving Edward undisturbed.

Walking through the dark house, I felt on the surfaces, trying to familiarize myself with the corridors again. A handle caused my hand to flinch back. I knew it was my door. I avoided it, going down the stars with cautious steps. My hand ran across the rail until I hit the landing. In the dark, I moved through the room, stumbling over until I felt a switch. I grabbed my mother's keys from the drawer and, quietly, snuck out of the house.

Edward would never know how much influence he had on that skill.

I cranked up the car and rode down the street.

**RENÉE**

It was one, and Charlie and I were still in the office. Everyone had gone home, wishing a good evening around eight o'clock. Officer Mark stayed till ten. He tried to get Charlie to go home, but failed.

"He's a stubborn old man," I joked around, seating next to the grumpy man himself. "Good night, Mark."

One hour passed since, and I was bored, bored, bored. Wasn't much to do except talk to Charlie, but he wasn't the chatting type. I was starting my fifth game of Solitaire when I got up to fix Charlie a cup of coffee. This would be his third cup, and he needed it.

"Thanks," he whispered, accepting my offer.

"What are you working on?" I asked him, though I knew exactly what is was. Bella's case.

"I'm still trying to figure out this case. When we approached the car that was following Jacob, a person named Harold was in the car. But he claimed he didn't know anything about Damien, and that just wanted to know where the reservation was. We didn't believe him, had him booked, but he got out on bond. Turns out the Harold thing was a dead end. Just a young guy, trying to make a way."

"Maybe it was a coincidence?" I shrugged.

"How many Harold's could there be here in this area?" Charlie challenged.

"Twenty-three," I answered, looking dead in his eyes. He squinted in a way, trying to call my bluff. Instead of just coming out with the truth, I just stated, "you know, seventy percent of statistics are made up on the spot."

"And why do you know that?"

I giggled. "I don't know…"

That was the highlight of our conversation for now. I'd learn later that Charlie waited for me to say what I wanted, listening intently. Of course, at the time, I thought I was boring him with my useless information, so I sighed, turning back to my lone game of cards. How could Solitaire make me feel so depressed?

I looked over at Charlie, who had gotten up to look at a huge wall map. It was not pretty or colorful, like the one in my classroom. This map had dots scattered all over them, looking pretty meaningless to the average Joe. But Charlie wasn't average, and the dots had meaning to him. Everything had meaning to him.

Another hour passed.

I walked over to Charlie's desk, running my hand along his shoulders comfortingly. I knew he was stressing himself out over this. It wasn't healthy, and he needed to be home, resting.

"Charlie, it's late," I whispered to him.

"Renée, you just go home," he offered, sounding tired himself. "Have my bed if you like."

_Our_ old bed.

"No," I sighed, "I'm just going to hang out with you as long as you are here."

He was going through another stack of papers, whites, yellows, and pinks, flipping through them quickly. "You don't have to stay. I don't want to keep you from what you want."

The words felt like bullets to my chest. He'd used those words when I was leaving with Bella. I looked down to my hands, flitting around, when I spoke, "You never got over that, did you?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he moved on to a different stack of documents. They looked like police reports.

"You know why I left…"

"Do I really?" His tone controlled, he kept his back to me so I couldn't see his expression. I couldn't tell if it was anger or hurt I heard. "Do I really know why you left?"

"You…you know I-I c-c-couldn't stay here for long," I stammered out.

"That's why we moved," he answered jadedly. "You wanted change, so I gave it to you, yet you still walked out on me, walked out on us."

"I'm sorry. Don't blame yourself—"

"How can I not? Was I not good enough for you Renée? Do I have to be just a little crazy for you to stay or…_care_?" He still kept his back to me, but he rose up from his chair slowly. "Everyday, I wonder what I could have done differently to make you stay."

"Charlie…" I whispered, not knowing what to say.

"We were so happy," he continued, his voice soft. "So happy…at least, I thought we were. And then, you took her away from me. You left me alone. I loved you, Renée. I loved our daughter. I loved our family. That's all I ever wanted in this world, a family."

"I know," I sighed, looking down at my shoes. "I know. But I didn't know what I was getting into. The first years were wonderful, yes. Then, Bella grew up, started needing me less. I wasn't going anywhere in life. I needed to leave this small town to make something of myself."

"Just go on and say it, Renée. Say what you really mean," he said it sharply.

"Fine! I was bored! I needed to get away from this town, from you. I needed to find _me_ again!" My voice was so loud, but I couldn't bring it back down. All the cutesy talking that I do for my five year-olds was gone. "I'm sorry Charlie for breaking us up. I wish it was less painful, but I couldn't! The only thing I had was Bella!"

He whirled around to me. "She is my daughter, too! And you were my wife!"

"Now, you're ex!"

The argument halted, leaving me fuming irrationally. Charlie's chest was heaving just as mine was.

Here we were again, in the same boat I jumped from. This was the same discussion we had when I left. Responsibility.

**BELLA**

This was it.

The dashboard read one forty-five.

I cut the car in front of the Damien's unlit home, tilting my head in the headrest. It took me less than fifteen minutes to get to Damien's house. I didn't know what I was looking for, but I was giving myself an hour. I had to be back that house before three, so I could have a few hours to catch sleep before Edward woke up.

I coerced my boyfriend and eluded my parents to find out this truth. I had to go through with this plan even if I ended up in jail for breaking and entering.

I took a small flashlight out of the glove compartment and turned it on, making sure it worked. The tiny, but powerful, beam temporarily blinded me. I got out of the car, realizing that I would need to enter in from the back to avoid suspicion. Moving stealthily around the side of the house, I clambered, with the flashlight in my mouth, his backyard fence—gym was finally coming in handy—and jumped to the other side, landing squarely on my feet. I'd give that a ten…in Bella standards. I wish Edward were here to see that grand performance.

Still relishing in my recent physical accomplishment, I snuck to the back door to see the simple lock on the window-paned door. I searched around with my little light until I saw the welcome mat situated lopsided under the door. Damien would blow up if he saw this. I sighed, pulling the mat up in the corners until I found a simple key underneath. I would think people were more creative especially with this high crime.

Who I am kidding? I was about to be part of crime. Bella the burglar. I put the door close to its frame, not really shutting it. Feeling like the real Bonnie, my eyes began to search the insides of Damien's house, a chill rippling through my spine.

_Come on, let's get this over with_, I said to myself, making sure I didn't choke up.

I saw the perfect modern white furniture offsetting the wood paneled insides from days of yore. The house looked like Damien hadn't been back, but I never knew. Quickly, I made back through a hallway, looking for the one room that held all the information I would need.

Something about his sister and her lack of communication went off like a red flag to me. The way he talked about her, confused me with her. It was all so very strange. I passed in front of the first door and opened it. My light skimmed the room, scanning its contents: office desk, files cabinets, computers. I crept inside, knowing I was lucky to get in on the first try.

I came into the room, feeling out of place. Not an uncommon feeling. I heard a clock tick-tocking on the wall directly in front of me. 1:48. Good, I was on schedule. I went first to his file cabinets, looking for some information. Nothing came up but business records. Most of the manila folders were emptied. I went over to his desk, opening up one of the drawers, but found nothing but Scotch tape, scissors, staples, paper clips, and pens of blue and black. Angrily, I pushed the drawer back and found another. Nothing but stupid files with gibberish on them.

I came to my last drawer, trying to force it out, but I found it to be more troublesome than imagined. I tugged and tugged, hoping that I would inherit a little Hulk strength. Nope. Finally, I put my light on it to see the tiny key hole at the top.

I was so going to jail.

Tucking the light behind my ear, I went back to the first drawer and shook up the box of paper clips. I pulled out one, bent it out of shape, and carefully, slid it into the desk lock. I jiggled it around. I'm sure it touched all of the important inside grooves.

A tiny click I heard. Another success.

I pulled out the drawer, finding more papers. But there had to be something in here or he wouldn't keep it locked up. Remembering my pirate days with Edward, I excavate the papers away until my fingers touched something leather bound and hard. I dug it out, finding myself with a thin, tan-covered diary.

I opened up the book, reading the top entry.

_September 23_

_Dad hit me again. I'm always getting blamed for what my sister does. It's as if she hates me and loves when I get in trouble. Today, it was over milk. She wanted to pour it herself, even though I volunteered to help. She poured, and her cup knocked over. I yelled at her as I got the rag to clean it up. Dad came in and saw the mess, instantly thinking it was my fault. He came over to my side and hit me so hard my face burned. "Next time, don't make a mess boy!" he shouted at me. I tried to explain that it wasn't my fault, but that just made him madder. He hit me harder and I knocked onto the kitchen floor. He left me there, crying._

I read on…

_October 1_

_I hate my sister. She doesn't have any of the responsibilities like me and Scott. All she does is get dressed up and look nice for company. She plays the piano and helps mom while Scott and I have to work with Dad. I hate working with Dad. He makes us deal with hard numbers that I don't understand. When I tell him, he hits me. When I don't tell him, he hits me. I asked him one day why doesn't Glenda have to work. He said because she is a girl, useless in society except for making babies and cleaning houses. I asked him could I make babies, too. He laughed, hitting my shoulder very hard, and said No, son. You make money and live life. Now, do your job. _

_I hated my sister. She always got off easy._

_November 10_

_Today, I called my sister a nasty name. She cried and told on me. Dad hit me. I have a bruise on my arm. It should go away in a week. Glenda made me so mad. I wanted to make something of her life. She couldn't be like Mom. She couldn't just be a _slave_ like Mom was to Dad. She had to do something with herself. She was the one who was dragging us down. She needed help. I want to help her. I hated her, but I wanted to help her be somebody. If only she would listen to me. _

**RENÉE**

After regaining some composure, Charlie said in a low voice, "Nothing changes the way I feel about you, Renée. I could care less about the title. I never got over the divorce because I never got over you."

My mind, already muddled, concentrated only on his last words. "You…you never got over me?" I whispered to him, a familiar sense washed over me. My throat got thick.

He cleared his throat, probably to hold back tears. Charlie wasn't big on emotions, so I knew this took a lot for him to say. "No, I didn't," he replied. "When we said our vows, Renée, I meant every word. I would love you until death did us apart." He caught a stray tear, chuckling. "Stop crying, Renny."

"I can't," I cried out. I did something rash. Bella was going to get on me for this. But, oh, well. I kissed Charlie, feeling like the eighteen year-old Renny that married Charlie. Totally inappropriate and stupid I was acting right now, but that's how I always was with Charlie. He made me feel young and…in love again.

I was trying to figure what I've been missing in my life.

When I left Charlie with Bella, I was leaving in search of myself. I felt that marrying so young forced me to become someone I wasn't. Being as imaginative as I am, I was hoping for the fairytale relationship. Living happily ever after. The morning after hitting "The Strip," I was hit with the realization that I would not have everything I wanted. I missed out on a lot of the things that came with being young, like having a life of your own. No longer did my decisions affect just me…they affected the little baby I had and my husband. Moving to Arizona was a way for me to start over, be mommy Renée and independent Renée.

When I reached a point in my life where I could accept someone into my life as a significant other, I saw that my options were limited. Most of the guys I dated disappointed me. Being young meant that they were insecure with themselves. And then, you had the older men, who were just too confident.

With Charlie, there was an admirable quality. Stability. Like a rock, he was unchanging

Damien was young. His life was just taking off. I needed someone to cool my jets. Bella tried, but she was daughter. She couldn't be my keeper, though she was most of the time. I broke off with Damien because he was so insecure, clutching me as if I was his mother. Please, I had a daughter that could take care of herself. I wasn't looking forward to _babysitting _a grown man.

I was aware that I kept comparing my past relationships to my first failed marriage, I never stopped loving Charlie. I knew he didn't stop loving me either, but would he be ready to take me back? I hurt him before, so would he give me a second chance?

He _had_ kissed me back. I wasn't doing all the work in that liplock. He still had it. I taught him well.

But what was in a kiss? Emotions or just physical implications? Sometimes, I couldn't tell if a guy was just kissing me because he liked me or because he knew that was how you moved from point A to point B—my bed.

Some guys were creeps.

But not Charlie. He was a gentleman. The only guy who didn't kiss me first. I took the initiative and kissed him. Yeah.…

Maybe it could work. Maybe we could be a family, or at least on better terms.

"Charlie," I breathed, relaxing against his chest. He sat me in his lap, a comfortable position for the two of us. I was listening to his heart beat, remembering how it sounded when we used to be together. I always listened to his heart in the morning; a way for me to start my day. "I'm sorry." And I meant it. I meant all the trouble I was (and am) causing. I was sorry for walking out on him without really explaining myself.

"I'm sorry, too."

It was nice to be on good terms with someone you gave your heart to so long ago.

"I miss you…"

"I miss you, too. I miss the crazy things you do. That's part of your charm," he whispered.

I giggled—a signature Renée move. "Crazy," I scoffed, "I'm not crazy…just a little unconventional. Eccentric. It comes with being a kindergarten teacher. The kids like me crazy and fun."

He laughed, rubbing my arms. We sat there in silence, something I was enjoying a lot now. We weren't going to discuss what this new knowledge of each other entailed. Not looking towards the future was making the present much more favorable. The past was still there, but we couldn't do anything about that, but we could make a difference now.

"It's past three, and I need to finish up."

I sat up looking at his desk. A lone light lit up his space in the office. My kids would freak out in here. "I can help you."

"Good," Charlie sighed in relief. "Have you ever seen his brother Scott?" I shook my head. "This is a picture they released from the prison. He's a little scruffy…see?"

What a grungy fellow, I thought. But something about that face looked too familiar. "Do you have a cleaner picture of him?"

"No," Charlie said, saddened. "This is the only picture of him on record, but we did get a picture of Damien." Charlie went to a file, picking out another photo. "This is Damien. We pulled this from the business website."

I looked at the picture and, immediately, gasped. "Oh, my God! They are…!" I jabbed at the picture.

With fervor, "You saw the same thing, we saw. Damien is a twin."

"But how…?" I knew my forehead was wrinkling in concentration as I studied the two headshots. How did I miss this?

"Now, I have a theory," Charlie began, capturing my attention. "None of the guys know this." I nodded for him to proceed. "Scott just got out after a grand theft conviction in California. A young woman identified a suspicious vehicle here in this area. I think Scott is trying to start his life over, but got off on bad footing. I think…we're pursuing the wrong guy."

"What? What does that mean?"

"I think Damien is still out there, laughing at us. I think he knows where his brother was headed, and set this up. He got the car for his brother, as a peace gift. Scott didn't know it was stolen. He was spotted riding with the Harold guy, the one who called, leaving suspicious messages. Scott realized what was happening and fled from the car, leaving on Harold before they got to the reservation. I think Damien paid off this Harold guy to leave phony tracks, like following Bella's truck. I believe Damien plotted for us to isolate Bella, so he could go in for the kill."

"Charlie…" He kissed my forehead.

"The fox is still out there, ready to snatch up our little lamb."

"So, are you saying Bella is…_danger_?"

"I'm saying if she doesn't watch her back, Damien might just sprout up out of nowhere. Who knows how much this guy knows about us?" Before he was done talking, Charlie had the phone in his hand.

He was dialing in the numbers when I inquired, "who are you calling?"

Charlie looked at me, the phone pressed to his ear. "Edward, making sure Bella is safe."

**BELLA**

I skipped pages, reading different entries, trying to figure out what happened between Glenda and Damien. I kept reading, getting deeper into Damien's story.

I read another entry:

_I asked Glenda what she wanted to be when she grew up. She said a mom and make lots of babies. I hit her in the arm, yelling nasty words to her. I couldn't believe it. I tried to help my sister. I read to her, helped her with her homework, walked her to and from school. Cleaned up her messes. Took hits from Dad for her. Yet, she wants to be a stupid housewife! Stupid mom! I thought I hated my sister before. I hate her more. I hate her so much. She was going to be a nobody, never making anything of herself. _

_I'm so mad, I could kill her._

_I would never do that, though._

_Well, if she pushed me, I would. _

I closed the diary, feeling an overwhelming amount of hostility around me. In the back of the diary, loose photographs fell out onto my lap. A first glance, I knew they were old, faded photos from the past. Cracked and yellowing on the edges.

First picture was of Damien mother and father getting married in a church. His mother was beaming with happiness while his father remained serious. There were pictures from the births of their children, but I went pass those, trying to find recent photos. I hit grade school when I noticed something very recognizable about Glenda's.

Haven't I seen those eyes, dark brown, seeming to be too big at times? Those lips, full and round, smiling a little too grand? The hair, a long, dark brown mane of soft, curl ends, relaxing on the shoulders?

It was like looking at a splitting image of me as a young child. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. My voice was gone, lost to the silent girl in the school picture, crying silently for someone to hear her. I heard her, I felt her. I was her.

As I the picture left my fingertips, rocking like a leaf in the air, the puzzle fell together.

I had to get out this house, out of everything. In a rush, I picked up the diary and photos, placed them back in drawer, and scurried out of the office, into the hall. My flashlight illuminated the dark walls, showing me the way of the house. The air around felt like it was compressing on my chest, as if the memories were so thick with hatred and violence were burdens on me. As fast as I could, I slogged to the back door, the same one I entered. I seized the handle, jiggling it, but it didn't open. My hands, not connected with my brain, couldn't understand why the door was locked. Didn't I leave it partially open? In haste, I turned, headed back to the front door. I was passing the hallway I came from.

A light flicked on behind me. Immediately, I froze, knowing it was over.

"I know who you are," a man spoke behind me. "I am so tempted to call the police."

Slowly, my feet came to their senses and moved, turning my startled body around. In the previously unlit living room, lamps softly cast an aura of safety around. To me, it was a false security. Damien, on the white sofa, sat in a white dress shirt and black slacks. He looked like a nice gentleman, but he was like a charmer. He wanted to lure in his kill.

"You won't do that," my mouth spoke for me. "Everyone is looking for you." I clutched the back of the door, but I couldn't make sense enough of the crazy locks.

He tutted his tongue, rising from the couch. Like a snake, he slithered in my direction. I took one step to my left. "I wish it were true, Isabella, but it isn't so. If everyone was looking for me, I wouldn't be standing before you, now would I? I would be locked away in a cell, rotting away while you and your boyfriend _shack _up. Nice little ending?" He laughed. Another step closer. I moved again to the side, the door farther from me.

He closed his eyes for a moment, putting his hands in his pockets, as he moved around, blindly. I made a mad rush to the front door, the closest exit, but he caught me by my hair, yanking my locks. "What do you think you were going to accomplish with that little stunt, Isabella? Huh? Now, I will have to kill you."

My eyes widened in horror. Just a like a stupid bug, I flew right onto his web. Now, it was only a matter of time before I died, leaving the only people that cared about me with no answers.

"I felt his hot breath in my ear, causing me to shiver. "You are very beautiful, Bella. Just like your mom." One hand touched my waist, feeling its way on my thigh. The tears washed over my face. "A girl like you shouldn't have a boyfriend. Men are vile creatures who only want one thing from you…and it isn't your company."

He swiveled me around, turning me to face him. "Your mother," Damien spoke bitterly, "was the perfect woman for me. Not only did she not look deep into things, but she knew what she wanted—fun. I gave her that. I was young and successful. Your mother loved me, Bella. Until _you_ ruined that for me."—he readjusted his grip on me, pulling me closer to his body—"You brought stuff to your mother's attention that wouldn't have noticed otherwise. Why? Why couldn't you just have kept your mouth shut and let everything play out. I could have been a nice stepfather, don't you think? I could have shown you how to run the business. You would've taken it over and been great…"

Suddenly, my phone rang. The prepaid that Edward bought me. Damien's eyes flashed to my pocket. He ripped the phone out of my pocket, and banged it on the floor. He stepped on it, crushing the tiny screen. "You called someone, didn't you?" His voice was fiery. He raised my right arm in the air, holding it above my head.

"No, no, no, I didn't!" My breath was coming out in a rush, pain creeping in my panicked voice.

"Yes, you did!" he accused, gripping my arm tighter in his hold. Soon, he twisted my wrist around, causing me to scream in agony. "Stupid bitch!"

I didn't see it coming. I didn't see any of it. My cheek stung from Damien's slap, and the other side of my face smashed into something extremely hard. The little flashlight banged right down to the ground, breaking asunder. Damien rammed my face into the wall, bruising the inside of my cheek against my teeth. A scream overwhelmed my throat.

"Can't you see I just want—to—help—_you!_" He expressed, shoving my face into the wall on last words.

I was hoping I would be knocked unconscious, not wanting to feel the splitting pain anymore.

For a second, I thought I was dead, not feeling any sensations. But I was wrong. Damien struck the corner of my eye with his fist; the force of the blow threw me to the floor. I tried to brace myself, but I missed, hurting my bruised arm in the process. I suppressed a scream this time, not wanting him to hear it.

"Get up!" he hissed, kicking me in the right leg.

I gritted my teeth, cringing from the bruises that were forming on my leg. I looked up at him, feeling my eye wanting to close. If I lost the battle now, surely, I would never come back to Edward. With all my might, I kicked my leg out, aiming for Damien's crotch, but he caught it. I tried to shake him off, but he just laughed. With his head thrown back, I kicked him in the groin with my other leg.

He doubled over in a groan, dropping me from his hold.

This was my chance to escape. But I had no energy, like a battery needing to be recharged. I crawled around, huffing with the little air I could muster. My lungs burned with every breath I took.

I heard Damien cussing to himself and his heavy trudging steps and the uneven snarls. "Come back here!" he growled, gripping my shoulders. In one swoop, he hoisted me, but I pelted him in the face with my left hand, the one with the ring.

He cussed again, but didn't release me. Instead, he snatched my hand, gripping it tightly. His fingers were going to leave bruises. "I just break that damn ring finger of yours!"

I pleaded with him. "No, please, don't."

He ripped off the ring, his nails leaving raw, red trails on my finger, and tossed the band somewhere in the room. It hit with a metallic clank, otherwise, lost to me.

"You never listen!" His hands came to my neck and began strangling me. I dug my fingers in between his skin and my mine; I wasn't strong enough to pry him away. My lungs wanted more air, but I couldn't satisfy them. The tears blurred my vision, as he continued to shout. "I just wanted to help you make something of yourself! You're just like mom! I hate you so much!"

_I'm not Glenda_. _I'm Bella. _Just a thought, the best I could do at the moment. My throat felt like a constrictor was on it, squeezing out the last of my life. Upon this moment, I accepted my fate.

I loved Edward with all my heart, and I would never forget him. I hoped he'd find someone else to love.

I wished my mom and dad happy lives, hoping they could cope with each other after this loss. I hoped they'd find someone else to care for.

Alice'd find someone else to play dress-up with. Emmett'd find someone else to pick on.

And I'd no longer suffer.

Damien pummeled me in the face, causing my vision to leave me. But I separated myself from my body. I no longer connected with this suffering. I stopped fighting back, all self-preservation gone.

For a moment, I felt myself just let go…letting the memories of my past fill and lift my spirit. Reliving my childhood. Moving backwards to the light. Going bck to the happy times.

My last memory…that last night that Edward and I spent together before I moved away.

My mind blacked, Edward being the only image in my mind. A slight smile came upon my bloodied lips when I realized it was all over with two gun shots.

**A/N:** I am so close to being done, it's eating me inside. Since I am almost through, I will be posting a playlist soon. And I always thought of "Hometown Glory" as a sad song, and it has so much power for Bella in this chapter, which is why I used it.


	28. Author's Note: Please Read!

**TO ALL READERS AND POTENTIAL REVIEWERS:**

This is TJ, you author coming to you with an important message, so please read!!!

Due to a conflict in my personal life (more like just with myself), I won't be able to update any time soon. Don't expect anything until February.

Reason? I am nominated for an award that is requiring my full attention. I have to prepare myself for it, including but not limited to essays, interviews, and recommendation letters. It's almost as if I trying to apply for college. So, I will need to work on that. I should be done with that stuff by the 23rd of January, giving me a week to write.

I am so sorry! It's hard, you know? Life is. It's like I have a bagel and put cream cheese on it. Then, I think it's a cupcake, but then I take a bite and realize it's a muffin.

Interpret that—Anna send it to me from one of her other friends.

Until an update…

Your humble writer (and prose servant),

TJ a.k.a. Angelznight3000

P.S. I have a new story idea. I haven't started to write it, but for future reference, if anyone wants to beta, let me know…


	29. Little Angel

**A/N:** So, it's been awhile since I've updated, and this, unbelieveably, is rushed. The beginning section of this chapter was originally going to be my epilogue before I factored in Damien again.

I really need to finish the chapter of TCT. Some of you expressed an interest in beta-ing for my new fanfic. Within the next month, I will be contacting a couple (or a few) to read and revise with me. I really like my new concept, and if it will be better stylistically and plot-wise. Concerning the award, I will fill you in on the details later. Oh, and if you watch the Daytona 500, you might see me on there, dancing Feb. 15th. :)

While I assembling my playlist for this whole story, here is a chapter and song suggestions.  
--"Angel" by Sarah McLachlan  
--"The Lion Fell in Love with the Lamb" by Carter Burwell (Twilight The Score)  
--"Phascination Phase" by Carter Burwell (Twilight The Score)  
I meant to have "Like You'll Never See Me Again" by Alicia Keys for the last chapter before Bella had her confrontation. :)

* * *

**Chapter 28: Little Angel**

Underneath a makeshift tent fashioned by a king-sized sheet and supported by dining room chairs, a flashlight shined on a giggly Edward and Bella. In his blue dinosaur pajamas, and in her sunny smiley face pjs, they continued to converse in the middle of the night.

"Edward, are you ever going to brush your hair when I am gone?" Bella asked, running her hand through her friend's small mat of hair.

"Are you ever going to cut yours when you're gone?" he retorted, patting hers down.

"No," Bella smiled. "But I might when you brush yours."

"Will you visit a lot?"

Bella shrugged her small shoulders. "I will visit as many times as I can."

Edward smiled. "Can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." Then, his toothy smile—missing baby teeth—fell into a frown.

"I can't believe it either," Bella admitted. "But it is not like I want to leave. I would never leave you, Edward."

He smiled again. "And I would never leave you. Whenever you need me, I will be there. Just take that ring and shine it in the light, and I will be there."

"So, this ring has superpowers?" questioned Bella, curious to know if Edward was Batman. Or a Power ranger.

"Yes," he grinned. "But it only works between you and me. Our own secret code of language."

"You mean, like when the adults use big words on the phone so we can't understand?"

"_Better_," he whispered.

"Cool," she said in awe as she looked at the tiny ring on her finger. "But will you miss me?"

"Of course I will miss my best friend…and girlfriend." Little Edward suddenly blushed at his words. "But don't tell anyone that."

"I won't," Bella promised. "Do you think you will ever find another girl who doesn't have cooties to like?"

Edward stuck his tongue. "All the girls besides you and Alice have cooties. I wouldn't even share my peanut butter and jelly with them."

Bella laughed. "I won't find another boy. None of them will have superpowers like you."

Edward looked at his little sweetheart, admiring a beauty that he had a very limited concept about. He leaned over her and kissed the tip of her nose – soft and brief. "I don't want to do that with anyone else," he confessed, blushing again. Not too his surprise, Bella blushed too. "I will miss your redness," he chuckled as he touched her soft flushed cheek.

"I will miss our adventures," she said. "Thumb wrestle?"

"Sure!"

Quickly, both for them rose from the blanket they were sharing to an upright position for their game. Interlocking hands, Edward and Bella continued to chat while competing against each other.

"You know I will win," Edward said, self-assured of his victory.

"That's because you cheat!" Bella pouted as she lost a match. "Another round."

Edward explained "I don't cheat. I just don't follow the rules. Besides, you are just easy to beat."

"I have…beaten you before," Bella struggled when Edward pinned down her thumb again.

"Ha ha, I beat you," Bella gloated as she held down Edward's thumb. He was about to disclose to her that he had let her win, but he decided to keep that as his own secret.

A yawn escaped from Edward's mouth which inevitably caused Bella to yawn as well. "Are you sleepy?" he asked lethargically, trying to fight sleep.

"Noooo," Bella lied as her speech slurred. "But I think I'm going to lie down."

"Me too."

Both of them plopped their heads onto their designated pillows and faced each other, snuggled under the same blanket.

"I know in church they say that you should love everyone, but I _really_ love you, Bella." His soon-to-be smooth voice was no louder than a whisper, but the intensity of his words rang true in Bella's ear.

"I…love you…Edward," she repeated reaching for his hand. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" He had taken her into a hug.

"Will I always be yours?" Bella had closed her eyes, but could still see her best friend's childish face on her lids.

"Always," he whispered into her ear. "I can't stop loving you. It's like…_impossible_."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

**EDWARD**

I lied to Bella. There was never enough time. I was far too late.

The red and white lights of the emergency vehicles flashed before my eyes. Like a beacon, they illuminated my bloodstained hands. My shirt was covered in the gore as well, making me look more like the victim.

Sweat and tears collected on my cheeks involuntarily. I staggered out with my lifeless load in my hands. I saw the blurs of colors and people, but couldn't concentrate on anything but Bella. I yelled for help, anybody to help…

I refuse to remember anything in between, until I found myself in a familiar, though I have never visited before, building.

As I paced across the clean, white floor, distraught and going out of my mind, I couldn't hide the rusty stain on my skin. Though it was early in the morning, nurses and doctors swarmed like bees all around me, bustling down the hall with medical instruments.

My body suffering from convulsions, but I refused to take Valium. My judgment had already been passed. I was to start my sentence, my eternal punishment—to stalk these medical halls like a poltergeist.

It was all too much for me to take in at one time. The doctors attempted to explain, but I couldn't nor would I listen to them. I shouted, angry with their unsuitable explanations. I just wanted one simple answer, but they kept answering incorrectly.

"Sir, you have to calm down," one of the nurses tried to coax. I yelled out incoherently at her. "Sir, you have to calm down, so we can further discuss the situation."

"No!" My voice thundered defiantly. I didn't want to hear it as my body continued to shake with a mixture of rage, my heart continuing to shatter. Just then, arms restrained me, and I felt something pierce the side of my arm—a loaded needle.

"I'll tell my father about this," I remember threatening. Feeling the sedation of the drugs taking me under, I gave one more attempt—"She's the love of my life…"

Everything went black for a moment, then, faded into a white. I knew I had to be dreaming, but it was nice to be at peace. First thing I noticed was that my hands were clean of the sacrifice. My shirt was no longer spotted in disgrace. Flowers and grass started to burgeon underneath my feet as trees shot up around me, towering like edifices. The soft yellow light that poured into the space, creating a natural sanctuary, revealed to me the meadow.

There was an angelic figure in white lying amongst the blooming flora. Her hair waved from her head, creating a dark halo around her creamy face. If water was substituted for the grass, she would resemble Ophelia. There were no physical inflictions from Damien on her flawless skin as she lay. With her red lips, normal in size, she smiled. "I've been expecting you," her voice like bells, chiming in a beautiful tone.

"Sorry, I'm late," I mumbled, strolling towards her. I could see she was in a vintage white lace dress, something out of the early twentieth century.

She patted the vacant spot on her right flank, ushering me to her side. At her request, I lied down next to her in the grass.

"I was late," I frowned, staring at the sky.

"You were right on time, Edward," she pointed out. "Don't beat yourself up."

"Sorry…" On my elbow, I looked at her graceful body.

"Stop being sorry," she chided softly, holding her right palm close. "It's easy to blame yourself in this situation, but sometimes, you have to let things go…" Just then, she opened her hand, releasing a butterscotch-colored butterfly. It fluttered up towards the canopy, until it was lost to us by the sun.

"I can do this forever," she sighed quietly next to me.

"What, gaze at the sky?" I asked, looking back at her. So beautiful was she that my breath caught, my imagination doing her no justice.

Twisting herself to the side, Bella turned her eyes to me and smiled. "No, be with you. It's like when we were kids, just hanging out by the curb, sharing popsicles in the little sun we did have."

"Such happy times," I murmured.

"Who knew when we were young we would be together again?"

"We should have known," I chuckled, watching Bella join in. Suddenly, I became serious, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you, too, and now, it's over. I'm free." She lifted her hands toward the sky.

"I miss you, Bella."

"I know," she sighed, lowering her eyes. Her fingers played with the blades of grass. "But this is the way life works. You win some, you lose some." She shrugged her almost bare shoulders.

"But I don't want to lose you," I pleaded, holding her hand close to my chest. "I can't lose you. I already tried to live without you and failed. Miserably. I can't let you go, Bella."

"Edward…" her voice was troubled. "While I'm flattered, I just don't want to worry myself with the outside world. This is it. Let's make this last as long as forever gives us." She bit her lip, but then pushed her lips out.

I only had until I awakened. Then, it was off to face the unsettling truth again.

"Are you promising me forever?" I touched her cheek, smooth and warm from the heat. I touched her small pouty mouth, which caused her to smile slightly.

She nodded. "I am…I will never stop wanting you. Even when my heart ceases to beat, I will still want you forever, Edward."

Slowly, I leaned myself towards her, letting my lips touch hers as softly as I could manage.

Forevermore in my mind, I was content with the lying in the meadow with my angel.

However, fate had a different outlook on my eternity outside of the dream realm.

**RENÉE**

As a mother, the last thing I wanted to hear was something about my daughter, Bella. I wished nothing worse than a broken bone would ever befall her. Of course, that wish seemed like a complete waste of breath as I sat in a jet with Charlie. I heaved dry sobs as my tear ducts ran dry an hour ago. He rubbed my back soothingly, but it didn't help much as I cried out for my little girl.

When her heart broke, so did mine.

I remember when I cradled Bella, as a baby, in my arms. One time, she cried and I didn't know what she wanted. I had fed her, changed her, and tried to put her to sleep. Pacing the bottom floor, I rocked her gently, trying to calm her. But it wasn't working. At that moment, I cried with her, feeling her small frustration as my own.

At this memory, more sobs escape from my throat, already hoarse and scratchy from my previous burst of emotions. Charlie held my hand, but said nothing.

What could he say?

Bella, my sweet baby girl. The one I watched blossom into a young woman. She was the one I held to my chest for the first time in the hospital. Her eyes were closed, her lips were pursed. Small tufts of brown hair on her head naturally curled. She was beautiful and precious and my own. I recall looking over at Charlie with his daughter in my hands. He glowed like a proud father.

Sobs softened to whimpers, and the whimpers quieted to sniffs. I peeked up at Charlie, wiping my eyes to see clearly.

His stared far off in the distance, thinking about his daughter as well.

Charlie wasn't big on emotions, but he was protective over Bella, always trying to make sure she was safe. Now, he must have been replaying his course of action in his head. I rubbed his left knee, lifting my head up to rest it on his shoulder.

It was nice to have a strong, dependable man by my side again.

Charlie kissed my forehead and rubbed my knuckles, trying to relax me. He whispered to me, "I'm here for you, Renny."

"Thank you," I choked out; my throat smarted as the words left. I kissed his hand that I held onto firmly.

I didn't know I fell asleep until I looked out of one of the only windows, catching the rising of the sun. Unfortunately, that didn't bring me any relief.

Touching down, I was antsy. I remember one of my kindergarten boys crying when he received the news that someone had broken his Lego block creation. Though it would hurt to see it all dismantled, he went over to assess the damage and grieve in his own way. I wanted to get out and see my baby, to understand the situation fully, but Charlie confined me within his arms.

I fought against this bind, thrashing my short legs around, but Charlie's grasp didn't falter.

"Don't make it worse than it is," he grunted in my ear.

A scream resounded around me, painfully expounding from my throat. "I NEED MY BABY!" I chanted repeatedly. The police who escorted us paid no attention to my outburst. I fought to get out of Charlie's arm, but he wasn't budging. When I was done struggling, my body, trembling, slumped into his arms, and I cried.

I cried for my baby, her life forever changed.

I cried for Charlie, who silently wept.

I cried for lost love, forgotten like a passerby's face.

The police were ahead of us, probably waiting until we caught up to them, but I didn't want to leave this spot. I didn't want to leave Charlie and this moment. I didn't want to think about what would happen when I went back to Arizona, leaving Charlie.

He let me lay in his arms as he allayed my mood with his silent company. It was pleasant, being able to live in harmony with Charlie at this moment—yin and yang, bold and mild, loud and soft, man and woman…

--

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan," the doctor whispered, not realizing Charlie and I were not married. We were in the hall, patients and hospital personnel rushing by. The doctor's countenance seemed weary as if he had been up all night, working laboriously with a patient. Remorse filled the wrinkles of his brow, though he looked young enough to be an adult son of mine.

I knew it was coming. _I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do._

Those were the words Damien told me, regarding his father's death. "The doctor pulled me to the side, touched my shoulder, and said, "Sorry, son...."

The words seemed like they were never coming as I waited for him to spit them out. My mouth was faster than my brain. "She's dead. She's dead, isn't she?"

The doctor—named Dr. Evans—sighed. "Mrs. Swan--"

"She is, isn't she?" My voice didn't break as if I was going to cry again. Instead, it was devoid of any emotion, afraid to lean any way on the spectrum with the extremes, optimism and pessimism.

"Please," the doctor pleaded. "We'll get to Isabella in a moment. What I need to discuss is the boyfriend—Edward Cullen."

"He got Edward too," I assumed, not thinking.

Charlie wrapped his arm around my waist in an attempt to calm me.

Dr. Evans ignored me. "We admitted him as well this early morning. We're waiting for his parents as well."

"Where's Bella?" Charlie asked, gaining his voice.

"She's alive," the doctor offered, though not very enthusiastically. "But…she was unconscious when we received her. We have determined that she is in a coma, emphasis on her response to the pain. She's on morphine. Based on her injuries and the police information, she went through something very traumatic. Her brain is protecting her from that memory."

"How long will she be like that?" Charlie demanded, squeezing his hand tighter on my skin.

"Sir, we don't know at moment, but it can be anywhere between hours, days, in extreme cases, years."

Charlie shook his head. "I want to see my daughter."

The doctor knew he couldn't keep us from our child, so off we went down the hall. I looked at the numbers on the doors, hoping the next one was ours. It never was.

505…506…507…508…

We passed a nurse's station. I looked over at them, and one smiled apologetically back.

511…512…513.

We stopped. Dr. Evans twisted the knob and pushed open the door to a softly lit room. Two beds dominated the space, separated by a curtain. Both bodies in the room looked peaceful, happy almost. This look of comfort was one I saw when Edward and Bella took naps together. I wondered if they felt each other's presence in the room.

Machines beeped in the far corners, alerting their cardio-status.

Bella's hair lied delicately around her, as if they were preparing her body. Her face was battered and bruised, making me gasp at the sight.

Charlie and Dr. Evans stepped out for a discussion while I stayed with the two children.

I started thinking aloud as I wandered the perimeter of the room. "Well, kids, I'm here, without a full night's rest and a change of clothes." I laughed once, thinking it was funny. "You, two, always end up in trouble, but I never thought I'd see the day…" I sniffed back the working tears, not completing my thought. I sighed instead. "If only I would have known…if only I would have just stayed with Charlie with the first place. I wish you, Bella, hadn't tried to take care of this problem yourself.

"Sometimes, you won't let me be your mother. I feel like I'm not doing enough for you. Baby, I wanted to protect you from these things, but I was too busy being selfish, and you were too busy being selfless to communicate properly." The tears cascaded over my eyelids, but didn't hinder my speech. "You didn't want to let me go because you wanted to take care of me, didn't you? Not that I expect you to answer. You help me out so much, Bella, my right-hand man. I love you, darling, but you're gonna' have to start living your life for yourself. I'll be just fine. It's time for me to grow up."

I crossed the middle of the room, and Edward's face came into my view. "You always loved him…" I whispered. "And he always loved you. Even before you, two, had any idea what _love_ was or entailed…or required, you loved. In your childish naiveté, you had a better understanding than I did." My eyes dropped to the ground as I brought my hands behind my back.

"My old, middle-aged daughter," I chuckled to myself.

Peeking at the door, I continued. "If you pull through this, which I know you will—I can feel it—I see you being very successful in life, with Edward by your side. Don't ever let him go, hon. He's a rare breed. Don't ever let the man that you love go…even if you find yourself losing your mind or afraid to take a leap of faith…or forgetting the memories that paved your journey as a couple. Don't let him go. Even if you don't think you're strong enough to make it through the rough patch or love each other enough to see the relationship through." Really, I was speaking the words I should have heeded more than a decade ago.

"Don't forget he was the one who held your hand when you were weak and scared. When you held him so tightly, you thought he would crumble, but he held steadfast. The one that whispered 'I love you' even when you were asleep."

"Even when we were apart, she never made me doubt the power of love," I suddenly heard. I turned around, covering my hand over my mouth. I was embarrassed to be caught with my heart exposed again. Our patients were still resting, and it felt as if the world had stopped for me. Me being selfish again.

We had apologized, but never said the words we longed to say. After a decade, we could probably fill books with our impromptu speeches.

I strolled over to Charlie, knowing it was my turn to tell him how I really felt.

I took his cheeks into my hands, though the tears kept flowing. He took my face in his as well. I rested my forehead against his, smiling sadly. How it took our daughter to bring us together. My eyes closed, I felt Bella was better. Everything was going to be alright in the end for all of us.

"I love you," I whispered to Charlie. I didn't want him to respond, instead, I kissed him before he could reciprocate.

My mind stopped processing information past the fact that I told Charlie I loved him. I loved him so much. Too much.

"I love you," I repeated again in between our kiss. "I love you." The taste of salt flavored the kiss as it fell from my eyes. Charlie didn't seem to mind.

The man I left so long ago was the man I loved.

Usually when a person professes their love, there is a risk involved. There was no sure way to know if the feelings would be requited.

I knew Charlie loved me, and that's what hurt. While I was "finding myself," Charlie was waiting for me to return. Somehow, he knew I would come back to him, whether it had been days, months, or years in this case. What was most depressing was that it took my daughter to bring us together.

Bella, our little angel.

**A/N: I like Renée as a character because she is an unexplored character in the _Twilight_ in my opinion. I don't know how many reviews I can get off of this chapter, but I'm aiming at 75 to 100, well under the amount of readers who have favorited/alerted this fanfic. **

**Question: Do you want to hear from Damien??? Tell me in your review!**

**Thanks for all the fabulous reviews, people. They bring me sanity and happiness! **

**Honored to serve with my mind...TJ**


	30. In the Name of Love

**A/N:** Did you miss me? Right now, I'm sick. Yeah, it sucks. Let's see…I did Daytona 500. I was on T.V. for, like, two seconds. I did interviews for my award/competition. I might be representing my area. Details will be given later on it. Once I know for sure, you, all will be in the "know." So, some of you decided to wanted to hear from Damien, while others wanted to know he was dead. :) I was going to do his POV, but I decided to take another route towards the middle of the chapter for experimentation purposes. Tell me what you think in your review.

**Chapter 29: In the Name of Love**

Consequentially, written to "Pride (In the Name of Love)" by John Legend (explained at the end of chapter).

**EDWARD**

"Son, tell us _exactly_ what you remember," the officer, last name Walton, directed, sitting across from me. A worn, wooden table separated us, though it felt like I was in a different universe than him.

Unfortunately, the drugs had worn off, and my fantasy Bella remained in the meadow of my mind, while I was faced to deal with the reality. I kept wringing my hands in my lap, watching them fold over themselves. My heart was racing, pulling towards the hospital, while my brain tried to remember what happened in Damien's house.

Of course, I remembered. It was a matter of not _wanting_ to remember.

"Son…for us to fully understand the situation, you have to tell us what happened." I didn't look at him, not wanting him to catch the scene playing in my eyes, or for me to catch his fading patience.

I sighed, closing my eyes. "We…we were staying"—I gulped, furrowing my brow—"at her mother's house. Her mother—Renée was out of town, in Forks with Bella's father, Charlie. I had said 'good night' to Bella. We went to sleep—"

"Together?" Officer Walton interjected.

My eyes snapped open to my pale hands. "Yes," I answered coldly, responding to his astonishment. "Bella and I were in bed together." I thought she would be safe with me. I expected to see her face in the morning…

"After you went to…sleep, what happened?" he prompted after my silence.

"The sound of a car rumbling to life woke me from sleep. Instantly, I searched Bella's half of the bed. She was gone."

"You thought she took the car?"

Hands balled into fists, I shot a glare at the officer. Did he want to tell the story? "Yes, I thought Bella took her mother's car. Immediately, I threw on some clothes, but didn't know what to expect. I grabbed her mother's gun and snatched up directions to Damien's house by the phone. " I paused, closing my eyes, seeing it so clearly in my mind.

I threw on the lights in the house, not knowing what I was looking for. Before I realized what I was doing, I slid the gun into my back pocket, along with MapQuest directions to Damien's house. Renée's intentions for having the directions were not known to me at the time, but I was grateful they were there. I knew I couldn't get to the house fast enough on my legs, so I searched the house until I found a bike. It was nothing fancy, just a red bike, but it was best transportation I had.

So, I rode.

And rode.

From not conditioning, my legs were at a disadvantaged, not use to the strenuous exercise. I didn't have time to stretch them out, but I pumped them as fast and as far as I could take them. The directions were gripped tightly in my left hand, pressed against the handlebar. The gun felt like burning coal in my pocket, but onward I went.

When I was close, I abandoned the bike and called Bella. An operator's voice came. So, I called the police.

"So, what happened when you arrived to Damien's house?" the officer asked.

My left hand shrouded my right, still balled into a fist as I stared at the wood grains of the table.

_POW!_

"Edward. What happened?" he pressed.

_POW!_

The sound rang in my ears so loud, I covered them, pressing on my lobes violently. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to think of Bella in the meadow. All I came up with was Bella, lifeless, in Damien's hand.

"He was…killing her," I forced out, my nostrils flared. "She looked like she had just simply…given up. As if she wasn't going to fight for me anymore. She was going to leave me in this _hell,_ alone. There wasn't going to be an _us_ anymore. Just me. I couldn't let him kill her, so I did the next best thing. I drew out the gun, clicked it in place and…" _POW! POW!_

I dropped my hands from my ears and looked up at the man sitting across from me.

After taking a deep breath, he blinked twice. "You shot him," the officer concluded, sitting back against his chair.

I nodded. "I shot him in self-defense."

"But he wasn't harming you," he pointed out.

With that, I looked at the man, incredulous. "How can you say he wasn't harming me when he was going to kill the love of my life? If _he _killed her, he was going to have to kill me, too. I wasn't going to spend another second without her. You weren't there to witness it. I felt Bella, right here!" I jabbed the left-side of my chest. "My heart beats for her." _Bel-la. Bel-la. Bel-la. _"I couldn't lose her again, especially not to _him._"

The officer tossed his head from side to side before asking, "Two shots, though? Why not one?"

I laughed darkly. "I was hoping to hit him." _And shoot him dead._

The officer eyed me curiously. "When we arrived on the scene, you were seen holding the unconscious victim. Is this true?"

I sighed. "Yes. I screamed for help, trying to wake her. Nothing happened. At first, I thought she was dead. Her blood—it got on me as I cradled her in my chest, unsure what to do until I heard the sirens."

A smile was on Bella's face as my name came out as a last breath on her swollen lips. I kissed her forehead and promised it would be all right. Damien lay next to me, knocked out by the blow. If Bella wasn't in my arms, I would have killed him. I could have killed him.

How I wanted to.…

The officer sighed, resting his hands on the table. I knew my time was up. "I think we're done here." He rose out of his chair, leaving me to sit at the table, alone.

I couldn't watch him leave, so my eyes zeroed in on the table once again. I was afraid to look anywhere else. I heard the door open and close.

Someone else had entered.

"You did a noble thing, Edward."

I breathed through my nose. It was just Charlie.

"Shooting someone is tough. I, personally, never had to do it. But you, you did it to save someone you cared about. You should be proud of yourself."

"Proud or ashamed?" I hissed, looking up at him.

He looked worn, older than usual, due to the fact he was obsessing over the moment his daughter might open her eyes.

Charlie shrugged. "Well, a little of both," he admitted, leaning against the far wall, adjacent to the door. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "What you did…I can never repay you. You saved my daughter."

"I'm no hero. I'm a monster…"

"I think we both know who the monster is," Charlie spoke, his tone suddenly angry. "Though I shouldn't, I wish Damien was dead."

My heart stopped. "He's not…dead?"

"No, turns out one bullet grazed his right arm and another pierced his right breast. Unfortunately, he's in better shape than Bella. They're interrogating him today, the brute. I can't believe Renée even saw a man like him. He was not worthy of her affection." Charlie kept on talking as my mind raced.

Bella still hadn't risen from her consciousness. She was still under, trapped in her own world. She was still without me.

I rose from the table, heading for the door, when Charlie laid his palm over my chest to stop me. With one look, I saw Bella in his eyes. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "You have to stay."

"Why?!" I was outraged.

"You have to stay for Damien."

"I don't want to him! I want to see Bella—"

Charlie sighed. "I know. But you have to be here on Bella's behalf."

Looking in through a double-sided mirror, I saw _him._ He sat in a chair, rapping his manacled hands against the edge of the table.

His dark hair was neat as he wore a haughty smile. He was put in clean prison attire, covering his injuries. I had done no damage. This was no man; this was a devil. Underneath the surface of his features, I saw the evil lurking in the crevices of his fine wrinkles, in the glaze of his eyes, in the dark shadowed aura that encompassed him.

If only I had aimed for the left breast.

**THIRD PERSON**

Officer Isom, of large stature, walked into the small cubicle after turning on the listening device for Charlie and Edward. They would be able to hear everyone word that was exchanged between the officer and the criminal. Edward was visibly tense next to Charlie who was doing well with keeping his emotions controlled.

In a paternal gesture, Charlie rubbed the top of Edward's right shoulder and whispered, "It's going to be okay."

Edward sighed, staring back into the interrogation room.

Officer Isom jerked out the chair, causing the legs to squeal across the floor. The cacophony didn't to bother him. "Damien," the officer boomed through the speaker.

Damien saluted him mockingly. "Hello, sir. Do you come here often?"

The officer was quiet, not caring for Damien's puns.

Damien whistled. "No jokes." He looked towards the door, then, back at the officer. "Okay, well, let's get this over and done with."

"No lawyer?" Officer Isom questioned, sitting down.

Damien cracked a wide, knowing smile. "I don't find there is any reason to invite any unneeded audiences. I know what's against me. I can defend myself."

"So, what are you pleading?"

With a slight twitch, Damien stared into the eyes of the Officer. This gesture would have caused uneasiness in a ordinary person, however, once again, the officer wasn't bothered. When the stand-off was complete, Damien chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "I'm going to plead…_guilty_, of course. Shorter and more bearable sentences, for one. The public won't hate me as much. They will believe that I am receiving penance after repenting for my 'sins.' No shocking confessions coming from my side. Short and sweet, I say."

_He's a snake, _Edward thought, tensing.

"Wow, he's more cunning than I expected," Charlie muttered, taking a sideway glance at the teenager.

"They're not going to let him off easily, are they? I mean, he hurt her…" Edward whispered back.

Charlie had no answer because he was asking the same question in his mind.

Back on the sound system, the officer's voice came on. "So, you are admitting to the crime of physical assault and battery on Isabella Swan. Why did you do it?"

Damien smiled. "Why do you do what you do?" he countered, pointing to the officer's badge. "Why do we even live? The answer is we are here to search for our purpose in life. Whether it be to put the bad guys away or to help someone reach their full potential. I only tried to do what was asked of me."

The officer leaned into the desk, intrigued by Damien's story. "Who asked you to do _this_?" There was a vague definition to the officer's words, but Damien understood.

Edward cracked his fingers in suspense of the answer.

Damien leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. "My father," he spoke simply. He leaned back his chair, closing his eyes, as if he could see his father right in front of him. "I loved my father."

"I thought you hated your old man," Officer Isom voiced, a little unsure with Damien.

"Love, hate—they're all synonymous. My father couldn't tell the difference. He ran a tight ship in the house. Cups on coasters, dinner table set, dishes washed. Those were, of course, done by my mother. My father made us work in the family business. By the way…could you tell my brother I said hi?" Damien smiled quickly, but went on. "He was raising us to be men, strong and independent. We were to be the central power in the household.

"However, I didn't like how my father oppressed my mother. She was pathetic, _pleading _for her life. My father only hit her when he was drunk. Then, he would make it up to her a day later, showering her and Glenda with gifts. I never got any gifts except on significant holidays. I believed my father was trying to hurry and get Glenda out of his hair. The first person who loved her was going to be the man she married. I was disgusted by this practice. If that's how my parents found each other, than it wasn't working."

"What about your sister Glenda? Did you love her?"

With that, Damien's chair legs slammed abruptly unto the tile. Charlie noticed the change in this tension in the room. The sound device was silent except for the dull static, alerting the men that it was still operating. Everyone noticed the Damien's chest visibly rising and falling, although he had done nothing strenuous. The officer took note of Damien's darkened look, especially in his eyes. Damien's hands, clenched into fists, set at the edge of the table.

"Damien—did you love your sister?" the officer repeated, realizing how much this affected the strange man.

In one cold stare, Damien hissed, "My. Sister. Is a lost. Cause." He grounded his fist into the table. "She didn't want to do anything with her life except be a damn mother! I gave her everything. I was beaten for her." Damien rose from his chair. "I hated my father because he didn't care anything about Glenda, and Glenda didn't seem to care about _me._" He laughed darkly. "I wanted my father to care more about Glenda. It wasn't fair that my brother and I were punished while she got off scot-free. I helped her so she could make a difference. And she threw it all away! She threw her whole future away on some _boy_. You know what she did? She got knocked-up. 'He loves me,' she reasoned, rubbing her flat stomach. I didn't buy that bull, so I hit her, telling her exactly what I thought."

_Damien beats on women,_ Edward thought, frowning. _He doesn't know to communicate effectively. He has a blockade when it comes to his family. _

"Did you ever hit Renée?" the officer asked Damien, trying to calm him.

Damien smiled, turning towards the double-sided mirror, as if he could see Charlie and Edward standing on the other side. "Renée...she was a dream woman. Smart, funny, eccentric. She was a mother, yes, but that wasn't all. She was career woman. She was independent. She was _strong_. In Bella, I could see that power, ready to be harnessed and used for good. I could see Renée and I getting married; Bella would become my daughter and take over the family business. Bella was like my sister, a potential leader. It was all a matter of having someone to guide her. I could help," Damien whispered. "I could work with her as long as she doesn't sleep with that boy!" Once again, his voice escalated.

"Damien, calm down," the officer commanded, standing up as well.

Shoulders rising erratically, Damien continued to stare into Edward's eyes. "The boyfriend shot at me, trying to protect her when he should have been protecting himself. What a waste of energy. Women like Bella and Glenda need to be helped. I wanted to help them become independent. I wanted to help them be themselves. But sometimes a little violence is the only way."

Damien's punitive words paralyzed Charlie in place, but Edward could feel them pelting his chest like ammunition.

"You don't mean that," Officer Isom interjected, taking calculated steps towards Damien.

"The hell I don't," Damien answered back, staggering towards the double-sided mirror. "I'll do it again if I have to. If it takes me half killing her to make her see what life has to offer, then I will do it. Plenty of times I wanted to kill my sister, but how do you think the parents would feel about that?" He angled his head towards the officer, then, back at the window. Suddenly, he began to beat on the thick glass. "You hear that!" he yelled out. "I'll do it again. Shoot me this time! I want you to shoot me again, but I won't stop! Bella will be mine; I will make something out of her, you hear me?"

Everyone knew that Damien had no idea who was on the other side, but it was still eerie how he spoke with such assurance of who was hiding on the other side.

Charlie and Edward took a step back from the window, recoiling from the awful site in from of them. They saw a sick man. A sick, demented, manipulative man.

"Get him out of here," Charlie spoke with quiet authority. Officer Isom was already escorting Damien out before Charlie could dispatch to others.

Once Charlie and Edward were alone, Edward found himself asking, "Do you think there is any truth in his words?" He looked to Charlie, anxious by following response.

"Damien can't separate Bella from Glenda. He's a basket case, only set off by the talk of family. He must have had some childhood."

"But do you think I'm hindering Bella somehow, as if she is limiting her world to just me?"

Charlie's forehead wrinkled in concentration. "Bella is closest one to my heart." Mentally, he added Renee. "I will honor her decisions, whether it being college or…_boys_." Edward could tell that Charlie was getting a little uncomfortable with the conversation, so he chose to drop it.

"Do you think Damien will ever be better?"

Charlie sighed. "Honestly, I don't think so. He chose to be the way he is now. He could have gotten help himself, but he doesn't want it. So, no." Charlie reached for the phone in the corner of the room.

He dialed while Edward asked, "So, have you heard from Renée about Bella?" Edward's voice sounded eager as he thrust his hands into his pockets.

"I was just going to call them. You should call your family, Edward. They're at a hotel close to the hospital in town. They would be happy to hear from you."

"I suppose…" Edward pulled out his own cell phone and dialed the number he trusted the most.

"Edward, is this really you?" Alice was startled by his call, pulling herself away from a magazine. She had been laying on her hotel bed, awaiting the call of her beloved brother. Alice had been worrying about him and Bella, keeping hope alive for the rest of the family.

Emmett was flipping through the channels on the T.V. when he heard Alice stroll out of the room. Esme and Carlisle had been talking on the couch until they saw their daughter emerge.

"Hey, Alice," Edward smiled briefly.

"It's Edward," Emmett whispered to his mother.

Esme's eyes widened as she desperately reached for the phone. "Edward," his mother breathed in relief into the receiver. "Oh, hon, how did it go?" She clutched the cell phone close, as if she was afraid it would disappear right from under her touch.

Edward looked over at Charlie, who had his back turned to him. Charlie's voice was a whisper, so Edward couldn't make out the exchange. He replied,"It was fine, mom. Everything went fine. It's over. It's all over."

"Good." He heard a smile in her voice. "I am so proud of you, Edward. I know what you did was very difficult. I love you, just know that."

"I do," he chuckled.

Carlisle reached out for the phone next. "Your father wants to speak to you," Esme voiced, her voice fading as the phone exchanged hands.

"Edward," Carlisle began, building to his words. "Just the other day, you were my little boy. Now, you are a man. A wise man once said that a man is measured in where he stands in time of challenge and controversy. I'm extremely honored to be your father. Watching you grow up is one of the best experiences for a parent."

"Thank you," Edward answered in a weak voice.

He continued to chat with his siblings about his experience, but he couldn't forget the quote his father was referring to.

His father had called him a man. Sure, physically he wasn't a little boy. But now, he felt worthy of the title 'man.' He had been Bella's _man. _In his my mind, he thought of the quote he learned so long ago.

_The measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands in times of challenge and controversy._

Edward was considered a man because he stood up and took a shot.

Ironically, Martin Luther King Jr.—originator of the famous quote—was also considered a man for taking a shot. A shot in the head.

**A/N: **In case you don't know who Martin Luther King Jr. is he was a civil rights leader who preached civil disobedience. This idea came from one of his role models, Gandhi. The last line refers to King's assassination, in which he was shot in the head. Just to throw in some history. The song by John Legend refers to this assassination, which is what inspired to me to write this. See, who said ever you couldn't learn things while reading fanfics?


	31. Reconciling with Fate

**A/N: Welcome back, readers! Here's another chapter. Um…well, just read!**

**Reconciling with Fate**

**RENÉE**

_Any second now,_ I thought to myself. It had been over forty-eight hours since the incident, and Bella was still under. The heart monitor kept beating, showing vital signs of life, but she was as useful as a…a _vegetable_.

Anxiety overwhelmed me as all the extra people constantly asked me questions as if I had all the answers.

I don't, people!

Esme kept me company while Charlie stepped out for coffee. Edward was back at the hotel, getting cleaned up and spending time with his family. Actually, his mother forced him to leave or he would be standing at Bella's bedside right now.

I was a little apprehensive to meet Esme again. With our children growing up together, she had witnessed the rollercoaster of my parenting. I guess what I was trying to avoid was judgment. I always considered Esme a modern superwoman who had everything under control as she balanced womanhood. I, on the other hand, never had much coordination in life. I was more like the Cat in the Hat; I could handle a little of life and make it look cool, maybe even comical, but once too much was on me, everything came crashing down. Bella, always protecting me, would be my umbrella, shielding me from the raining mayhem.

However, Bella was still trying to figure out her own mind.

Esme, after taking a sip of her herbal tea, rubbed my hand soothingly. "I think today is going to be a good day." Though it was said softly, her words still conveyed confidence.

Like my students, I looked to her, wanting her comfort to surround me. "You really think so?"

She nodded, smiling. "I know so. Bella is going to bounce back today. I can feel it in my bones—something that comes with old age."

I chuckled. "You're not old, Esme. You're barely in your forties."

She sighed, smiling in reverie. "Still, everyday I watch my kids grow up and I wonder where the time flied. I remember when we first put Edward and Bella in the playpen together. They were just shy of one year, and Bella shared her toys with him, as if he was an old friend. They talked in their gibberish, making little sense. At the end of the day, when we parted, Edward cried on my shoulder as you walked with Bella out of the door. I knew right then, those two were meant to be. Gradually, they grew up, discovered their bodies were different." Esme laughed at that one. "And then they fell in love. I don't know when and how, but they did, and it was relieving to know for me that my son had found someone that made him happy."

I understood her words perfectly. "You know, I sent Bella here, hoping she would be happy. I'm just glad that she had someone like your son to protect her."

Esme smiled, then, frowned a little. "Please tell me you're coming back with us after this. I was devastated when you and Charlie got a divorce."

Without meaning to, my smiled lowered from the reminder of the situation. "That was twelve years ago," I pointed out, trying to avoid the topic.

"Yes, but that doesn't take away the fact that I lost you when you left. We didn't even keep in touch. Renée, you have to promise me that you're coming back with us or will call me everyday to talk." Esme stared into my eyes, trying to extract the vow from me.

"I…" I really could say yes, but I would I want to hold ties if Charlie and I don't work out the second time. "…promise." I guess I was going to have to take that chance.

After my declaration, I looked towards my daughter, hearing the constant beeping of the heart monitor. Most of the time, I tried to ignore it, but that was impossible. Now, I welcomed it, filling the room with noise. Bella was alive, and that was all I needed to get by.

A rap came from the door. Esme and I both turned our heads to see Charlie coming in with two coffees in hand. Remorsefully, Charlie whispered, "I know you said you didn't want anything, but I got you one, anyways." He handed me the dark beverage. I thanked him, blushing from the brief contact of skin.

Esme noticed.

Charlie sipped on his coffee, wincing from the heat. He asked, "How is she?"

The dreaded question! Because it was Charlie, I forgave him immediately.

I stirred the drink in my hand, evading his gaze as I replied, "Alive."

"I think she is going to pull through today," Esme voiced before drinking more tea. She shot a glance—wide-eyed astonishment—at me. I looked away, not answering.

Charlie cleared his throat—I guess from feeling out of place—and mumbled he agreed and was going to talk to the doctors. He left me with the curious woman.

"You love him, don't you?" Esme assumed, hoping I would confirm.

I focused on my coffee, feigning interest in the light brown creamy texture. "I always loved Charlie," I murmured evasively.

She turned to me, with shock written over her face as if I had called an end to recess. "You and Charlie are…_together again_?"

I sipped, keeping my mouth occupied.

"Renée!"

"Esme," I teased.

"Does anyone know?"

"No, we just found out ourselves," I admitted. "And I don't want anyone to know until I tell Bella. She deserves to know first. She was the one caught in cross-fire when Charlie and I separated. First, the move away from Edward was hard enough, then, months later, she found out her parents were divorcing each other. I want her to be okay with it first. No need for extra trauma."

Esme nodded in agreement. "That's thoughtful," she whispered. She brought her tea to her painted lips.

It was silent, except for the monitor.

Subconsciously, the silent, startling tears dropped on my cheeks as I leaned my head on Esme's shoulder. I clutched to Esme's prediction like my last prayer. Desperately I wanted my baby back. However, I had to wait, just like everybody else.

Dismayed, I wiped them away. "I don't know what to do. I'm pretty sure that Damien is going to accept a plea deal, but what he doesn't?"

"You'll do what's best for you and Bella," Esme said.

"How do I know what that is? I don't want her going to court and testifying. I don't want her doing anything besides moving forward in her life. I just want to put this in the past."

"Well, sometimes to move in the future, you have to realize your past. She's going to wake up and realize that what she's been through was horrific, and it's going to make her a stronger person for it. You, two, are going to be stronger and closer because of it."

"You're right. You've always been right," I muttered, drinking my coffee.

"Now, that's not entirely true," she chuckled. "There have been plenty of times where I have been wrong."

I lifted from her shoulder. "Name one instance," I tested, skeptical about her statement.

Esme remained quiet for a few seconds as she thought…"Okay, I got one. Carlisle and I were discussing Emmett's freedoms—he was quite the mischievous one, even at ten, always getting into trouble. We limited his involvement in the community. Anyway, there was a party he really wanted to attend. I adamantly refused, but Carlisle opposed me. We let Emmett go to the party, and he—" She scrunched her face. "As I think about it…I was right. Emmett ended up play-fighting with the boys until one boy was actually hit and told his mother. Emmett confessed and came home."

"I told you," I spoke smugly as Esme took some tea.

"There has to be something that I've been wrong about. I just don't remember. It's been a long time."

"Esme—you're almost perfect, just admit it."

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No, Renée!" Esme giggled out. I joined her. She was the next door neighbor I nagged for a cup of sugar, the neighbor who spent Sunday dinners with my family. Holidays, birthdays, barbecues—all were entertained as a family. For certain, we were to be family.

And for all those memories, there was one thing I needed to say. "Thank you, Esme. Thank you for everything."

Taking me as if I was her child, she wrapped her free arm around me, rocking from side to side. "You're welcome. Always. I'm just glad to have my friend back."

**EDWARD**

"Mr. Cullen—" the nurse, exasperated with my defiance, called from the door. "—visiting hours have ended."

I didn't realize I had been frozen to the same square tile in an unchanging position—hands thrust in pockets, shoulders hunched, eyes fixed on Bella.

"Just five more minutes." My voice was throaty, probably due to the tears I cried secretly. Emmett always mocked me for being emotional, but I argued a real man cried.

What I wanted—what we all wanted was Bella.

The nurse sighed behind me. "You had five minutes thirty minutes ago. Now, I'm sorry, but you can't stay. It's nine o'clock."

Renée—I had forgotten she was here—interposed, "Would it be okay if I left for the evening, and he stayed in my place?"

"Are you sure, Mrs. Swan? Usually, we only entrust immediate family." I was surprised Renée didn't correct the medical officials regarding her last name.

I heard Bella's mother gathering her things. "I'm fine with it. I need the rest, and Charlie would be happy I left these white walls. Besides, I trust Edward. If Dr. Evans has problem with it, have him call me," she retorted. The nurse said nothing in return, so I knew the conflict was resolved. I was to stay.

Upon hearing the door closed, I thawed out, letting a breath pass my lips.

My fingers trailed over the crisp sheets as I whispered her name. _Bella._ I came to her index finger, attached to wires and other apparatuses. My hand journeyed up her arm, feeling her skin, so smooth, yet a little cool. I frowned at that fact, wanting her to be warmer. Consequently, I blew on my hands, rubbed them together, and, softly, touched her bruised cheeks. I knew it was wasted energy, but warming her brought comfort to me.

I grazed her full lips, reduced down to their normal size, parting them slightly. It was unintentional, but it satisfied me none the less.

"Just like I remembered," I murmured, as I moved to trace over her darkened eyelids. "You are everything I remember."

Lowering my body closer to her, I prayed that she would be all right, that she would make it through.

But what if this prayer was never answered? What if Bella never came back to me? The answers to those frightened me. I didn't want to think about not having her laugh resound in my ears, her hands hold mine, her skin touch my skin, her voice whisper those three words. I wouldn't be able to part, but I must if kismet forces me.

My mind made up, I kissed her lips as delicately as I could, not wanting to hurt her. And I waited. In fairytales, the prince always woke his princess with this method, so I thought I would give it a try. I had nothing to lose at this point. All I wanted was my Bella back.

I backed away an inch from her face, marveling at the serenity that heightened her beauty. Bella was timeless; forever, she would always be enchanting to me. "I love you," I breathed, hearing the finality in my words.

This was it. The end of another day of disappointment, the start of another night of anxiety.

I turned away from Bella, facing the curtain, as I felt my eyes water. Anguish ripped up my innards, with vexation fueling my tears.

Every mistake I made in our relationship, every callous word I said or insensitive action I made all haunted me at his moment.

Bella deserved so much happiness, so much love, yet I haven't given her enough. I haven't given her all of me, while she was desperately trying to pick up my slack. She was searching for more love from me, for more affection, for more security. She sacrificed herself for the sake of her family. In that one moment of heroism, I stepped up, saving her. I wouldn't have cared if Damien killed me if Bella was alive. It would have been my duty.

Nonetheless, I didn't die and neither did Damien. Bella was paying the price right now.

But why did it have to be her? It could have been someone else, anybody else! But it had to be Bella. My Bella. The one who was always constantly taking care of everyone.

I wiped the excess liquid from my eyes with the heel of my palms. "I just want you to know I love you," I wept. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too," A small voice faintly answered.

I whipped around, looking at Bella. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't imagining. She didn't look conscious, but she didn't look…_lifeless_. "Bella?" I came to her side, taking her hand in mine. I squeezed it, searching for a connection.

"Edward…" her lips moved, though her eyes remained closed. "The blood, there's so much blood," she struggled out. "I can't take it."

"I'm here, I'm here," I responded urgently.

"Edward—Damien got me. It was a trap, a set-up," she continued to talk. "He knew I would go to the house. I wish I would have stayed with you. I would've been safe."

"You're safe, now, love."

She furrowed her brow, obviously disturbed my something. I knew she was dreaming, but it was nice to hear her voice, though it was troubled. "You're hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." There was really no point for me to talk, but for my sanity, I did.

"No, Edward. The gun shots. I saw the gun. You…shot him—Damien. I was so worried. Don't do that again."

I chuckled and kissed each of her fingers. "I promise."

She jerked under my touch. "That's warm," she observed. "You're so warm." She reached out mentally. I leaned towards her, feeling a bubble of nerves expand in my chest. "Edward…Edward…" She sounded anxious to come back. I held her hand in both of mine, feeling her spirit come back, feeling her aura lighten and spread. "Wait for me; I'm coming," she mouthed, obviously laboring the mind to release her. Her eyelids fluttered, but didn't open.

"Bella," I crooned, "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Her eyes popped open, those chocolate crystals, fixed on mine. "Edward," she sighed, rising resiliently from the hospital bed onto her knees. Her hair settled past her shoulders.

"Bella." Relief popped that bubble, releasing strong emotions I harbored in me for the past couple days. What Damien did was trivial compared to Bella being alive and functional.

She reached out for me as if she wanted a hug. Instead, she urged, "Kiss me."

Cradling her face in my hands, I relaxed my thumbs on the corners of her lips, rubbing tenderly. She closed her eyes briefly, showing the shadowed bruises of the past. Bella still needed to heal, and I was going to help her, starting with the heart.

I complied with her plea, needing it myself.

This time, the machine monitoring her heart increased in frequency of the beeps. There was no hesitation when it came to our affection. I felt Bella's hands settle around my neck as I settled around her waist, pulling her closer. No ether could come between us after being away for, what seemed like, an eternity. No outside forces could distract our minds from fulfilling our compulsion.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear, feeling her body tremble against mine. Bella was breaking down and trying to be strong simultaneously. She sniffed, holding back the sentiment that built in her eyes. She breathed audibly.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

I kissed her right temple, trying to calm her. "It's alright." Hoping she would realize how sorry I am, I rested her head on my left shoulder.

"Edward, I love you. Thank you so much. You don't know how much you mean to me. I'm so glad you came. I'm so glad you shot him. I'm so glad you _rescued me_. You saved me from my own mistake." Besides sounding a little delusional, Bella hugged my neck tighter. She seemed afraid to release me.

"Bella, calm down, love," I soothed. "I'm happy, you're all right; you're alive. I thought I lost you forever."

"You'll never lose me, Edward. I'm yours forever." Just like I fantasized…my Bella, promising me forever.

At least I know, this time, I wasn't dreaming.

**BELLA**

Supported by Edward, I rested against his chest gently as we lay on the hospital bed. I was bound with the various clips and needles—I don't do needles!—and we didn't want to involve the medical officials just yet, so we squeezed together on the petite hospital bed. The room was dim, only lit by the floor lamp in the farthest corner. The brown wool blanket covered our bodies while we clung to each other.

We were together. Not in harm's way, not in turmoil. We were at peace. Our relationship was secure, with no more crazy—more like stupid—ideas for avoiding each other. No words needed to be said as we held each other, grateful for having another moment to share.

Our voices were barely above whispers.

"It's over," I exhaled.

"Yes."

"No more Damien."

"No more."

"How did you get there—to Damien's?"

"A bike from your house," he said matter-of-factly. "And I took your mother's gun."

"Where did this courage and aim come from?"

Edward looked down at me with a slight smile. "You know, you're the only person to ask me that." He sighed. "I'll start with aim. You remember our camping trip?"

"How could I forget?" I chuckled.

"Well, Carlisle took Emmett and me hunting, about five years back, for a _man talk_. He handed me a gun and said, 'find dinner and survive.' I wasn't even a teenager, yet he wanted me to toughen up. I couldn't do it. I couldn't shoot the innocent deer, so I chickened out. Emmett, the bully, told me to imagine they were _enemies_." Edward's eyes widened when he said it to emphasize his point. "The courage came from channeling Emmett. So, I took your mother's gun and targeted the most ferocious animal I could find."

"You're strong," I pointed out.

"Not as strong as you. Now, tell me, why were you at Damien's house again?"

I groaned, knowing I was going to have to tell this story to someone. "I—" I hesitated, wondering how to explain myself. I never took to lying, and this was Edward. He knew me better than anyone, and could easily spot my bluff. "I went over to find his house to find out about his family. He didn't seem right to me, and he avoided the conversation unless Renée asked. Then, he confused me with his sister once. I found out that…that we look alike. But what I never understood was why he didn't target Renée?" I was just a younger version of my mother.

"You look like his sister?"

"Yeah…"

"He beat his sister," Edward expressed lifelessly. I winced at his words touching my right arm. Good thing Damien didn't break it. "And he hated his mother, but somehow, he admired his father."

"Damien was an odd one, but he no more part of your life as he is mine. He is done with."

"You know, the doctors declared Damien psychologically unstable."

"That's not surprising, considering his OCD with spoon rests. But no more talk about him," I stated, shaking my head. He kissed the top of my head, distracting me. I sighed and melted from the gentle contact. "And I want to say I'm sorry for not telling you. I shouldn't have snuck out without telling you. It was stupid of me."

"You did what you felt was right," Edward defended.

"Sometimes what I feel is not necessarily right in the long run," I disputed. I felt my neck, discovering something was missing. When Edward had nothing else to say, I continued. "My rings are gone."

Edward took in a sharp breath. "Do you know where they are?"

"The child one was on me, but someone—like the nurse—most have taken it off. The other…well, the other is at the crime scene," I answered meekly.

Quiet for a time, Edward made me nervous. I thought he was going to be mad. In a soft voice, "That's okay, we'll get it," he vowed. Apparently, no fault was issued.

"Did my parents find out—about the sneaking out and injuries, I mean?"

"Charlie and Renée are here, along with my family. Emmett was a little upset he didn't get in on the action. I tried to explain there wasn't much of a show, but _you know_ how he blows everything out of proportion."

I still haven't forgotten the night I was cast from the Tanya's slumber party—Emmett held up his bat to us as we, the girls and Jasper, came home.

"As for Alice, she's happy to know that you are healthy. She always knew you would come back, but she rather not argue with the medical figures when it came to such matters dealing beyond 'our physical realm' as she put it." Edward sighed, looking distant in thoughts. "Sometimes, I really think my sister is a little _queer_ ninety-five percent of the time, but she has never failed to be right, just like my mom. It's amazing what intuition can do."

"Is that what Alice told you?"

"Yeah," he grinned unevenly. Barely awakened, my heart stirred from Edward's gesture. It was really embarrassing to hear it on the monitor. Edward looked over, causing my cheeks to redden, but he didn't comment. He just smiled back at me, comprehending exactly what power he possessed. "Anyway, my father made sure only the best were dealing with you when he got here. He watched you himself until he went home with the family. He's coming tomorrow to check on you, I believe."

"Where are my parents?"

Edward breathed as he thought. "Um…I think your mother went back to the hotel with your father. I was left to watch you, courtesy of Renée."

"How nice.…Are my parents fighting?" I asked apprehensively, peeking up from my hair.

"No," Edward chuckled. "Why would you ask that?"

"Oh, I just thought that they wouldn't be getting along right now. After not communicating extensively in that last decade, I got the sense of animosity from them. Then, the Damien situation throws them together. With emotions running high, words get thrown around and sometimes hit, smarting."

"No, they are civil in public, if not in private. Charlie and Renée seem to be getting along just fine." Then, Edward's playful smiled dropped into a scowl in a second. "When I came to the hospital, I may have acted a little…_uncouth_."

I frowned immediately when I heard that. "Edward," I pressed, turning my body to glower at his behavior.

"I could have killed a man," he argued, "and I was a little distraught—"

"Edward—"

"And you were in my arms, unconscious. And there were sirens and strangers and cops and paramedics—"

"Edward—" I grabbed the sides of his face as if to snap him out of his trance. I couldn't stand to see Edward so vulnerable.

"And they wouldn't tell me how you were!" His voice was angry, but it regained its softness after a moment of silence. He stared into my eyes with his soft green eyes. I dreamt about these eyes. "…I was just worried about you, love." His voice sounded saddened as his eyes wondered over the rest of my face, memorizing all the scars and bruises I felt. More couldn't be seen—inside and out.

I didn't have nor did I want a mirror to look at myself. I couldn't hide these bruises with a sweater and jeans. They told the own story—the story of a survivor.

Edward, crestfallen, traced the corner of my eye with his index. "He did a number on you," he uttered, barely audible. "He hurt you. I can't imagine what he could have done if I never…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish his thought. "They—the doctors put me under when you were…."

"Oh, Edward," I breathed.

Edward shook his head, silencing me. "I didn't want the drugs, but I was injected anyways. I wanted to see you. I wanted to be in the room, next to you. And I was because I saw you in my dreams."

I smiled a little, inching myself closer to Edward. "You want to know a secret? I dreamed about you, too. Actually, I dream about you all the time," I admitted, blushing. "You see, they were many different memories scattered around in my head, all out of order. It took some time to…get my thoughts in order, remembering what went where."

"Like what?" Edward inquired with interest.

I resettled in Edward's lap. "When I first saw you at school, for instance. I remember thinking how you still didn't brush your hair."

Edward laughed, trying to sound offended. "Hey, that's not true…just most of the time." I giggled. His face expressed revelation. "You were talking in your 'sleep'. I heard you say 'I love you, too'. You talked to me in your sleep, and I waited for you to come back."

"Well, here I am," I giggled. "So…what happens now? When are we going back to school?"

"I don't know. We still have to consider your healing and the trial. There's a lot of legalities we have to take care of before we can resume normal life."

"I wonder what people are saying," I thought aloud. "They probably kept up the pimping fallacy. What happened to Jacob?"

"I don't know, really. He must be all right. I haven't heard a thing about him, and they always say no news is good news."

"When do we leave Arizona?"

"Do you want to come back to Washington? I thought you liked the sun," Edward pointed out.

I shrugged slightly, not wanting to hurt myself. "What can I say?—Washington grew on me." My reason for wanting to go back to Washington had nothing to do with the weather. It had more to do with the person underneath me. "So, when do we head back?"

"Once again, I don't know."

"Do you know _anything_?"

"I know I love you and you're safe," he answered, wrapping his arms around my waist. He was gentle enough not to cause me any pain. I yawned involuntarily, though I wasn't sleepy. Edward misconstrued my gesture. "You must be tired. Do you want me to call the nurse in now? It's almost ten."

"No, just another hour more," I requested, snuggling into his chest.

"' Sure?"

"Positive. Tomorrow, I meet and greet everyone. I'll talk to my mom and dad, and I'll even talk to the police. But tonight, it's just you and me." I pecked his lips, one of the many supportive kisses during my healing.

It was going to be a long journey back to normality, no doubt. However, unlike when I started, I united with Edward, knowing I didn't have to be alone. I had a friend who would never leave my side.

In the still of the night, Edward and I relaxed in each other's arm, letting the constant beeping of the heart monitor set the rhythm. Gradually, the beeps decreased in frequency, as my lids felt heavier. My breaths deepened and slowed with Edward humming "I Think I Love You" in my ear, lulling me to sleep.

**RENÉE**

"Renée, come to bed," Charlie sighed. Peering from behind the golden sheer drapes of the sitting area, I looked out of the window, watching the full, silver moon hang in the pitch-black night sky. No lights shined from buildings that scattered the city. Still and beautiful, Luna temporarily relieved me. Relief dissipated, with worry filling me, as I turned to catch Charlie's wearied countenance while he propped himself up against the white doorframe of the separate bedroom.

"Aren't you going to bed?" I asked him.

"After you are resting; you've been running yourself ragged, Renny. Sleep," he beseeched. Charlie's voice even indicated he needed a break.

"I will, I will," I chuckled, crossing towards him.

My first night in the hotel, and I was exhausted. Being in the hospital, I didn't realize how tired I was because people were always going around me. With Charlie, however, everything just seemed to slow down, and now, my body was paying the price. As my kindergartners would say, I needed nap time.

I attempted to stifle a yawn as I checked out the room. "This is beautiful," I observed, looking at the golden wallpaper. Everything about the room exuded elegance, purpose, harmony. "Much more unified than my house." I sighed sadly as I brought my fingers to the walls, lightly touching them. I would rather be home, but I wanted to avoid my neighbor's speculation at this point—and I couldn't leave Charlie.

"That's what gives your home personality."

"How would you know? You've never seen my house. As a matter of fact, you've never visited me in Phoenix," I accused jokingly.

"You've never visited me," he came back.

I pursed my lips, standing right in front of him. Charlie stared into my eyes, but took my hands in his. He touched them as he was afraid I would vanish before his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere," I kidded, smiling.

"I know" he whispered, closing his eyes. "But it's hard to think that this time would be different for us. It's just hard to erase twelve years out of my mind and start over."

I dropped my hands from his and turned away, walking a couple feet ahead as Charlie said "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was my fault in the first place."

"Don't blame it on yourself—"

I swirled around to face him. "Then, who else, Charlie? Who else us did this?" I asserted with an elevated voice. "Who else could I have said the things I've said, did the things I've done?"

"Renny," he pleaded, taking my hands again. I whipped them out his grasp, leaving him stunned. I raised my hands to my shoulders as if I was surrendering.

"Don't _Renny_ me," I hissed, backing away from him. "Don't try to make me feel better about this, Charlie. Don't try to help me. Let me do this!"

"Do what?"

"Suffer! Let—me—suffer. For once, let me be an adult and clean up my mess. I'm tired of everyone handling my…my business for me! Let me raise my daughter. Let me handle the Damien case. I want to handle all the affairs and the complications that go along with it. Just—" My voice fell flat. "—let me grow up." I breathed heavily, looking at Charlie who looked like he had been stabbed in the chest.

After thirty seconds of silence, Charlie asked, "What am I doing wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. It's not you, it's me."

He rolled his eyes as he laughed wickedly. "As if I haven't heard that one before. You know, you can take back what you said. I won't hold it against you."

I was confused.

"You don't have to mean a word you said to me." He shrugged. "I'll just take it as stress-induced. We'll both forget about it."

I sighed. "No, that's not what I meant—"

"Then, what do you mean?!" Charlie exploded, something he doesn't do often. "I'm standing here, after twelve years, still in love with the same woman that hurt me. And yet, here it is, you're hurting me again. I can't keep playing these games with you, Renée! I can't keep waking up in the morning, hoping that you would come back to me. I can't keep seeing our daughter and wondering what it would be like to have a family again. I can't keep possessing this ideology if you're not going to make it a reality for me. I need to know an answer! Do you love me?"

The problem was that I did love Charlie. And I did want his ideas to be real, but how does a person like me get accepted back into the heart?

"Charlie," I closed my eyes, "I do love you. I meant every word I ever said to you. This situation had no bearing on my words, it was simply the catalyst that made us possible again. I want to be with you, but we have to start over. We can't just pick where we left. We're different, much too different. I want this work, for all of us. But you—_we_ have to make some changes, learn from our mistakes. We have to work together." I opened my eyes. "The dynamic can't be like a parent-child relationship anymore. You have to let me be your equal. Let me make my mistakes; I'm only human. Sometimes, my reactions may be a little quirky due to my constant companions—five year-olds. But hold my hand, and I'll make it just the same."

"Renée," he spoke softly. "I know I haven't been perfect, none of us have. We were young and learning. But I want this, and I want you. But you have to understand why I'm a little wary."

I smiled, bringing myself in his arms. "Don't be afraid of us, Charlie."

"I won't," he promised.

Just then, my cell phone rang. It was a little after eleven, making me wonder who would be calling at such an hour. "Excuse me," I smiled remorsefully. Charlie pulled away to allow me to reach for the buzzing phone.

I checked the number. Carlisle?

After initial greetings, Carlisle announced that Bella was awake and stabilized. It appears the same nurse who wanted to kick Edward out went to check on them before ending her evening shift. She walked in on the two sleeping on the bed, realizing that Bella had finally awakened. I thanked him for the news and hung up. I thought about how Esme was never wrong when I turned to Charlie to relate the news.

"Our little girl," I cried joyfully, "she made it."

He smiled, "Bella made it," coming back to resume his arms around me. I welcomed the motion as I placed my hands on his shoulders. Without even thinking, Charlie kissed me. It was not a passionate, 'pop your foot' kiss, and nor was it disappointing.

It started off a little slow as if we were getting back into the cadence of each other's lips. This wasn't a kiss of discovery or experimentation like most kisses begin. This wasn't a kiss to test the boundaries of our physical affection.

This was a kiss of security, of triumph. This was to signify how far we came:

As individuals as well as a lovers.

As a couple.

I learned in life that we are like magnets when in love. We could only run so far away from the thing we love most until fate snaps us back into the same sphere.

Feeling it come to me, I offered with conviction, "Someday…we will be a family again." This was more than a belief; this was destiny.

**A/N: There's like one or two chapters left of this little tale, and then, it's done, people. The playlist will be going up soon, and I think that's it. So, you can go ahead and review!**

**T(J)=Angelznight(3000)**


	32. Forgiveness

**A/N: **Sorry, it's been awhile, I know. I haven't been feeling so great mentally and physically and emotionally. I don't know...everyone wants something different from you, but all you want to do is enjoy the simple things, like write fanfictions. Hopefully, this dark cloud passes, but I'm tired of expecting the rain. So, I'm out of school and trying to get back into the groove of the things. If you read Two Can Tango, I'm in the middle of the next chapter, but I might just chop it up, because it's already well into 4,000 words. Um...just bear with me. I'm tryin. Man, I sound crazy just writing this. Oh, and one more thing: Two Can Tango is nominated for Best All Human. I don't think it will win, but you know, it's worth a shot. Link to vote: goldenchocolateadwards(dot)webs(dot)com. Vote people if you read it.

* * *

Without realizing it, I wrote this whole chapter (which is kind of short) based on the quote below.

**Forgiveness**

_"Children begin by loving their parents; as they grow older they judge them; sometimes they forgive them."_ **_--_Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray**

**Bella**

"Whoa," I spoke lethargically. I blinked away the sleep out of my eyes, not understanding why I was so tired. With Edward by my side, I had one of the best nights of sleep, yet I was still feeling a little discombobulated. I mean, I knew where I was, and I knew _who _I was. I knew I loved Edward, and he loved me. I knew Edward's family was in town. I knew I was bruised and sore. Still, I couldn't figure out one thing:

Were those _my_ parents holding hands?

"Renny, she's awake," I heard Charlie whisper to my mother.

Did he just call her _Renny_?

"I'm in the Twilight Zone," I groaned, closing my eyes.

They laughed together. _Together._

"Bella, honey," my mother cooed, touching my right arm. She smiled, _really_ smiled. "Welcome back." Charlie stayed at the end of my bed.

"Hey, mom," I softly replied. "Where's Edward?" I noticed he was no longer in the room.

Renée looked over her shoulder, and then back at me. "He's…out right now. With his family, of course."

"Out," I repeated.

Renée giggled sheepishly, almost resembling a little girl. Then, something happened. "Bella, I know this is a little sudden, but your father and I have something very important to discuss with you." She was authoritative.

"What about?—Damien, court appearances, hospital visits—"

My mother waved her hand dismissively. "That stuff will be taken care of. I don't want to worry about anything except on how to break out of the hospitable." I joined in with her laughter as I tried to imagine my parents kidnapping me from the ward. As her humor died down, she reverted to the same serious tone that I heard earlier. "No, but there's something else you're father and I want to talk about with you. I don't know how to begin, and I don't know how you will respond…"

Charlie moved closer to my mother to comfort her. Not in an officer-of-law to victim way, but in a man to a woman way, a heart to a soul—very tenderly.

I blurted the first thought that popped into my head: "You, two, had sex, didn't you?"

"Isabella," my mother scolded while blushing, "why would say something like that?"

"Did you?" I asked again.

No one answered. I took that as my answer.

"Gross," I repeated, feeling a little nauseated.

"You weren't miraculously conceived," Renée argued.

"You're pregnant, too!" I had to be losing my mind. Where was that button to call the nurse?

Charlie spoke up. "No one is having…"—he gulped—"_sex_, Bella. And no one is pregnant. Renée was trying to tell you that she and I are back together."

Back together. As in a couple. Who loves each other unconditionally. Wasn't this the same couple that divorced and left me without a single household?

"We know it will take some time to adjust to this, but how you're feeling?" My mother took over as the group spokesperson.

"I'm out for days, and I come back to see my parents _together_," I said mainly to myself.

Renée add, "We haven't worked out all of the details…"

"My parents—" I repeated in a low voice.

"Bella," my mother sighed.

"—are back together…"

"She's still trying to take in," my dad said to my mom. "Let's give her some space."

"No," she retorted. "I haven't talked to my daughter in a long time. I want to know what she's thinking."

"Don't push her, Renny," he warned.

"_Renny_? You _got_ to be kidding me." That was totally inappropriate, but I was already traveling down the slippery slope into Out-of-Lineville. "That's your pet name, mom. Not anything like _Sweet Cheeks, Hot Stuff, Foxy Mama, Angel, Shnook'ums? _What about _honey_? No, mom, you look like a _baby girl. _No, _tenderoni_."

Surprisingly, my parents laughed along with me. "Actually, your mom didn't like pet names, and truthfully, they're uncomfortable. So, I started calling her Renny." Charlie shrugged, not being able to explain anymore than that.

I looked past my parents, bypassing this weird conversation, to see the bouquet of flowers by my bedside. "Who has been down in the gift shop?" I asked.

Charlie looked towards them, as if he was noticing the flowers for the first time. "They're from your mother and me."

"Thanks," I replied, while thinking, _not that I would have any purpose for them_.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" Renée pestered, getting closer. "Are you feeling alright, dear?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Mom," I stated firmly.

She sighed and quietly apologized. Then, she excused herself, saying she was going to make a phone call. My dad looked over at me, and I knew he was a little uncomfortable just being here with me, whether it was over my scars and bruises or his inability to fix anything.

"Dad," I whispered, reaching out for him from my bed. He turned to me, and I could see his reddened eyes. "It's okay."

"Oh, Bell. It is not okay," he retorted carefully. "I was supposed to protect you, save you."

"You did everything in your power t—"

"—which wasn't enough," he disputed, cutting me off. He sighed. "If Edward hadn't been there…"

Yes, if Edward had not been there to save me from Damien, I'm pretty sure Charlie and Renée would be hovering over a cold corpse.

There wasn't really anything I could say to Charlie that would make him feel better. I mean, the bruises spoke for themselves.

"Ch—Dad," I called to him, my voice low.

"Yes, Bells?"

"Could I talk to mom…_alone_?" I requested charily, evident in how sluggish my words left my mouth.

Charlie, still beating himself up—we were too stubborn for our own good—breathed audibly before he went to retrieve Renée from outside my room. Rather than opening it right away, Charlie froze by the door, his hand on the handle. With one look back at me, he said, "Bells, don't be too hard on her. She's tryin'."

I nodded, realizing that he had picked out the purpose of my talk before I could plant the idea in my own mind.

Soon, a little too soon, Renée stepped back inside my room timidly, like the child called into the principal's office. She tittered as she came closer to me, characteristic of my mom. Once she was close enough to be engaged in conversation with me, face-to-face, she opened her mouth to speak then closed it. She repeated this twice, resembling the fish Edward and I caught as it gulped for water. Finally, the words came.

"Do you want to play cards?" she asked me suddenly.

"Why not," I sighed, readjusting my position in bed. Once I was sitting more comfortably, Renée found a spot on the end and pulled a deck of cards out of her purse. Like Renée, even the items in her purse were eclectic.

"Do you have any threes?"

"Go fish," Renée laughed, pointing to the deck of cards in the center of my bed. "'Have any queens?"

I groaned, handing over my one and only queen. My mom's laugh increased in volume and frequency when she realized she was beating me at Go Fish…for the third time.

"Are you tired of tasting defeat yet?" she teased laying her last pair of cards, winning _again_.

I rolled my eyes, laughing with her.

Then, Renée got serious as she dealt again. "So…what's up with you and Edward?"

I blushed, hoping my hair was covering up my flaming cheeks. I stared at my hand of cards, knowing at that moment Poker will never be my game. I was too easy to read.

"Bella," my mother cooed, touching my shoulder as lightly as possible.

"Ma," I whined, "you want to talk about boys?"

She smiled. "Yes, I do! Now, tell me, what sort of _adventure_ have you, two, been on in the last week. By the way you and Edward left town, I could call you Bonnie and Clyde of the new millennium."

"Sorry, but Jay-Z and Beyoncé already claimed that title."

"You're eluding my question," she observed. Just like Renée, at times when I didn't want her to be too perceptive, she was. I would never win.

I cleared my throat. "Got any sevens?" She handed over her card while I told her "We stayed in a hotel, we watched _Dora the Explorer_, we ate McDonald's, and we 'broke' into the house. Nothing to worry over."

"You _broke_ into the house? Kings?"

"Go fish. Well, not break _per se_. More like just used the spare key so we could pretend to be squatters. Aces?"

She handed me her card. "How was it?"

"Clean," I blurted out as I laid down my matching pair.

"No, I mean your first time back home," she clarified. "Fives?"

"A little scary," I admitted, handing her my five of diamonds. "But Edward was with me, so it made it all the better."

"Do we need to have the _responsibility_ talk?" Renée demanded, staring sternly at me.

"Do you mean the sex talk? Because I was thinking I should give you the same thing," I challenged lightheartedly.

She sighed. "I guess we both know the fundamentals haven't changed much." She tossed her cards, calling it quits. I followed suit. I thought she was getting ready to review the _basics_, but instead she lifted herself from my firm bed and breathed. "Bella…how can I say sorry and mean it?" she ached, her face yielding to wretchedness.

"You can't," I wanted to reply. Instead, I remained silent.

"Well, I'm sorry, and _I mean it_," Renée exhaled, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "I'm sorry for causing you a lot of heartache and frustration. A lot of aggravation, irritation, anger, misery, hopelessness, frustration—"

"You said that already," I pointed out.

Renée, embarrassed, blushed and said, "Oh well, you know what I'm getting at." She stepped closer to my bedside, shrouding my hands in hers. Her eyes glistened genuinely while her mouth spoke sincerely, "Bella, I wanted you to be happy when you left, but little did I know that I needed to find my own happiness as well. Charlie makes me happy. I just wished it hadn't taken me _forever_ to figure out what was missing in my life—him. You can be mad, you can scream, but I just want you to understand that I will be careful with him this time. I will not force you in the middle of my inexcusable behavior and unjustifiable decisions. As your mother, I did not give you my all, but as Renée I tried to be the best Renée I could be for you. All I am asking for, though a little late, is for forgiveness."

I looked down to our hands then back up to her eyes. I mean, she was practically begging for forgiveness. Why would I (and how could I) refuse her after she blatantly admitted that everything was her fault? I didn't want to be one of those kids who remain bitter for the rest of their lives. I mean, I already forgave Damien in my heart. I could forgive my mother.

When I looked Renée, I could still see the faults of our relationship, lingering in the impending wrinkles of her worried expression. I could still see the childlike innocence that would always be characteristic of her. I could still see the youthful mother who provided for her child at whatever cost. I could still see the love she shared for my father and me. I could still see the shame the lurked in the shadows of her features. I could still see my mother, my closest friend, my confidante, my provider, my angel, my heaven and hell. I could see a new beginning in her beseeching eyes, like a dawn breaking over the previously darkened horizon.

Without realizing, I felt the tears splash onto my skin and cascade down my bruised cheeks. A new beginning was in store for my mother and me. I could see it, feel it. It was within my reach, it was within our hands. It was within us.

Then, I said the three most important words to us. The words that would change the course of our relationship, our story—

"I forgive you."


End file.
